Life, Love, and Family
by Erin Alexis
Summary: Harry and friends enter peace with happiness, but with willingness to prepare for a threat they know they will face 19 years into the future.
1. Prologue: Peaceful Beginnings

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Prologue: Peaceful Beginnings**

* * *

_Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever. _

_**Mahatma Gandhi**_

****

****

* * *

****

****

****

****

_The course of true love never did run smoothly. _

_**William Shakespeare**_

****

****

****

* * *

****

_Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Don't walk beside me; I may not lead. Just walk beside me and be my friend. _

_**Albert Camus**_

* * *

Three years after the final confrontation between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort, the wizarding world was at a richly deserved peace. Everything seemed so serene. Unfortunately, looks could be deceiving. Somewhere, a new enemy was waiting for the right time; brewing like a stew. This one person would change the route of the whole world. When that day would come, no one knew. Only twelve people knew of the upcoming danger. When this danger would arise, they would definitely be ready. 

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was still in vigorous training. He had been ever since he left Hogwarts. He was training to become part of the highest ranking of the Magi, the Arbitrarios. According to many people, this training was the toughest of all. It was physically draining. Harry had even been offered a place as Seeker on many Quidditch teams.

Ron Weasley, one of Harry's best friends, had taken an oath to follow his friend into the depths of hell and back. To Ron and Harry, the depths of hell were the Arbitrario training. Ron was good at taking the brutal punishment and finally gotten over his arachnophobia...somewhat.

Hermione Granger, the brains of the Terrific Trio, had decided to end her Magas training at the rank of Adeguato. She instead was offered a job at the Ministry as an intern. She worked under Alfonso Assante as one of his many secretaries in the Department of International Affairs.

Ginny Weasley, the sister of Ron Weasley, had also wanted to become an Arbitrario. Both Harry and Ron opposed to this, saying it was entirely too dangerous. Fortunately for Ginny, she was better at numerous skills than they were. She surprised everyone and had put the doubts to rest.

Aurora Assante, the opposite of Harry Potter, also stopped her Magas training at Adeguato. She did not see the need to continue it. Power was not one thing she lacked. Aurora now worked in the Ministry as well. She worked as a secretary for the head Magas, Capo Superiori Cyril Jones.

Draco Malfoy, former nemesis of Harry Potter and boyfriend to Aurora Assante, joined Harry and Ron in their quest for becoming Arbitrarios. Draco was basically Harry's general motivation in training. Both were unconsciously striving to be better than the other. Draco had also gotten his inheritance as his mother had released it to him. Narcissa Malfoy is still serving time in Azkaban Prison.

The Tremaine twins, Catalina and Celerina, worked at Gringotts, the wizard bank. The headstrong twins had their occasional run-ins with the goblins, but had finally learned to control themselves. When people went to the bank, they preferred to see the twins instead of a goblin, due to them actually being human.

Neville Longbottom worked with Luna Lovegood at the _Quibbler_. They were both reporters. They turned the _Quibbler_ into a worthy rival for the _Daily Prophet_. Occasionally, they would both report for the Ministry.

Avarielle Zaviera, daughter of the late Lord Voldemort and sister to the fugitive Tomás Zaviera, has been released from her two years of servitude under Charlie Weasley. Currently, Ava is working for the Ministry like Hermione and Aurora. Ava has become a Ministry Telepath. She works as secretary to Capo Inferiori Jovianne Benedict. Benedict is second only to Capo Superiori Cyril Jones.

Last but most definitely not least is Neveah Assante, sister of Aurora Assante and mother of quintuplets. Neve continued her training as a Magas. She became the youngest Arbitrario at the age of eighteen, shortly after she gave birth. No one really knows how she accomplished this feat. She works part-time as a Magas because of her three-year-old children.

There is one missing, of course. His name is Tomás Zaviera. Many know him as the son of Voldemort. He has been a fugitive from prosecution by the Ministry for three years and has not been seen by anyone in that amount of time. He is the father of Neve's children. The Ministry has them under constant surveillance to see if Tommy will show. Unfortunately, he has not. Or has he...

These thirteen people will play major parts in the war that will come in a total of nineteen years. But for now, they are at peace and only they know of what is to come.

* * *

**_AN: Well, this is the beginning of my little saga. I hope you all enjoy it. More will come soon. Hopefully, you all will like this one as much as the previous two. Keep in mind that this one story will span about ten years._**

**_Oh, and thank you to all who reviewed my other stories. I really appreciated it and I will try not to disappoint when it comes to these sagas._**


	2. Chapter 1: Rings and Yoga

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 1: Rings and Yoga**

* * *

Harry's head snapped to the side with force of a punch to the jaw. He stumbled backwards. Harry shook his head to regain his countenance and got back in his stance. He glared at the man standing across from him. He was smirking smugly at the 21-year-old. 

"Why didn't you block, Potter?" The man asked. Harry turned his head and spat blood to the side.

"I don't know," Harry said. The man nodded.

Standing against the wall was Ron, Draco, and Ginny. They watched Harry take quite possibly the beating of his life at the hands of his trainer, Clyde Tremaine. He is Lina and Rina's father. He was already a famous Magus and he was very tough on Harry. He tolerated no mistakes.

Harry dodged Clyde's next punch only to catch one in the ribs. Ginny winced and Harry fell backwards to the ground. Clyde's stood up straight and shook his head.

"You're getting lazy, Potter," he said. Harry lay spread-eagled on the padded floor. "Get off the floor." Harry obeyed slowly and walked over to the wall. Clyde looked at his friend, Aiden Gillespie. Aiden nodded and looked at his trainee.

"Let's go, Weasley," he said. Aiden walked to the center of the floor. Ginny sighed and passed Harry. Harry leaned against the wall next to Ron. Ron was in about the same shape as Harry; battered and bloody. His right eye was swollen shut and he had a nasty bruise on his right arm.

"You know, I don't think I'm entirely comfortable watching that bloke beat up my baby sister, Harry. Why couldn't she get a female trainer?" Ron whispered. Harry let loose a long sigh has he relaxed against the wall.

"There are females in the Arbitrarios?" Harry mumbled.

"Have you forgotten about Neve, Potter? Anyway, Sonnagh's wife, Isi, is an Arbitraria. Unfortunately, she's on maternal leave," Draco said. Ron and Harry nodded. Draco also looked no better than Harry and Ron. His left jaw looked as if he had his entire fist in his mouth. He had a black eye and his nose had dried blood under it.

Ginny stared at Aiden. Aiden was the toughest trainer besides Clyde. Sometimes, Ginny believed that she was assigned to him for the mere fact that she was a girl. Capo Superiori Jones thought it was a good idea to make Aiden her trainer. Ginny remembered his words:

"_You will need to have the most work done because you are a female. You don't need sympathy or special treatment and to make sure you don't get it, your trainer will be Aîné Arbitrario Aiden Gillespie_."

Ginny sighed and got into her fighting stance. Aiden stood no less than three feet away from her. He always waited for Ginny to make the first move so that he could see what she was doing wrong.

"Try to come at me with some sort of strategy, Weasley. Don't just try to hit me," Aiden said. Ginny nodded and took a deep breath. Aiden calmly stood there. He flinched slightly and that set Ginny off.

"Your sister's pretty good, Weasley," Draco muttered. Ron acquiesced.

Ginny was fairing better than Harry had against Clyde. Her recovering time was far better than his and she was also much more flexible. She wove her way around Aiden. Still, Ginny had not landed a single blow. She swung and missed completely. Aiden took this time to punch Ginny in the stomach. Ginny's breath caught and she coughed harshly. She staggered backwards, holding her stomach. She looked up and saw Aiden's foot coming towards her chest. Ginny immediately crossed her arms in front of her. She fell back. Aiden walked over to her and looked down.

"Pathetic, Weasley," he grumbled. Ginny's eyes narrowed. With unmatched speed, Ginny swung her leg behind him and tripped him up. Aiden fell onto his face. Ginny, in obvious pain, used more speed to crawl on top of him. With one arm she wrapped it around his neck and picked his head up.

"Pathetic, huh? I could easily snap your neck right now," she whispered. Aiden smirked. "Give?" Ginny asked. Aiden nodded. Ginny released him and stood up. She held her left arm to her chest. Aiden stood up and looked at her. She was trying not to show she was in tremendous pain.

"Your arm is broken?"

"Yes," Ginny said through clenched teeth. Aiden nodded and started to walk off. Ginny followed after him as Clyde faced Harry, Draco, and Ron. He looked at the decrepit-looking young men and shook his head.

"I find it extremely hard to believe that a mere girl who is half your size is the only one to take down her trainer. Maybe your training isn't hard enough. Potter, I will be doubling your load tomorrow. Weasley and Malfoy, you both are at the discretion of your trainers. You have double swimming training as well. Hit the showers, all of you." Clyde walked out of the room. All three of them groaned in pain as they started to walk towards the showers.

* * *

After his long, relaxing shower, Harry walked over to his locker. Draco was examining his face in the mirror in his locker door. 

"Malfoy, you're not getting any prettier," Harry taunted. Draco turned towards him.

"Sod off, Potter. I don't feel like hearing Aurora's screeching when I go home tonight. Unlike you two, I live with my woman. She is constantly harping on about how she's going to give Sonnagh a piece of her mind about the way he's been treating me," Draco muttered. Ron scoffed loudly as he pulled his sweater over his head.

"I'd just **_LOVE_** to see Aurora tell Kieran Sonnagh a thing or two about the way he treats you." Ron looked at his swollen thumb.

"I think she'll do it and have no fear in doing so," Harry removed his towel and started pulling his clothes on painfully. His back was killing him.

"I do, too. You sister's pretty good, Weasley. I wonder where she got all her skill," Draco said. Ron scratched his head, messing up the wet slickness of it.

"You keep wondering, Malfoy," he replied. Draco reached in his locker for something. Something fell on the ground by Ron's feet. It was too late before Draco realized it had fallen. Ron had scooped it up and was now looking at it. "Hmmm, I wonder what this could be." Ron looked over at Harry. Harry walked next to Ron, drying his hair. Draco looked furious.

"Give it back, Weasley," he grumbled. Ron gave him an evil grin.

"No can do, Malfoy. Your apparent fury has led me to believe that I have stumbled upon something that might incriminate you. I'm curious to find out what it is. Besides, it's in such a pretty box. Aren't you curious, Harry?" Ron asked, giving Harry the box. Harry threw his towel to the side and examined it.

"Of course, Ron," he said. Draco looked like he was going to blow at any minute.

"I swear I'll hex you both to hell if you don't give it back! _Accio box_," he said, pointing his wand. Harry blocked it. Draco was squeezing the door to his locker very hard now. Harry and Ron were still grinning at him like they held the key to his life.

"I'm willing to take that chance. The suspense of it all is too great. Plus, there's nothing you can throw at me that I won't be able to block," Harry said with a smug tone. He handed Ron back the box.

"Would you do the honors, Harry?" Ron looked at him. Harry nodded.

"But of course, Ron." Harry turned the box around so that both of them could see. Draco turned his head away from them; he was never going to hear the end of it.

Harry and Ron stopped all movement and almost stopped breathing for a moment as they peered inside the box. A beautiful platinum ring was inside. The ring had a large diamond in the center with little rubies surrounding it. Harry was the first to find his voice again.

"Diamonds and rubies?" He whispered, looking at the blond. Draco crossed his arms and looked at him. Ron regained his composure and looked up at Draco.

"Is this an engagement ring?" Ron asked. Draco narrowed his eyes. He walked forward and snatched it from Harry's hands. He looked down at the ring and sighed.

"No, Weasley. It's an apple. What the bloody hell do you think it is?" Draco sounded very irritated; which he should rightfully be.

"It's for Aurora?" Harry asked. Draco nodded, still looking at the ring.

"Yeah..." Something occurred to Ron after Draco answered Harry.

"Exactly how long have you had that ring, Malfoy?" He asked. Draco looked up at Ron and Harry, his face pretty much blank. He suddenly looked very ashamed.

"Six months," he whispered almost inaudibly. It wasn't quiet enough for neither Ron nor Harry to hear. They stared at Draco with their mouths hanging open in disbelief.

"**_SIX MONTHS_**! What the hell are you waiting for?" Harry exclaimed.

"Well..." Draco found that he could not answer. Ron let out a loud laugh that made both Harry and Draco jump. He put his hand to his head. "Do you mind telling us what's so fucking funny?"

"Oh, this is rich! The great Draco Malfoy is scared to ask the girl he's been shagging for about five years now to marry him! What is the world coming to? Wait until Fred and George hear about this," Ron said.

"Piss off, Weasley," Draco mumbled.

"He's right, Malfoy; you're afraid to ask her. Why?" Harry asked, looking concerned. Ron was wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Not that it's any of your fucking business, but I just have this fleeting suspicion that she'll turn me down..." Draco trailed off as Harry and Ron started laughing. "What's so damn funny now?" Ron and Harry both gained control again. Ron was leaning on Harry's shoulder. He looked at Draco, still wiping tears from his eyes.

"Malfoy, are we talking about the same Aurora Luciana Assante?" He asked. Draco raised an eyebrow, sensing the sarcasm and mockery in his voice.

"Your attempt at sarcasm offends me."

"Malfoy, you're **_REALLY_** dense if you think she'll turn you down. She's probably wishing you would ask her to marry you," Harry said. Draco turned his glare to him.

"You think so?"

"Are you kidding me? Since when did you become such a thick prat? Of course she is waiting. Trust me, Malfoy. Aurora is definitely waiting. The girl practically worships the ground you walk on. You've been living with her for five years," said Ron.

"Just ask her and stop being a little chickenshit," Harry turned back into his locker. Draco put the ring back in his locker and shut it. He turned to the bench and picked up his bag.

"Fuck both of you. I've got business elsewhere. Not one word of this to anyone or I'll turn you both into cockroaches and squash you under my boot." Draco started for the door. Harry and Ron both sneered.

"Yeah..."

"...right."

* * *

Ginny walked down the hall, braiding her hair. Just as she passed the entrance to the men's' locker room, the door swung open. Draco nearly knocked into her. Ginny fell to the side. Draco caught her arm. 

"Thanks." Ginny regained her poise. Draco nodded and noticed her arm.

"Gillespie healed your arm?"

"No, he took me to the nurse, Madame York," Ginny replied, looking at her arm. Before anything else could be said, Harry and Ron came through the door. Harry went over to Ginny and kissed her.

"Hiya, love," he said. Ginny smiled and Ron gagged.

"Do you two have to do that in front of me?" He pushed himself past them. As they turned the corner, they came face to face with Aurora Assante. Draco's breath caught. Ginny smiled at her friend. Aurora pretended to ignore Draco.

"Hi. Capo Superiori Jones would like to see all four of you," Aurora said curtly. She turned on her heel and walked away. The other four all looked at Draco.

"What did you do to her?" Ginny asked. Draco looked down at the short redhead.

"Me? I haven't done a damn thing. She's been like this all week and I don't know why," Draco said. Ginny crossed her arms. Ron and Harry sighed.

"Can we just go and see what Jones wants with us? I'm hungry as hell," Ron whined. He walked past Draco and Ginny. Harry pulled Ginny along and Draco followed them.

The Capo Superiori's office was a grand one. There was marble practically everywhere. As they entered the office, the smell of peppermint and vanilla engulfed them. They walked up to the desk in front of two gigantic windows. Aurora stood next to a large white leather chair. The chair spun around as the four came to a stop. Cyril Jones looked sternly at them. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Draco stared straight ahead and seemingly nothing.

"You may be at ease," Jones said. The four of them all looked down at him and put their hands behind their backs. Jones seemed to be sizing them up.

"I received good news about your training today; especially for you, Weasley." Jones looked directly at Ginny. She nodded. "Well, from what I am being told, you are coming along nicely in your training. I am just here to keep encouraging you all. You have proven yourselves to be worthy trainees. You are dismissed," Jones said. They all nodded and took a step back. They started to turn around. "Miss Weasley, a word?" Ginny turned back around to look at her superior.

"Yes, Capo Superiori?" She asked. Ginny glanced at Aurora for a split second. The dark-haired beauty just smiled at her.

"I am very proud of you, Miss Weasley. You have proved many of my colleagues wrong. Not a lot of them had very much faith in you. I encourage you to keep up the good work," Jones said. Ginny bowed her head.

"Thank you, Capo Superiori."

"You are dismissed."

When Ginny exited the room, Harry and Ron were leaning against the wall waiting for her. She smiled smugly as she picked up her bag and walked between them.

"What are you so giddy about?" Ron asked. Ginny just smiled. As far as she was concerned, she was walking on sunshine.

* * *

That Saturday, the girls all met at the gym at the Magi Headquarters. Ginny walked in with Hermione to find that Neve, Ava, and Aurora were already there. Ginny looked around the room. Luna was watching the quintuplets of Neve with another woman. 

"Hello, ladies. Neve, I see you brought the whole family," Hermione said as she sat down to stretch. Neve shrugged her shoulders.

"They wouldn't stop trying to kill each other," she said, tying her hair back. Her hair was pink today.

"You changed your hair to pink." Hermione noticed. Neve smiled.

"It was Bella's turn to pick. She chose pink, much to Elektra's dismay."

"I also see you've gotten yet another nanny. What's her name?" Ginny asked, sitting down to stretch as well. Neve looked over at the kids, Luna, and their nanny.

"The kids didn't like Greta that much. In fact, Sal and Elektra practically ran her out. As for our new nanny, we just call her Miya."

"You call her Miya? What's her real name?" Hermione asked. Aurora and Neve looked at each other.

"Trust me. You do not want to know. Even if you did, you would not be able to pronounce it correctly." Aurora said. Hermione took her shoes off.

"Tell me. I'm curious now."

"Well, her name is Miyahuaxiuhtzin Silvino. She's from Mexico and her mother is of Aztec descent. Her father is from Spain. She speaks understandable English and is the only nanny that can go toe-to-toe with the one and only Elektra," Neve said.

"I can see why she just goes by Miya," Ginny whispered. Neve chuckled and cracked her knuckles.

"So, shall we get started?" Ava asked.

"Luna's not going to join us?" Neve asked. Ava rolled her eyes.

"If you haven't noticed, Neve, Luna is roughly the size of a foal. She can't do yoga in that shape," Ava said. Neve glared at her for a moment before she decided to let Ava's tone slide. She looked back at Luna who was playing with Bella. Luna was indeed the size of a foal; she was seven months pregnant.

"Let us get started," Aurora said. Ava stood up. They all followed suit and began their routine. After about twenty minutes of nonstop moving, Hermione broke the silence.

"This is extremely relaxing," she said.

"I agree. My muscles are killing me. I swear Aiden is trying to kill me. I think he has some sort of personal problem with me," Ginny complained as she felt her back crack.

"If you want to become an Arbitraria, you're going to have to take the pain. I could've told you that it wasn't going to be easy. They don't go lightly on us girls. If anything, we get treated worse than the guys do. They don't expect us to do so well, chauvinist pigs," said Neve.

"Hey, do not speak about Mr. Jones like that. He believed in you and he believes in Ginny," Aurora said. Neve turned over.

"I didn't say Jones was a chauvinist pig, Aurora. In fact, I think Jones is one of the nicest guys around. He's okay in my books. It's jackasses like Gillespie and Hamish that I don't like. They're a bunch of arseholes." Neve laughed.

"Easy for you to say, Neve. You're like one hundred percent solid muscle. Reaching that level in one year and at the age of eighteen came easy to you. For the rest of us mere mortals, it might come a little harder," Ginny said.

"I am pretty good, aren't I?" Neve gloated. Ava "accidentally" let her hand fly out too fast and hit Neve in the back of the head. Neve once again let it slide.

"Do not inflate her ego, Ginny. It will just make her already large head larger," Aurora said. She took a deep breath with the rest of them as they entered the Adho Mukha Svanasana position. Neve stared at the floor, still smirking.

"Shut it, Aurora."

"I'm curious as to how you did it in the first place, Neve. You had intense training **_AND_** five babies to take care of," Hermione interjected. Neve exhaled.

"The joys of having a nanny..."

"Lazy bitch..." Ava whispered.

"Fuck you, Ava. Besides, I'm only a part-time Magas. I only go on the difficult stuff and when I'm needed most. I told Jones that I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Whatever. Is Elektra really as bad as you say?" Ava asked as they came out of the position. Neve sighed deeply.

"Bad isn't the word for it. The child is evil. That's not even the worst part," Neve said.

"What is?" Hermione asked as the rolled over on their backs. They entered a type of backbend slowly and held it.

"She's the friggin' ringleader. I've never seen a three-year-old have enough power to dictate what her siblings do. That's why I can't send them to daycare. Elektra will torture all of the other children and have no qualms with it. She's evil, I tell you. I had to cut Ren's hair because Elektra thought it would be funny to put a piece of that sticky stuff..."

"Gum?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, that's what Miya called it. Her father is a Muggle. She put it in Ren's hair. I had to cut Ren's hair to her shoulders. Ren loved her hair!"

"Elektra is not that bad..." Aurora said as they came out of the position. Neve scoffed loudly.

"I seriously beg to differ."

"Is she really that bad?" Ginny asked. Neve nodded vigorously.

"Yes indeed."

"Oh," Hermione said as Aurora let out a long sigh. "What's wrong, Aurora?"

"I was just thinking about Draco," she answered Hermione. Ava frowned as she led them into another position.

"He's not hurting you, is he?" She asked. Aurora shook her head energetically.

"Of course not. He has just been acting really strange around me lately. It has been going on for about six months now. I never really noticed it until now, though. He is being really secretive."

"Secretive? I wonder why..." Hermione was hinting that she knew something. She looked at Neve and their eyes danced with joy.

"Maybe he's cheating on you," Ava said bluntly. Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"Must you always think of the worst-case scenario, Ava?"

"I just don't think that she should rule it out yet. Plus, it isn't like he hasn't done it be...OW!" Ava rubbed the back of her head and looked behind her. Neve's foot was in her face. Her leg had come down from the position they were in. Aurora didn't seem to have noticed Ava's tactless comment.

"I highly doubt he is cheating on her," Neve said. Ava was still glaring at her.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"I know he isn't. Has he asked you anything? Or looked like he wanted to at times?" Neve asked. Aurora looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, there are times when he will say my name. I will answer and he will just stare at me for a minute with his mouth hanging open. What kind of things do you think he should ask me?" Aurora was looking back at Neve now.

"Like he wants to meet you somewhere?"

"He said he wants to go to the Christmas party at the Burrow on Saturday instead of to Nonna's party in Italy. That is about it," said Aurora. Neve nodded and looked at Hermione.

"Maybe he has a surprise for you," Hermione said quietly. Aurora "hmphed" and turned over.

"Draco has yet to surprise me with anything at all. He used to tell me everything. Now, the only things he says is hi, goodbye, and the occasional 'I love you,'" she said drably.

"Cheer up, Aurora. I'm sure everything will work out in the end," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Aurora. I'm sure it's just a phase he's going through," Ginny said as they completed their exercise. Aurora stood up quickly and stretched her arms out.

"I hope you're right, Ginny," Aurora said. Ginny nodded.

Neve walked over to her children. Leo ran into his mother's legs and stuck to them like glue. Sal was next to follow. Neve picked up her sons and looked at them. They were identical, but she could easily tell them apart. Sal was the one who had the wild look in his eyes. Leo was the calmer and more reserved of the two.

"Mommy, look what Elektra did to Miya's hair," Leo pointed at Miya. Miya was unbraiding her hair. She had a deep frown on her face. She looked at Neve through the knots and braids.

"You teach her to do spell like dis?" Miya asked as she continued to unbraid furiously. Neve shook her head. She looked around for Elektra. The little brunette child with bushy brown hair was bound with little threads of light. Neve turned and gave Leo to Aurora. Ava took Sal. She walked over to Elektra.

"Elektra, why did you do that to Miya's hair?" Neve kneeled down to her level. Elektra looked at her mother with icy blue eyes.

"Miya told me to go to sleep. I don't want to take nap," Elektra said. Neve shook her head.

"You do not do spells on big people, Elektra. You get no dessert tonight and you cannot have any until I say so." Neve stood up. Elektra looked heartbroken. She frowned deeper and turned her piercing stare towards Miya. Miya looked back at the child. Suddenly, Elektra jerked forward, sending a wave of energy towards Miya. Miya's eyes widened.

"_Protego_," Aurora held her hand out. The energy hit the shield and Miya relaxed. Neve looked back at her daughter. Elektra was still staring maliciously at Miya.

"Elektra, stop it," Neve said in a firm voice. Elektra did as she was told and looked away. Neve sighed and looked over at Aurora. Hermione walked over to her.

"She is pretty powerful. Did you teach her how to do that?"

"No. She realized what she could do all by herself. It only happens when she's mad enough though," Neve answered. Hermione nodded. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that child. Bella, Ren, help your sister up. We're leaving."

Ginny watched Elektra leave with her sisters. There was definitely something about that child. She could prove to be a problem in the future.


	3. Chapter 2: Babies and Engagements

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 2: Babies and Engagements**

* * *

Harry's eyes opened to the sound of Mrs. Weasley yelling at Ron and Ginny. He sighed and rolled over to face the sun. He sat up slowly and reached over to the nightstand, groping for his glasses. Once he found them, Harry stretched and yawned just as Ginny forced herself into the room. She slammed the door shut, quieting Ron's hollering. She leaned against the door and looked at Harry. 

"Hi," Harry mumbled. Ginny slid to the floor.

"Hey," she replied. Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. He walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. Ginny stared at him in wonder.

"What's with all the screaming?"

"Ron is screaming because he's trying to get mum to see that I shouldn't be training. I was screaming back at him. Mum was screaming because she said we were fighting like we were kids again. Dad is just sitting there reading the _Daily Prophet_ and not putting any input into the conversation," Ginny answered. Harry nodded.

"In other words, just another day in the life of the Weasleys. Has your mum cooked breakfast yet?" Harry stood up and went to put on a shirt.

"Yes. I was sent up here to get you," Ginny stood up and dusted herself off. "I'll see you downstairs." She left the room.

At breakfast, Mr. Weasley was determinedly reading the paper. Harry was staring at his food, not daring to put any input in the argument.

"Mum, look at her! At this rate, Ginny won't have much of a face or body left! Her trainer is entirely too hard on her," Ron argued. Ginny squeezed her fork and hissed. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Ron, it is entirely up to Ginny whether or not she wants to become an Arbitrari. I think she's old enough to make her own decisions now. Ginny, dear, don't hiss at the table." Mrs. Weasley drank her tea. Ginny gave Ron a self-satisfied look and continued eating. Ron crossed his arms.

Harry took this time to fully examine Ginny. She still had a shiner and her cheek was cut. Her bottom lip looked a bit swollen. There were various bruises on her arms. Harry smirked as he finished admiring her. She couldn't be any sexier to him.

* * *

After breakfast, Harry and Ron were sent to Diagon Alley for some last minute Christmas shopping. Mrs. Weasley's annual party was tonight and she needed everything to be perfect. They were supposed to pick up extra decorations. Ron passed Flourish & Blotts. In the window was a case of golden quills. He stopped dead in his tracks. Harry was a good five paces ahead of him before he realized that Ron was no longer by his side. He turned around, looking for his friend. 

"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry walked up beside him. Ron's face was practically pinned against the window.

"Harry, do you think Mione would like those?" He continued to stare at the quills. Harry followed his gaze. They were indeed very beautiful. Something dawned on Harry at that exact moment.

"You didn't get Hermione a present yet?" He asked. Ron turned his head finally. He had a guilty expression on his face. Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ron, you're so daft sometimes. Christmas is tomorrow!"

"I am very well aware of that, Harry. I've gotten everyone else presents. I just have yet to get Hermione's. It happens to be much harder shopping for the girl you love than shopping for the prat who just happens to be your best mate." Ron walked past Harry into the store. Harry waited outside for about ten minutes.

"I'm fucking freezing my arse off out he..."

"Wotcher, Harry," a familiar female voice said. Harry turned his head to see Nymphadora (Tonks) Lupin standing there. Tonks was holding a little blue bundle. Harry stood up off of the wall and walked over to her.

"Hi, Tonks. Is this the baby?" Harry asked. Tonks nodded and turned the bundle around. A baby boy was staring at Harry with wonder in his eyes. He looked an awful lot like Remus.

"His name is Stuart. We just call him Stu, though. He looks just like his father," Tonks said happily. Harry nodded and looked around.

"Where is he anyway?"

"He's probably off trying to get some last minute shopping in behind my back. He never listens to me. I told him to do his shopping at the end of November. He doesn't want to listen to me, though. Why are you standing out here by yourself?" Tonks shifted Stu in her arms. The baby seemed to melt into her.

"Ron's doing what Remus is, probably. He went inside to get Hermione's present. I'm just waiting out here. We were originally supposed to be coming to get a few things for Mrs. Weasley to..."

"Hello, Harry," Remus said has he stepped up. He was carrying about six bags filled with presents. Harry smiled at his old professor.

"Hi, Pro...Remus," Harry stuttered out. Remus shook his head.

"You've been out of school for three years and I haven't been your teacher since your third year, yet you still call me 'Professor.' When will you finally let that go, Harry?" Remus joked. Harry shrugged as Ron walked out of the store carrying a box wrapped in green paper. He smiled jovially when he saw Remus and Tonks.

"Hi! Fancy seeing you all here," he said. Remus and Tonks nodded.

"What's that you have there, Ron? It wouldn't happen to be a present for Hermione, would it?" Remus asked. Ron's ears turned red.

"Maybe... Come on, Harry. We still have to get all that stuff for my mum. Are you two going to make it to the party?" Ron put the box under his arm securely. Tonks nodded.

"Yes, we'll be there. Molly said she wanted to see the baby, anyway. So, I will oblige her. Come, Remus. I don't want the baby out here anymore than he needs to be. We'll see you two later," she said. She started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. Remus picked up the bags and headed after her.

"I'll see you later, boys," he threw over his shoulder. Harry and Ron watched them disappear around the corner and then started walking in the opposite direction. Harry pulled out a list and looked at it.

"I can't believe she needs all this stuff right now. What does she plan on doing with it?" He looked at Ron. Ron shrugged.

"Knowing Mum, she'll make a good use for every thing on that list," he said. Harry laughed to himself and they headed into their first store.

* * *

Elsewhere, Draco and Aurora were trying to help Neve and Miya get Neve's tremendously antagonistic children ready for the party. The only one who was dressed and ready to go was Ren. She sat quietly holding her teddy bear and looking like the perfect child. Neve sighed as she pulled Elektra's dress over her head. Elektra looked thoroughly disgusted with her mother. She tried to pull it off. 

"Why can't you be more like your sister, Elektra? Ren isn't even one sixteenth as bad as you are. Just put on the dress!" Neve said loudly. She was starting to lose her temper. She had to keep telling herself that Elektra was just three years old; a very rebellious three-year-old, though.

"Perfect little Serenity," Elektra said as Neve turned her back on her. She stared at Ren's teddy bear, thinking very naughty thoughts. Suddenly, the teddy bear grew two times its normal size and its appendages turned into spider legs. Ren looked down at the once lifeless toy. She screamed loudly and dropped it. Neve went over to her daughter.

"It's okay, Ren. It's just a trick." Neve glared at Elektra. "You are only making this worse on yourself," she said. Elektra was looking extremely pleased with herself.

Across the room, Draco was snickering as quietly as he could manage. Aurora finished helping Leo into his robes and looked at Draco maliciously. She stood up and looked at Draco. She put her hands on her hips. Draco looked at her.

"What?"

"You should not encourage her, Draco. You laughing will only make her feel like she is doing something right. Elektra, do you want to stay here?" Aurora looked at her niece. Elektra looked up at her aunt. Elektra held little respect for her.

"No," Elektra said as she straightened her dress out. She went to sit over by Sal. Sal was smiling evilly as well. Aurora sighed and crossed her arms.

Neve was still trying soothe Ren when Draco walked over to her. She looked up at him.

"Could you return her bear to the way it was? She won't let go of me," Neve said. Draco nodded and took out his wand. He waved it at the spider/bear. The legs returned to normal it reduced in size. Neve picked it up and tried to give it to Ren. Ren looked at it and then started clinging to her mother again. Neve sighed and looked over at Elektra. She still had a smug look on her face.

* * *

Ginny was trying to reach the nail on the wall to hang the tinsel. Mrs. Weasley had forbidden everyone from using magic to help with decorations. She claimed that they needed to know the meaning of hard work. Ginny jumped up off of the chair she was standing on. The tinsel wrapped around the nail. Unfortunately, so did Ginny's bracelet. 

"Oh, this is perfect," she said sarcastically. She was on the tips of her toes trying to unhook her bracelet. She gasped as the chair wobbled beneath her. For a moment, Ginny stopped moving, afraid that the chair was going to come from beneath her.

Harry and Ron walked through the door. Their faces were hidden behind mounds of bags. Neither saw the little girl trying to unhook her bracelet from the wall. Ginny turned around and saw Harry approaching her. She gasped.

"Harry!" She yelled. Harry looked up too late. He tripped directly into the chair. Ginny screamed as the nail cut into her wrist. Her bracelet snapped and she fell on top of Harry. Ron sat the bags down on the table as Mrs. Weasley walked in. She took in the scene all at once.

"What happened here?" Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron. Ron just shrugged, trying to keep from laughing.

Ginny opened her eyes, wincing at the pain in her wrist. Something had broken her fall and she was thankful for that. She looked up and saw her mother hovering over her.

"Ginny, are you okay?" She asked. Ginny nodded, pushing her elbow into whatever it was she was on top of. A loud groan was heard. Ginny looked down. The cushion she was on was Harry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry!" Ginny immediately stood up. Harry pushed himself off of the floor. He stood up, rubbing his head. The right lens to his glasses had a big crack in it. Harry removed them. He waved his hand over them and they fixed themselves. He put them back on and looked at Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"It's okay. Mrs. Weasley, we got everything that you asked for," Harry said. Mrs. Weasley nodded and looked around at the bags. Harry noticed the way Ginny was holding her wrist. "Gin, did you cut yourself?" Up until now, Ginny had forgotten all about the cut. She looked down at her hand.

"Oh, yes. It's nothing I can't handle, though. I'll go mend it right now," Ginny said. She turned on her heel to leave.

"You might as well get dressed while you're up there, Ginny dear." Mrs. Weasley disappeared into the kitchen. Ginny rolled her eyes. She was twenty and her mother still ordered her around like she was twelve. Sighing, she disappeared up the stairs. "Harry, Ron, bring the rest of those bags in here. After that, get dressed," Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, mum," Ron droned.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. Both of them obeyed silently then retreated upstairs.

* * *

An hour later, the doorbell rang. Ron answered the door, wearing his ridiculous Christmas sweater. He opened the door and readied himself for the cruel taunting of his brothers. As he swung the door open, green tinsel was thrown in his face. Ron just stood there and took it. 

"Happy Christmas..."

"...baby brother," Fred finished off George's sentence. Ron shook his head.

"It is amazing how you two still do that," he stepped to the side. Fred and George also stepped to the side, revealing two very pregnant ladies in very large robes. Angelina looked happy while Alicia looked extremely annoyed. Before Ron could say anything, something zoomed into his legs and clung to them for dear life. He looked down and saw a blue-eyed redhead.

"Uncle Ronnie!" The little person looked up at him. Ron smiled and picked up the child.

"Hi, Gigi," he said. The two-year-old smiled. Alicia stormed in the house, pushing past Ron and almost knocking him over with her stomach. Angelina followed her. Fred looked at George. Lee Jordan came in behind them.

"What did you do to her, mate?" Lee asked. George shrugged.

"I have no idea," he replied.

"Maybe she's mad because she's **_STILL_** pregnant," Fred said snidely. George glared at his brother. He was about to say something rather nasty before Mrs. Weasley saw her boys.

"Fred! George! It's so nice to see you!" She kissed her sons. She then turned towards Lee. "I'm glad you could make it, Lee." She kissed him as well. Lee smiled.

"You know I wouldn't miss one of your parties, ma'am," he said sweetly. Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded. She turned back to George.

"What did you do to Alicia, George Cassius Weasley?" She put her hands on her hips. George's mouth dropped open.

"Me? I haven't done anything to her. She's been acting like that for the past three days. She refuses to tell me what's wrong." He sounded very frustrated. Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow.

"Have you told her that she's beautiful? Have you complimented her lately?"

"Well, yes. I don't quite remember the last time I said it," George said meekly. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.

"She's nearing full term, George. She's going to start thinking that she's ugly and she'll get really emotional. Just try to be as nice as possible to her. I thought you knew that."

"Well, when she was pregnant with Gigi, I was away in America, remember? We were trying to get the business started over there," George said. Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Just try and suck up to her," she threw over her shoulder as she walked away.

* * *

Over the course of the next hour, the Weasley home was buzzing with visitors. Once Mrs. Weasley decided that everyone was there, she tapped on her glass. Everyone turned towards her and they hushed immediately. 

"I'm so glad that you all could make it to this little party of mine. There are so many of you that Arthur had to do an extension charm on the house to make the inside seem larger," she laughed. Ginny was stirring her hot chocolate.

"Yeah. It only worked after like eight times," she mumbled under her breath. Mr. Weasley looked in his daughter's direction.

"I heard that, Ginny," he said. The guests all laughed.

"I love you, daddy." Ginny smiled falsely. Mr. Weasley raised an eyebrow at his daughter. Ginny turned around to finish talking.

* * *

Lee was not listening to a word that George, Fred, and Bill were saying. They were talking about the joke shop and banking issues, but he was not paying attention. Lee just happened to be the one who kept up with the legal work. He was really supposed to be paying attention. 

Fred looked at Lee as George and Bill continued. He was staring at some point beyond Bill's shoulder. Fred followed Lee's gaze and smirked when he saw who his eyes were transfixed upon. He nudged George. George looked at Lee. Bill also paused.

"Why don't you just go talk to her, mate?" George said. Lee blinked out of his stupor.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Standing around with your mouth hanging open won't do you any good," Fred said. Lee closed his mouth and looked at his friends. They had realized what he was doing.

"I just don't want to seem foolish..."

"Oh, come off it, Lee. You mean to tell us that you're shy?" George asked, looking like he couldn't believe he was hearing this.

"But what if she's..."

"She's single, Lee. She has been for quite a while," Fred said. Lee looked away from them and back at the dark-haired beauty before him.

"But, she's so beautiful..."

* * *

Lina looked over in the direction of the twins and Lee. She noticed how they kept glancing in their general direction. She looked at Lee's line of vision and smirked when she realized who he was looking at. She turned towards the girls. 

"I think someone has taken in interest in you, Ava," she said. Ava looked at Lina skeptically. Lina was constantly trying to get Ava to date someone. Ava kept the plea that she wasn't the "dating" type.

"Who? Please don't try and do that matchmaking shit tonight, Lina," Ava took a drink. Lina and Rina looked at each other. They knew better than anyone that Ava was definitely a very lonely person. She lived alone and she went out alone. The only interaction with other people she had were with her boss, Capo Inferiori Benedict, and when the girls all did yoga on Saturdays.

"Oh, stop being such a grouch, Ava. It's Christmas, for Merlin's sake. Have fun," Rina said. Ava glared at Rina. She resisted the urge to pull her bun right off of her head.

"I am having fun," she said, smiling quite possibly the fakest smile known to man. Rina and Lina just stared at her for a moment. A smile just looked so foreign on her face.

"That was scary. Never do that again, Ava."

"Kiss my arse, Rina," Ava retaliated. Lina shook her head.

"Shut up, both of you. Anyway, Ava, I think Lee wants to talk to you. He keeps looking over here at you," Lina said. Ava blinked and looked at Lina.

"Lee? Lee Jordan?" Ava raised an eyebrow. Rina nodded.

"The very same," she said. Ava looked down into her cup and stared at the tea inside. Her dark hair hung in her face. Lina and Rina exchanged bewildered glances. Ava held her head up and looked at them. Lina gasped and Rina almost laughed.

"Ava, are you blushing?" Lina asked. Ava shook her head adamantly.

"Mmhmm..."

"...yeah..."

"...right..." Rina finished. Ava shook her head. She turned around and saw Lee coming over to her. She turned around and realized that Lina and Rina had abandoned her.

"Ava?" Lee said from behind her. Ava took a deep breath and turned around. She looked up at Lee.

"Hi," she whispered.

* * *

Across the room, Charlie was talking to Harry and Ron. 

"Percy said he had an announcement to make. Some sort of surprise," Charlie said. Ron snickered.

"Ha! That's a good one," he said.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Harry asked as the twins and Bill walked over to them.

"Who knows? I didn't know Percy was capable of surprising anyone," Bill said as he sat down. He was immediately smacked on the back of the head. He turned and looked above him.

"Why must you all always talk about me like I'm not in the room?" Percy asked, crossing his arms. Charlie and Ron laughed.

"Old habits..."

"...die hard." George finished Fred's sentence. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Sure..." Percy was cut off by Angelina pushing her way past them.

"'Scuse me. Pregnant ladies coming through," she looked at Fred and George. The immediately vacated their seats. Angelina sat down. Behind her, Alicia came through. She passed Bill before she sat down.

"Wow. Alicia. You're huge," he said. Alicia sat down roughly and glared at him.

"Thank you for making that unbelievably obvious observation, Bill. I honestly didn't know that I was large," she said tetchily. Bill blinked and looked at Angelina. Angelina sighed and looked at him.

"She's just a little on the touchy side," she said. Bill nodded, willing to excuse her attitude.

"Evidently, she is just acting bitchy," Percy mumbled under his breath. It was not quiet enough for everyone in the circle heard. Him. Harry and Ron looked at Alicia, waiting for the explosion. Alicia turned her head slowly towards Percy and stood up. She looked ready to pounce.

"Shut the hell up, Percy," she said. Before Percy could say anything, Mr. Weasley came by.

"Now, now, Alicia. Don't upset yourself. Sit back down and stay off of your feet. Can one of these two get you anything?" He pointed at Harry and Ron. They looked appalled that he would suggest them as Alicia's servants. Alicia took her seat again and sighed.

"No, Mr. Weasley. I'll just rest here."

"Okay. Percy, don't rile her up." Mr. Weasley glared at his son and walked away. Once he was gone, Bill looked at Percy.

"You really shouldn't. You'll send her into premature labor," he said. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Premature? She's roughly the size of a cow. I don't understand how a baby that size could possibly be premature. Are you positive that she's only having one?" Percy looked at George. George was pinching the bridge of his nose. Alicia looked like she was going to rip Percy's head off his shoulders.

"Very. Alicia, is he bothering you?" George asked. Alicia crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Yes," she said.

"I am not!"

"Perce, just go along with it," Fred whispered in his brother's ear.

"Apologize," Angelina said.

"I will not apolo..." Ron thumped Percy on the side of his head.

"Just do it," he said. Percy sat back in his seat.

"Sorry, Alicia," he mumbled. Alicia nodded and relaxed deeper into the seat.

* * *

Harry and Ron left them to go and find Hermione and Ginny. They found them next to the kitchen door, talking with Neve and Aurora. Draco was leaning up against the wall next to him. 

"Hi, ladies," Ron said, creeping around Hermione. Hermione sighed and stepped away from him. Ron frowned at her lack of affection. She smelled him.

"Been drinking the eggnog, Ron?" She asked pointedly. Ron frowned and smelled his breath. Sure enough, it smelled like alcoholic eggnog. He shrugged at Hermione.

"Aw, love. It's Christmas. You can't expect me not to drink the eggnog," he said. Hermione just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Trust Ron to always want to get pissed," she mumbled. Ron frowned at her. He heard giggling coming from behind Hermione. Hermione stepped to the side to see little five-year-old Vasha laughing.

"Auntie Mione said pissed," she said through her laughter. A gasp not too far from them was heard. Vasha stopped laughing as she saw her mother coming towards her, looking enraged. She pulled Vasha from around Hermione.

"Vasha Niclette Veasely, you are supposed ve upstairs sleeping! Don't eva let me hear you say doze bad vwords again!" Nadia said in her high-pitched voice. Vasha frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. She turned in the direction of her father. Bill could not see her, but he knew she was looking at him.

"Daddy, I don't wanna!" Bill turned his head to the side and sighed. He hated telling her no, but he would here it later from Nadia is he contradicted her. So, he said his normal sentence.

"Vash, do as your mother says," he said. Vasha frowned and hung her head. Harry had to admit it; the girl could easily turn the charm on and off. She was incredibly cute.

"Yes." Vasha started to go upstairs. Nadia crossed her arms as she watched Vasha head up the stairs.

"I svear dat child is more dan she is vworth," she said. She walked away to join up with Mrs. Weasley and Seph. Harry looked over Hermione. She was eating a piece of fruitcake.

"I just realized that she called you 'Auntie Mione.' Maybe that's an omen for something," Harry hinted. Hermione raised her eyes at him.

"She's been calling me that forever since I spend so much time with you dunces. This fruitcake was excellent. I'm going to get more." Hermione walked towards the kitchen. Ron shook his head as he watched her go.

"She's always complaining about something, mate. I think all that work she does is starting to turn into this unbearable nag. Your father must have her doing double duty or something." Ron looked at Aurora.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Ginny said.

"Yeah. She might try to kill you," Neve said, eating a piece of cheese. Ron shook his head.

"That I highly doubt. That's a load of bollocks if I ever heard some," he said.

* * *

Draco noticed Aurora's silence. He looked over at her and moved her hair out of her face. Recently, she'd straightened her hair and it always covered one of her eyes. Aurora looked over at him. 

"Aurora," he whispered. Aurora just stared at him. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Neve all exchanged peculiar glances. Draco's hand was in his pocket and he seemed to fingering something. Aurora hadn't noticed it.

"What is it, Draco?" She asked. Draco opened his mouth to say something.

* * *

"Excuse me! May I please have your attention," Percy said. No one seemed to hear him. Fred and George laughed at his feeble attempt. Percy glared down at them. 

"I don't think they heard you, Perce," George said.

"Thank you for that insightful revelation, George," Percy said.

"Anytime, mate."

"Excuse me!" Percy tried again. No one heeded his words. Penelope walked up beside him.

"Allow me, Percy."

"Be my guest, Penny." Percy stepped to the side. Penelope cleared her throat.

"**_QUIET_**!" Everyone looked around towards Penelope. She smiled and looked at Percy. "There you go, sweetie."

"Thank you."

"What's going on?" Neve asked, looking over people's heads.

"Percy is about to make his announcement, I guess," Harry said. Neve nodded.

"Penny and I have an announcement to make." Percy paused. Tonks, from across the room, sighed loudly.

"Well, get on with it..."

"Yeah. We haven't..."

"...got all damn night." Fred finished George's sentences. Harry smirked at the uncanny way that they seemed to do that.

"Fred and George Weasley! I don't care how grown you both think you are. I will not have that sort of language in my house on Christmas Eve!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen door.

"Yes, mum," the twins mumbled. Mrs. Weasley still had a way of making everyone feel like a child again.

"Continue, Percy dear," she said. Percy nodded.

"As I was saying, Penelope and I are expecting a child." Percy said. All was quiet for a moment. Ginny broke the silence and ran over to Penelope. She hugged her.

"That's fantastic, Penelope!" The women surrounded her and began congratulating her. The men surrounded Percy.

"Maybe this time it will be a boy," Mr. Weasley said. Percy laughed.

"That's right. You've had nothing but granddaughters so far, huh Dad?" Charlie said. Mr. Weasley nodded. Bill frowned.

"Oh, so I guess Vince is considered a girl then?"

"No, Bill. He's just the first boy. There are way more girls," Fred said.

"I never really noticed it, but that is true. Isn't that like some sort of statistical anomaly in the Weasley family?" Charlie asked. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Yep. Ginny was the first girl in Merlin knows how long."

* * *

Draco pulled the little box out of his pocket. He stared at it for a moment. Harry looked at Draco and saw him debating something in his mind. Draco took a deep breath. He looked up and saw Harry staring at him. Harry inclined his head slightly. Draco put the box back in his pocket. 

"Here goes nothing..." Draco whispered. He walked over to Aurora. For some reason, all eyes seemed to be on him. Draco cursed choosing this time to do it. He stopped when he got to Aurora. "I also have some news," he said. Aurora turned around and looked at him.

"Draco, what are you..."

"Is he going to..." Ginny whispered. Draco took a deep breath and took Aurora's hands.

"Aurora, I've loved you ever since I saw you," he began. Harry nodded at Ginny.

"Yeah, I think he is," he answered her question.

"It's about bloody time. I thought Luna and I would be the only ones." Neville said. Luna laughed a bit until Angelina shushed them. Draco was still fumbling for words. Aurora just kept staring at him with her silvery-green eyes.

"Well, uh...shit!" Draco cursed loudly. He looked back up into Aurora's eyes. "I'm no good at this love stuff...Oh well..." Draco took the box out. Aurora raised a curious eyebrow.

"Draco, what are you..."

"Aurora, from the moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful thing on this earth. I knew you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I'm really sorry if you've been feeling neglected these past few weeks...or months. I was just nervous. So..." Draco opened the box. Aurora looked at it.

"Draco," was all she could manage.

"Aurora Luciana Assante, will you marry me?" Draco asked. Aurora just stared at him with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't say anything. It was as if her voice had left her body. Tonks laughed a little.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" She laughed. Hermione and Ginny had tears in their eyes.

"She's honestly speechless," Neve observed. Draco, on the other hand, was wondering why Aurora had not yet answered him.

"Aurora?" He asked, looking a bit worried. Aurora blinked back into reality.

"Huh?" She mumbled incoherently. Draco raised an eyebrow in question.

"Will you?" He repeated. Aurora looked down at the ring. Then she remembered what had just happened.

"Oh...uh...yes! Oh, yes I will!" She said loudly. Draco smiled and put the ring on her finger. She kissed him before he even finished sliding it on. Everyone around them began clapping. Ron and Harry looked over at the ladies. They were all sniffing and wiping their faces, with exception of Neve, of course.

"What the bloody hell are you all crying for?" Ron asked. Hermione sniffed.

"It's just so..."

"...sweet," Ginny finished. Neve rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it's so sweet that I'm honestly getting cavities just watching this," she said in a joking manner. She was truly happy for her sister.

* * *

**_AN: AAAWWWW! Isn't that sweet?_**


	4. Chapter 3: Doubts and Visitation

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 3: Doubts and Visitation**

* * *

Aurora sat at her desk, staring at the ring on her finger. Since she had received it, it was hard not to just stare at it for minutes at a time. Aurora loved the way that the sunlight from the window across the room reflected on the diamond. It was nearly blinding. She was so engrossed in the ring that she did not see her sister walking up to her. 

Neve smirked and took out her wand from the inside of her robe. She pointed it at Aurora's hand.

"_Accio ring_," she murmured. She nearly laughed at Aurora's face as the ring went flying off of her finger into Neve's hands. Aurora looked up at her sister. Neve blinked when she realized the look she was giving her.

"Give it back, Neve," she said loudly. Neve tossed the ring up in her hand and looked at it. She chuckled to herself and dropped the ring in Aurora's hand and continued walking. It took a moment for Aurora to realize that Neve was going to walk right into Capo Superiori Jones' office without being announced. "Neve, you cannot just barge in there," she said.

"Relax, Aurora. I have an appointment," Neve waved her hand as she continued to the door. Before she opened it, she turned back around towards her sister. "You've had the ring for about three weeks now and you'd think you'd married it," she said, laughing. Aurora mumbled something in Italian that made Neve laugh harder. As Neve turned to go inside the office, she felt a sharp pain to her abdomen. She shook it off and entered the office.

* * *

Cyril Jones was looking at some papers when Neve Assante walked in. He looked up at the short girl approaching him. He had to admit it; Neve was a very intimidating young woman. She had an ominous appearance that most Magi could only dream of having. It didn't help that the girl was gorgeous, either. 

"You wanted to see me, Capo Superiori?" Neve halted directly in front of his desk. Jones nodded and gestured for her to be seated.

"Yes. I'm glad you could make it. How are the quints?" The older man asked, straightening his glasses. Neve shifted in her seat. He never asked her about her children.

"They are doing well, sir," she replied. Jones nodded and looked down at the papers strewn across his desk. "Although, they would be better if they were not under constant surveillance," she added with a certain amount of sarcasm in her voice. It apparently took Jones off guard because he cut his eyes up at her in a flash.

"You know I cannot take your children off of surveillance, Assante," he said. Neve crossed her arms.

"If he hasn't shown up in the past three years, what makes you think he'll show up now? Apparently, he has no interest in seeing his children," Neve said. Jones noted the hint of a disappointed tone in her last sentence. She was no longer looking at him, but at the floor with a sad stare.

"Oh, I'm sure he has been around, Assante. He just has not decided on making his presence known to you. Anyway, that is not why I requested that I see you. I need you for a very important task," said Jones. Neve looked back up at him.

"What is it?"

"I need you to choose a new trainer for Weasley," he said. Neve raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Ginny?" She asked. Jones nodded. "But sir, she already has Gillespie. He's the toughest trainer," Neve said.

"I think she has outgrown him somewhat. I think her plight is becoming too easy."

"So, you want to make her despise becoming an Arbitraria?"

"Something like that. It will make her work harder," Jones said. Neve nodded. She stood up to go. "Have a nice day, Assante," he said as she began walking away.

"You too, Capo Superiori." Neve left the room. She walked past Aurora, who was still admiring her ring. "Give it a rest, Aurora. I promise it won't disappear right off of your finger," she said as she passed. Aurora scowled at her sister and went back to her paperwork.

* * *

"_Protego_," Ginny mumbled as a jet of red light came towards her. The curse broke through the shield. Ginny closed her eyes as she was blasted into the wall. She hit it, slid to the ground, and fell forward. Her hair had become undone from its braid. Ginny just lay there, every part of her body aching. She did not want to get up. She did not want to even breathe because of the ribs she'd probably broken. She could hear the sounds of the other trainees and trainers. 

'**_MALE_** _trainees_,' she thought dismally. Her body tensed when she heard the sound of Aiden Gillespie's large feet making their way over to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting him to read the intense pain in them.

"Is there a reason you are still on the floor, Weasley?" He sounded a bit disgusted with her. Ginny managed to shake her head. She pushed herself up and off the floor slowly. She slowly stood, wincing as she did it. She looked up and finally met Aiden's cobalt eyes. "Are you tiring, Weasley?"

"No, sir. I can keep going," she lied. Aiden raised an eyebrow. He could not see Ginny clearly through all of her hair. All he knew was that she was definitely worn out and she was doing a feeble job of hiding it. Before Aiden could say anything else, the doors to the training room opened. Everyone stopped moving and turned towards the door.

Harry, Ron, and Draco exchanged looks as Neve entered like she owned the place. A tall, good-looking man followed behind her, making her look even shorter than she actually was. They marched right past Harry and the others.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged as Neve and the man stopped next to Aiden and Ginny.

"I have no idea," Draco said. They all watched the trio at the far end of the room. Neve turned around and looked at them.

"You all are dismissed. Tremaine, Sonnagh, and Ferguson, you come here," Neve said. Harry and Ron looked at each other. They did not know that Neve held that kind of rank in the Magi. They obeyed her and left the room.

Ginny watched as the other three trainers came over to them. She suddenly felt like she was being analyzed. Neve turned and looked at her. Whenever Neve was in uniform, she rarely smiled. She took her job very seriously and that was probably why she'd gotten the rank so quickly.

"Well, I bet you're wondering what this is all about. So, I'll tell you. Capo Superiori Jones thinks that you have outgrown Gillespie here, Ginny," Neve said. Ginny wiped her hair out of her face.

"What?" She croaked. Neve smirked.

"He thinks it is time you switched trainers. He asked me to pick one out for you."

"Why?"

"It is beyond me, Gin. I just follow orders. This is Dylan Hamish. He's your new trainer. He's from Ireland and is also an Arbitrario. He will be continuing your training. Gillespie, you are relieved of your duties and you are to be placed on assignment as soon as possible," Neve said in a militaristic tone. Aiden nodded. Neve then began discussing something with the other three trainers. Ginny took this time to size up her new trainer.

Dylan Hamish had light brown hair. He had a chiseled jaw and big green eyes. He was at least 6'5" and he was well-toned, as far as Ginny could tell through his uniform; they left little to the imagination. He didn't look that much older than Percy. Ginny raised an eyebrow. All around, he was a pretty good-looking guy. He reminded her of Draco in an odd way. He met her gaze for a moment. Ginny saw one side of his mouth raise in a lopsided smirk.

"Well, Ginny, now that we have had this discussion, Dylan here will expect to see you tomorrow. You are dismissed," Neve said. Ginny nodded numbly and stepped around Dylan. She looked back at him as she headed towards the showers.

* * *

Ron closed the door to his locker. He looked over at Harry. Harry was pulling a sweater over his head. When he finished, he noticed Ron looking at him. Harry sighed. He knew that inquisitive look of Ron's all-too-well. Harry sat down on the bench and began pulling his boots on. 

"What is it, Ron?" He asked, not looking at his best friend.

"Who do you suppose that chap was?" Ron sat down next to Harry. Before Harry could answer, Draco came around the lockers with towels around his waist and shoulders.

"That was Dylan Hamish," he said. Ron looked over at Draco.

"Who is he?" Harry asked, tying his shoe.

"Dylan Hamish is an Irish Arbitrario. He's another protégé, I suppose. He became an Arbitrario at the age of twenty. I think he's your brother's age, Weasley," Draco said. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Which one?"

"Percy," Draco said, his body behind the locker door.

"What's he like?" Harry asked. He heard Draco chuckle to himself and knew he had a smug look on his face.

"From what I hear around the headquarters, he's quite the ladies' man. Neve tells me he constantly makes passes at her. Aurora thinks he's a bit randy. She never sees him with the same bird twice. I'd watch Weasley's sister if I were you, Potter. You might have a little competition," Draco replied.

"Whatever, Malfoy." Harry got up to leave.

* * *

The next morning, Harry rolled clear off the bed. He landed on the wooden floor with a dull thud. Before he could gather his thoughts, he heard the undeniable laughter of Ron Weasley across the room. Harry sat up and looked dismally at his friend. Ron was already dressed and tying his boots up. 

"That was classic, mate. I wish I could've taken a picture. How is it that you always manage to fall out of the bed if I don't wake you?" Ron stood up as he finished. Harry gave him an evil glare and reached for his glasses.

"Sod off, Ron," Harry said grumpily. Ron's face contorted into one of mock shock.

"A bit touchy this morning, aren't we?"

"As stated before, sod off," Harry disappeared through the door. Ron shook his head and gathered his things.

At headquarters, Ginny sat against the wall, waiting for her new trainer. The guys had already started on their daily routines. Ginny had been sitting there for a full ten minutes when Dylan Hamish decided to grace her with his presence. Ginny immediately stood as he walked in. She raised an eyebrow at him. He was pretty sexy. He stopped directly in front of her.

"Well, Miss Weasley..."

"Just call me Ginny," she said. Dylan nodded.

"Well, Ginny, this is the first day of your training with me. Did Aiden treat you well?" Dylan asked as he untied his robe. Ginny shook her head as she watched him. His accent was exceptionally thick and it was pretty hard to understand him with certain words. He ran a hand through his hair and examined Ginny. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear your answer."

"Oh, he didn't treat me special if that's what you're asking," she said. Dylan nodded.

"Well, you can probably expect the same amount of treatment from m..." Dylan did not finish. Ginny felt his hand on her stomach. Before she could react, she was blasted backwards. She landed on her back hard, knocking the wind out of her. Ginny coughed, trying to catch her breath.

* * *

Both Harry and Ron glared at Dylan immediately. Clyde smacked Harry in the head to get his attention and Artan kicked Ron in the shins. 

"Pay attention," the said at the same time. Ron and Harry tore their eyes away from Ginny and went back to their tasks.

* * *

Dylan stalked over to Ginny and looked down at her. Ginny was still reeling from the pain in her back. She opened her eyes and looked up at the good-looking Arbitrario. Once again, he ran his hand through his hair. 

"I see your reaction skills aren't up to par. You have to be ready for anything at any ti..." Dylan cut himself off again by trying to stomp Ginny in the chest. Ginny immediately grabbed his foot and pushed it away. She got to her feet quickly. Dylan did not look surprised at all. Ginny was breathing hard.

"Stop doing that," she said. Dylan smirked.

"I did not ask you to speak." Dylan threw a curse at Ginny as he spoke. Ginny leaned to the side and avoided it with ease. She pulled her wand and got ready to mutter her own. Dylan waved his hand and Ginny's wand went flying to the other side of the room. "I hear from my colleagues that you are quite the student. Gillespie even said that you were a model student. You said he wasn't giving you any special treatment?" Dylan asked as Ginny stared malevolently at him.

"Yes," she answered through clenched teeth. Dylan nodded.

"Somehow, I beg to differ. There are going to be a few changes in your training regimen." Dylan closed the distance between them. Ginny eyed him strangely, wondering what he was doing. He circled her, apparently taking in her appearance. Ginny caught his eye. He noted the dangerous look in them.

"Were you a vulture in another life or something? Why in Merlin's name are you ogling me like that?" She asked. Dylan smirked. He had to admit it; the girl definitely had spunk. There was a certain fire about her that reminded him of Neve Assante.

"You are certainly an audacious person; speaking to your commanding officer like that. It must come with being friends with Neve Assante," he said. Ginny raised an eyebrow. Dylan walked behind her and grabbed her ponytail. He yanked it painfully, making Ginny jerk back and squeak in protest.

* * *

Harry stopped what he was doing to look at Ginny and Dylan. He was holding her in an awkward position. Ginny looked like she was in pain. Harry started to leave Clyde. Clyde grabbed his arm. 

"I know this will be painful for you and Weasley to watch, but she needs this. This will bring her up to your level," Clyde said. Harry looked at him incredulously.

"Sorry?"

"Just let them be," Artan said. Ron looked at Artan as he said these words.

"You want us to watch that pompous arse destroy what pride my sister has left? Are you fucking daft?" Ron said loudly. Clyde shook his head. Draco and Kieran had even stopped to watch the scene unfold between Ginny and Dylan.

* * *

Dylan held fast to Ginny's long braid. She struggled, her arms flailing about trying to hit Dylan. He dodged her blows skillfully and took a knife from a holster on his leg. 

"The first thing to go will be this ridiculous braid," Dylan said happily. Ginny's eyes widened. She felt the hold on her hair loosen and Dylan cut her braid off. He dropped it unceremoniously on the ground. Ginny turned around and gaped at her precious braid. Dylan put the knife back in its holster and crossed his arms. Ginny clenched her fists and looked up at her new trainer.

* * *

"She is hacked off now," Draco mumbled. Harry and Ron nodded numbly, waiting to see Ginny's reaction to having her hair chopped off.

* * *

"You arrogant little..." Ginny stopped herself before she completely went off on him. Dylan raised an eyebrow. Apparently, that was not the reaction he wanted from her. Harry realized that Dylan was going to try and goad Ginny into losing her temper with him the moment he looked in Dylan's eyes. 

"No, Ginny, please continue. I would love for you to take your anger out on me," Dylan said. Ginny just squeezed her fists together tightly. She was breathing deeply and slowly. She was desperately trying to keep her anger in check. Dylan nodded. "No? Well, let me help you to that decision. _Emicrania_." Before Ron had time to react, he found himself under a curse that gave him the worst headache of his life. The pain was near unbearable.

Ginny darted her eyes towards her brother. Ron was taking whatever curse that had been placed upon him. He looked up into Ginny's eyes and she saw the sheer anguish in them. She looked away from him and back at Dylan. Dylan seemed to be enjoying himself.

* * *

Harry looked at Artan. 

"You're just going to let him do that?" Harry demanded. Artan seemed to ignore him. Apparently, this had been well thought out. Harry turned and looked back at Ginny.

"He's just trying to get a rise out of her, Potter," Harry heard Draco murmur behind him. Harry whirled on him.

"By putting Ron under the Migraine Curse? Are you mad, too?" Harry sounded enraged. He turned and started to reach for his wand. Instead, Ginny beat him to it. Everyone in the room watched as Ginny wiped that smug look off of Dylan's face with her fist. Ron slumped to the ground, the spell having been broken. Dylan stumbled backwards, dropping his wand. He put his hand to his lip and felt the warm blood coming from it. He looked up at Ginny.

* * *

Ginny was shaking her hand out. The look on her face was one of pure malice. She knew at that exact moment that she was going to utterly despise the man standing before her, no matter how cute he was. Dylan shook off the pain in his lip and retrieved his wand. 

"Very good, Ginny. I see you have quite a bit of fire in you. You'll need that while you're on the job. Just don't let it get the best of you. Now, on to business. You will refer to me as 'Sir.' I want it at the beginning and end of every sentence. My job, as you may have already guessed, is to make you life hell. I am not your friend. I will never be your friend. To me, you are scum between my toes. You will work harder than anyone else out here. If I want you to clean my flat, you will do it. If I want you to roll over and bark like a dog, you will do it. If Iwant you to strip down to your bare arse, you will do it. You will do it and you will do it with a smile and enthusiasm. Do you get me?"

"Sir, yes, sir," Ginny mumbled. Dylan nodded. He noted the sparks flying from Ginny's wand across the room. It appeared that the girl's emotions were tied to her wand even without it being in her possession.

* * *

The rest of the training exercise went by without incident. Once it was over and the trainers had left the room, Draco, Harry, and Ron were subject to some of the worst swearing and profanity imaginable as Ginny's temper was released. She began throwing things around the room. Draco, Harry, and Ron just stood in the corner, watching as she demolished the room. 

"Maybe you should stop her before she hurts someone, Potter. Those weights are starting to come mighty close to our heads," Draco said as he dodged one. Harry looked apprehensively at Hurricane Ginny. He noticed her movements slow down dramatically. Eventually, she just fell to her knees.

"You two go ahead," Harry whispered as he leaned up off of the wall. Ron and Draco exchanged worried glances.

"Are you sure? Ginny's a bit of a hellion when she's angry," Ron warned. Harry nodded. Ron and Draco promptly left the room. Harry made his way over to the suddenly quiet redhead. He sat down next to her.

"You okay?" He asked. Ginny's shoulder-length hair had fallen in her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she retorted. She threw her head back and looked up at the high ceiling. "Do you think they're trying to make me quit?" She whispered. Harry shook his head.

"No, I don't. Neve told me she went through four trainers. Each was harder than the last. They are trying to make you tougher, I guess," he said. He looked at Ginny's eyes. They were glassy and she looked ready to cry. His suspicions were confirmed when Ginny blinked and one tear rolled down her face.

"Why don't they do the same for you three? You didn't change trainers," Ginny said. Harry shrugged.

"I guess they think that women need more work than guys. I mean, it is possible for you to make it, Ginny. Look at Neve and Isi Sonnagh. Look at Aiko and Capo Inferiori Benedict. They all made it. So can you," Harry reassured her. Ginny shook her head.

"I don't know, Harry. I mean, I'm tough and all that. But, Neve is built far stronger than I am. I mean, she gave birth to quintuplets the natural way."

"Neve is a glutton for pain, Gin. The idea of blowing the head off of someone excites her. She gets up early for it. Sometimes I think she isn't of this world. Don't compare yourself to Neve or anyone else for that matter, Gin. It will only hold you back," Harry said. Ginny looked at him and smiled. Harry wiped the tear from her face, smiling back at her. Her smile disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared.

"I can't handle Hamish, Harry. I'm too weak for him. I'm just not strong enough. Look what I did when he cut my braid off. I lost my temper," Ginny said. When she noticed that Harry had not said anything to her, she looked back up at him. He had an incredulous look on his face. "What?"

"Are you done berating yourself?" Harry asked. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Are you done putting yourself down?" When he received no answer, Harry continued. "Ginny, if I could hit you, I would right now because you are acting incredibly daft. You putting yourself down and thinking that you can't do it is exactly what Hamish wants you to do. He wants to break your spirit. He wants you to give up and go home. If you do that, you'll only be proving him right and all your hard work and training go down the drain. You grew up with six brothers. Don't tell me you can't handle one that is no different than them?"

"I guess you're right, Harry," Ginny mumbled. She leaned on his shoulder and Harry put his arm around her. "He still didn't have to cut my hair," she whispered. Harry laughed and ran a hand through it.

"I like it. It makes you look more...distinguished," Harry said. Ginny smiled and laughed a bit.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Neve finally reached her home. When she opened the door, she saw Miya sitting in a chair. She was trying to read but she was failing miserably. She jumped when Neve walked up beside her. 

"It's just me, Miya. Are they asleep already?" Neve walked around Miya's chair. Miya closed the book and stood up as Neve brightened the lamp in the room. When Neve saw Miya, she gasped. There was a long red mark on the side of her face. "Miya, what the hell happened to you?"

"Elektra. That child will be the death of me. She cannot ever listen. She must always disobey," Miya said. Neve walked over to Miya and examined the mark. Miya had already performed the healing charm. By morning, the mark would disappear.

"I will have a talk with Elektra tomorrow. I promise. Get some rest, Miya." Neve untied her cloak. Miya nodded and started for her bedroom. She was halfway there when a knock came at the door. Neve turned around and faced it, her eyes furrowed in confusion. It was the middle of the night. Who could it possibly be?

"Do you want me to get it, Señorita Neve?" Neve heard Miya say. Neve shook her head numbly.

"No, Miya. I have it." Neve approached the door slowly. Perhaps it was one of the guards saying goodnight.

'_Fat chance_,' Neve thought. She barely even saw them. They popped in every once in a while to use the loo and that was it.

When Neve reached the door, she turned the handle slowly. When she opened it, she was in no way prepared for the sight she saw before her. For a moment, all she could do was stare with her mouth hanging open at the figure before her.

Miya was watching Neve from the door to her room. She noticed her face and paused before she entered her room. Something was wrong.

"Tommy?" Neve asked. Sure enough, Tomás Zaviera was standing before her. He didn't look at all different from the last time Neve saw him with the exception that his hair was probably as long as her hair. It was pulled back in a braid. As Neve looked at him, all she could see were their sons, Leo and Sal.

"Hi," Tommy mumbled. He tried to take a step forward. Before his foot even hit the ground, he passed out completely. He fell directly into Neve. Neve stumbled backwards, trying to support his weight.

"Tommy?" Neve asked worriedly. There was no answer. Neve felt his chest and saw that it was soaked. She moved her hand from beneath him. Blood stained her hand. She turned towards Miya. "Miya, help me," she said loudly. Miya obeyed and ran over to Neve quickly. They managed to roll him over. Tommy groaned in pain. Neve lifted his shirt up and saw a gash across Tommy's stomach. She instantly knew that this was the source of her pain a day earlier.

'_We're still connected_,' she thought.

"Miya, get his legs. I'll get his head. Help me get him to the guest room," Neve said. Miya obeyed and soon they were hauling Tommy off down the hall. Neither saw little Elektra standing at the doorway to the girls' room.


	5. Chapter 4: Conversing and Dating

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 4: Conversing and Dating**

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes. Pain immediately registered in his sides and his abdomen. He moved his left arm to touch his stomach. It had apparently been healed. 

"Then why does it still hurt?" He wondered aloud.

"Because it was a gash and not a cut. It was very deep but luckily it missed your vital organs. It was nothing Miya couldn't heal," a voice said from across the room. Tommy turned his head and blinked Neve into sight. She was sitting in a chair, looking quite impassive.

"How long have I been out of it?"

"About a day," Neve answered quickly. Tommy tried to nod but found that his neck was entirely too stiff. "You shouldn't move too much. Even though you've been healed for the most part, your body will still be a bit sore."

"Does anyone know I'm here?"

"No. Thankfully, none of the Aurors on duty saw you. Plus, this room has many wards and spells on it so that no one can detect you. Miya made sure of that as well," Neve said. Tommy made a noise that she assumed was an "okay." She stood up quickly and turned towards the door. She pointed her wand at it.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked. Neve paused for a moment. She turned around and walked over to him. She leaned down and looked into his blue eyes. "Stay here with me," he whispered. Neve smirked.

"I have to go to work, Tommy. It will look suspicious if I don't," she said. Tommy grumbled something in French. Neve stood up straight. "I will be back." She left the room.

Outside the room, she saw her children were eating at the table. Neve sauntered over to them. Miya was in the kitchen, washing some pans.

"Miya, do not let them near that door," Neve said. Miya nodded. Next, Neve looked down at the quintuplets. "Don't go near that door. I mean it, Elektra," she said, staring her daughter right in the eye. Elektra nodded. Neve grabbed her robe off of the rack and went to the door. "I will be home earlier than usual. Be good." With that, she left the house.

Elektra turned and looked at the door with interest. Since when did she follow orders?

* * *

Ginny hit the floor. She winced at the pain in her chest. Once again, she had failed to produce a strong enough shield. Dylan was ruthless. Ginny raised herself up on her arms and knees. 

Across the room, Harry looked out of the corner of his eye. He saw Ginny holding her chest. She looked sick. Suddenly, she coughed up blood. He completely forgot about Clyde and went over to her. Clyde sighed and crossed his arms. He was going to let Harry get away with it today.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry kneeled down beside her. Ginny spat the remaining blood in her mouth to the ground. Harry tried to help her up. Ginny pushed him away callously and stood up on her own. Surprised by this action, Harry turned and looked at Ron. Ron shrugged.

Ginny glared at Dylan, clenching her wand tightly in her right hand. With her left hand, she wiped the blood away from her mouth. Harry stood up next to her. He'd never seen Ginny look so determined. Dylan just stood there smugly with his arms crossed.

"Are you ready to continue? You don't need a bre..." Dylan was blasted backwards. He hit the wall with such a force that a dent was made in it. Dylan fell forward onto the ground. He coughed as some of the wall fell on top of him. Ginny left Harry's side and stalked over to Dylan. She kicked his wand away. Next, she rolled him over with her foot. Dylan was still a bit dazed.

"No, I don't need a break. I believe you do, though," Ginny said evilly. She kicked Dylan in the nose, breaking it. She held her wand out to him. "_Legatura_," she said quietly. The ropes of light surrounded Dylan, rendering him powerless.

The other six men in the room all stared at Ginny, obviously stunned by her aggression and power. She turned around to face them while Dylan reeled in pain on the ground. Ginny looked at Harry. Harry just stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

"That was good," he mumbled. Ginny smiled, her teeth still stained with blood.

"Not good," Ron said.

"That was bloody brilliant," Draco said.

"Okay, okay. Enough gawking at Miss Weasley's accomplishment. Back to work, you three. Weasley, Malfoy, follow us," Kieran said. Ron and Draco followed Kieran and Artan out of the room, leaving Harry, Ginny, Clyde, and Dylan alone. Ginny turned and looked triumphantly down at Dylan. He was glaring up at her maliciously. Blood dripped from his nose.

"Untie me, bitch," he said. Ginny made a face of mock shock. She crouched next to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Now, that's no way to speak to the person who can break the spell on you. I should leave your sorry arse right here until tomorrow morning. By then, that nose of yours would have set permanently in the crooked position and your beautiful face would be scarred. I wonder what the ladies will think then," Ginny said. Dylan growled something. He then started laughing. Ginny raised an eyebrow. Before she knew what was happening, Dylan had broken the spell and was now holding her by the neck.

"What habened to all that bouth you had?" He asked through his nose. Ginny dropped her wand and grabbed onto his hands. He was starting to cut off her circulation.

Harry turned when he heard Ginny gagging. Dylan was on his knees choking her. Harry started to send a spell his way. Clyde stopped him.

"Do not interfere, Potter. Concentrate on the task at hand," he said. Harry glared at him. He restrained himself and looked back at Dylan and Ginny.

Ginny was starting to lose consciousness. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Harry looking at them. She could tell his temper was lighting. Dylan was not releasing her. Her struggle for breath was becoming harder.

Dylan continued to hold Ginny even after she gave up. Harry noticed how her body went lax in his grasp. Dylan was smiling. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry sent a curse at Dylan. Dylan turned his head just in time to catch it. He released Ginny as he was hit with it. She fell limply to the floor, coughing and trying to catch her breath.

"**_POTTER_**!" Clyde sounded furious. Harry ignored him, locking eyes with Dylan. Dylan stood up, wiping the blood away from his nose. Ginny was coughing and sliding away from Dylan. Dylan looked down at her.

"Just for that, Beasley is going to get double duty tomorrow, Botter. But right now, let's bring on the pain." Dylan looked into Harry's green eyes. "Let's bring on the noise," he said. Harry realized what he was going to do a moment too late.

'**_NARISHI_**,' Dylan thought with an unreasonable amount of power. The curse hit Harry with such force that he was knocked backwards. Ginny opened her eyes and saw Harry struggling. He was curled up into a ball, holding his ears.

"Hamish, that's enough," Clyde said. Dylan paid him no attention. Ginny's eyes widened when she saw the blood starting to trickle from Harry's covered ears. Dylan looked like he was enjoying himself. Ginny looked around for her wand, still struggling to regain her breath. She could not see it. She looked at Dylan.

'**_STOP IT_**!' She screamed in her mind.

Clyde watched as what seemed to be a strong jet of air went flying towards an unsuspecting Dylan. Dylan was stumbled backwards, closing his eyes. Harry let out a sigh of relief as the curse stopped. He opened his eyes and looked at Ginny.

Ginny stared at Harry. Satisfied that he was okay, Ginny felt her eyes droop. For some unknown reason, she was suddenly very exhausted. She passed out completely. Harry, wiping blood away from his ears, went over to her.

"Well, I think that is enough training for one day," Clyde said, even though it wasn't even halfway through the session. Dylan nodded and watched Harry wipe Ginny's hair out of her face. Apparently, he had not heard them.

"Potter?" Dylan asked. Harry blinked. He thought he heard his name. It sounded pretty far off though. He turned and looked at Dylan and Clyde. "Can you hear me?"

"A little!" Harry yelled. Dylan nodded.

"The effects should wear off. He'll be yelling for the rest of the day, though," Dylan said. Clyde nodded.

"What about Miss Weasley?"

"It appears that the girl has some Soliopathic power in her. She can transfer power through her wand even when she's not holding it. Do you know anyone else who can do that?" Dylan asked as Ginny seemed to be coming around.

"No. You'll have to look into it, though," Clyde replied. Dylan nodded.

* * *

Tommy woke up, feeling eyes on him. He slowly and painfully turned his head to his left. A little girl with thick brown hair that she wore in a high ponytail sat in front of him. She had a pretty blank expression on her face. They stared at each other for a moment, each looking like they were analyzing the person in front of them. 

"Who are you, mister?" The little girl asked him. Tommy was a little taken aback by the girl. She looked no older than three, but she carried herself like she was at least ten.

"Who are you?" Tommy returned. The little girl smiled.

"I asked you first, mister," she said happily. Tommy looked her in the eyes. He had seen those eyes before. They had a slightly wild glint in them. It looked as if something was waiting behind them; something evil.

"My name is Tomás. What is yours?" Tommy asked.

"Well, Mr. Tomás, my name is Elektra Veronique Assante," she said with pride. Tommy raised an eyebrow. So this was the eldest of the quintuplets. That was how he knew those mysterious eyes.

"How did you get in here, Elektra?" Tommy asked, sitting up. Elektra sat up straight in the chair.

"I broke the charm," she said. Tommy raised an eyebrow. **_SHE_** broke the charm on the room? The girl is three and she used magic to break the charm? What exactly was he dealing with here?

"But you're just a baby. How did you break the charm all by yourself?" Tommy instantly knew that maybe he had said something wrong. Elektra's eyes darkened; the light blue that they were turning dark blue.

"I am **_NOT_** a **_BABY_**. Ren is a baby," Elektra said as she crossed her arms. Tommy nodded.

"Who is Ren?"

"My sister. She's the 'good' one," Elektra answered with contempt in her voice. Tommy nodded. Her speech was perfect for one so young.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"I have two sisters and two brothers."

"Do you have a favorite?"

"I like Sal the best. We do everything together." Elektra squinted at Tommy. Tommy could practically see the little wheels in her head turning. "You look like Sal and Leo," she said. Tommy blinked. Surely this little girl was not going to deduce that he was their father all by herself. It was then that Miya opened the door.

"Elektra!" She sounded angry. Tommy looked down at Elektra and saw her narrowing her eyes. "What did your mother say to you?"

"Who cares what she says?" Elektra said loudly. Tommy looked back at Miya. Miya's caramel skin was turning red. Her temper was lighting. Tommy looked back down at Elektra.

"Elektra, you should do as your mother tells you," he said. Elektra turned her head towards Tommy very slowly. The lamp next to Tommy went out.

"Don't tell me what to do," she said in a low voice. Tommy's eyes widened and he moved his head to the side as a powerful jet of air went flying past him. It hit the wall and created a dent. Elektra looked very satisfied with herself. "That is what happens when people tell me what to do," she said.

"I see," Tommy said. He held his hand out to her. Elektra's eyes drooped and she slumped in the chair, fast asleep. Miya walked in the room. She picked Elektra up. She flinched when Elektra snored loudly in her ear. "Does she do that often?" Tommy asked. Miya turned around.

"She does what she wants. I don't know where she gets dis powa from. She is nothing but a botha," Miya said, shifting Elektra to stop the snoring.

"Does she listen to anyone?"

"She only listens to her mother, but dat is only when her mother is right in front of her," Miya replied. Tommy nodded. He looked down at his hands.

"Ignore her," he mumbled. Miya raised an inquiring eyebrow as Elektra let out another huge snore.

"Que (What)?" Miya asked. Tommy looked over at her.

"When she gets out of line, ignore her. Apparently, she just wants attention. Tell her no. Restrain her from doing whatever it is. After that, if she fusses, ignore her. If you show that she is getting under your skin, she will continue to do whatever it is that bothers you. So, act completely and totally nonchalant. She'll get the message and stop whatever it is that she's doing," Tommy explained. Miya nodded.

"Gracias, señor," Miya said as she left the room. Tommy slumped back down in the bed.

* * *

Neve walked in the house as Miya was leaving Tommy's room with Elektra. Sighing and shaking her head, she untied her robe and took it off. She went into the kitchen, missing little Ren and Leo walking into Tommy's room.

* * *

Tommy looked over to his left again as two new bodies entered the room. It was a boy and a girl. The girl had a vacant expression on her face. Her eyes were the color of the grayest of clouds. The boy looked exactly like him in every aspect, including his eyes. They both stared up at Tommy with wide eyes. 

"Hello there. Who might you two be?" Tommy already knew the answer to that question. The boy looked at his sister. She obviously wasn't going to speak first.

"My name is Leo," he said. Tommy nodded. He looked at the little girl. She was still just standing there, staring at him with wide eyes. When she spoke, she did not tell him her name. Instead, she said something that shocked Tommy completely.

"I have seen you before," she said in the most laconic voice in the world. Tommy just stared at her for a moment. If this was indeed Serenity, then she had never seen him. She was asleep when he saw her as a baby.

"Where did you see him, Ren?" A voice asked from the door. Tommy looked up and saw Neve standing there. She was holding Bella and Sal was at her feet. Sal had the same wild and crazy look in his eyes as Elektra. Bella was clinging to her mother for dear life. The little girl was very pretty. Ren turned towards her father and stared him in the eyes.

"In my dreams. I see him in my dreams every night. Who are you?" Ren asked bluntly. Tommy closed his mouth and looked back down at the little girl.

"My name is Tomás," he said. Ren nodded.

"That's not what my dream says. In my dream, your name is Tommy," Ren said. Neve raised an eyebrow. "Mommy is in my dream, too. She calls you Tommy. Mommy dreams of you, too. When she is sleeping, she says your na..."

"Okay, Ren. That's enough. Let's leave Mr. Tomás alone." Neve said abruptly. Ren turned around to look at her mother. The rather placid look in Ren's eyes did not waver even for a second. She turned and looked back at Tommy.

"Goodbye, Mr. Tommy," she said. Tommy nodded. Ren left the room with Leo. Neve put Bella down and her and Sal followed Ren and Leo out. Neve closed the door behind them and walked over to Tommy. She pulled the covers back. Tommy shivered at the cool air hitting his bare chest. She began to unwrap the bandages. Tommy just stared at her. Neve refused to meet his eyes.

"You dream of me?" Tommy finally broke the silence. Neve sighed as she finished taking the bandages off. She sat down in the chair and looked at him.

"Sometimes," she mumbled. She sounded ashamed of herself. "Why did you come here?" She asked suddenly, taking Tommy by surprise.

"Well, I can't walk right up to St. Mungo's and ask them to patch me up, can I? Plus, I'm horrible at medical charms," Tommy said.

"Why have you stayed away for so long? The only way I even know that you still exist is because you send the quints presents on their birthday every year."

"How did you know it was me? I never sign the presents."

"Well, you have some of the ugliest handwriting I've ever seen. It's a wonder that even I can read it. Sometimes my nannies just have to take a wild guess which present belongs to who. Plus, who else would send them gifts? I just tell them that they have a special friend," Neve said. Tommy nodded. "Ren loved that teddy bear you sent when she turned one. They were inseparable."

"What happened to it?"

"Elektra happened to it. The damn child put a spell on it to make its appendages spider legs. Ren won't touch it anymore. To tell you the truth, that was really the only time that I've seen Ren cry," Neve said, looking thoughtful. Tommy nodded. They sat in silence for a moment. Sighing, Neve stood up to leave. Tommy grabbed her hand as she turned. Neve paused, staring straight ahead.

"Don't leave," Tommy said. Neve lowered her head. She turned around and looked down at him.

"I'm just going to take a shower. I'll be back," she said. Tommy nodded and released her. Neve left the room.

* * *

When Neve got in the shower, she let the water run on her head for a good five minutes. She didn't even know why she was showering; she'd done it at headquarters after a massive and brutalworkout. 

'_I just needed to get out of that room_,' she thought. She jumped when she realized that the shower door had opened. Neve turned her head and saw Tommy. He was staring in her eyes. They just stood there for a moment.

"Can I help you?" Neve asked, her hair sticking to her face. She moved it to see Tommy clearly.

Tommy took in the sight of Neve, wet and naked. She was still as beautiful as the day she left him. By looking at her, you would never guess that she'd given birth to five children at once, let alone that she'd even been pregnant.

As Tommy was admiring her, Neve was also admiring him. Tommy was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. At least, his chest was. When he had become so muscular, Neve would never know. If anything, he looked better than he had three years ago.

They stood like that for another minute before their eyes met again. Neve reached out for Tommy. At the same time, Tommy grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer. Their lips met in a heated kiss.

"They'll hear us," Neve whispered. Tommy raised his hand, putting a silencing charm around the room. It was the last responsible action and thought either of them had before they were lost in the moment.

* * *

Ava sat with her back to a mirror. Lina and Rina stood behind her, looking at their creation. Ava was doing the one thing she told herself she would never do; she was wearing a dress. She hadn't even worn a dress to her mother's funeral, even though Mrs. Weasley had begged her to do so. Right now, Ava was staring at Lina and Rina with her narrow, gray eyes. They looked incredibly happy. 

"I look like an idiot, don't I?" Ava asked dryly. The twins both shook their heads vigorously.

"No. Actually, you look fantastic. We are so happy you decided to grow your hair back out. Now, all we need to work on is getting that permanent frown off of your face," Lina said. Ava raised an eyebrow.

"I am not frowning. This is just how I look," she said defensively.

"Yeah, right. Well, are you ready to see yourself?" Rina asked. Ava sighed and nodded. Lina spun the chair around so Ava was facing the mirror. Ava stared at herself with curiosity.

The twins had put makeup on her. It was so little that you could barely tell there was any on her. The only thing that stood out was the lip gloss. They had outlined her eyes a bit darker, but not too much. Ava then looked at her hair. They'd taken her straight hair and layered it. It framed her face nicely.

"So, do you like it?" They asked at the same time. Ava sat back in the chair. She did like it. In fact, she loved it. They had done exactly as she asked; they had made her look natural.

"Yeah. It's fine. I'm just glad you didn't destroy me," she said.

"Now why would we do that? We know you hate makeup. Plus, Lee apparently likes you without it. So, why ruin a good thing? You really didn't need it, in my opinion. Unfortunately, Lina thought we should at least put on some eyeliner and lip gloss. A smidge of foundation wouldn't hurt either," Rina said.

"Now, when is Mr. Jordan supposed to be here?"

"When he gets here, I guess," Ava said. She stood up and put her shoes on. "Now, I want you two to get out of here. I don't want him to see you," Ava said. Lina and Rina watched how she walked in heels. They'd never seen her walk in them. Surprisingly, she was a natural for someone who, if given the choice, would go barefoot all the time. She didn't stumble once.

"We're going. Just promise us this one thing, Ava," Rina said. Ava sighed. The doorbell rang.

"Make it quick," she mumbled quietly.

"Tell us everything that happens tonight," the twins said together. Ava nodded quickly.

"Okay. Just go," she hurried them along. The twins pulled their wands and Disapparated. Ava walked over to the door of her flat. She stared at the door for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she opened it. Lee stood there. He held some roses and he looked just as nervous as Ava felt.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Ava replied. She stepped to the side to let him in. Lee held the flowers out to her.

"These are for you. You look great, by the way," he said. Ava took them.

"Thank you. They're beautiful. I'll put these in some water and then I'll be ready to go," she said. Lee nodded as Ava walked off. When she returned, she grabbed her jacket and they left together.

As she closed the door, Ava realized that this was her first date...ever.

'_Okay, Avarielle. Let's try not to blow this_,' she thought. "_Just remain calm_.'

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire (Easier said than done)," she mumbled under her breath. Lee did not hear her as they descended the steps. When they reached the street, Ava stopped. She was staring at a car; a real Muggle car. Lee smirked.

"I, uh, actually like driving these, to tell you the truth. Plus, we're going to a Muggle restaurant. So, I thought it only appropriate," he said. Ava nodded as he opened the passenger door for her.

"You actually know how to drive one of these?" She asked as she sat down. Lee closed the door and hurried around the car.

"Yes. I saw it when we went the United States for business. I knew I just had to have it. It's fast." Lee put the key in the ignition. "Um, put that belt around you," he said, pointing to the seatbelt. Ava stared at it for a moment. She pulled it, but she didn't really know how to work it. Lee smiled and reached over her. He pulled it down correctly. "There," he said. He then turned the ignition.

Ava jumped as she heard the car start. The contraption was the strangest thing in the world to her. The only thing resembling a car she'd ever ridden inwas the dreadful abomination they called the Knight Bus.

"Do you like Italian food?" She heard Lee ask/

"Huh?" Ava zapped back into reality as she watched the city lights move around her as Lee drove. "Oh, uh, yes."

"Well, that's where we're going. I know this great little place..."

"Uh, Lee?"

"Yes?" He asked. Ava felt her cheeks start to burn. Lee could tell she was probably blushing. He did not comment on it, though.

"Thanks for, um, asking me on this date," she mumbled. Lee smiled to himself.

"No problem. I've always wanted to go on one with you," he said. Ava smiled genuinely. He loved seeing her smile, even if she did it so rarely.

'_Just don't screw it up, Jordan_,' he thought.


	6. Chapter 5: Dresses and Gia

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 5: Dresses and _Gia_**

* * *

_Love me now, love me never, __but if you love me, love me forever._

**_Unknown_**

* * *

Neve woke up. She rolled over and realized that Tommy was no longer there. She immediately got up and pulled on her dressing gown. She walked out of the room. The quintuplets and Miya were eating what looked like lunch. 

"What time is it, Miya?" Neve mumbled almost incoherently as she fixed herself some tea. She turned around and looked at Miya. Miya was braiding Bella's hair.

"It is just afta noon," she said. Neve nodded. She had somewhere to be in an hour. She put the tea down and went to the balcony. Elektra and Sal watched their mother intently. They decided to follow her.

Neve looked up at the sky and sank to the ground. Why were the Fates so damn cruel to her? Was she destined to love someone she could never be with? What had she done to deserve this type of fortune? She put her head in her hands and did something she rarely did in private or in public. She broke down.

* * *

From the doorway of the house, Elektra and Sal watched. Why was their mother crying? 

'_It was that man, Tomás_,' Elektra deciphered. As far as Elektra was concerned, no one hurt her mother. The three-year-old squeezed her tiny fists together and went back inside the house. Sal took a lingering look at Neve and then went back inside after Elektra.

* * *

"How does this one look?" Aurora came out of the dressing room wearing a white wedding dress. It looked like the standard, poofy and sleeveless wedding dress. She twirled once to give the girls a full view of it. 

"I don't like it," Ava said.

"Yeah. It makes you look incredibly fat," Neve said. Aurora frowned. How could they be so blunt about this? Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, you two. Give her some **_USEFUL_** feedback." Hermione faced Aurora. "It's just a little plain, Aurora. It looks like every other wedding dress. Maybe we should try another sto..." Hermione paused as Aurora's breath caught. Neve noticed her sister.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking around and slowly reaching for her wand. Aurora stepped down off of the pedestal and started to walk towards the mannequin across the store. The others just watched her for a moment. Aurora stopped in front of the mannequin, staring at the dress.

"I want to try this one on," she whispered. Hermione smiled and looked around for the store clerk. Eventually, Aurora stepped out of the dressing room with the dress on. "How is this one?"

Everyone just stared at Aurora. The dress had a long full skirt and it was strapless. It was the back that was the most unique. Instead of just falling plainly, it had double back bustles. Each little bustle had its own little pink bow. Aurora twirled for them to see it.

"That's it," Luna said. Ginny nodded.

"It definitely is. I think you should get that one," she said. Aurora nodded. She looked down at the dress and twirled again, laughing happily.

"Now, to pick out you all's dresses." She turned to go back inside the dressing room. The girls all exchanged horrified looks. Bridesmaids' dresseshad a tendency to be ugly and very unflattering. Ava especially looked mortified.

"I am not wearing a dress," she said. Ginny laughed.

"Ava, you wore a skirt to school everyday," she said. Ava nodded.

"That's because I had to. Believe me, if I had a choice, I would've worn a pair of shorts or trousers. I don't care what Aurora says..."

"You are wearing a dress whether or not you like it, Avarielle. That is that," Aurora said as she exited the dressing room, gown in hand. She started to walk over to the bridesmaids section. "Now, to see what I want you all to wear." She started looking through a book that was on display.

As they watched her flip through it, a clerk came over to Aurora. She stopped right in front of her.

"Do you see anything you would like me to bring out?" she asked. Aurora did not answer her right away. She turned the page again. She smiled when she saw the dress she wanted.

"I like this one." She pointed to it. The clerk smiled.

"Ah, that one is called the 'Jennifer.' I believe you will like it. What color would you like it in? I believe it comes in the color that matches the bows on your dress," the clerk said. Aurora nodded.

"That one will do just fine. Neve, what size are you?"

"Why?" Neve asked. Aurora sighed.

"If it looks right on you, it will look right on anyone," Aurora answered. Neve looked at her with mild cynicism.

"I don't know whetherthat's a compliment or an insult. In any case, I'm a size four," Neve grumbled. Aurora nodded and looked at the clerk.

"I will be right back," she said. The clerk left to find the dress. Neve stood up.

"What do you have me putting on anyway?" She peered over her sister's shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at the dress.

"See? It is not that bad, Neveah," Aurora said, shutting the book in her face. Neve nodded. She looked over at her friends.

"It is actually a cute dress. It's basically just a skinny version of her dress. The skirt isn't as full. It has a bit of a train on it, though," Neve said. Ava cursed in French under her breath. Hermione heard her and tried to stifle a giggle as the woman came back out carrying the dress. She handed it to Neve and Neve disappeared to the dressing rooms.

"By the way, where are the twins?" Aurora asked. She'd asked for everyone to be there. The ardent fashion critics weren't there: Lina and Rina Tremaine.

"Oh, they told me they had to work," Ginny said. Aurora nodded. Ginny looked slyly over at Ava. Ava was examining her nails, carefully not making any eye contact with any of the ladies.

"Ava, Fred came by the Burrow yesterday," Ginny said. Ava stopped moving altogether. She turned her head toward Ginny. Ginny was smiling at her with false innocence.

"What does that have to do with me?" Ava asked. Ginny just smiled harder, the mischief showing in her eyes.

"Well, he told us that Lee had a date last night."

"And?"

"Well, the lucky lady he went out with was you," Ginny said. Everyone turned their heads and looked at Ava. Ava immediately looked back down at her nails. She reminded herself to personally "thank" Ginny when this was over. Ava could feel the eyes staring at her.

"You finally went on a date with Lee?" Hermione asked, smiling giddily. Ava rolled her eyes and sighed.

"And if I did? The date's over now," Ava said.

"Well, how did it go?" Neve asked from behind the door to her dressing room. Ava raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see how this is any of you all's business, but if I answer this one question, will you leave me alone?" Ava asked, looking exasperated. The ladies all exchanged looks.

"Well, Lee is a really nice guy. He actually drove me in this red Muggle car. We went to this Italian restaurant in London. We ate and then we went for a walk. We talked and did all that nice stuff. Then he took me home," Ava said quickly. The silence was deafening when she finished.

"That's it?" Luna asked. Ava raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's it. I'm not Lina and Rina, you know. And Lee's not a randy prat. No more questions," she said.

"One more, Ava," Ginny said.

"**_ONE_** more, Ginny," Ava said in a warning tone. She looked close to hexing all of them.

"Will you see him again?" Ginny asked. Ava opened her mouth to answer, but paused. She did want to see Lee again. But, he hadn't asked her out again. Maybe he didn't like her. Maybe she seemed too cold to him. Maybe she...

"Oi! Ava, tone it down with all the thoughts. You are starting to make my head hurt. Of course Lee wants to see you again. Just give him a minute," Aurora said. Ava looked up at her friends. They all looked like they had headaches.

"Um, okay. Sorry about that, you guys," Ava said sheepishly. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. Since when was Ava "sheepish?" Before they could say anything, Neve came out of the dressing room. She stepped up on the pedestal. Neve is not the tallest of people, so the dress bunched up around her feet. Other than that, it was a beautiful dress.

"Well, on you especially, it will have to be altered. I love it. What do you all think?" Aurora asked, looking out at them. Everyone except Ava nodded. Aurora glared at her friend. "You will wear the dress and you will like the dress, Ava. Now, tell the nice clerk what size you are," she said. Ava mumbled a few choice words and went over to the clerk.

* * *

The door at the Burrow rang loudly, startling Ron and Harry from their game of chess in the living room. Mrs. Weasley was cleaning upstairs. Neither Ron nor Harry moved to answer the door. 

"Ron! Get the door!" she called from downstairs. Ron sighed and stood up. Deciding he might as well get something to eat while they were on a short hiatus, Harry followed him out. Ron opened the door to reveal another family of Weasleys: the G. Weasleys.

"Hiya, little brother," George walked in. Gigi walked in behind him followed by Alicia. Alicia was carrying a little bundle. Ron crossed his arms.

"I see you finally decided to give us a look at the baby," Ron said. Alicia ignored him.

"Gran!" Gigi yelled, running over to her grandmother and completely bypassing her uncle. Gigi stuck to Mrs. Weasley's legs for dear life. Mrs. Weasley smiled and picked up the little girl.

"My, my, Georgette. You're getting so big," she said. Ron and Harry raised eyebrows.

"Georgette?" they both asked, looking at Alicia and George. Alicia's mouth dropped open.

"You mean to tell me that Gigi was born two years ago and you two didn't know her real name is Georgette? How thick can you two get? You really thought we named out child 'Gigi?' That's a nickname George gave her," Alicia said.

"Never mind them, Alicia. Is that the new baby?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Alicia's glare lingered on Harry and Ron for another moment before her entire face changed when she looked at her mother-in-law.

"Yes," she said in the sweetest of voices. "I named her after George as well. Her real name is Georgia, but we decided to just call her Gia," Alicia said. Mrs. Weasley looked over at the pink bundle. Gia was sleeping.

"Gran, that's my baby sister," Gigi said. Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she is," she said happily. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes and decided to leave the mush-fest. They headed back to their chess game.

* * *

"It's amazing how she can turn it on and off like that, mate. I swear she has two different personalities. I don't know how George puts up with her. I would've killed her by now," Ron said. Harry laughed. 

"Let's just be thankful that you're not her husband. I'm not too keen on the idea of my best mate going to Azkaban on the charge of homicide," he said. Ron laughed along with him. That's when the door ran again.

"Ron, get the bloody door!" they heard George yelling. Ron got up again, mumbling a few profane words. Harry decided not to follow him. Ron returned within the minute with a new face.

"Look who's decided to pay us a visit," Ron said and he walked around Harry to his seat. Harry looked around and saw the head of platinum blond hair. Draco looked down at Harry. He had a docile look on his face.

"Malfoy. What brings you to our lovely abode?" Harry asked. Draco decided to ignore the underlying tone in Harry's voice and get to straight to the point.

"I am somewhat reluctant to ask you two this. Aurora said that I have to have some of those 'groomsmen' people at our wedding. She was kind of angry when I told her that I didn't really have anyone to give that job. I don't understand why eighty thousand people need to participate in the wedding in the first place. A wedding lasts, what, fifteen minutes at the most? Girls are mental, I tell you. So, I was wondering if..." Draco's voice trailed off.

"…if we would be the groomsmen?" Harry asked, concentrating on the chessboard. Draco lowered his head.

"Yeah. I'd understand if you don't want to. I **_WAS_** a big arse to you two during the majority of our school careers," Draco said. Ron kicked him in the leg before Harry could. Draco inhaled sharply through his teeth and bent to rub his aching leg. It took all his restraint not to hex Ron.

"Malfoy, you great prat! You've been tagging along with us for the past five years. I think you've made up for your cruelty; at least, for the time being. Sure, we'll be some of your groomsmen," Ron said jovially. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. This is the place where you have to get your tuxedos. The color and everything is already set. Just give the clerk your size and this." Draco handed them each a piece of paper.

"Who's your best man?" Harry asked. Draco looked over at him

"I have asked five other people to help me out. One of them was Aurora's older brother, Gianni. He helped me a lot after the war. He helped me get my inheritance so that Aurora could live with me. So, he's my best man," he said. Harry nodded.

"Who are the other four?" He asked.

"Longbottom, Drake Onsu, Ben, and Don," Draco answered quickly. Ron looked confused.

"Who are Ben and Don?"

"Benicio and Donatello Assante, Aurora's younger brothers. They're twins. She has seven bridesmaids, so I have to have seven groomsmen. Actually, she has six bridesmaids. Neve is the maid of honor. Rehearsal is tomorrow night at the church." Draco pointed to an address on the paper. "Be there at that time. If not, Aurora and Mrs. Assante, both of them, will kill you."

* * *

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked in the church. Everyone was standing around and talking. Aurora looked over her grandmother's shoulder and saw Harry and the other two standing there. She marched over to them, looking like she was going to rip their heads off. She stopped directly in front of Harry. 

"Where have you three been? We have been waiting on you," Aurora said. She sounded very angry with them.

"We got a little lost. This place is unplottable, you know," Ginny said, stepping in front of Harry. Aurora took in a deep breath and turned around.

"Let's just get started. Everyone get in a line. Ladies on one side, guys on the other. Best man and maid of honor in the back of the lines!" Vittoria Assante yelled. Everyone obeyed quickly.

"The person standing next to you is the person you will come in with. Ladies, when you are walking in with your partner, I know it will be pretty difficult with the trains behind you. At the door, you will wait until the two in front of you have taken at least seven steps. Then you will follow in that fashion. You will walk on the same foot. Guys, you might have to take smaller steps. Gianni, I know you will. Do not walk faster than your partner. Stay in step. It'll look better," Giuliana Assante yelled. While they went on, Ginny leaned over to Harry slightly.

"Who do you think is coming for Draco? I mean, the majority of his family is either on the run, in Azkaban, or dead," she whispered. Harry looked over at Draco. Until that moment, Harry hadn't thought of it like that. Draco really had no one left in the world. His mother was in prison and his father was dead. The rest of his family had been Death Eaters and most of their whereabouts were unknown. The only other member that was alive and known was Tonks.

"I don't know. We'll see tomorrow, though," Harry said. Ginny nodded.

"Hairstyles for the women," Aurora whispered. Giuliana nodded.

"Ladies, you will wear your hair up in a bun. The bun will be at the top of your head. You will be wearing a short veil clipped to the bottom of the bun. Nonna Assante here will do your buns for you."

* * *

The two days went by without incident. On the third day, Aurora was sent to spend the night with Neve. She thought it was a silly fallacy that the bride wasn't supposed to see the groom the night before the wedding. However, she complied without complaining. On the next morning, all the ladies arrived at the church early to get ready. 

Aurora sat back and watched everyone else get dressed. Neve looked at her sister while her mother zipped up her dress. It was then that she realized that Aurora was staring right through them. She looked almost delirious with the euphoric look on her face.

"Aurora?" Neve snapped as her mother zipped the dress up tightly. Neve inhaled sharply. "Sono ho supposto per potere respirare (Am I supposed to be able to breathe)?"

"Neve, non è che fortemente e lo conoscete (Neve, it is not that tight and you know it)," Giuliana said. Neve ignored her and looked back at Aurora. She was still staring off into space.

"Aurora?" Neve asked again. This time Aurora heard her. She looked up at her sister.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you getting dressed?" She asked.

"Yeah. The rest of us are over here moving at the speed of light and you're just sitting there," Hermione said from across the room. Aurora looked in her direction. Vittoria was wrestling her hair into a neat bun. Hermione flinched when she felt her pull a strand. "Are you trying to pull my hair out?"

"No. This wool you call hair refuses to obey...There! I finally got it," Vittoria said as she clipped the veil underneath the bun. Hermione looked in the mirror. It was a beautiful hairstyle. Vittoria gave her the bouquet. "Go stand over there out of the way." Hermione obeyed silently. "Neveah, it is your turn."

Eventually, the girls were all dressed, except for Aurora. Aurora was just putting on her dress when Vittoria finished the last hairstyle and Lina and Rina finished the last face. Giuliana zipped her up and stepped back. Vittoria walked over to her and began on her hair. Aurora's veil was much longer, as was her train.

"Giri intorno, caro (Turn around, dear)," Giuliana said. Aurora turned around slowly. She was smiling as hard as she possibly could.

"Mariée exquise (Exquisite bride)," Ava said. Aurora looked in her direction.

"I am going to assume that what you just said meant something good," she said. Both Ava and Hermione nodded. Aurora smiled. "Grazie molto, Ava (Thank you very much, Ava)." Aurora stepped down off of the pedestal.

* * *

Downstairs, the guests were all waiting. They were talking in hushed tones and admiring the decorations. Draco sat in the front row on his side, looking around nervously. It was then that Remus Lupin sat down next to him. Tonks was sitting at the end of the row, holding Stu. 

"Nervous?" he whispered in his ear. Draco jumped and turned his head. He released a sigh when he realized who it was.

"Very. Aurora's grandmother and mother are supposed to come in here when they are ready. The ceremony was supposed to start ten minutes ago. They are fu..."

"Ah ah ah, Draco. You're in a church," Remus reminded him. Draco nodded.

"Well, you get what I'm trying to say. All this waiting is making me nervous. Plus, I miss Aurora. One night is a long time without her," he mumbled. Remus nearly laughed at Draco's affectionate sentences. The way the boy was looking ahead of him, it was clear that he probably hadn't even realized he'd said them out loud. Remus decided to let it go. It was then that Vittoria and Giuliana Assante came marching down the aisle. Draco stood up. The church was packed on both sides. A lot of people had come in support of Draco. Draco suspected that it was Molly Weasley and Giuliana Assante who were responsible for that. Giuliana stopped in front of her soon to be son-in-law.

"They're about to start. Get in your position," she said quickly. Draco nodded and walked over to the front. As soon as he stepped up, the doors opened and Elektra, Ren, and Bella all stood there, carrying baskets with rose petals. They started walking and throwing petals everywhere. Santino came up behind carrying the rings. Neville and Luna made an appearance. They began walking as the piano began playing.

'_This bloody necktie is starting to get on my nerves. Who said clip-ons couldn't be just as effective? This would've been so much easier if we had just gone to the Magistrate Wizard of the Peace. But no, Aurora wanted to have this massive thing. Now I have to suffer through watching her come down the isle looking all beautiful and stuff. This means that I most likely will show some emotion, aka weakness. I will never forgive her mother and grandmother for this_,' Draco thought to himself as he watched Hermione and Ron come down next. After them was Ginny and Harry. That concluded the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Harry turned around. He noticed Draco stiffen up a bit.

"Draco, breathe," he whispered. Draco inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly. Neve and Gianni started walking down. The doors closed behind them. Draco knew that Aurora and her father were coming next. For some reason, it looked like Neve and Gianni were walking as slow as they possibly could.

* * *

Aurora stared at the closed door. She was standing arm-in-arm with her father. She suddenly became aware that these were the last few moments that her last name was going to be Assante. 

"Aurora, respira (Aurora, breathe)," she heard her father say. Aurora then realized that she had indeed forgotten to breathe. She exhaled and looked up at her father. He was smiling down at her.

"Siete felici per me, Papá (Are you happy about this, Papá)?" She asked. Alfonso nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Lo avete reso così fiero. Sono sicuro che voi e Draco sarete felici. Ora, provi a non scattare sul vostro vestito, caro. Mi renderete lo sguardo stupido (You have made me so proud. I am sure you and Draco will be happy. Now, try not to trip on your dress, dear. You'll make me look stupid)," he joked. Aurora smiled and looked forward. The doors opened "Qui andiamo (Here we go)," Alfonso whispered. Aurora inclined her head slightly. They took the first step forward.

* * *

Draco watched his ecstatic fiancèe walk down the aisle with her father. No words could describe how beautiful she looked to him. He just stared at her with his mouth hanging open. Aurora looked like she was fighting back a giggle. Draco's face was too laughable to her. Once they reached him, Alfonso put Aurora's hand in Draco's and they ascended the steps together. 

"By the way, you look good, Miss Assante," Draco whispered, barely moving his mouth.

"You do not look too bad yourself, Mr. Malfoy," Aurora whispered back. Both of them smiled and looked up at the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the giving and receiving of the marriage vows of Draco Malfoy and Aurora Assante. This is a solemn occasion not to be taken lightly or in jest. It is a decision made between these two people after much thought and consideration. Marriage is an institution ordained as a sacred union in which two join as one and ever to remain so until death do one part." Draco was barely listening to a word the man was saying. It all sounded jumbled up to him. He just wanted to say "I do," kiss Aurora, and eat cake. Then after that, he would do **_OTHER_** things.

"Draco, pay attention," Aurora whispered harshly. The priest raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Aurora just smiled sweetly and Draco rolled his eyes, biting back the urge to say something sardonic.

"Now, do you, Draco Willem Malfoy, take this woman, Aurora Luciana Assante, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor and cherish her, to provide and care for her in good times and woe, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

"I do," Draco answered almost immediately. His voice cracked unexpectedly. Draco, by second nature, cursed under his breath. Aurora nearly started to laugh until the priest eyeballed her. She swallowed it and looked down. Neve, Harry, and Ron were desperately fighting it. Still smiling, Ginny stepped on Neve's foot, silencing her. Gianni elbowed Harry, knocking him into Ron slightly. Both of them straightened up.

"And, do you, Aurora Luciana Assante, take this man, Draco Willem Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor and obey him as he is the head of the home. To care for and cherish him in good times and woe, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, for better or worse, keeping yourself solely unto him, till death do you part?"

"I do," Aurora answered just as quickly.

"The rings please," the priest said. Santino held up the rings. The priest took them and handed one to Draco. "Repeat after me as you place it on her finger. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Draco slid the ring on Aurora's finger. The priest gave her Draco's ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed." She smiled up at him. They stood staring into each other's eyes in absolute silence, forgetting where they were.

"Ahem!" The priest cleared his throat loudly, bringing the two back to this dimension. The two turned to face him. "Now that the rings have been exchanged, there is another order of business." He looked out at the crowd. "Is there anyone present that has **_JUST CAUSE_** why these two young people may not be legally joined together? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest waited a couple of seconds. No one moved or said anything.

"I didn't think so," Draco whispered.

"Hearing no just cause, by the power vested in me by the British Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest smiled and said. Aurora and Draco turned to face each other. They were kissing for about a minute before the priest made his presence known again. Aurora immediately pulled away, blushing.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Yeah. Guess we got a little carried away," Draco said. The priest nodded. Draco and Aurora faced the guests, looking very happy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Willem Malfoy!"

* * *

_Love: a temporary insanity, curable by marriage._

_**Ambrose Bierce**_

* * *

**_AN: Yay! Draco and Aurora are married. I'm not going to really document any other weddings. That means that I will not write a whole chapter on them. I might do...well I can't tell you that. I might do one other key wedding, though. You'll see what it is. Smooches!_**


	7. Chapter 6: Completion and Belching

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 6: Completion and Belching**

* * *

Aurora and Draco stood in the center of a row of people. Everyone was talking and trying to get in position for the picture. Draco looked like he desperately trying not to yell profane words at everyone. Giuliana and Vittoria Assante were barking orders at everyone. Neve and Ginny were talking about the wedding. Finally, Aurora lost it. She stepped down from the stairs and turned to face everyone. 

"**_SHUT IT_**!" She yelled. Everyone immediately turned to face the bride. She was staring maliciously at them, her eyes practically bulging out of her head. "We are trying to take one bloody picture. Are you all really that dense that you cannot do a task as simple as that?" She looked around at all of them. Everyone shook their heads. Aurora went back to her space between Neve and Draco. He was smirking.

"That's my girl," he whispered. Aurora playfully hit him with her bouquet. The photographer was fixing his camera. He looked up at the wedding party.

"Everyone, look into the camera," he said loudly. They all smiled.

"Everyone say it's about time!" Neve yelled.

"**_IT'S ABOUT TIME_**!" Everyone yelled. The photographer snapped the picture.

"Now, just the bride and her bridesmaids," the photographer said. Everyone else cleared off quickly. "Groomsmen, do not wonder off too far," he said. Draco and the others sighed, thinking they were home free. The bridesmaids lined up next to Aurora. "Mrs. Assante, get in there as well. Stand right next to Mrs. Malfoy." Aurora squealed at the name as her mother came over to her. Neve and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"Did you all hear that? He called me 'Mrs. Malfoy,'" said Aurora. She was smiling as hard as she possibly could.

"That's nice, Aurora. Can we get this over with, please?" Neve said. Aurora did not acknowledge her sister. The photographer snapped the picture. The groomsmen came back.

"Just take the bloody picture," Draco said. All of the guys just stared at the camera. There was not a single smile. Aurora and Hermione shook their heads.

"Why do they all do that? Even Ava smiled in the picture," Hermione said. Aurora shrugged.

"It comes with being a man, I guess. Smiling in pictures is forbidden," she laughed. Hermione smirked and looked back at them. They were clearing off. Draco was motioning to Aurora for her to come up. Aurora picked up the front of her dress and went up to him. They stood facing each other.

"Um, you two need to look at the camera," the photographer said. Apparently, the two did not hear him. The photographer sighed and snapped the picture.

"It will still be a good one, believe it or not," Ava said. Hermione and Ginny nodded.

* * *

Two days later, work was back in full effect for everyone except the newlyweds. Aurora's parents had sent them to Greece for two weeks. That left Ron, Harry, and Ginny to deal with Arbitrario training. They were now outside, standing side-by-side with their brooms on hand. 

"So, how good of flyers are you three?" Artan asked.

"Well, we were all on the Quidditch team while we were at Hogwarts," Ginny said. Artan nodded as Dylan and Clyde walked up to them. Each was carrying a box that appeared to be both heavy and alive. Harry raised an eyebrow at them.

"What positions were you all?"

"Ginny was a Chaser. I was the Keeper. Harry was the Seeker," Ron said, looking at his best friend. Artan nodded again.

"So, that means that each of you should be very quick on your brooms. As Magi, you should be able to move very well on your brooms. Aerial battles are not unheard of in this line of work. We take them on instead of the Aurors. They are best at land jobs. When an enemy takes off on a broom, we follow and apprehend them," Artan said. He looked down at the boxes.

"What's inside of those?" Harry asked. Dylan looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad you asked, Potter. These are crystal spheres. They are somewhat like the Bludgers and the Snitch of a Quidditch game," Dylan said.

"How so?" Ginny asked, staring at the boxes with wonder.

"Well, they are as small as the Snitch. They are also as quick. The spheres are also as hard as Bludgers and can make impact upon you like Bludgers. Unlike the Snitch, they don't run from you. They fly around like Bludgers," Clyde said. Harry, Ron, and Ginny exchanged worried glances.

"So, what are we supposed to do with these?"

"Destroy them. There are about one hundred fifty of these little things between these two boxes. They are clear and damn near impossible to see. They are supposed to serve as practice tools for dodging and countering curses while in the air. Mount your brooms," Artan said. Dylan and Clyde bent down, holding the latches on the two boxes. The three trainees did as they were told and mounted the brooms. "Off you go. Get a feel for the skies. It looks like rain, so put these on." Artan handed them goggles before they flew off.

"Oh, this will be very fun. We get to fight Snitch-Bludgers," Ron said sardonically.

"It can't get any worse, can it?" Harry moaned. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, thunder and lightning made their presence known. The rain began coming down immediately.

"Obviously it can," Ginny said.

* * *

Artan looked up as they flew across the skies. 

"Do you think they have any idea what they're up against?" He asked. Dylan and Clyde laughed.

"Not a single bloody clue. We'll be mopping them up in twenty minutes tops," Clyde said. Artan smiled.

"Ready!" He yelled up to them. They all nodded. "Well, here goes nothing." He nodded down at Dylan and Clyde. They opened the boxes up and what seemed like a million clear spheres went flying up into the air. Ron dodged one that was coming straight for his head.

"How are we supposed to see these fucking things?" He yelled to no one in particular. He winced as one caught him in the arm. "Damnit! They're hard as hell," he said. Before Harry could answer Ron, he felt the heat of an explosion behind him. The force pushed him into Ron. They whirled around and saw Ginny looking shocked at her handiwork.

"They explode when you destroy them!" She yelled through the rain. Harry and Ron nodded. The rain continued to come down in sheets, making it near impossible to see.

* * *

From the safety of terra firma, the three trainers watched the various explosions. The three seemed to be getting hit with more of the spheres than the ones they were destroying. Dylan checked a counter he was holding. 

"It seems that Potter has destroyed the most. Unfortunately, he's been hit with the most as well," he reported.

* * *

Harry dodged one of the spheres. Just as he came back upright on his broom, one hit him in the eyes, cracking the goggles' plastic. Harry ripped them off of his face. 

'_Oh, this is perfect. Now I'm going to be blind_,' he thought grumpily. He looked at the goggles and prepared to try and fix them.

* * *

Ginny turned around. She saw Harry just floating there, doing nothing. He seemed to be examining his goggles for some odd reason. 

"The dumb boy isn't paying attention to anything," she said to herself. She checked on her brother. Ron was blasting away blindly at the spheres that were chasing him. He zoomed past Ginny. Ginny felt one hit her in the shoulder. Her wand went flying from her hand. Cursing it, Ginny dove to try and catch it. "Come on," she whispered.

'_Accio wand. Accio wand. Accio wand_,' Ginny thought. Her eyes widened as the wand came back up to her, nearly knocking her in the face. Ginny fumbled with it until she noticed she was heading for the ground at a very high speed.

* * *

"Weasley is going to crash," Dylan mumbled. He watched as she desperately tried to pull up. She almost had it, but a sphere hit her. Ginny was pushed further down. She was skimming the grass and she flew horizontally against it. She flew back up to the sky.

* * *

Harry put his goggles back on after he repaired them. He ducked immediately to dodge a sphere coming for his head. He pulled his wand and blasted another one coming directly at him. Harry shielded his face with his robe as he flew through the explosion.

* * *

Ron appeared to be fairing better than his comrades. Suddenly, an explosion behind him made him fly forward. He stopped almost immediately and turned around. Ginny was shrugging apologetically. Ron cursed under his breath and turned back to his front. Ginny had hit what appeared to be the last one. Harry knew that something was not right.

* * *

"It looks like Potter has figured out our little trick," Artan said. Clyde and Dylan nodded.

* * *

Harry flew up into the sky above the clouds. He nearly choked on his own saliva. There were dozens of the spheres congregating above the clouds. Ginny and Ron came up next to him. 

"These were already up here," Ron whispered. As if the spheres had heard him, they immediately came towards the three of them. The three turned tail and sped off together. Harry looked behind him at the spheres. He noticed something about the way they moved. These weren't just flying at random like the others.

"They're coming for us," he said. Ginny readied her wand as she looked at Harry.

"What?" She asked loudly.

"They're coming for us. These aren't like the others. They have an agenda," Harry yelled back. Ginny nodded. She halted and turned around. She began blasting away at them. She managed to hit three of them. Harry and Ron did the same.

* * *

From the ground, the trainers saw the different explosions above the clouds. Artan and Clyde nodded, looking very proud of their students. Dylan just watched with a solemn face. He noticed that the rain had stopped. This would make their plight much easier. 

Harry destroyed the last one, sighing with relief. Ginny smiled and looked at him and her brother. They both looked bruised and bloody. Ron held his arm to his chest. It appeared to be broken. Harry looked at Ron.

"Well done, mate," he said. Ron nodded. They both looked at Ginny. Their eyes widened.

Ginny stopped smiling when she noticed the way her brother and Harry were looking at her. They were yelling something and pointing behind her. She was too far away to hear them. She squinted, trying to read their lips. Ginny turned her head. Four spheres were coming for her. Before she could move to dodge, two of the spheres hit her broom, exploding upon impact. Ginny fell off her broom.

"**_GINNY_**!" Harry dove to try and catch her. Ron saw the other two balls go for the two. He followed after Harry.

* * *

"Is that Weasley's sister?" Clyde asked as he saw a body fall through the clouds. He saw Harry on his broom and Ron following behind. Dylan and Artan nodded. 

"It certainly appears so," Artan said. Dylan looked worried.

"Do you think we should assist them?" He asked. Artan shook his head.

"They can work this out on their own. Watch," he said calmly. Clyde and Dylan exchanged befuddled glances and looked back up at the scene unfolding before them.

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes. She was falling and she was falling fast. She opened her eyes wider. Harry was trying to catch her. He was not moving fast enough, though. Two spheres and her brother were behind him.

* * *

"**_HARRY, CATCH HER_**!" Ron yelled. 

"**_I'M TRYING_**!" Harry yelled back over his shoulder.

'_Must...get...more...speed_,' Harry thought. On this slipshod broom, he wasn't going to get any faster. The ground was becoming closer and gravity and the laws of physics were not being kind to them.

* * *

Ron saw the two balls following Harry. He pointed his wand, holding on to the broom with only his legs. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold this position for long. If he missed this shot, his sister would most likely die and so would Harry at the speed he was going. Ron mumbled a curse. It hit one of the balls, exploding it. The explosion caused the other to explode. The force of the two explosions caused Harry to fly forward off of his broom. He caught Ginny's hand and pulled her to him. Harry turned his body so that he was under her when they landed on the muddy field. They slid a few feet before stopping. 

Ron landed on the ground very hard, twisting his ankle. Ignoring the pain, he ran over to his sister and friend as fast as he could. Neither of them was moving. Ron could hear the trainers running over to him. Ron practically fell to his knees next to the two.

"Ginny? Harry?" He asked, reaching out for Ginny. Before he touched her, Ginny shifted and moaned. Ron sighed with relief. Harry moaned as well.

Over the years, pain was a feeling that Harry had become well acquainted with. Right now, his body was practically raw with it. He opened his eyes. Ginny was still on top of him. She sat up slowly. He could tell she was in pain, but she apparently wanted to get off of him.

"You don't have to..." Harry mumbled almost incoherently. Ginny shook her head. Ron heard the cracks in her neck.

"No. You're in enough pain," she whispered as the others stopped next to him.

"So, is anything broken?" Artan asked, kneeling down next to them.

"I think Ron's arm is broken," Ginny mumbled, rolling off of Harry into the mud. Harry felt as if he couldn't move. He couldn't even turn his head to look at Ron or Ginny.

Artan looked at Ron's arm. As he reached for it, Ron pulled away.

"Check them first. I'll live," he said. Artan nodded and turned his attention back to Harry and Ginny. They were both laid out on their backs, their eyes closed. Between the bruises and cuts from the spheres, the only other major injuries were to Harry's back and Ginny's face. Ginny's face had been burned when the spheres exploded on her broom. Harry had fractured his back when they landed. That was why he felt as if he couldn't move.

"Let's get you three to the hospital wing," Dylan said.

* * *

Later that day, Neve and Hermione burst through the doors to the hospital wing of the headquarters. They saw the three in multiple casts. Ron's foot was up and his arm was in a sling. Ginny and Harry just looked miserable. Hermione ran to Ron. Neve crossed her arms and walked towards them. 

"So, what happened to you all?" She asked as Ron was showered with kisses from Hermione.

"Crystal spheres are what happened to us," Ginny mumbled as best as she could with her face wrapped. Neve smirked and sat down on her bed.

"I had to do those. You shouldn't have had all these injuries, though. Something else happened," she said. Harry tried to nod but found that it was too painful.

"Two of the spheres hit Ginny's broom, destroying it and knocking her off of it at the same time. We were pretty high up. The fall alone would've killed her. Well, I went after her with Ron following. Those bloody brooms are too slow. I was never going to make it in time. Two of those spheres were following me. Since Ron was behind me, he destroyed them. The force of the explosions knocked me off of my broom and I caught Ginny right before we hit the ground. I ended up on the bottom to break her fall a bit. That's how I fractured my back," Harry said. Neve nodded.

"How long will you all be in here?" Hermione asked, stroking Ron's hair.

"By tonight, we should be out. Madam York said we should be completely healed in about two hours. We just have to keep drinking these potions for the next few days. Neve, how did your training with the spheres go?" Ron asked, looking in her direction. Neve looked up, thinking back.

"I broke four ribs, punctured both lungs, broke both legs and several toes, broke my wrist, fractured my back, broke my nose, cracked my skull, broke my right arm, and I had multiple burns, bruises, and lacerations," she said. She looked back down at everyone. They were all gaping at her. "What?"

"Neve, you should be dead," Hermione said. Neve nodded.

"For fifty-five seconds, I was legally dead. My internal injuries were a bit much. Madam York had to set a record for healing broken ribs and punctured lungs. That took thirty seconds. Then she had to restart my heart. That took twenty-five. She still brags about that one. I hold the record for having the most injuries in a single training session," Neve said.

"I swear you are not human, Neve. Any lesser person would've died with all those injuries. How long did it take you to heal from all of that?" Harry asked.

"Do you remember those four months when you didn't see or hear from me?" She asked. They all nodded. "That was my healing time. Madam York said I had to heal the natural way because of all the magic she'd done beforehand. Unfortunately, there is such a thing as too much magic on the body," she said.

"Wasn't that painful?" Harry asked.

"Very. Having five whining babies didn't do too well, either. They stayed with my parents at that time," Neve said. "But, you must take into account that I did all of those by myself. By the time I'd finished seventy-five of them, I had most of those injuries. The last one I received was my broken right arm. Aurora wanted to kill my trainer," she said.

"You have problems, Neve. You wake up in the morning ready for pain, don't you?" Ron asked. Neve just smiled.

"Well, that was your last exercise. Your training is officially complete. When Draco gets back, he'll have to do it. I'll do it with him since you all got partners. After that, your promotion ceremony will be held. Get some rest," Neve stood up to leave.

"Thank Merlin!" Ron yelled. Ginny rested her head back into the pillow. Harry just smiled, unable to move very much.

* * *

Three weeks later, after Draco had completely healed from his wounds from the crystal sphere exercise, their promotion ceremony was held. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Draco stood across from the long row of Arbitrarios. They sat in front of Capo Superiori Jones and Capo Inferiori Benedict. Aurora stood beside Jones and Ava stood beside Benedict. Jones stood up. 

"You are here to be promoted into the ranks of the Arbitrarios. The Arbitrarios are the highest of the high, the crème de la crème, and the best of the best. As part of the Arbitrarios, your skills will be utilized on a regular basis. You will exemplify what it is to serve your Ministry. You have already taken your oaths, so let the ceremony begin. Please step forward," Jones said. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Draco stepped up on the steps. Benedict stood up and walked over to them. Ava was behind her, carrying a tray. She stopped in front of Harry and picked up a pin from the tray.

"Welcome, Arbitrario Potter," Benedict said as she pinned it on him. Harry bowed and stepped back.

"Thank you, Capo Inferiori Benedict," he said. Benedict stepped over to Ron.

"Welcome, Arbitrario Weasley." She pinned on his rank. Ron bowed and stepped back.

"Thank you, Capo Inferiori Benedict," he said. Benedict nodded and stepped over to Draco.

"Welcome, Arbitrario Malfoy," she said, pinning on his rank. Draco bowed and stepped back.

"Thank you Capo Inferiori Benedict," he said. Benedict stopped in front of Ginny. Ginny looked at the woman. Jovianne Benedict had a very beautiful face and she looked much younger than she actually was. Ava stood behind her, her narrow eyes speaking volumes at Ginny. Benedict seemed to be analyzing Ginny.

"I know what this must mean to you, Weasley," she said, taking Ginny off guard. Ginny caught her eyes again.

"Ma'am?" She asked. Benedict smirked at her.

"I said I know what this must mean to you. You have exceeded my expectations, Miss Weasley. I am very proud of you. Your trainers have decided to give you the Medal of Valor for your accomplishments. You received the hardest training and you never complained. You stuck it out the entire time. I congratulate you," Benedict placed a silver medal around Ginny's neck. She then pinned on her rank. "Welcome, Arbitraria Weasley." Ginny smiled and stepped back.

"Thank you, Capo Inferiori Benedict," she beamed. Benedict nodded and returned to her seat. Jones stood back up.

"This concludes the promotion ceremony," he said.

* * *

After the ceremony, Ginny was talking to Isi Sonnagh and Neve when Dylan walked over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny turned around and smiled up at the taller man. He held out his hand to her. 

"Well done, Ginny. I enjoyed having you as a student," he said. Ginny shook his hand.

"Thank you, Dylan," she said. When she stopped shaking his hand, her right fist connected with his face, knocking him down. Dylan looked up at her. A shiner was forming quickly on his face. Ginny looked down at him smugly. "I enjoyed having you as a trainer," she whispered.

* * *

At the Leaky Cauldron that night, Harry, Draco, and Ron were definitely drunk. Ginny was on her way there. Hermione, Ava, Neve, and 

Ava rolled their eyes at them. Harry raised his mug of firewhiskey.

"This is to Ginny, beating the odds, and breaking that jackass' nose," he said, slurring. Ginny laughed. They clanged their mugs together and drank. Ron put his mug down and noticed his sister still chugging the firewhiskey down like it was water. Even he couldn't do that. Hermione and Aurora just watched with wide eyes. Ginny slammed the mug down when she was finished. A loud and very un-ladylike belch escaped from her lips.

"Wow," Harry said. Ginny giggled drunkenly.

"'Scuse me," she said meekly.

"That was wonderful, Gin!" Neve said while laughing. She leaned up against Ava to keep from falling out of her chair. "But, it's nothing compared to this one." Neve chugged her mug down. The guys watched in amazement. Neve swallowed the last of her drink and slammed the mug down. She smirked and opened her mouth. A belch echoed throughout the bar. Both Ginny and Neve broke into uncontrollable giggles.

"Oh, you five are hopeless," Aurora said. Draco kissed her on the cheek. Aurora's nose wrinkled from the strong smell of alcohol on him. "And you are the worst of them, Draco Malfoy," she said. Draco laughed.

"Well, Aurora **_MALFOY_**, it is the day that I'm done with training. Now I get to spend more time with you," he said. Aurora smiled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Oh, get a room, you two. It's bad enough I have to listen to all that lovey-dovey stuff every time I see Aurora," Neve complained. Aurora shot her sister a look. That was when Lee Jordan walked over to their table. Ava looked up when she saw him. He came over to her.

"You ready?" He asked. Ava nodded and stood up.

"I'll see you all on Monday," she said, looking around the table. They nodded, watching Lee. He was trying to avoid Hermione and Aurora's eyes. They had a way of making him even more nervous than he already was. He was a bumbling idiot when he was around Ava and everyone knew it.

"Congratulations, you four," Lee said as he walked off with Ava. Harry and Ron made incoherent noises that Lee could only assume were their ways of showing gratitude.

"Lucky Ava. We have to sit here with these buffoons for another thirty minutes. George and Fred said they won't be here until that amount of time," Hermione said.

"Just sit and enjoy with us!" Ginny said loudly. She turned towards the bar. "Another round, Seamus!" She yelled. Seamus, who'd taken over the bar when Tom retired, nodded and began filling more mugs.

"Merlin, help us," Aurora moaned as the laughter of four very drunk Arbitrarios filled the air.

"Chug, chug, chug..." Ron, Harry, and Draco said together as Ginny and Neve began guzzling down the firewhiskey. The girls slammed their mugs down on the table together. They stared at each other. The next second was hilarious to the guys. Both girls passed out on the table. Aurora and Hermione sighed.

"Merlin, **_PLEASE_** help us," Hermione groaned.


	8. Chapter 7: Cakes and Dancing

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 7: Cakes and Dancing**

* * *

Ginny and Harry watched Hermione storm past them in a huff. She went directly to Ginny's room and slammed the door shut. In less than two seconds, Ron came thundering down the hall as well. He went to his room and slammed the door just as hard. Ginny and Harry looked at each other. Mrs. Weasley came in the room, wiping her hands on her apron. Vasha and Gigi were standing behind her, holding on to her skirt.

"What was all that ruckus?" She asked.

"That was Ron and Hermione finishing a row with who could slam the door louder. I think Hermione won that one. Ron's didn't have enough power to it. It was like he decided to do it at the last moment," Ginny said. Harry laughed. Mrs. Weasley crossed her arms.

"That was the third row this week. Did they break up this time?" She asked. Before Harry could answer, both Hermione and Ron opened their doors.

"The wedding is **_OFF_**! I wouldn't marry that idiot if you paid me to!" They yelled at the exact same time. They turned their heads towards each other. Then they put their heads back in their room and slammed the doors once again.

"It's amazing how they can both think of the same insults at the same time," Ginny said.

"Well, that's the fourth time they've broken it off in two weeks. How long do you give it this time? Their previous record was a whole fifteen minutes," Harry said acerbically.

"Well, that was when Ron inadvertently called Hermione fat and refused to apologize saying that it wasn't what he said," Ginny said. Harry nodded.

"What was this row about?" Mr. Weasley asked as he walked in the room. Vasha and Gigi smiled when the saw their grandfather. They left Mrs. Weasley's side and went to his legs. He bent down to pick both of them up.

"Hi, Dad. Well, this fight began as a disagreement over the proper way to say the levitation charm. Then it grew into a 'remember when' argument. Somehow, it ended with slammed doors and the ending of their engagement," Ginny said.

"They had this exact argument in our first year at Hogwarts," Harry said. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Amazing. I bet this one will last five minutes tops," he said. Harry smiled.

"Care to wager on that?" He asked. Mr. Weasley smirked.

"What would you put on it?" He returned.

"Well, I've got two Galleons on me right now," Harry said. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"You're on." He took his money out. Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"I cannot believe you two. Arthur, you're betting on your youngest son's relationship? Harry, you should be ashamed of yourself as well. Ron's your best friend," she said.

"I know he's done the same with me, Mrs. Weasley. I mean, he's Ron. Ginny and I've had our fair share of arguments." Harry looked at Ginny.

"But we haven't called off our engagement four times, Harry. We can't have them breaking it off every time they get into an argument. We're supposed to have a double wedding in one week, remember?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. He knew that Ron and Hermione could not stand to be away from one another for more than twenty minutes. They also hated being mad at each other, no matter how hard they tried to stay mad.

* * *

Hermione sat on Ginny's bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. Ron made her so mad sometimes. He always seemed to pick a fight with her. Sometimes, she egged him on. He was adorable when he was riled up. Hermione turned her head and looked at the door.

'_I'm not going to cave in this time. I did nothing wrong in the first place_,' she thought stubbornly. Little did she know that Ron was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Ron kicked the side of his bed idly. Hermione did this to him every time. She would correct him and he would roll his eyes and sigh. Then she would start asking him what he did that for and he would tell her the truth. Then she would get mad at him for being honest.

'_I swear I don't understand her. I'm not supposed to lie to her. I'm not going to tell her what she wants to hear all the bloody time_,' he thought, frowning. He knew he was acting childish with this. He really should go and say that he was sorry, but his pride would not allow him to cave in.

* * *

Harry and Ginny looked up when they heard the doors open simultaneously. They smirked. Mr. Weasley sighed. It had been ten minutes. He'd lost the bet and handed two Galleons over to Harry. Harry smiled.

"Milkshakes, my dear?" He asked Ginny. Ginny took the money from him.

"Of course, Mr. Potter," she said. She started to go up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Hermione stared at Ron. He stared right back at her. He looked at her feet. Crookshanks was sitting at her feet, looking evilly at Ron. Crookshanks and Ron had never gotten along. The cat was very old in cat years, but it still held a grudge against Ron and always found the energy to attack him and then run to its mistress.

Hermione noticed that Ron was staring at Crookshanks maliciously. She rolled her eyes and stepped completely out of the room. She walked over to him. Crookshanks apparently refused to follow. Ron gave the cat one more derisive look and then faced Hermione. They stared at each other for another long moment before Ron spoke.

"Mione, I'm sor..." Hermione silenced him with a kiss. When she broke away from it, Ron appeared to be in a minor daze. He opened his eyes as Ginny was passing by.

"I'm sorry, too. I think I sort of egged you on in that fight. I'm so used to correcting every little thing you do..."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up," Ron said. Hermione laughed. Ginny came back around from her room, carrying her coat.

"We're going to get milkshakes. Do you two want to tag along?" Ginny asked, stopping to look at them. Both nodded.

* * *

The next week at their wedding reception, Hermione and Ginny were greeting guests. Ron and Harry were sitting back and relaxing in the chairs. They just looked out at everyone, occasionally nodding. They did not even notice Draco and Neville saunter up to them.

"What is with you two?" Neville asked. Harry blinked out of his stupor and looked up at the two. Draco had already untied his bowtie and was holding a champagne flute. Neville had run his hand through his hair one too many times and it was now almost as messy as Harry's.

"Did the actual wedding seem that long to you?" Ron asked. Draco and Neville looked at each other with mystified looks. They looked back at Ron and Harry.

"If you mean did it seem like the priest was reading a whole bunch of nothing, then yes, it did. I just wanted to kiss Aurora and be done with it," Draco took another sip of his champagne. "This stuff is horrible. Where's the firewhiskey?"

"Ron's mum said it wasn't proper. Hermione's mum agreed and that was that. Believe me; I think it's horrible as well. Women seem to drink it like water. It did seem like the priest was reading a whole bunch of stuff I didn't really need to hear. I already promised to do all that stuff a long time ago," Harry said. Draco nodded. He looked over at the cake. Vasha, the Assante quintuplets, and Gigi were all eyeing it.

"I think your nieces and my nieces and nephews are getting a little twitchy. They want cake and they want it now," Draco said. Harry and Ron looked in the cake's direction. The seven children were indeed looking at the cakes with greedy eyes.

"Is there a reason we needed four bloody cakes?" Ron asked. There were four different cakes. Two were small and the two in the center were large, tiered cakes. Harry and Neville looked at each other and laughed. Before they could answer Ron, Lina and Rina walked up beside them.

"The two large cakes are the brides' cakes," Lina said.

"The two little cakes are the grooms' cakes," Rina said. They smiled as Ron looked horrified.

"Why do we get the little dinky cakes?" He asked, looking furious. Harry rolled his eyes.

"They're supposed to be gifts from our brides to us, you prat," Harry said as the blushing brides made their way over to them. Both Ginny and Hermione had a certain amount of lipstick on their cheeks. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Were you two kissing each other?"

"No, you dunce. Our mothers felt the need to shower us. Not to mention my aunts. It was horrible. They're coming for you next, Ron," Hermione said, looking evilly at Ron. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so."

Harry noticed Ginny was picking at her tiara. Both Hermione and Ginny were wearing almost the exact same dress. The only difference was the lacing. They even had their hair done the same way. Their mothers thought it would be a good idea to make them wear their hair up, off their shoulders, in large buns with tiaras. Currently, Ginny was scratching at hers.

"Are you okay, Gin?" He asked. Ginny looked at him and smiled. She lowered her hand from her head and straightened out her dress.

"I'm fine. It's just this blasted tiara. It itches like no tomorrow. I can't move it too much or it might mess up my hair. It took me forever to get it up like this in the first place," she said.

"Just take it out, Gin. If it's making you uncomfortable, just take it down. Besides, by the end of this reception, most of your hair will be down anyway," she said.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. Hold these," Ginny took off her gloves and handed them to Harry. Harry took them and watched her. Hermione faced her friend. Ginny removed her tiara and gave it to Harry. She then took out the single pin in the center of the bun that was holding it together. Ginny shook her hair down. It fell naturally into place. "Is this all right?" She asked, looking apprehensive. Harry smiled up at her.

"It's beautiful. Now, can we cut the cake before the children go crazy?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"My mother is extraordinarily traditional. Supposedly, that's not supposed to happen until the third hour of the reception. This is only the second. Dinner is about to be served, but first..." Hermione was cut off as Mr. Weasley tapped on a glass. The hall quieted down and faced him.

"And now, the brides and the grooms will have their first dance as man and wife," he said. Hermione lowered her head as everyone turned towards them.

"We have to dance?" Harry croaked. Draco smirked and took another sip of his champagne.

"We all had to do it, Potter. Don't worry; it's only for one song," he said. Harry cut his eyes toward him as Ginny pulled him to his feet.

"I **_DON'T_** dance, Malfoy," he whispered. Draco and Neville just waved goodbye as Hermione and Ginny pulled their new husbands off. Harry and Ron looked at each other as they positioned their wives in their arms. The music started and they began to dance. A collective "aw" was heard across the room. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Give me a break," Ron whispered. Hermione purposely stepped on his foot. He winced. He decided to surprise her. He locked eyes with Harry and nodded. Harry smirked, getting the message.

As the song played, it was made clear to everyone in the hall that Harry and Ron obviously knew what they were doing. Hermione and Ginny exchanged bemused looks. When had the two laziest men of their age learned to dance? The most shocking fact was that they were almost perfect at it.

The song ended with them kissing. Harry and Ron led two very dazed ladies back to their seats. They sat down. Draco and the others were all staring at them. Aurora and Neve had joined them as well.

"I thought you didn't dance, Potter," Draco said. Harry smirked.

"I said I don't dance, Malfoy. I never said that I **_COULDN'T_** dance. There is a difference," he said. Draco grumbled something under his breath. Aurora hit him playfully in the arm.

"Why did you not learn how to dance for our wedding?" She whined. Draco turned his head very slowly towards her.

"I absolutely **_DON'T_** dance, Aurora. It was by the grace of Merlin that I did it then. Consider yourself lucky," he said. Aurora just laughed. Neve took a sip of her drink.

"God forbid that your masculinity be challenged by something as simple as learning how to waltz," she said under her breath. It was not low enough for Draco not to hear, though. He sent her a malicious glare. Neve just smiled innocently. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Why cannot you two just get along for more than five minutes?"

"Why can't you learn how to use contractions?" Neve countered. Aurora resisted the urge to through her champagne on her. Neve continued her innocent smile.

* * *

An hour later, Harry was eyeing the cake hungrily. Both him and Ron were practically foaming at the mouth. Hermione and Ginny saw their looks and stood up. Mr. Weasley tapped his glass.

"And now, we will cut the cakes. Get up, you two," Ginny said. Harry and Ron stood up. Hermione and Ginny led them to the two large cakes.

"Turn around for a picture, you four," they heard George say. The brides held up the knives and smiled. Harry and Ron were still looking at the cake while George took the picture. "Geez. You would think that you two were being starved or something," he joked.

"Ha ha, very funny, George," Ron said. George just smiled and stepped back. Hermione and Ron cut a piece of cake at the same time Harry and Ginny cut theirs. The guests all clapped. Hermione looked at Ginny as they picked up pieces of cake. Grinning mischievously, they tapped their new husbands on their shoulders. Harry and Ron faced them only to get a face full of icing and cake. The guest broke out into laughter.

"Oh, you think this is funny, huh?" Harry asked Ginny, wiping the cake away from his mouth. Ginny shook her head through her laughter.

"No. Actually, I think it's hilarious," she said, still laughing. Harry nodded. The next thing she knew, Ginny had cake in her face as well. She stepped back away from Harry.

"Two can play at this game, Gin," he said. Ginny smiled. She picked up a piece of cake and held it up. Harry opened his mouth and she placed it neatly in his mouth. "Thanks," he said. Ginny nodded.

Hermione and Ron were too busy kissing. They had forgotten about all the cake on their faces. When Harry and Ginny turned to look at them, they were still going.

"Hey, break it up," Harry said.

"Yeah. Give it a rest," said Ginny. Hermione and Ron stopped kissing and backed away from each other.

"One more picture, you guys," George said. The four newlyweds stood closer together and the brides smiled. Harry and Ron looked into the camera. George snapped the picture just as Hermione and Ginny tickled both Harry and Ron, making them smile. "That will be an interesting picture."

"I'm sure it will," Ron and Harry moaned through laughter.

* * *

**_AN: Well, this chapter concludes the "For Fun" chapters. Now, the plot thickens and things start happening._**


	9. Chapter 8: The Sorting and Rayne

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 8: The Sorting and _Rayne_**

* * *

_**Six Years Later...**_

Eleven-year-old Vasha Weasley was standing next to the Hogwarts Express. She watched the older students pass by her. Vasha pulled the hat on her head down further, hiding her hair. Her mother and father were talking with her grandmother. Vasha just stared in awe of the train. She'd never seen it before, but her uncles had told her what it was like. She was jerked out of her musings by her mother's voice.

"Vasha, are you listening to us?" Nadia asked. Vasha turned her head, her blank expression clearly showing that she hadn't heard a word of what was being said.

"Sorry?" She asked. Nadia shook her head. Mrs. Weasley took over for her daughter-in-law.

"Vasha, you must remember to control your emotions. You could easily destroy something without realizing that it is you. Always be respectful to your elders and your peers..."

"Unless of course your peer is a total and complete jacka..."

"Bill, that is enough. Dahling, don't pay any attention to your fazzer. He's just acting like an idiot," Nadia said, looking at Vasha. Vasha tried not to laugh. Bill raised an eyebrow at Nadia. She was trying to fix Vasha's collar on her jumper.

"Mum, I'll be all right. I'm just getting on a train and going to school. I'm not a baby," Vasha said. Nadia stood upright and looked down at her daughter. Vasha was right; she definitely wasn't a baby. The girl looked older than she actually was.

"Fine, Vasha. Go on before the train leaves vithout you," Nadia said. Vasha nodded. Before she left, she felt a tugging at her leg. Looking down, she saw her little brother, Vincent, standing there looking up at her. She smiled and kneeled down to his level.

"What is it, Vince?" she asked, smiling. The blue-eyed seven-year-old gave held out a Galleon. Vasha laughed. "What's this for, little man?"

"It's for good luck," he said happily. Vasha smiled and took the Galleon from him. "You can't spend it," he said. Vasha nodded.

"I promise I won't," she said. Vince nodded.

"I'll miss you, Vasha," he said. His lip trembled and he looked as if he was going to cry. Vasha fought laughter and hugged her whimpering brother.

"Vince, you'll see me for Christmas. Don't worry. I said I wouldn't miss your birthday, didn't I?" Vince nodded, wiping his eyes dry. Vasha kissed her brother on the head as the final whistled sounded for boarding. "I'll see you later, okay?" Vasha stood up and started walking towards the train.

* * *

Athought occurred to Bill as he watched Vasha disappear on the train. 

"What house do you think she'll get?" He asked. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked incredulously at their eldest son. "What?"

"You're joking, right?" Mr. Weasley asked. Bill shook his head. He looked dead serious.

"No, I'm serious," he said.

"What makes you think she won't get Gryffindor?" Mr. Weasley asked. Bill shrugged as he watched the train pull off. Vasha was sitting in a window, waving at her mother and grandmother.

"I mean, Vasha isn't exactly the normal Weasley," he said.

"What does dat mean?" Nadia asked. Bill looked over at his wife. She was looking at little angry at his statement.

"Well, it isn't that she's not normal, Nadia. It's just that she isn't your 'standard' Weasley. Vasha was the only one not born with red hair. She's the only one with green eyes. She's also a girl," Bill said. Mr. Weasley stared at his son for a minute.

"First, Bill, Vasha does have red hair. At least, some of her hair is red. As for the green eyes thing, her eyes started out as being blue. How are they green now?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Bill shrugged.

"Not a clue. I just noticed it the other day. They look like Harry's almost. Hers have a bit more blue in them," he said.

"Ginny's a girl," Nadia said.

"Right you are, Nadia," Mr. Weasley said. Bill shook his head.

"Do we really need to go into that whole thing with Ginny again? Technically, she wasn't even supposed to exist. I'm not saying that it isn't great that she does, though. So, theoretically, Vasha should've been the first Weasley girl in several generations. So, that makes her a glitch in the gene pool," Bill said. Although the other three didn't want to admit it, there was some truth in what he said. Mr. Weasley looked back at the train as it disappeared on the horizon.

"I don't see how she could get any other house, though. The Sorting Hat has always known what to do with us Weasleys," he said.

* * *

Vasha sat alone in her compartment. She stared out the window at the passing scenery. A knock at the compartment's door startled her. Vasha turned her head. A girl with long, dark brown hair was standing there. She was looking a bit anxiously at Vasha. A boy that resembled her stood behind her. Vasha just stared blankly at them. 

"Do you mind?" The girl asked. Vasha shook her head. The boy and girl came in and sat across from Vasha. The girl smiled at Vasha. "By the way, I'm Cheyenne Ferguson. This is my twin, Andrew. We're first-years," the girl said. Vasha nodded.

"I'm Vasha Weasley," Vasha said. "My uncle was trained by someone named Ferguson," she said. Andrew's face lit up.

"It was probably our father, Artan Ferguson. You're uncle is Ronald Weasley?" He asked. Vasha nodded eagerly. Cheyenne seemed to be interested in Vasha's hat.

"Why do you wear that hat?" She asked. Vasha's hand automatically went up to her hat.

"It keeps my hair out of my face. I can't really manage it all that well," Vasha said. Cheyenne nodded. Suddenly and without warning, she snatched the hat off of Vasha's head. Vasha gasped as all her straight red and blonde hairfellpast her shoulders and down her back. Cheyenne smiled, ignoring the horrified look on Vasha's face.

"You have the prettiest hair I've ever seen. Does it grow like that naturally?" Cheyenne asked, looking at her hair with awe.

"Thank you. It does grow like that. I don't know why, though. In my baby pictures, it is completely blonde. It gradually became this way," Vasha said.

"It's almost like a phoenix's feathers. It's very pretty," Andrew said. Vasha laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment," she said, flushing as red as her hair.

* * *

When the train arrived, Vasha, Cheyenne, and Andrew walked up to Rubeus Hagrid. Vasha had known him all her life. He'd never missed her birthday or a Christmas yet. She smiled up at the large man. 

"Hi, Hagrid," she said. Hagrid looked down at Vasha and smiled through his thick beard.

"Well, if it ain't lil' Vasha. Ready fer yer firs' day o' school?" He asked jovially. Vasha nodded enthusiastically. Hagrid ruffled her hair. "Get yerself a good seat. Yeh should be sorted shortly. Firs' years, this way!" Hagrid boomed. Vasha got in a boat with Cheyenne, Andrew, and another boy named Alan Kennedy. The four walked up the steps to the Great Hall with the others when they arrived at the school. A short woman in all white was standing there. Her black hair hid her left eye. Her face was impossible to read.

"Quiet down," she said. Instantly, the hallway went silent. No one dared to even breathe loudly. "Very good. In a moment, you will be entering the Great Hall. As first-years, the first order of business is the Sorting. Follow me," she said. She waved her hand as she turned. The large doors opened.

Once inside, Vasha looked around. There was an old hat singing something. Vasha was more intrigued with the ceiling. It looked exactly like the night sky. She smiled.

"Auntie Mione was right," she whispered.

"Ferguson, Andrew," the female professor said. Andrew left his spot between Cheyenne and Vasha. He took the seat and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. Andrew flinched as he felt the hat move. He looked over at his sister, who was trying not to laugh at his face.

"Hmm, not a bad mind at all. Very thirsty for knowledge, I see. You'd do well in...**_GRYFFINDOR_**!" The hat yelled. The Gryffindors erupted into applause as Andrew made his way to the table.

"Ferguson, Cheyenne." Cheyenne stepped up, smiling with glee. The hat gasped as it rested on her head. Cheyenne did not even flinch. She just sat smiling out at everyone.

"A twin, I see. Very, very different from your brother. Very cunning and bright. But, there is a soft side to you," the hat said. Cheyenne scoffed and crossed her arms where she sat.

"**_SOFT_**? Don't make me laugh. You really are a piece of old rubbish if you think I'm **_SOFT_**," she said. A collective gasp around the room was heard. Everyone heard what Cheyenne had said. They were all looking at her with wide eyes. Andrew was shaking his head and Vasha and Andrew were smiling.

"It seems I forgot to mention some less pleasing characteristics," the hat paused, "like egotistical, arrogant, and very quick to talk without thinking first. Not to mention abrasive and disrespectful," the hat said. Cheyenne's mouth opened.

"Why you little piece of..."

"**_SLYTHERIN_**!" The hat yelled. Cheyenne got up and glided over to Vasha before heading to the Slytherin table.

"I can't believe it thought that I, Cheyenne Cassandra Ferguson, am soft. Hogwash, I tell you," she whispered loudly to Vasha. Vasha giggled.

"Miss Ferguson, that is enough. Take your seat and be silent," Headmistress Minerva McGonagall said sternly. Cheyenne turned and smiled at McGonagall before prancing over to the Slytherin table. The Slytherins seemed delighted to have her. McGonagall watched the child until she sat down. "Professor Shamus, please continue." Fionnula Shamus nodded. A couple of names later, she reached Alan's.

"Kennedy, Alan," she said. Alan ran a hand through his unruly, sandy hair. He sat down and Fionnula placed the raggedy hat on his head.

"A prime specimen for a future Head Boy. Loyalty, bravery...yes, it's all here. I'd have to say...**_GRYFFINDOR_**!" The Gryffindors went into applause again.

Vasha waited patiently. She knew that she would most likely be sorted into Gryffindor. It was like an unwritten rule. Her entire family had been sorted into the house since the beginning of time as far as she was concerned. She was so lost in thought that it was the third calling of her name by the time someone tapped her.

"Weasley, Vasha Niclette!" Fionnula nearly yelled as Vasha stepped up.

"You don't have to say my whole name," Vasha grumbled. Fionnula eyes the child as she took her seat. She placed the Sorting Hat on top of Vasha's head. The hat sat, silent and still as ever. McGonagall raised an eyebrow. The Sorting Hat was never silent when it was deliberating. Fionnula turned towards the headmistress. McGonagall just shrugged.

* * *

Hearing nothing, it was then that Vasha spoke to the hat. 

"What is it that you are thinking?" She asked it. The hat shifted slightly.

"You are a Weasley. I have never had trouble placing a Weasley," the hat said. Vasha looked confused by the hat's words.

"I am supposed to go to Gryffindor, right?" Vasha asked.

"You have characteristics from all of the houses. You have the bravery of a Gryffindor, the ambition of a Slytherin, the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, and the fortitude of a Hufflepuff. Unfortunately, there is definitely something about you that disturbs me," the Sorting Hat said.

"Like what?" Vasha asked. Neither was aware that most of the Great Hall could hear their conversation.

"There is something inside of you that I cannot quite place; something very powerful. It is brewing inside you. It is like a volcano waiting to erupt," the hat said in a low voice that made Vasha shiver.

"Is it good?"

"That remains to be seen. When this power in you is released, it is solely up to you to decide on how to use it. I can only think to put you in the house that I believe you typify the most," the hat said. Vasha smiled.

"Which one is that?" Before the words had fully escaped her lips, the Sorting Hat revealed its answer.

"**_SLYTHERIN_**!"

For a moment, the entire hall was devoid of any type of noise, including breathing. Some people, like Aislin and Hagrid, nearly choked on their own saliva. Fionnula could not move. McGonagall spit whatever she was drinking out in utter shock. Vasha looked around the hall. The hat had gone silent, but it was still on her head. Vasha did not seem at all surprised. She was wondering why everyone was staring at her with baffled faces.

'_Is it really that serious? It's just a place to sleep_,' she thought.

"It's much, much more than that, young phoenix," the hat whispered so that only she could hear. Vasha blinked. The hat had just called her "phoenix."

'_That's the second time today someone has referred to me as a phoenix_,' she thought as Fionnula finally removed the hat from her head. Vasha stood up and sauntered over to the Slytherins' table. They were all staring at her with disbelief. Vasha ignored their stares and sat next to Cheyenne.

"The first Weasley to miss out on the Gryffindor train. You're a statistical anomaly, Weasley," a male voice said. Cheyenne looked behind Vasha. Vasha turned her head slowly. A boy Vasha knew to be a first-year as well was sitting with a group of sinister-looking students.

"My name's Vasha," Vasha said. The boy just laughed.

"The name's Gavin Flint, **_VASHA_**," the boy said. Gavin had the most unruly hair she'd ever seen. It was black and very spiky. "Wait until my father hears about this," he said. Vasha turned around so that she could face him fully. Her anger was starting to rise.

"Enlighten me on why it's so interesting that I be placed into Slytherin. I'm curious to know," Vasha said. Gavin nodded as he picked up a goblet.

"Ever known one of your kin to be placed anywhere else?"

"No. Why does it matter?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Gavin said. Vasha stared at him a moment longer. His eyes looked exactly like hers, but one was a bit darker than the other. His laugh was starting to make her head hurt. Vasha concentrated on his goblet as he was drinking out of it. The glass goblet shattered in his hand suddenly, sending piece flying every which way. Vasha smiled and Cheyenne laughed.

"Now **_THAT'S_** an anomaly," Vasha said. Cheyenne just laughed harder.

* * *

Bill took a letter out of Ryker's, Vasha's owl, beak. Nadia walked up behind him and grabbed the letter from his hands. Bill sighed and gave Ryker a piece of the bacon he was eating. The owl chirped its gratitude. Bill turned to face Nadia. She looked a bit shocked. She gave the letter to Bill and left the room. Bill watched her go. 

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Just read dat letta. I hafto put Vincent in bed," Nadia said loudly. Bill shrugged and looked at his daughter's remarkably sloppy penmanship.

_Mum and Dad,_

_My first night at Hogwarts was eventful. I met 3 people. Well, actually, I met 4. I met Cheyenne and Andrew Ferguson. They're twins. Uncle Ron was trained by their father. I also met this boy named Alan Kennedy. He's really nice too. The fourth person I met is this boy in my house named Gavin Flint. He's a prat._

_Well, the Sorting was a strange experience. Cheyenne nearly had a row with it for calling her soft. I had a full conversation with it. It was puzzled on where to put me. Yes, I know that sounds strange, but it's true._

_Well, I have to get up early in the morning and Cheyenne sounds like a freight train. She snores so loud. The way she snores should really hurt. So, I'm ending this letter, sadly._

_Love,_

_Vasha_

_P.S. I never did say what house I was in, did I? Well, it's Slytherin. Everyone made such a fuss about it. You should've seen it. I thought it was hilarious. What's the big deal with me being placed in Slytherin? Is there some law against it? Anyway, tell Vince I said hi!_

Bill just stood there numbly, reading the postscript over and over again. His daughter had been placed in Slytherin. What was the world coming to?

* * *

Vasha walked into the library after classes. It was only the first day and her Potions professor, Aislin Onsu, already wanted two feet on some stupid botanical potion. Cheyenne had argued that the potion was supposed to be taught in Herbology. So, Aislin too twenty points from Gryffindor and added a foot, making it an even three. Needless to say, Cheyenne currently was not the most popular first-year. 

Vasha made her way across the library and into the shelves. She found the book she was looking for on the top shelf. The top shelf was a good five feet above her. The ladder was nowhere in sight. Sighing, Vasha knew she would have to resort to the one thing she told her parents she wouldn't do while she was at school; she was going to use her Soliopathy.

'_Accio potions book_,' Vasha thought as she held her hand up. The book came falling into her hands. '_Thanks, Uncle Harry_,' she thought. Vasha turned and stopped dead in her tracks. A girl with black hair was watching her and smirking. She looked much older than Vasha. She wore Slytherin's robes and her hair up in a bun. She also wore glasses that made her look somewhat like a nerd. Vasha recognized her as Head Girl.

"Hello, Weasley," the girls said.

"H-H-Hi," Vasha stammered. Had the girl seen her use her wandless magic?

"Why do you look so frightened? I'm not going to do anything to you," the girl said. Vasha was still looking quite apprehensively at the girl. "I'm Rayne Landry," she said. Vasha noticed the girl's accent.

"You aren't from England, are you?" She asked. Rayne nodded.

"You are very perceptive, Vasha. I'm an American. I came here two years ago as an exchange student from Independence School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Rayne said. "You are a Soliopath, I see," she said, smiling. Vasha nodded slowly.

"You saw?" She asked. Rayne held out her hand. The book Vasha had been clinging onto for dear life went soaring out of her hands and into Rayne's. Rayne looked at the book.

"Botanical potions. Interesting," Rayne laughed. "I'm one, too."

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Vasha asked. Rayne looked at the young girl. She honestly looked quite frightened of what was going to happen. Rayne shook her head. She gave Vasha the book back.

"Do you know how to use your power?"

"I have some control over it," Vasha answered. Rayne nodded. She kneeled down to Vasha's level.

"Well, I heard the Sorting Hat telling you about your power. I would be happy to help you out a bit. That's only if you want to learn to use your power at full potential," Rayne said. Vasha considered the older girl for a moment. She seemed nice enough.

"Um, okay. How would we do this? I have different classes than you," Vasha said.

"There are ways to do things outside of class, Vasha. I'll let you know when I want to start your 'training,'" Rayne said. Vasha nodded. Rayne stood back up, smiling at the girl. "It's getting late. You might want to start heading back to the common room."

"Okay. Thank you, Rayne," Vasha said. Rayne nodded and turned around to walk away. Vasha watched her disappear around the corner then went to the library desk to check out her book. After that, she headed out of the library.

* * *

Rayne watched the kaleidoscopic-haired child leave the library, smirking. The little girl had absolutely no idea what she was getting herself into. 

'_First-years are such gulls_,' she thought. Rayne turned around and began walking to a table. She pulled the clip out of her hair and shook her hair down. She ran a hand through it. She then took off her glasses. She sat down at the table across from Gavin Flint.

"You look good when you do that. You look fierce and evil. Did you get her?" He asked. Rayne smirked as she took out a mirror.

"Fierce, huh? In reference to Vasha, don't I always get my man?" She looked down into the mirror. "Show me Millicent." The mirror swirled like a cloud and revealed the face of Millicent (Bulstrode) Flint.

Millicent had been acquitted of all charges against her, claiming that she was under the Imperius Curse. Of course, no one but the Ministry believed her. In fact, most of the Slytherin students who had attacked that fateful night almost ten years ago had been acquitted by using the same excuse. Now, Millicent's pudgy face appeared in the mirror. She looked rather angry.

"You have completed your assignment?" She asked quickly. Rayne nodded.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with the brat? The Sorting Hat did not need to be enchanted to put her in the house. It did it by itself," Rayne said. Millicent looked confused.

"You mean to tell me that the Sorting Hat that has put every Weasley in Gryffindor put Vasha Weasley in Slytherin willingly?" Rayne nodded. "I was doubting your abilities at enchanting it in the first place. It's a good thing you didn't have to. It could've gone wrong in so many ways," she said. Rayne narrowed her eyes at the mirror.

"You underestimate my abilities, Millicent. You seem to forget that I created this mirror on my own," she said with contempt in her voice. Millicent eyed her.

"How many times have I told you to call me Madame Flint?" She asked. Rayne sighed and rolled her eyes.

"That is a title of respect. As it stands, I respect only one person and that person is not here at the present moment. So, your name is Millicent to me," she said. Millicent frowned. Rayne had apparently finalized that conversation.

"No matter. Just remember your orders, Rayne. Bring out the ambitious and power-hungry side of the girl. The rest should fall into place. Hopefully, in the near future, we will be able to persuade her to fulfill other duties. She certainly has potential, from what I hear at the Ministry. Her father sure flaunts her enough," Millicent said, looking away from Rayne.

"Is that all?" Rayne asked, sounding impatient and bored with Millicent. Millicent looked at her one final time. It was clear that the two obviously never got along.

"Yes. Remember your job," Millicent said. "Goodbye, Gavin,"she said as her face swirled out of sight. Gavin nodded. Rayne mimicked Millicent childishly and put the mirror away. Gavin stood up as Rayne did. She put her hair back up and her glasses back on. They left the library, smiling innocently at Madame Pince before leaving.


	10. Chapter 9: Fugitives and ICU

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 9: Fugitives and ICU**

* * *

**Azkaban Prison Break and St. Mungo's Escapes**

_Late Tuesday night, several Dark wizards and witches escaped from Azkaban. They were assisted by someone on the inside. Fugitives include Wesley Hill, Cadence Harper, and Blaise Zabini among others._

_Also, St. Mungo's released information that two of their own were freed from their bondage in the psychiatric ward. These two were former Death Eaters and were considered too dangerous for even Azkaban. They were put on mental lockdown by special Ministry telepaths. These two patients are Chaylse Tremaine and Vincent Crabbe. Their whereabouts are still unknown._

_The Ministry is asking for help in apprehe..._

* * *

Harry stared with disbelieving eyes at the _Daily Prophet_. Something bad was happening. The workings of trouble were already showing. He knew that it was not the last time he would here of something like this. 

'_It's already starting_,' he thought dismally. He balled the paper up threw it to the side.

* * *

Neve walked slowly to Jones' office. She did not know what he wanted and Aurora said that she did not know, either. She walked up to Aurora's desk. Aurora looked up at her sister. 

"I suppose you are here for that meeting with Jones. Dylan is in there as well," she said. Neve's face visibly changed from one of mild insouciance to one of pure vexation. If she hated anything, it was being assigned to work with Dylan Hamish. He was constantly making passes at her and she refused him each and every time.

"Do you have any idea what it's for? Please tell me you do, Aurora," she pleaded. Aurora shrugged her shoulders and looked at the door. She pushed herself out of her chair. Neve grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Thank you. This is a heavy one and hopefully the last one," she said. Neve nodded. Aurora was pregnant with her third child and it appeared to be a rather large one. Aurora wobbled to the door and opened it. Dylan turned around in his chair as Neve entered. Jones smiled and Dylan just smirked at her. Aurora closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Neve. We were just talking about you. I'm glad you could make it today. I hope I'm not interrupting anything with the family," Jones said. Neve glared at Dylan as she walked around the seat.

'_How I would just **LOVE** to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face, the stupid prick_,' she thought as she took the other seat across from Jones' desk. She turned her fiery glare to Jones. Jones immediate knew that he had interrupted something. He thought about what particular day it was.

"You just interrupted the party I was having for my nanny. Now, she's trapped at home with five hyperactive nine-year-olds. What is this about, Capo Superiori Jones?" she asked, getting straight to the point. Jones looked down at his paper.

"Well, I need someone to go with Dylan to Italy. There is to be a convention there with the Ministers and Mistresses for Magic. They are asking for extra security measures around the premises. I chose you because you are fluent in Italian. I hope this is not too much trouble. It would men a lot to me if you would go," Jones said. Neve just stared blankly at the older man. There was no readable expression on her face. Neve turned her head towards Dylan. He still had that egoistic look on his face.

"Are you absolutely sure that there is no one else that could possibly go with Dylan on this trip? Aren't the Sonnaghs and the Tremaines from Italy as well?" Neve asked, trying desperately to get out of going with Dylan. Dylan just chuckled to himself as Jones shook his head.

"Unfortunately, they are on other assignments. You are the only one left, Neve. I definitely can't send your sister. She can barely come in here for work. I'm about to send her on maternal leave. She refuses to go herself. She's stubborn just like you. I'm about to turn this into an order, Neve. What do you say?" he asked. Neve sighed.

"Fine. I'll do it. Is anyone else going besides this pri...Hamish?" Neve stopped herself.

"Potter and Malfoy will be joining you two to ensure that you do not murder Hamish here," Jones said. Neve nodded. At least she would be able to take the attention off of her somewhat.

"When do we leave?" she asked, rising from her seat. Dylan rose as well. Jones looked down. Neve could immediately tell that she was not going to like the answer to this question. She sighed prepared for the worst.

"Tonight, actually. We were just informed that the convention was being held this week," he said. Neve folded her arms, a sign of disrespect in front of either the Capo Superiori or the Capo Inferiori. Dylan looked at Jones to see if he would reprimand her. He seemed to ignore her. Jones let Neve get away with a lot, unlike the rest of the Magi.

"Fine. I'll be ready. I have to go home right now. Am I dismissed?" she asked. Jones nodded. Both Neve and Dylan stepped back and bowed to Jones. Jones nodded his head and the turned and left.

Outside his office, Neve stormed past her sister. Aurora watched her go. Dylan followed, walking much slower and with a certain amount of superciliousness. Aurora just shook her head and returned to her work.

* * *

Neve walked in the locker room and slammed her locker open. Ginny and Ava watched her. They exchanged thunderstruck looks and looked back at Neve. She was currently throwing articles of clothing and her supplies in her duffel bag. 

"Is something wrong, Neve?" Ginny asked, walking over to Neve.

"I'm being forced to attend a convention with that prick Dylan. Actually, I did have a choice in the matter. Jones said that if I didn't agree willingly, he was going to turn it into an order. So, in reality, I didn't really have a choice, did I?" Neve punctuated almost every syllable with throwing something in her bag. She pulled out a bottle of poison and shook it. Seeing that it was empty, she threw it over her shoulder with such force that it made into the trash can clear across the room. Ava and Ginny looked at each other again.

"It can't be that bad, Neve. I think you're blowing it way out of proportion," Ava said. Neve stopped moving and slowly turned her head towards Ava. Ava, used to Neve's patented death glares, just stared right back at her.

"The randy prat won't stop hitting on me. Plus, he's a real arse when it comes to me working for him," she said. Ginny nodded. She remembered fondly what it was like working with Dylan Hamish.

"When do you all leave?" Ava asked.

"Tonight. I have to get home and tell the children. It is Miya's birthday and they had cake earlier. You know how they get when they eat sugar. I'll see you two later," she said. She zipped up her heavy bag like it weighed nothing and started walking towards the door.

"Please try not to kill Dylan, Neve," Ginny said playfully. Neve mumbled something in Italian that was probably very profane. Ginny just shook her head and continued going through her things.

* * *

Neve opened the door to the locker room. The door swung directly into someone behind it, possibly breaking their nose. Neve watched as the door closed. Harry stood behind it, rubbing his nose. Draco was with him. Both held duffel bags. It took Draco a minute to actually realize what was happening. Before he could stop himself, he started laughing. 

"Sorry about that, Harry," Neve said. Harry nodded, unable to speak from the pain in his nose. It was not broken, but it was bleeding. Draco was doubled over by now and tears were beginning to form on his face. Harry looked down at him.

"It's not that bloody funny, Malfoy," he said disdainfully. Draco stood up straight and inhaled deeply.

"Yeah it is," he said, glancing over at Harry. He smirked and started laughing again, wiping the tears away. Harry resisted the urge to send a hex at him and started walking behind Neve. "I guess your anger at the door means that you heard about Hamish coming along," Draco said, straightening up. Neve nodded and pulled her wand out. She waved it at Harry's nose at it stopped bleeding and was instantly healed.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes. Thanks," Harry said. Neve nodded and glared at Draco.

"I would appreciate it if you two would refrain from protecting him if he starts anything with me," she said. Draco shook his head while Harry nodded.

"Sure, Neve. I actually want to see you murder Hamish. I think it would be funny," Draco said. Neve rolled her eyes and stomped off.

* * *

The next day, Harry, Neve, Draco and Dylan walked inside a large room. There were several people that they could only guess were important socialites and politicians. Harry looked around for their charge. Cornelius Fudge's successor was Saffron Fairfax. Saffron was a short woman that had a certain air about her that demanded respect. Even though she probably no taller than 5'0", she still was quite intimidating. 

"Where is that bloody woman? It's so damn hard to see her," Draco muttered. Harry shrugged. Dylan spotted Saffron. She was working her way through the crowd. A group of men were following her and apparently trying to cajole her. Saffron spotted the four Magi watching her and went in their direction. The men followed.

"It's about time you four got here. I've been here for two hours already. Did your lazy arses sleep well?" Saffron asked. Harry looked at Neve through his peripheral vision. She was squeezing her fists together.

'_Let it go, Neve_,' he sent to her. He saw Neve inhale slowly and close her eyes. Saffron seemed to notice.

"Is something wrong, Assante? Have I offended you in some way?" she asked. Neve narrowed her eyes at the older woman.

"No, Mistress Fairfax. Not at all," she said through clenched teeth. Saffron could obviously tell that it was forced. She said nothing and looked at Dylan.

"From now on, I expect you four to be on time this entire week. You're supposed to be protecting us, aren't you?" she asked. The four nodded mechanically. Saffron eyed them one last time before she turned. The men resumed their talking.

"I want to kill that bitch," Neve said.

"You know, if you keep saying stuff like that, you'll get fired, Neve," Harry said. Neve laughed sardonically.

"Oh, that's rich, Harry. If that was the case, Jones would've sacked me years ago. As far as he's concerned, I'm indispensable. All of us are," she said. Harry stared at her for a moment. She had a point.

"I guess you're right on that one, Neve," Draco said. Neve smiled and searched the room for the refreshment table. She saw one and smiled.

* * *

That night, Neve was escorting Saffron to her room. They walked in complete silence until they got to the suite. Saffron turned to face Neve. Neve stared the woman directly in her eyes, not being much taller than her. 

"Is something wrong, mistress?" she asked. Saffron raised an eyebrow. This only made the lines on her prim and proper face more pronounced than usual. Neve's gaze never wavered from the old woman's.

"Why are you so disrespectful, Assante?" Saffron asked.

"What do you mean, mistress?" Neve asked in a false tone. Saffron could sense it and Neve knew it. She was doing it on purpose.

"If you keep disrespecting me so, Assante, I will have your rank revoked and you will be discharged from the Magi," she said. Neve nearly smiled.

"The Magi are not affiliated with the Ministry, mistress. We only work when we are called upon. We are not under your jurisdiction," she said in an almost priggish tone. Saffron smirked.

"Try me, Assante. You are dismissed for the night," Saffron said. Neve nodded and bowed her head. She turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

Downstairs in the bar of the inn, the three guys were drinking and talking when Neve sat down and grabbed Draco's newly refilled mug. She sat down in a chair next to Dylan and started chugging. The three watched her as she finished it off. She slammed the mug on the table and took a deep breath. She noticed the three of them staring at her with wide eyes. 

"Is something wrong?" she asked. All three of them shook their heads eagerly. It was common knowledge that whenever Neve drank, it was either for fun or because she was mad. At this exact moment, there was nothing fun going on. That meant there was only one other possibility.

"What did Fairfax say to you?" Dylan asked. Neve turned her head towards him.

"The bitch says that if I keep disrespecting her, she'll have me sacked," she said, flagging down a barmaid. "Più birra, per favore," she said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Can she do that?" he asked.

"Technically she can't and technically she can. She **_IS_** the Mistress for Magic. She has a lot of influence, even if the Magi are separate from the Ministry," Draco said.

"Is that true?" Harry asked.

"Very, Potter," Dylan said, drinking out of his mug. Neve watched the barmaid refill the mug and she began chugging again. When she was finished, she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked. Neve looked down at him.

"I'm turning in before I get drunk. I'm not waking up with a hangover tomorrow. Buona notte," she said. The guys all nodded. Neve walked out of the bar. Harry and Draco noticed Dylan's ogling.

"You'll never stop eyeballing her, will you? She's not a fucking piece of meat, Hamish," Draco said. Dylan turned to look at him. The smug smile crept slowly across his handsome face.

"Oh, she'll come around eventually," he said.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," Harry mumbled.

* * *

Later that night, Neve walked around her room, straightening up. She wore her white pajamas. Neve used her wand to put the clothes in her trunk and to close her window. Before Neve climbed into her bed, a knock came at the door to the suite. Neve figured it was one of the guys bringing her the next day's schedule; she left her wand on the nightstand and headed to the door. She turned the doorknob. 

"I thought I would've gotten the schedule earlier," she said as she swung the door open. She was immediately hit with a powerful spell to the chest. It sent her flying back into the wall.

* * *

Harry looked up as he heard a noise next door. It sounded like something hitting the wall. Figuring it was Neve practicing some silly spell, he went back to reading his book.

* * *

"_Silencio_," a male's voice said. "_Colloportus_." Neve opened her eyes as she heard the door lock. Her chest was killing her. She touched it and coughed. Neve looked up and saw her attacker. She sat up against the wall. "Neveah Assante, we meet at last." 

"Who the hell are you?" she mouthed out, unable to speak. She pushed herself to her feet by using the wall. The man took off his hood, revealing a head of wild black hair. He wasn't half bad-looking. Apparently, he could also read lips.

"I am the one who will kill you, Neveah. I am Wes," he said. Neve nodded.

"I see," she mouthed. Wes pointed his wand at her. She watched him closely. Right before he said the curse, she grabbed his arm, taking him completely off guard. She twisted his wrist, causing him to drop the wand right into her other hand. She snapped the wand and smiled at Wes.

"Shit!" Wes exclaimed. Neve was looking at him triumphantly. Wes took a deep breath and regained his composure. He did not really want to fight her hand-to-hand, but it looked like it was going to be necessary. He'd heard that she was rather good at it from his employer.

"Not too good without your wand, are you?" Neve mouthed. Wes just laughed. Neve raised an eyebrow. Before she could comprehend why he was laughing, she felt his steel-toed boot kick her in the stomach. Neve doubled over, holding her abdomen in pain.

"You stupid bitch," Wes said. He grabbed her by the neck. Neve stood up straight. Wes pushed her against the wall, squeezing her neck. Neve raised her arm and turned to the side, breaking his hold on her. She recovered quickly and kicked him in the side. Wes stumbled backwards. Seeing him down, Neve tried to get up. Wes pulled out a pocketknife and slashed at her heel. Her right Achilles tendon was cut. Neve gasped and hit the ground. Wes was still recovering. Neve touched her foot and looked at the blood. She could not walk anymore on that foot. Instead, she took to crawling towards the bedroom door. Before she opened the door to the room, Wes pulled her by the collar of her shirt into his foot. Neve felt at least one rib break from the force of the kick. Neve made a high-pitched squeak and gasp.

* * *

Dylan sighed as he looked over the long and tedious schedule for the next day. He sat back in his chair and looked at the clock. It was well past two in the morning. 

'_I suppose I should get this over to Neve. She's going to yell bloody murder for it being so late_,' he thought bleakly. Sighing, he returned to the schedule to finish it.

* * *

Pain was a feeling that Neve had become very acquainted with over the years. Right now, her body was beyond that feeling. She hurt so much that she barely felt any at all. Neve winced as Wes grabbed her by her long hair. He pulled her into the bedroom, leaving a trail of blood from her foot on the floor. He threw her roughly on the bed. She landed on her stomach. Before she could turn over, Wes grabbed her by the hair again and pulled her head up off of the pillows. He examined her face and laughed. 

"You were such a pretty woman, Neveah. Why couldn't you just die easily?" he asked as he traced her neck with his finger. Wes smirked and turned her over. Neve inhaled through her teeth from the pain. She knew instantly that he had broken more than one rib when that was done. It was becoming very hard to breathe. She looked at Wes through her good eye. He had a look on his face that Neve had seen once before in a man that was now dead.

'_Please don't let him do what I think he's about to do. Please, Merlin let him just kill me_,' she thought. Neve never thought she'd see the day where she actually wished for death. Wes straddled her and held her hands above her head. This was exceptionally painful.

"You're certainly a tough one, Neveah. You're even better than expected. You haven't cried out for help once," he said. He traced her lips with his finger. Neve stared at him through her left eye. "I can certainly remedy that. _Sonorus,_" he said, using Neve's wand. "I like to hear my victims scream." Wes stabbed Neve in her stomach. She did not make a single sound. She just stared Wes in the face. Confused, Wes removed the knife slowly, making sure to twist it. "You still owe me a scream, Neveah." Neve smirked.

"Scream on this." Neve spat a mixture of blood and saliva at Wes. It landed right in his eye. Wes wiped the saliva out of his eye and glared down at Neve. The next thing Neve knew was pain in her wrists and darkness.

* * *

Dylan knocked on Neve's door. There was no noise coming from the inside. He looked down at the floor. He could see the flicker of candlelight coming through the crack. Sighing, Dylan knocked again. There was still no answer. This struck him as strange. 

'_Normally, she would've opened this door and started screaming all sorts of obscenities at me_,' he thought. Raising an eyebrow, he heard the distinctive **_POP_** of someone Disapparating. Dylan immediately tried the door. It was locked.

"Neve! Neve, open the damn door!" he yelled. There was still no answer. There wasn't even the sound of movement. Dylan took out his wand. "Neveah Assante, you answer me, damnit!" Still, there was no answer. Dylan pointed his wand at the door. "_Alohomora_!" The door unlocked. Dylan kicked it down.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes at the exact same time Draco did. They both came out of their rooms and looked at each other. The door to Neve's room was ajar as was Dylan's. Getting their wands, the two trekked to Neve's room. Harry could feel that something was not right.

* * *

Dylan looked around Neve's suite. There were broken objects everywhere. It looked like a war had happened in the room. A snapped wand was on the floor. Dylan saw bloody handprints on the wooden floor. They led to the bedroom. The door was slightly cracked. The candlelight flickered dimly from the inside. 

"Neve?" Dylan held his wand at the ready as he pushed the door open a little. From his place outside the room, he could see two small feet hanging off the end of the bed. "Oh no," he whispered as he entered the room fully. He was in no way ready for what he saw.

Neve was unconscious on the bed. Her right eye was swollen. Her nose was bleeding and it looked broken. Her left arm hung off of the side of her bed. Blood dripped from her fingers. Dylan noticed that both of her wrists were slit, a deadly injury. He saw there was blood dripping from both of her feet. Her right heel was cut open and her left leg had a huge gash in it. The inside of her thighs was also slashed. Her white pajama shirt was stained with blood from her stomach. Dylan noticed the way she was positioned and put two and two together.

"This cannot be happening," he whispered. He walked hurriedly over to her as Draco and Harry entered the room. The first thing Harry noticed was Neve's wrists. He immediately began tearing at his shirt. He wrapped them as tightly as he could. Draco was frozen in his spot, looking at his sister-in-law.

"Neve..."

Dylan examined the purple marks on Neve's chest. He could immediately tell that her ribs were broken. He sat on the bed and picked Neve up gently. She was still unconscious.

"Neve! Damnit, you wake up right now!" Dylan yelled. He was holding her limp body loosely. She just hung limply. "Damnit, Neve!" he yelled again.

Neve's left eye fluttered open. She saw Dylan's big green eyes and smiled weakly.

"Dylan..." she whispered right before she lost consciousness again. Dylan sighed with relief. At least he knew she was still alive. The question was how long would she remain that way?

"She needs to get to a hospital. She's already lost too much blood," Draco said from the doorway. Dylan picked her up as gently as he could without putting too much pressure on her back. He did not want to puncture her lungs.

* * *

Aurora burst through the door with Ginny following closely behind her. Miya was also with them. The three women entered the waiting room to Ospedale di Santa Ana's intensive care unit. Draco and Harry were sitting in a chair, half asleep. Dylan sat across the room in a solitary corner. He was covered in blood. 

"Where is she?" Aurora demanded. She looked from Harry to Draco repeatedly. Draco stood and walked over to her.

"Aurora, just sit down for a minute. You'll hurt yourself," he said softly. He tried to hug her. Aurora stepped back.

"I will not, Draco Malfoy. Where is my sister? I want to see Neve now!" she yelled as a mediwizard came in. He looked up from his pad at Aurora. Aurora whirled around. She was moving rather well for a pregnant woman. The mediwizard took a frightened step backwards. "Where is she?" she demanded. The mediwizard looked confused.

"He doesn't speak English, Aurora," Harry muttered as Ginny sat next to him. Aurora rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Dove è la mia sorella Neveah Assante (Where is my sister Neveah Assante)?" Aurora asked. The mediwizard's face turned to one of understanding.

"Siete Aurora Malfoy (You are Aurora Malfoy)?" he asked.

"Sì (Yes)," Aurora said. The mediwizard looked at Draco.

"Siete sicuri voi desiderate vederli? È nello stato molto critico. Persino ha avuto bisogno di una trasfusione di sangue (Are you sure you want to see her? She is in very critical condition. She even needed a blood transfusion)," the mediwizard warned. Aurora grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer.

"Mostrilo che la mia sorella o io li farò danno (Show me my sister or I will do you harm)," she said in a rather deadly voice. The mediwizard nodded. He turned and started to walk. Aurora followed him with Draco close behind. Ginny started to go with them but Harry stopped her.

"Trust me, Gin. You don't want to see her right now," he said. Ginny looked at him. Somehow, she knew he was right. She returned to her seat and looked over at Dylan. Something was different about the way he was looking now.

* * *

The mediwizard stopped at a room marked **ASSANTE, NEVEAH**. He turned and faced Aurora and Draco. Draco shook his head. The mediwizard looked at him then at Aurora. Aurora's stern face did not falter. 

"È dentro qui (She is in here)," he said. Aurora nodded. Draco opened the door for her and Aurora rushed in past him. Draco held his head down as Aurora stopped dead in her tracks. Her mouth hung open at what she saw.

Neve was bruised everywhere. Her hands were bandaged as was her chest. Her face was swollen and purple. Had it not been for her currently red hair, Aurora would not have known the bruised being before her was her sister. Aurora walked over to the bed and touched her sister's forehead.

"Neve, who did this to you," she whispered. Neve was silent. She was still unconscious.

"Dylan found her like that. Believe me, love. It was much worse when we got here. The doctor's said that the rest of her has to heal naturally. You know what they say about too much magic being done on the body at once," Draco said from behind her. Aurora did not really hear him but she nodded numbly anyway. She began crying uncontrollably. Draco sighed and walked up behind her. He touched her shoulder and Aurora turned to cry into his shoulder. Draco just stroked her hair softly. "Shhh. She'll be okay, Aurora."

"But she is so hurt. Who would want to do this?" Aurora cried out loudly. Draco had an idea, but he knew if he said it, Aurora would fly into a rage that not even Harry could stop.

* * *

The next day in England, Pansy Parkinson grabbed the _Daily Prophet_ off of a newsstand. She gasped at the headline she saw. Paying for it quickly she immediately left for her employer's home. 

"Look at this, sir," she said, handing the paper to her master. He took the paper and looked at the headline.

**Prominent Magas Attacked in Italy**

_Neveah Assante, a well-known and high-ranking Magas, was attacked in the wee hours of the morning. Not much is known except that she was discovered by her partners Dylan Hamish, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter. Miss Assante has not awakened since she was brought to Ospedale di Santa Ana in Rome. She is said to be in critical condition. She sustained many injuries and even some abuse has been reported. Her attacker has not been identified._

_Italian officials are doing all they can to apprehend the attacker by questioning all of the inn's personnel. No suspects have been detained. Mistress for Magic Saffron Fairfax is outraged that..._

"Millicent," Tommy Zaviera, Pansy's employer, whispered. This explained all the pain he had been feeling within the day. Neve had been in trouble. He looked across the room at the stern-looking woman. Millicent stared back at him. "Did you order this attack?"

"And if I did?" she asked with much defiance. "You cannot hope to accomplish anything if you still have that slut on the brain, Tommy," Millicent said lackadaisically. Tommy stared evilly at the woman. He took every ounce of willpower not to kill her right then and there.

"Who did you send for this, Millicent?" he asked. Millicent looked across the room at Wes.

"I sent Wesley Hill," she said. Tommy turned his stare to him. Wes looked extremely scared.

"What kind of 'abuse' are they talking about, Hill?" Tommy asked. Wes looked down at his feet.

"Well, Millicent said I could do what I wanted as long as I killed her..."

"You **_VIOLATED_** her?" Pansy asked, looking shocked. Wes glared at her. Before he could say anything, Tommy had risen from his seat. Pansy stepped back, watching Tommy with wide eyes. Tommy walked over to Wes. Wes cowered in the corner of the room. Tommy's hands closed around his throat.

"You touched her?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, master. I did not kn..." Wes stopped as his air was cut off by Tommy's grip. Tommy stared at him one final time before he released him.

"I'm not going to kill you," he said. Wes let out sigh of relief.

"Thank you, master," he said. Tommy smirked and turned his back on Wes. He looked at a small woman standing across the room.

"Chaylse, show him what I do to people who hurt what is mine," he mumbled. Wes' eyes widened as Chaylse Tremaine walked over to him out of the shadows. She pointed her wand at him. Wes turned his head, preparing for the worse. Chaylse's eyes narrowed and she smirked a little.


	11. Chapter 10: Father and Daughter

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 10: Father and Daughter**

* * *

Aurora and Draco came back to the waiting room. Ginny stood up and went over to Aurora. Aurora looked as though she had seen a ghost. Her caramel skin was a bit red from crying and her eyes were glassy. Draco stood behind her, watching her every move. 

"How is she, Aurora?" Ginny asked. Aurora looked into Ginny's eyes.

"She has a lot of injuries, internal and external, but they say she will be all right," Draco mumbled before Aurora spoke. Ginny nodded. Aurora turned her gaze to another person.

Dylan was staring at his hands, looking quite sullen. His blue pajamas were covered in blood; Neve's blood. His hands were still red from her blood as well. Aurora did not even realize it. Somehow, her feet guided her over to him. Something seemed to be troubling him.

Dylan noticed the shadow above him and looked up. The very large Aurora Malfoy was standing there. There really wasn't a readable expression on his face. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Aurora sat down slowly next to him. Dylan helped her down.

"You saved my sister," Aurora said quietly. Dylan blinked. It was only on rare and auspicious occasions when Aurora even acknowledged his existence in the world. Dylan nodded slowly. Aurora turned her head towards him. She was looked as though she was in a trance-like state. "Grazie (Thank you)," she said quietly. Dylan nodded.

"Are they going to leave her here?" Harry asked from across the room. Draco shook his head.

"They are going to transport her to St. Mungo's in the morning. That way, she'll be closer to her children," he said. Aurora's head snapped so fast towards Draco and the others that Dylan swore he heard the air being displaced.

"The quintuplets will not see Neve like this. I forbid it," she said. Draco and Harry looked at her.

"They'll want to know where their mother is, Aurora," Draco said. Aurora pushed herself up. She winced as she did it. Ignoring the sudden pain, she traipsed all the way over to Draco and looked him in the eye.

"I will not have them seeing their mother in the condition that she is in, Draco. When Neve gets a little better, they can see her. They will not see her one second before," she said. Draco noticed a flicker of pain in her eye.

"Aurora, are you okay?" Ginny asked. She noticed the way Aurora was moving slowly. Aurora looked in her direction. She put her hand to her womb and squeezed her eyes shut. Draco's eyes widened. Miya went to Aurora's side immediately.

"Miss Aurora, it is time?" Miya asked. Aurora nodded, breathing hard. Draco just stood there. Harry stood up and helped Aurora balance. He noticed Draco's dumbfounded look.

"Draco, you dunce, go find some help!" Harry yelled. Draco snapped out of his stupor and went over to the door. A nurse was coming down the hallway. She saw Draco flailing his arms wildly. She walked hurriedly over to him.

"Is something wrong, sir?" she asked. Draco stepped to the side to show the nurse Aurora. Aurora looked up at the two of them. The nurse nodded and left the room. In seconds, she returned with two men and a wheelchair.

"What about the other children?" Draco asked.

"We'll go get them. Draco, go with them," Ginny said. Draco nodded numbly and followed after the men.

* * *

Hours later, Draco walked around the room with a blue bundle in his arms. Aurora rested on the bed, stroking Marius' hair. The five-year-old tried to move from under his mother's grasp, but Aurora would not let him. Carmen Malfoy, the four-year-old daughter, stared at her father. 

"What's his name, Daddy?" she asked. Draco looked over at Aurora. Aurora smiled.

"Linus. His name is Linus Alfonse, Carmen," Draco said. He bent down so that Carmen could see into the bundle. Linus had black hair, unlike Carmen. Carmen's hair was almost white.

"He looks like Mum, Dad. Doesn't he?" Marius asked, peering over Carmen's shoulder. Aurora had freed him. Draco nodded. He reached over the two children and handed Linus to Aurora.

"Hello there, little one," Aurora said, touching Linus' pink nose. The baby whined a little. Aurora smiled. "He looks like you when you were born, Marius. You two could be twins," she said. Marius just stared at his mother with big, clear blue eyes.

"Really?"

"Really," Aurora said. Marius smiled.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Dylan stood in front of Jovianne Benedict. The Capo Inferiori was flipping through some reports. A stern look was on her face and she did not look very happy. Her desk was littered with papers and empty coffee mugs. The three men stood still as stones as they watched the very frustrated woman read over the papers repeatedly. Finally, she sat back in her large chair and looked up at the three men. 

"Well, this was not exactly how I wanted to meet. When I proposed this meeting two weeks ago, I wanted to assign you three new projects with the Aurors with Ministry. Currently, we have another on the way. Weasley, the reason you were recalled from your mission is because Malfoy is spending time with his wife and newborn son. I suppose this task I am about to hand to you is relatively easy, given your proficiency," Benedict said.

"What is this task, Capo Inferiori Benedict?" Ron asked, looking seriously at the woman. Benedict sat forward in her chair.

"I know you three are somewhat close to Neveah Assante. Well, she was moved to St. Mungo's earlier today. The Ministry is not helping at all by assigning Aurors to guard her door. They see it as being**_ OUR_** problem even if Neve was protecting that snob of a mistress. Saffron Fairfax is being a total... Well, you know what I'm trying to say. Anyway, I need you three to guard her door in shifts. It is just until she gets better," she said. The three nodded.

"I'll do it," Dylan said first.

"So will we," Harry said. Benedict smiled.

"That is wonderful to hear, gentlemen. They say she will be in there, unable to defend herself, for about two more weeks. After that, they still want to keep her, but she'll be able to do some major damage to anyone who tries to get her. You know Assante. Well, Ava will hand out your shifts to you outside the door. Just stop by her desk. You are dismissed," Benedict said. The three bowed and headed out.

Ava stared at them as they approached her desk. After all these years, Ava still looked like she wanted to kill someone every time you say her. Even after getting married to Lee and having a son, her demeanor still had not changed. Her hairstyle changed every year, though. This year it was in a bob.

"I suppose you want to get you shifts. Well, here they are," Ava said. She handed them each a piece of paper. "The schedule I give you is just random. Be sure to always be on time for your shifts. You will not be allowed to leave if someone is late. Until that person has arrived, you will remain posted. Have a nice day," she said, giving them a false smile.

Harry looked at his schedule. He was the one who was blessed with the eight-hour night shift. Sighing, he turned to head out of the office. Ginny was not going to like this.

* * *

At their house, Ginny stood with her arms crossed. She was looking at Harry with an malevolent look on her face. Harry had seen this look before. He knew exactly what it meant. She was extremely unhappy with him. Harry sat back in the armchair before and prepared for the worst. 

"You can't get a day shift? That Hamish has a day shift. He isn't married to anyone. He doesn't have three wired children to take care of. I just so happen to like seeing you at night. It makes me glad someone hasn't killed you off," she said loudly.

"Quiet down." Harry instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say. Ginny's eyes narrowed to the point that she was almost squinting. Harry sighed "Gin, you have the same job I have. Have you forgotten that?" Harry asked. Ginny uncrossed her arms and put them at her side.

"They honestly can't find someone else?" she asked. Harry sighed.

"Gin, someone has to guard Neve. I'm sure that if Draco and Aurora could, they would. Unfortunately, they just had a son and Aurora is confined to bed rest because of her difficult delivery. Plus, I wouldn't trust Neve's safety with anyone else but us. We all love her and we all want to keep her safe. It is only for two weeks," Harry said. Ginny instantly looked guilty.

"I know. I know she'd do the same thing for any one of us. That was pretty selfish of me. I guess I can live with this for two weeks," she said. Harry nodded.

"Thanks, Gin," he said.

* * *

Nine-year-old Elektra stared at the Magus who was assigned to watch over them. He seemed like a nice enough man. He also seemed to think that the Assante quintuplets were little angels. He was **_VERY _**naïve. Elektra smirked. That was a very good thing. She looked to her side at Sal. 

"Are you ready to put this plan into action?" she asked the male version of herself. Sal nodded.

"Already way ahead of you, sister," Sal nodded at Ren. The small girl held a slingshot. She armed the slingshot with a black pellet. Bella and Leo stood next to her, also holding slingshots.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Elektra?" Leo asked. Elektra snapped her head towards Leo. Leo stared at her through the corner of their eye.

"I didn't drug that stupid woman for nothing, Leo. I'm going to see Mum and there's nothing you can do about it," she said. Leo sighed.

"Elektra, they have Magi guarding her. How do expect to get past them?" Bella asked. Elektra reached her knapsack and pulled out something clear. Leo and Bella gasped.

"An invisibility cloak? Where did you get that?" Leo asked.

"I took it from some poor bloke they had here about two months ago. I don't even think he realized that it was gone before they reassigned him," Elektra answered. Leo shook his head.

"Won't we get in trouble for using magic? We aren't old enough yet," Bella said. Elektra rolled her eyes and Sal shook his head.

"Stop asking so many bloody questions and get ready to fire," Sal said, sounding annoyed. Bella and Leo gasped.

"You said the b-word. Aunt Aurora said that we aren't allowed to say that," they said. Sal and Elektra looked at each other and laughed.

"Since when do I listen to her? You two are such saps. Just fire when I say so," Sal said. Bella and Leo turned their heads towards the guard. He was eating a large sandwich and reading the _Daily Prophet_. He looked totally oblivious to what was about to happen to him. "Ready?" Sal asked Elektra. She nodded.

"Let's do this," she whispered. Sal nodded. He dropped his arm and Bella and Leo let their pellets fly. Their pellets hit around the Magus' chair. Ren still had her pellet. Elektra looked back at her sister. "Ren, let the stupid thing fly!" Ren seemed to ignore her sister. Her eyes were trained on the Magus.

"Hold on," she mumbled. Elektra looked at Sal. He shrugged, looking as confused as everyone else. Elektra began to stalk towards Ren. Right before she stepped in Ren's line of fire, Ren released the pellet. They watched the Auror get hit directly in the face with it. Everyone gaped at her. The guard fell out of his chair and looked around, pulling his wand. Sal blinked out of his stupor and held his hand out.

"_Esploda_," he said. The little pellets all exploded, emitting a black gas. "Get going, Elektra," Sal whispered, covering his face. Elektra waited until she heard the Magus fall to the ground before she ran past him.

* * *

Elektra made it a good way past the street before she heard the dreaded abomination called the Knight Bus pull up beside her. She stopped walking in the night and stared at the closed door. When it opened, she stood before Stan Shunpike. He was looking disdainfully down at her. 

"Aren't you a little young to be riding alone, little girl?" he asked pointedly. Elektra narrowed her eyes.

"Aren't you a little old to be unmarried and living alone?" she asked in return. Stan's mouth dropped open. There was no way a child he had never seen before could know that much about him.

"How'd you know that?" he asked. Elektra shrugged her shoulders. She stepped up on the bus, holding out her money.

"I took a wild guess. Now, are you just going to leave me here or what?" she asked. Stan took her money angrily. Elektra smiled deviously. "To St. Mungo's, please. I have someone I want to see."

* * *

Harry sat down in the chair Ron had previously vacated. Ron threw his robe around him and yawned. He ran a hand through his vibrant red hair and looked down at Harry. 

"Have fun, mate. A nurse will be along with some sort of snack for you. I've got to get home. I can just imagine what the boys are doing to Mione right now," Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. Ginny wouldn't let me leave until I'd put Jim, Hayden, and Lillian to bed. That's why I'm fifteen minutes late. Sorry about that, mate," Harry said. Ron shrugged.

"Doesn't matter much to me. See you," he said. Harry nodded and Ron walked off down the hall. Harry sighed and sat back in his chair.

About an hour into his sentry, Harry heard a clicking noise inside of Neve's room. Getting up quickly and opening the door, he peered inside. Nothing was in there except Neve and numerous teddy bears and flowers. Harry walked inside completely and looked around. After giving the room a few good glances, he left. He blinked as he felt something brush up against him slightly. Turning around and pointing his wand, there was still nothing there. Harry sighed and pulled the door shut.

'_You're really starting to lose it, old boy_,' he thought as he sat back down in a huff.

* * *

Elektra watched the door close completely. Smirking, she took the cloak from around her and looked around the room. The scent of many flowers was almost intoxicating. She looked around the dark room and saw her mother's bed. She walked slowly over to her. 

Neve's face had healed considerably in the last two weeks. She was definitely recognizable now. Her right eye's horrific swelling had gone down considerably. Elektra looked at her mother's wrists. There were slight scars on them, indicating where they had been slit. Elektra growled something under her breath in anger. She noticed her mother's hair. It was spread out around her pillow. Elektra touched it. It was a color she had never seen it be before. Her hair was a white color. Neve's hair had been blonde before, but it was always a dirty blonde color. This was totally different from anything Elektra had seen.

"White?" she whispered.

* * *

Harry opened one eyes as he heard someone approaching him. The footsteps were heavy. That indicated that it was a man. Harry turned his head to the left and saw a dark figure walking up to him. He stood up, holding his wand tightly. Somehow, he already knew exactly who it was. 

"Hello, Harry," a voice said. Harry smirked.

"Tommy. Somehow, I'm not really that surprised to see you," he said. He heard Tommy chuckle lightly. "Here to finish the job?" Harry asked. Tommy's whole stance changed when the words left Harry's lips. Harry knew he'd hit a soft spot.

"You know as well as I do that I would never do something like that. I'm here to see her. I was worried about her. I expected someone to be on duty. Alas, I did not expect it to be you," Tommy said indignantly. Harry raised an eyebrow. He knew that Tommy was telling the truth.

"I don't know what makes you think I will let you see her. You're standing right in front of me, Tommy. I could easily have you taken into custody," Harry said. Tommy nodded.

"Yes, you could. If that is the case, why haven't you done it yet?" he asked. Harry's emotionless demeanor faltered for a moment. Tommy was right; Harry wouldn't turn Tommy in. At least, he would not do it at this moment.

"That would be too much like stabbing you in the back. You came here to see the woman you love. I can respect that. Regrettably, I cannot let you see her, Tommy. That would be treason, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose you're right, Harry. In all honesty, you really should turn me in. I heard that she isn't doing that much better," Tommy said. Harry squeezed his wand.

"She has her good days and she has her bad ones," he replied. Tommy nodded.

"If Neve dies and I never got to see her again, do you know what kind of person that would make me, Harry?"

"I'm curious," Harry said.

"It would make me like my father. I would become a bloodthirsty murderer like him and go on a rampage. I have done nothing to Neve except be there for her unconsciously. If you've forgotten, I feel everything she feels and vice versa. When she was attacked, I felt as if I was dying. I'm begging you now, Harry. Let me see her," Tommy pleaded. Harry stared into Tommy's blue eyes. Anyone who knew Tommy as a teenager knew that he was madly in love with Neve. They also knew that Tommy would probably murder whoever hurt her. Harry knew this and he couldn't say no.

"Hurry up," Harry nodded towards the door. Tommy stared at him a moment longer, silently thanking him. He turned to open the door and he entered the room.

* * *

Elektra heard the door open. She immediately pulled the cloak over her and moved into the dark corner of the room. She nearly gasped when she saw who it was. 

'_It's that man_,' she thought. Elektra had etched his face into her mind ever since she saw her mother crying when she was three. Frowning, she watched him walk over to her mother.

Tommy bent down over Neve. He looked at her slightly bruised face and cut arms. Wes had really done a number on her. It really was a miracle that she was still alive. Neve was a fighter, as anyone who knew her could say. It would take much more to bring her down for good.

'_Well, Chaylse did a better job of torturing Wes than he did torturing Neve_,' Tommy thought with a smirk. Chaylse, instead of killing Wes, had done something even worse; she took away his masculinity.

Tommy blinked when he felt the presence of someone else close behind him. He stood quickly, pulling his wand and pointing it. He saw narrow eyes staring up at him. Tommy lowered his wand when he realized who it was.

"Elektra?" he whispered. Elektra just stared up at him, her face portraying nothing of what she was thinking at the moment.

"You're that man who made Mum cry," she said. Tommy sighed. It was amazing how good the girl's memory was. "No one makes Mum cry. **_NO ONE_**," Elektra said in a deadly tone. Tommy raised an eyebrow. He could never hurt is own child, but Elektra might be the exception.

"If I made Neve cry, it was unintentional. You are pretty smart to have perceived that at such a young age, Elektra. I would never hurt your mother. I love her too much," Tommy said. Elektra raised an eyebrow.

"If you love her so much, why don't you stay with her?" she asked in an accusing tone. Tommy opened his mouth to answer. Elektra just stared at him. She crossed her arms, still staring at Tommy. "You know, you look a lot like Sal and Leo."

"I do, do I?" Tommy asked, taking a seat on Neve's bed. Neve groaned softly and moved slightly. Both Tommy and Elektra looked at her. Neve rested back in her spot, not showing anymore signs of consciousness. Elektra turned her attention back to Tommy.

"Yes, you do. Mum never told us much about our father. She just said that he had to go away one day. She said that one day, we would see him. She never even told us his name. She just said that he was a good man and that he was very handsome, like Sal and Leo," she said. Tommy smirked.

"You think I am your father?" he asked. Elektra shrugged.

"Je ne sais pas. Elle a aussi dit qu'il avait la plus mauvaise écriture sur la planète (I do not know. She also said that he had the worst handwriting on the planet)," Elektra said lackadaisically.

"Elle exagère. Mon écriture n'est pas cela mal (She is exaggerating. My handwriting is not that bad)," Tommy said, looking down at the flowers. Elektra smirked and crossed her arms. It took a moment for Tommy to realize what had just happened. He looked at Elektra with his mouth hanging open.

"Elle a aussi dit qu'il a parlé le français (She also said that he spoke French)," Elektra said with a satisfied look on her face. Tommy smiled.

"You're pretty good for a nine-year-old, Elektra," he said.

"You gave yourself up. A woman named Ava taught us French. She said that one day it might help us. I see that she was right. Do you know her?" she asked. Tommy nodded.

"She is my sister, Avarielle," Tommy said. Elektra's face grew serious.

"Why do you stay away from us?" she asked. Tommy knew this question would come eventually. He did not expect it to come so soon, though.

"I have to. I am a wanted man," he said. Elektra raised an eyebrow.

"I think I have read about you. Miss Hermione left a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ at my house one time. Mum doesn't let us read anything outside of our house. I barely knew how to get here. Miya let it slip one time how she gets here without using a broomstick," she said. Tommy nodded.

"I can't stay here long, Elektra," he said. Elektra just stared at him with her narrow and unreadable eyes. In a way, she was very much like Ava. Neither let on how they felt at all.

"I know that. I'm not stupid. I'm actually pretty clever for my age," she said.

"You are definitely right on that one," Tommy mumbled. For a nine-year-old, Elektra was pretty smart.

"Should I tell Mum that you were here?" she asked. Tommy looked down at Neve's comatose body. It pained him to see her like this. He turned his azure gaze back to his daughter's. She was still watching him as if she were sizing him up.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble because you were here?" he asked. Elektra shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I would care. I tune her out whenever she tries to yell at me. Everyone knows that I don't listen to a word she says. I guess I'm the bad one," Elektra said. Tommy just stared at the nine-year-old for a moment longer.

"Yes, I can see the defiance in you," he said.

"Defiance, you say. I think I like that word. Defiance..." Elektra looked as if she had sparkles in her eye. Tommy could already tell that the child would be a rather evil one.

'_She is easily going to be evil. I can already tell. I can't let that happen_,' he thought. He knew that would be a very hard task. Elektra seemed very assertive and used to getting her way.

"How did you get past the Magi and Aurors that guard your home?" he asked, curious about her talents. Elektra smiled deviously.

"It was rather simple, actually. The Aurors are such dunces that they would fall for anything. The Magi are no different," she said.

"What did you do?"

"The other four helped me out. Bella, Leo, and Ren shot pellets at the Aurors and I drugged Miya," she said. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"You used pellets?"

"Not just any pellets, mind you. Vasha Weasley started school. She's rather good at potions and used one particular one to fill the pellets with. It was great. They were filled with the sleeping potion that turned into a gas when they hit something. Leo and Bella shot the ground around the Magus. Ren is actually a pretty good shot. She aimed and hit the Magus directly in his face."

"Whose ingenious scheme was this?"

"Sal's, of course. I told him I wanted to see Mum and he thought of the rest. Don't worry. We didn't use an illegal things," Elektra said. She looked at a clock. "I need to go. Miya should be waking up in about two hours. Are you going to stay here with Mum?"

"I suppose so. Harry won't let me stay too long. How did you get past him?" Tommy asked. Elektra held up something and smirked.

"I stole it from some poor ninny of an Auror. I swear they get stupider and stupider every year. It's either that or I get stronger," she said. Tommy nodded.

"You are very ambitious, Elektra. It could get you into a lot of trouble one day," he warned. Elektra just smirked again. She pulled the cloak around her shoulders.

"I don't think so. Sal and I make an unstoppable team. The other three aren't too bad, either. I won't tell them I know of you, yet. I think I'll let them find out on their own," Elektra put the cloak over her head. "Au revoir, pére," she said.

* * *

Harry's eyes opened and he stood up as he heard the door close to Neve's room. He looked around and saw nothing. Sighing, he just sat back down.

* * *

Tommy looked back down at Neve. He looked at her small hand. He took a glass vial from around his neck. It was filled with something red. He put the vial around Neve's neck. The vial glowed brightly for a moment. Tommy squinted and the light died down. He tucked the vial under her hospital gown. Neve inhaled deeply but she still did not wake. 

"This should remind you that I will always be with you," he said. Tommy kissed her forehead. He took one last look at her before he disappeared from the room. He walked outside and pulled his hood on. Harry stood up and looked at him. They considered each other for a long moment before one spoke.

"How did it go?" Harry asked. Tommy shrugged.

"I already found out who did that to her. So, all I'm waiting for is for her to wake up. I left her a little something around her neck. I would appreciate it if you would make sure it does not get removed. Tell them that one of our children made it for her or something," Tommy said. Harry nodded.

"Will do," Harry said. Tommy smirked and turned to walk away. "Oh, and Tommy?" Harry called after him. Tommy turned around. Harry could only see one of his eyes. He cringed as he realized how much like Voldemort Tommy was.

"What is it?"

"The next time I see you, I'm going to arrest you," Harry warned. "Stay away from Neve. You'll only bring her more sadness. She's endured enough heartache to last a lifetime. She'll endure more as the time goes by. Don't add to it," he said. Tommy stared at Harry for a moment longer.

"I'll do as I please," he said before he disappeared around the corner. Harry sighed and shook his head. He sat back down and continued his watch.


	12. Chapter 11: Death and Divinity

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 11: Death and Divinity**

* * *

Rayne stepped off of the Hogwart's Express for the final time. She looked around the platform. She saw Vasha Weasley, her student, walking over to her parents. Smirking, Rayne made her way over to them. She put on her glasses. Rayne stopped directly behind Vasha. 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Vasha," she said. Bill and Nadia looked up at the eighteen-year-old. Rayne looked up at them and smiled her sweetest smile. Vasha smiled as well and turned to face her parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Rayne Landry. She was Head Girl," she said. Bill held out his hand towards Rayne. Rayne shook it, still smiling.

"Head Girl, huh? You must be a very bright one," Bill said. Rayne nodded.

"That's what Headmistress McGonagall said. I honestly didn't expect it, being an exchange student and all," she said. Nadia raised an eyebrow.

"You are American, I presume?" she asked. Rayne looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. I won a lottery to come over here to study. I didn't really think I would win, but Headmistress McGonagall thought I was a prime candidate to attend Hogwarts," she said. Nadia looked suspiciously at the girl. Something about her wasn't right. Vasha glanced at her mother, noticing how she was staring at Rayne.

"Who are you staying with while you are here?" Bill asked, seemingly negligent to whatever Nadia was reading from Rayne. Rayne seemed to be oblivious as well. Vasha frowned and nudged her mother. Nadia looked down at her. She saw the irate look in her daughter's eyes and sighed. She looked back up at Rayne.

"I'm staying with the Flints," she said. Bill nodded, the happy look fading slowly from his face. Rayne seemed much too nice to be staying with such a family as Marcus and Millicent Flint.

"Rayne!" a male voice yelled. Rayne's eyes looked past Bill's head at Marcus Flint. He was looking at her with narrowed eyes. Rayne inclined her head slightly. She looked back at Bill.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. Marcus doesn't like to be kept waiting." Rayne looked down at Vasha. "I guess this is goodbye for now. I have a feeling I'll either be reading great things about you or I will see you later on in life. Have a nice summer and enjoy the rest of your years at Hogwarts," she said.

"Thanks. See you later, Rayne," Vasha said happily. Rayne nodded and looked back at Bill and Nadia.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," she said.

"Likewise, Rayne. I'm sure we will be hearing great things about you as well," Bill said. Nadia nodded. Rayne inclined her head and walked past them. Vasha looked up at her parents.

"Why were you glaring at her like that, Mum?" she asked with an accusing look on her face. Nadia raised an eyebrow at her daughter's boldness to confront her like that.

"Excuse me?" she said. Vasha crossed her arms.

"You know exactly what I mean," she said. Nadia was frowning now.

"Who do you tink you are talking to, young lady?" she asked. Vasha just stared at her mother. Bill looked from Nadia to Vasha. He had never seen Vasha disrespect her mother like that. I was highly unusual that she did that.

"Um, can we continue this discussion when we get home? We still have to get Vince from the Burrow," he said. Vasha took one last scathing look at her mother and started for the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. Nadia stared after her and then turned towards Bill.

"You're just going to let her get avay with dat?" she asked. Bill shook his head and pulled his wife along.

"We will talk with her when we get to the house, Nadia. Now is not the time," he said. Nadia nodded and stared at Vasha's back.

* * *

Neve opened her eyes. The first thing that registered in her mind was the immense pain she felt. The last thing she remembered were a pair of green eyes; Dylan's eyes. Her vision became a bit clearer. Her hand went up towards her face. She saw that the swelling on her face had gone down. She looked down at her body. For the most part, most of the bandages had come off. It was then that Neve realized where she was. 

'_St. Mungo's_,' she thought dismally. She threw the covers off of her and turned her body. Her body felt a bit heavier than usual. She did not notice how sluggishly her legs moved. She tried to stand up. Neve wobbled for a moment, her arms flailing. She gasped as she fell directly to the floor.

* * *

Dylan's head snapped to the side. A noise had just come from the Neve's room. Fearing for her safety, he burst through the room. What he saw was both funny and it made him happy at the same time. 

Neve was pushing herself up when Dylan opened the door. She looked towards him and frowned. This was definitely the **_LAST_** person she wanted to see her this way. Dylan just stared at her as if he was analyzing her. She sighed and turned over.

"You're awake," Dylan said. Neve nodded her head and rolled over. "What happened? Did you fall out of the bed?" he asked, walking over to her. Neve shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak and a hoarse noise came out.

"I can't walk," she croaked. Dylan bent down and picked her up. Surprisingly, she did not object or fight him. Dylan put her back on the bed. Neve sighed deeply again and looked over at him. "I want to see a mediwizard," she said. Dylan nodded and left the room. In minutes, Dylan returned with Neve's mediwizard, Nicholas Greene. Greene smiled as he looked at her. Neve stared at him maliciously.

"Miss Assante, I am happy that you are back wit..."

"What the hell is going on here?" Neve interrupted him. Greene raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He walked towards her. Neve pointed at her throat.

"First, why do I sound like this? Second, why can't I walk?" she asked quickly. Greene stopped right next her. He looked down at her legs. They seemed to be in fine form.

"Well, we had to feed you using a tube, so your throat might be a bit scratchy for a couple of hours. As for your legs, I have not the slightest clue why they are not working. Try to wiggle you toes," he said. Neve nodded and looked down at her feet. She tried to wiggle them with all her might. Her big toe moved a little. Neve smiled.

"Well, that solved that," she said. Greene nodded.

"You have to learn how to walk again. You were pretty banged up when they brought you here. You've been in a coma for about four months now. We'll have to put you into rehabilitation. I'll get that set up," Greene said as he turned around. Neve then turned her stare towards Dylan.

"Where are my children?" she asked.

"They are still with their nanny at your house. Do you want me to call for them?" he asked. Neve nodded and sat back in her pillow. Dylan turned to leave the room.

"Dylan?" Neve whispered. Dylan stopped but did not turn around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he said. Dylan left the room, closing the door behind him.

Neve closed her eyes. It was then that she realized that there was something cold resting on her choice. She looked under her hospital gown and saw a vial. She pulled it out. It was filled with something. A silver snake was wrapped around the little cylinder. She furrowed her eyebrows. A red liquid as in it.

"What is this?" she whispered.

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes. Pain registered in different places in his body. 

"She is awake," he mumbled as the door to his study opened. He did not bother to look in the direction of the soul entering. He already knew who it was. "Rayne," he said.

"I am here, master," she said, bowing her head. Tommy nodded.

* * *

Harry dodged a sluggish punch from Ron. His best friend had been, moving that way all day. Something was bothering him; Harry knew that much. He grabbed Ron's arm as he threw another punch and threw him forward and behind him. Harry turned around quickly, as did Ron. They stared at each other. Harry threw a punch and they began fighting again. 

"So, do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Ron paused for a moment. Harry's question had thrown him off guard. For his momentary lapse, he earned a swift kick to his stomach.

"Talk about what?" Ron said, throwing Harry's next kick away. He ducked under Harry's punch and caught him in the side with his own. Harry winced.

"Something is bothering you. I can tell, Ron," he said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said. Harry rolled his eyes and blocked Ron's next punch. That punch wasn't nearly as sluggish as the one before it. Harry smirked inwardly; he was definitely getting somewhere.

"Ron, I've known you for almost twenty years. I think I know when something's bothering you," he said. Ron smirked openly.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, for one, before I started questioning you, you were being extremely lazy. You have never let me parry you before. Hell, I've never even completed one. Normally, you trip me up or something. Two, your punches were quite lethargic. You're normally all giddy when it comes to knocking me around," he said. Ron inclined his head as he eluded Harry's punch, sending Harry flailing forward. Ron grabbed his outstretched arm and pulled him back, kicking Harry in the back. Harry fell on his face. He recovered quickly.

"I tell you nothing is bothering me, Harry. I'm not going to tell you again," Ron said. Harry shook his head as they moved in a circle like a pair of cheetahs planning their next move.

"Bullshit. That's total bollocks and you know it," Harry said. Ron grinded his teeth and charged forward. If there was one thing that Harry always had on Ron it was that he was pretty light on his feet. Harry sidestepped Ron and grabbed him around the neck. They fell forward with Harry holding Ron in a headlock. Ron grabbed Harry's arm and tried to pry him off.

"Let me go, you prat," he said. Harry shook his head.

"Quit with the name calling. Are we still in school or what? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to put you to sleep?" Harry asked. Ron sighed.

"Hermione and I just had a little fight last night, that's all. She hates the fact that I'm always out so late. I told her I can't help it; it's my job, you know," Ron said. Harry released Ron.

"Gin's the same way. We had that discussion about four months ago when our little shifts started. She gave up on it, but I can tell it still bothers her because I'm never home," he said.

"I keep telling her that it's only until Neve wakes up. She needs protection more than any of us. I don't understand why they don't understand that," Ron said. Harry nodded.

* * *

Aurora looked up as Draco walked in her office. She sat back and stared at him. He looked a bit happier than usual. 

"Did Linus just learn how to walk or are you just happy to see me?" she asked. Draco just smirked.

"I come bearing good news," he said, stopping at her desk. Aurora sighed.

"What good news could you possibly have for me, Draco Malfoy?" Aurora went back to her work. Draco snatched the quill out of her hand. Aurora looked back up at him, frowning. "Do you mind giving that back?"

"Yes, I do. Will you listen to me?" Draco asked. Aurora sighed.

"Fine. What is it, Draco?"

"Neve's awake," he said. Aurora stared at him for a moment.

"Are you serious? I am in no mood for jokes, Draco," Aurora said.

"I can see that, love. I am telling the truth. Hamish just informed me. She called for the five brats a couple of hours ago. They should be at the hospital now, enjoying the presence of their mother. It's been four months since they have seen her. Do you want to go see her?" Draco asked. Aurora's serious look dissipated and she smiled widely.

"Yes. I just have to finish up here," she said as she began stacking papers up. Draco looked down at all the work she did.

"I swear you work too much, woman," he said.

"Draco, when will you stop calling me that?"

"Never," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

Neve sat, listening to her children tell her about their adventures during the four months she was in a coma. Elektra had not said much during the time she was there. She just sat in a chair across the room, listening to her siblings. Neve looked in her direction. Elektra stared back at her, her arms crossed. 

"What have you been doing as of late, Elektra? You're the only one I haven't heard from," she said. Elektra smirked.

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that, mum. I haven't been all that bad, if that is what you're asking," she said. Neve considered her daughter.

"Somehow, I find that extremely hard to believe. I'll ask Miya what mischief you've gotten into," Neve said. Elektra's entire expression changed. The other four looked back and forth between the two; they sensed a fight coming on. Before Elektra could retaliate to her mother, the door to the room opened.

"Neve!" Aurora said loudly. Neve smiled and watched her sister approach her. Bella and Leo moved out of the way as Aurora bent down to hug her younger sister. "I am so happy you are awake," she said in her ear. Neve could sense the tears coming from her sister.

"Aurora, I can't breathe," she croaked. Aurora laughed and released her sister. Neve smiled up at her. She looked her sister up and down. "I see you have had the baby. What was it?"

"It was a boy. We named him Linus Alfonse," another voice said. Neve looked past Aurora and Aurora turned around. Draco was leaning on the wall. He smirked at his sister-in-law.

"Hello, Draco. Where are Papá and Mamá?" Neve asked. Aurora looked back at Neve.

"I have not spoken to them, but I can imagine that they are on their way. You know how Papá is always doing something. If anything, Nonno and Nonna will be here soon," Aurora said. Neve nodded.

"Do you have any lasting damage?" Draco asked, walking forward. Neve shook her head.

"Aside from the fact that I have to learn how to walk again, nothing is permanently damaged. I hope I'll be able to get back into work," she said. Draco nodded.

"Both Benedict and Jones said that it shouldn't be a problem that you come back to work. They want you to come back when you are ready; there is no pressure for you to go back quickly. Don't overdo it, Neve," Draco said. Neve nodded.

"Don't worry, Draco. I won't," she said.

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked around Diagon Alley with their children. Ginny carried Lillian. Jimmy and Hayden ranin circles around their parents. Harry, getting annoyed with their silly playing, grabbed both by the collars of their shirts. 

"Just walk next to us like good little children, will you?" he said. Jimmy nodded and Hayden smiled. Harry smirked and released them. Ginny just shook her head. She looked up and saw someone she had not seen in ages.

"Seamus?" she said loudly. Seamus turned his head to look at the source of his name. He smiled when he saw Harry and Ginny. He walked over to them.

"Hi, you two. It's been a while, hasn't it?" he said happily. Ginny nodded. "So, who are the little ones?"

"Well, that's Jimmy. The pigtailed little girl is Hayden and this one," Harry touched Lillian's pink cheek, "is Lillian." The baby opened her eyes and looked at her father. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So, how's life been treating you, Seamus?" Ginny asked. Seamus smiled.

"Well, Lina and I are doing rather well. We've finally come back from Italy. I tell you everything is strange over there. I didn't like it too much. We came back over here a couple of months ago. Oh, and this is Alana. It's her birthday and we're getting her some presents. Lina thinks we should let her pick them out." Seamus pulled out a picture of a little girl. There was a smiling little girl in it. She was waving at the camera eagerly.

"She's very pretty. She looks exactly like Lina," Ginny said.

"Isn't she the most divine child you've ever seen? I can't think of anyone who could be quite as pretty as her. She's the most precious little girl in the wor..."

"Seamus Finnigan, would you please stop flashing that picture to everyone you come across?" Lina said, walking up towards them. A little girl toddled at her feet. She looked no older than three or four.

"Lina!" Ginny said happily. Lina smiled as she approached them. It was then that the little girl noticed her father standing there. Her little face seemed to light up considerably.

"Daddy!" she yelled as she ran towards him. Seamus bent down and picked up the little girl.

"Alana, this is Harry and Ginny Potter. They're some good friends of ours," he said. Alana nodded and waved at the people. The little girl had a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. She was indeed very beautiful for such a young child. Lina finally caught up with them.

"I'm sorry, you guys. Seamus sees the need to show everyone that picture. He worships the ground Alana walks on and vice versa. If he didn't have to go to work, I'm pretty sure Seamus would spend all his time spoiling Alana. I've never seen a little girl so attached to her father before. How are you two doing?" Lina rubbed her back. She looked like she was pregnant again.

"Should you be on your feet, Lina?" Ginny asked. Lina smiled.

"I'm fine, Ginny. After Alana, I'm sure I can take on anything," she said. Ginny laughed along with them. They began talking as Seamus put Alana down.

"If you're good, I'll take you on a broom ride later," Seamus said. Alana nodded and walked over to Hayden and Jimmy. Seamus looked up at Harry. "So, how's life as an Arbitrario treating you, Harry? I heard it is pretty gritty work," Seamus said. Harry shrugged.

"Well, it is quite grueling, but you get used to it. After all that bloody training, I better enjoy what I'm doing. You get a great sense of pride out of it," he said. Seamus nodded.

"Life at the Leaky Cauldron is great. I love running that place. Lina still doesn't approve of it. All I say to that is that she works with a bunch of goblins. That's all I really need to say," Seamus said.

"She still works at Gringott's?"

"Yep. I hate it. She handles all the financial needs. I don't ever want to set foot in the place. I had a run-in with one of those bloody goblins one time for talking to Lina like he owned her. I think I'm banned from the bank. I'm not quite sure," Seamus said. Harry laughed.

"Leave it to Seamus to get thrown out of a bank," he said. Seamus shrugged. He looked down at the children. Alana was talking to Hayden.

"It looks like Hayden's found a kindred spirit," he said. Harry nodded.

"Seamus, we need to be going," Lina said. Seamus nodded and picked up Alana.

"Bye-bye, Hayden," Alana said. Hayden waved at her.

"We'll see you around," Seamus said. Harry and Ginny watched them cross the street.

"It was nice seeing them aga..." Ginny was cut off as an explosion in the street rocked them. Lillian began crying instantly in her mother's arms. Harry pulled his wand and started to walk forward. Another explosion behind them shook the ground. People began screaming hysterically. Harry turned around. Dust distorted his vision. He began walking towards the sight of the first explosion. Ginny grabbed his arm.

"I have to check it out, Gin. Get the children out of here as quickly as you can," he said.

"Okay. Come on. Jimmy, hold Hayden's hand and do not let go no matter what. Even if you lose my hand, hold on to your sister's hand," Ginny said. Jimmy nodded and took Hayden's hand.

* * *

Harry started walking toward the sight of the first explosion. He heard screaming and the crying of children. Before Harry thought about it, he dodged a green jet of light coming towards him. Harry heard a body drop behind him. He ignored it and kept walking into the dust. He stopped when he saw a figure coming towards him. 

"Who's there?" Harry said, holding his wand out towards the figure. The figure came into a clearer view. Harry saw a blank white mask on the person's face. They wore a dark blue robe.

"Hello," a female's voice said. Harry stared at the woman, still holding his wand out.

* * *

Ginny turned around as she stood in line to get through the entrance to Diagon Alley. She saw Harry standing face to face with a woman in a mask. Around him, other people were fighting off the offending witches and wizards. 

"Ginny!" a voice called. Ginny snapped her head to the right. She saw Angelina and Fred making their way over to her. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ginny straightened up.

"Hey, you two. I need to go help Harry. Could you take these three for me?" Ginny asked. Angelina nodded as Ginny handed her Lillian. Lillian tried to cling to her mother's hair. "Lillian, it is only for a moment. I promise I'll be back. Fred, take Hayden and Jimmy," Ginny said, pulling out her wand. Hayden and Jimmy grabbed on to their uncle.

"Mum, where are you going?" Hayden asked. Ginny looked down at her daughter.

"I'm going to get Daddy. I'll be right back," she said. Hayden nodded as she was pulled off by Fred. Ginny watched them go and then started towards Harry.

* * *

Lina tried to look through the dust for her husband and daughter. She could not see either one of them. She turned her head frantically. She saw one of the masked wizards in her line of vision. 

"_Stupefy_!" she yelled. The wizard turned just in time to get hit with the powerful spell. Lina continued her search.

* * *

"Who are you?" Harry asked, still staring at the masked woman. 

"You'll be finding out about us soon enough, Potter," the woman said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked. The woman chuckled.

"You should be asking who doesn't know who you are, Potter. I'll be seeing you," the woman said. Harry could tell she was still smiling behind her mask. Before he could mutter a curse, she was gone. Harry lowered his wand and turned around.

* * *

Ginny looked around for Harry. She could not see him in all the dust. All she could see was the occasional flash of light. All she heard wore the tormented screams of people and dull thuds of their bodies hitting the ground. Ginny kept her wand out, searching. 

"Harry?" Ginny called out to him.

* * *

Harry turned around at the sound of Ginny's voice. Shaking his head, he started to go look for her. 

"Ginny!" he yelled back.

* * *

Ginny turned her head. She walked through the dusty air. She saw a little girl with brown hair standing alone in the street. She was glancing around with a scared look on her face. Ginny squinted and realized who it was. 

'_Alana_,' she thought. Where were Lina and Seamus? How did they get separated from their daughter? Ginny started to walk towards the child.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Ginny heard. Time seemed to stop as Ginny saw a male body step in front of Alana. The green jet of light hit the man in the back. He stopped for a moment and just seemed to stand still. Alana looked up at the man and saw his face.

"Daddy?" she said.

* * *

Lina turned around as she heard the Killing Curse being yelled. What she saw made her gasp. 

"**_ALANA_**!" she yelled.

* * *

Ginny watched as the man's body fell forward to the ground. Ginny pointed her wand at the origin of the curse. 

"_Stupefy_!" she yelled. She heard a body drop to the ground as she approached Alana.

Alana got on her knees and tapped her father. His eyes were still wide open. Alana shook him as Ginny came to a stop beside her.

"Daddy? Daddy, wake up," Alana said. She did not hear her mother come up next to her. Ginny looked at Lina as she stared down at Seamus' lifeless body. Her mouth hung open in shock. She kneeled down slowly. Alana was still shaking her father. Ginny reached down at pulled Alana away.

"Come here for a moment, Alana. Let your mum look at you father," Ginny said. Alana stepped away from Lina and Seamus. Ginny picked her up as Lina started crying. She turned around as Harry ran over to her.

"The attack's over now. I thought I told you to...What happened?" Harry asked. Ginny gestured over to Lina and the motionless Seamus. "Oh no. Did she see it happen?" he asked. Ginny nodded sadly.

"Miss Ginny, what happened to Daddy? Why is he sleeping?" Alana asked. Ginny sighed and pointed her wand at Alana. Alana looked down the tip of it.

"_Dormez_,' Ginny whispered. Alana instantly fell asleep on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at Lina. The pregnant woman was on her knees, holding Seamus' head in her lap and crying almost hysterically. Harry stood behind her.

'_It's begun_,' he thought dismally.


	13. Chapter 12: The Funeral and the Injury

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 12: The Funeral and the Injury**

* * *

_Life is eternal and love is immortal; and death is only a horizon, and a horizon is nothing save the limit of our sight._

_**Rossiter W. Raymond**_

* * *

**Attack at Diagon Alley**

_**30 Dead, 126 Injured, 17 Missing**_

_Around 6:15 on Wednesday night, Diagon Alley suffered attacks from an unknown group of Dark witches and wizards. All that is known about them is that they wore dark blue robes and blank, white masks, hiding their identities. Not much else is known. There are several people still missing. They are assumed to be buried beneath the rubble of the explosions in the street. None of the suspects were apprehended and it still remains a mystery who was behind this horrible event._

_Many people fear that this is the re-emergence of the Death Eaters while others say that this is just some former Death Eaters looking for attention. This tragic event still has many people at their wits end on what is really going on. The Ministry is declining comment on these allegations. _

_Mistress for Magic Saffron Fairfax has declined comment also. It is said that she is planning the next action carefully. It is reported that Aurors and Magi will be posted as reconstruction begins at the sight of the explosions._

_Diagon Alley is closed to the public until further notice._

* * *

Harry put down the _Daily Prophet_. It had been a week since the tragedy at Diagon Alley. No week had ever gone by slower. He looked out the window to the kitchen. The sky was murky as if it knew what today was. Harry blinked as he saw a black blur stop in front of him. 

"Here, Harry. Take Lillian for a moment while I fix Jimmy's collar," she said. Harry took the baby girl. Lillian looked around, the vibrant red curls on her head shaking as her head turned. Harry straightened the black bow on top of her head. Lillian smiled and snuggled up against her father.

'_Totally oblivious to the heartache around her_,' he thought, smiling a bit. Hayden came in the kitchen and climbed into a chair. She looked solemnly at her father. For some reason, Harry always felt as if Hayden felt what he felt. It was like she knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Did you say something, Daddy?" Hayden asked, taking Harry off guard. Harry blinked. He had not said anything.

"No, I didn't, Hayden. Are you ready to go?" he asked. Hayden nodded.

"Yes. I don't like wearing this dress, though. It itches," she said, scratching at her stomach. Ginny walked in a sighed. Jimmy was following her.

"Hayden, I thought I told you to stop scratching," she said.

"But, it itches, Mum. I can't help it," Hayden whined. Ginny straightened Hayden's dress and looked at Harry.

"Are you ready, Harry?" she asked. Harry nodded and stood up. Lillian shifted in his arms. He looked down at the baby. It took her almost no time to fall asleep. Ginny smiled a little. "I swear she sleeps all the time."

* * *

A little more than thirty minutes later, Harry stood in a graveyard, listening to a priest read the final words that would put Seamus to rest. His coffin was still open. 

Lina sat next to her sister, looking very solemn. Alana looked like she really didn't know what was going on. Lina was holding her hand tightly. Alana kept looking around. Rina sat next to Lina, holding her hand. Cye stood over her sister, her hand on her shoulder.

When the priest finished talking, Lina stood up slowly as Seamus' coffin was closed. She held a single white rose in her hand. Harry saw Alana look confused for a moment. Lina approached the coffin and sat the rose on top of it. She stepped back and rejoined her daughter. She took Alana's hand. Alana watched as the coffin began to lower into the ground. She looked up at her mother.

"Mommy, what are they doing? Why are they burying Daddy? Isn't he just sleeping?" she asked, tugging on her mother's dress. Lina closed her eyes.

Ginny, who was trying to fight tears this entire time, was getting close to just crying right then. Alana really thought her father was just sleeping. Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and fixed Lillian on her shoulder.

"Mommy, isn't Daddy just sleeping? What if he wakes up and he's in that box? Mommy?" Alana kept pulling on her mother. Lina kneeled down to her daughter and just hugged her. Alana listened to her mother cry on her shoulder. "Mommy, why are you crying?" she asked quietly. Lina sat back and looked at her daughter. She wiped the tears from her face.

"Daddy isn't coming back, Alana," she whispered. Alana looked at her mother like she said a nasty swearword. She shook her head.

"No, Mommy. That's not true. Daddy has to come back. He promised me that he'd take me on a broom ride if I was good," Alana said.

Harry felt something tug at his heart as he heard those words. He clearly remembered Seamus saying that to his daughter.

"_If you're good, I'll take you on a broom ride_."

Harry looked down; it definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

After the funeral, Harry sat at a table with Ron, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, and Aurora. They all looked pretty dismal and tired. Finally, Hermione broke the silence. 

"It's really a shame about Alana," she said. Ginny looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Hermione sighed, looking out the window at the little girl. She was sitting on a swinghanging froma tree's branch. Her brown hair was hanging in her face as she stared at the ground. Carmen and Hayden sat next to her, both swinging slowly like her.

"Well, from now on, Alana will associate her birthday with her father's death. Imagine what that would be like," she said.

"That would be horrible. I don't think I could stand it," Draco said.

"I don't think she'll do that," Harry said. Hermione and Ginny looked at him.

"Why not, mate?" Ron asked, still staring out the window at the three girls.

"Well, my parents died on Halloween. I don't associate Halloween with their deaths," he said. Ginny shook her head.

"Were you conscious of your parents dying, Harry? You were only a year old. Alana **_WATCHED_** her father die right before her eyes. She saw everything. It's just so sad," she said as Neve came over to them. They looked up at her.

"How is she?" Aurora asked. Neve shrugged.

"Well, she has Cye, Carmelita, Rina, Cascata, Christy, and Camilla up there with her. I'd say that she is pretty well taken care of. They are just waiting for her to fall asleep now. I'd say that will happen in the next five minutes," Neve said, sitting down next to Hermione.

* * *

One month later, Vasha again found herself on the Hogwarts Express. Cheyenne, Andrew, and Alan were in the compartment with her. Cheyenne popped a chocolate frog in her mouth and started chewing on it. 

"I wonder what great things we have in store for us this year," Vasha said.

"I hear we get to start dueling in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Andrew said. Cheyenne looked happy at this news. Vasha sighed and looked at her friends. Cheyenne noticed the grave look on her best friend's face.

"What is it, Vash?" she asked.

"Why don't they just teach us the Dark Arts?" Vasha asked. Cheyenne and Andrew exchanged looks. Alan just looked thoughtful.

"Why would they **_TEACH_** us how to do the Dark Arts when we're supposed to be learning to defend ourselves against them?" Andrew asked. Vasha looked out the window.

"Don't you think we would be better equipped if we actually knew what the Dark Arts were? It makes no sense to just learn how to throw them off. I think we should have a clear understanding of what each of the the different Dark Arts do and why they are considered the Dark Arts in the first place," she said.

"That's a good point, Weasley," a voice said from the compartment door. Vasha and the others all turned their heads to see Gavin Flint and his cronies standing behind him. Vasha narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you eavesdropping on us, Flint? Run out of first-years to terrorize?" Cheyenne said. Gavin glared at her. Vasha and Gavin got along on some level, but it was a little harder to get along with Cheyenne; she was too headstrong.

"What makes you think I was terrorizing first-years?" Gavin asked. Cheyenne turned her head to glare at him.

"Gavin, I know you. You bully everyone you deem beneath you, regardless of their age. Don't lie to me like you weren't messing with someone before you decided to snoop on our conversation," she said. Gavin stared at the pretty girl a moment longer before turning his attention back to Vasha. Vasha just continued to stare at him.

"As I was saying, you made a good point, Weasley," he said. Vasha nodded.

"When will you start calling me by my first name, Gavin?"

"Old habits die hard, Weasley," he said while smirking. "Do you favor the Dark Arts, Weasley?" he asked her. Vasha's expression softened.

"I wouldn't say that I favor them. I just did a lot of reading over the summer. I am curious about them. I want to know more. There is only so much a book can tell you. I know Professor Shamus won't tell me anything. Rayne gave me more information about them than anyone. Rayne taught me a lot last year," she said.

"When did Rayne teach you?" Cheyenne asked.

"I didn't spend every waking hour with you, Cheyenne," Vasha said, laughing. Cheyenne just rolled her eyes and ate another chocolate frog.

* * *

A month into the term, Vasha was called up to battle a third-year named Willow Johansson. Willow was not known for being the nicest girl in the world. In fact, she had a rather large aversion toward Vasha for reasons unknown to even Vasha. So, Vasha saw this as her one time to repay Willow for her torment during her first year. 

Fionnula stood at the front of the class, looking between the two girls. She knew neither liked the other, so this duel would prove to be pretty interesting.

"Wands at the ready," she said. Willow and Vasha faced each other. Vasha just stood there with a blank expression on her face. "Try to disarm your opponent only, ladies. I don't want to have to mop you off of the stage."

"Yes, professor," the girls said. Fionnula nodded. She clapped and Willow was the first one out with a spell.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she yelled. The spell went flying towards Vasha. Vasha just stood there. She held out her wand.

"_Protego_," she said calmly. Willow's spell hit a barrier and dissipated. Fionnula raised an eyebrow. That spell wasn't generally learned until later years. Angered, Willow decided to go out of Fionnula's orders. She held her wand out again.

"_Stupefy_!" she yelled. Fionnula's eyes widened. She grabbed her wand, ready to block the spell. Instead, she saw the spell hit an invisible wall in front of Vasha. Vasha smiled evilly.

"_Expelliarmus_," she said placidly. In her stupor, Willow missed Vasha saying the spell. Her wand went flying out of her hand. Willow looked down and cursed under her breath. Fionnula and the class began clapping. It was not everyday that a second-year bested a third-year.

"Very good, ladies. Twenty points to Slytherin and ten points to Ravenclaw..." Fionnula bent down to look for something in her desk.

Vasha turned around to walk off the stage, showing her back to Willow. Willow picked up her wand, enraged that she was beaten by Vasha. She pointed her wand at the unsuspecting girl.

Cheyenne looked past Vasha as Vasha approached her. She saw Willow getting ready to do a curse.

"Vasha, watch out!" she yelled. Vasha raised an eyebrow. Cheyenne was pointing behind her.

"_Scossa_!" Willow yelled. Vasha turned around just in time to see the blast of lightning coming at her face. Before she could use her Soliopathy to throw up a barrier, the lightning caught her in her right eye. Fionnula looked up as the most horrific scream filled the air. Vasha fell to the ground.

Willow lowered her wand. Her face had suddenly gotten very pale. She stepped back. Fionnula looked between the girls. Vasha was on her knees. She was holding her eye with her right hand. Cheyenne started to get up.

Vasha opened her left eye as she lowered her hand from her face. The vision out of her right eye was gone. Warm blood ran down her fingers and dripped on the floor. Vasha felt anger wash over her body. She covered her right eye again and squeezed her left eye shut.

Fionnula began to approach Vasha. She could tell the child was either in a lot of pain or she was extremely angry. She instantly remembered what Bill had said about Vasha losing control. When Vasha looked up, Fionnula stopped in her tracks. Cheyenne gasped at her best friend. Vasha did not appear to be in any pain. She didn't even appear to be angry. What was the scariest part was that she didn't even look like she was all there.

Vasha stood up straight and let her kaleidoscopic hair fall into her face. It covered the right side of her face, hiding the injury. Vasha stared at Willow. Willow stared back at her, but fear was evident in her expression. Vasha caught Willow's eye for a moment.

'_Stop_,' she thought. The entire class watched as Willow touched her chest and fell to the ground. Fionnula blinked out of stupor and pulled her wand to stop Vasha. Before she could stun Vasha, Fionnula flew back into the wall, hitting her head. Vasha lowered her hand. Fionnula was now the one who was stunned.

Cheyenne was starting to get scared. Willow was laying on the ground, motionless with her eyes wide open. Vasha had not blinked yet. Cheyenne stood up noisily and slammed her hands on the table.

"Vasha, **_STOP_**!" she yelled.

Vasha blinked. She turned to the source of the voice and saw Cheyenne watching her. It was then that Vasha became aware of the pain in her eye and how weak she felt.

'_What just happened_?' she asked herself. Cheyenne was looking at her with a scared look.

"Chey..." Vasha passed out.

* * *

Harry walked in the waiting room at St. Mungo's. Bill and Nadia were there. Nadia was sitting in the chair, stroking Vince's hair and looking quite placid. Bill was pacing nervously. He looked up when he saw Harry enter the room. 

"I came as soon as Ron called. What happened?" Harry asked. Bill shook his head.

"Vasha was hurt in a dueling match at Hogwarts," he said.

"Hurt? What happened to her?" Harry asked. Bill shrugged.

"They haven't told us anything yet. They just called and said that Vasha was at St. Mungo's with an injury," he said. Harry nodded as a mediwizard walked in the room. He looked at Bill and instantly knew that he was Vasha's father. Nadia looked over at the man.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" he asked. Bill nodded.

"What happened to my daughter?" he asked. The mediwizard looked down at his paper.

"Well, Vasha suffered a very serious optical injury," he said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Optical? You mean her eye?" he asked. The mediwizard nodded.

"Precisely. Vasha's right eye was hit with a rather powerful lightning spell. I don't think the caster expected it to hit Vasha in the face. Well, in any case, her right eye was terribly injured."

"How bad was it?"

"Vasha's right eye was, for lack of a better word, fried. There was nothing we could do to save it. All we could do was remove what was left of it and stop the bleeding," the mediwizard said. Nadia gasped at his words. Vince looked horrified.

"What about her left eye?" Bill asked slowly.

"Oh, her left eye is in fine condition."

"Can we see her?" Nadia asked quietly. The mediwizard opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Ava Jordan and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in, looking extremely stern. The mediwizard stepped to the side. Ava walked directly up to him.

"Have you told them anything?" she asked. The mediwizard shook his head. Ava nodded and faced the others.

"What are you doing here, Ava?" Harry asked. Ava sighed.

"We were sent by the Ministry to investigate this mat..."

"Matter? What the bloody hell are you talking about? My daughter was just injured by some stupid kid's idea of a joke. What does this have to do with the damn Ministry?" Bill asked. Ava looked at Kingsley.

"Bill, Nadia, Vasha needs to be questioned about the exact events that took place," he said.

"Why?" Harry asked, crossing his arms. Ava and Kingsley looked in his direction. Until now, they had forgotten that Harry was even in the room. "I'm just not understanding why you need to investigate a silly prank."

"It may have started as a silly prank, Harry. You know how powerful Vasha is, don't you?" Ava asked. Harry nodded, unfolding his arms.

"Of course I do. I'm the one who taught her how not to let it get out of control or to let it control her," he said. Ava nodded.

"Well, from what we are told, after Vasha was hit with the curse, that power took over. She killed someone."

"Who?" Nadia asked, standing up. She walked over to them.

"Willow Johansson. She was a classmate who apparently was angered at the fact that she lost to someone younger than her and that someone was Vasha. The students tell me that Vasha was not liked too well by Willow. So, Willow must have sent that curse out of hatred or anger," Ava said.

"Vasha didn't mean to kill her. For goodness sake, she's just a twelve-year-old who will be thirteen in October. You are crazy if you think she did it intentionally and consciously. You said it yourself, Ava. Vasha loses control whenever she is angered or put in a tough position. Getting my eye blasted out of my face is enough to make me a bit angry," Harry said. Ava nodded.

"We just need to find out if it was intentional or not, you guys. Believe me, I don't want to do this," Ava said.

"Then why are you? I want to see my daughter," Bill said, looking at the mediwizard. The mediwizard looked at him.

"We can't let you see her until we have talked to her," Kingsley said. Bill raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'll see her first and then you can talk to her. I'm her father and I'll tell you what will go on with her," Bill said. Ava shook her head.

"I can't let you do that, Bill. You might influence Vasha to say something that is not true. She might lie to us in order to make you happy or something of that nature," she said. Bill looked infuriated.

"She won't talk to you," Vince said from his spot next to his mother.

"Why?" Kingsley asked.

"Vasha isn't stupid. She's actually pretty smart for her age. She won't even talk to Dad or Mum. Whenever Vasha is angry, she only talks to one person," Vince said. Everyone was now looking at the boy.

"Who is dat?" Nadia asked. Vince looked at his uncle.

"She'll only talk to Uncle Harry. He's the only one she confides in most of the time since he spent the most time with her when she was younger. She listens to him because she sees him as being on her level. If you want some answers out of Vasha, you'll have to let her talk to Uncle Harry first," he said. Everyone stared at him for a minute. Harry was the one to break the silence.

"Ava, I can see why Kingsley is here, being an Auror and all. Why are you here? You're Benedict's secretary," he said. Ava shook her head.

"I'm a certified Ministry Telepath, Harry. I work for Benedict to pass the time. I'm here to make sure that Vasha is telling the truth. I'm pretty confident that she will even if I don't probe her mind," Ava said. Vince shook his head.

"That won't work either," he said.

"Why not, Vince?" Bill asked. Vince looked up at his father.

"Vasha knows how to put up walls whenever she is backed into a corner. With you all questioning her, she will definitely feel like she is being blamed for something she did not mean to do. She will unconsciously do that. I'm a telepath, too, Ava," Harry said. Vince nodded in agreement.

"You underestimate me, Harry. I think I can bypass her blocks," Ava said, sounding a bit indignant at Harry's doubt. Before Harry could say anything more, a nurse walked in.

"She is ready," she said quietly. Ava nodded and looked at Kinglsey and Harry.

"We're going to the psychiatric ward in order to que..."

"What the bloody hell is she doing in the psychiatric ward?" Bill yelled. Ava sighed.

"Vasha was a bit hostile when she came out of surgery. We had to drug her and some orderlies took her to that ward. The tranquilizer should've worn off by now. She might be a little annoyed, but she will at least be civil," the forgotten mediwizard said. Nadia sighed and shook her head. Bill looked furiously at Harry.

"Make sure they are treating her right, Harry. Tell her that we love her," he said calmly. Harry nodded and started to follow after Ava and Kingsley. This was about to get very difficult. He could already tell that something had changed inside of Vasha and he hadn't even seen her yet.


	14. Chapter 13: Deception and Changes

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 13: Deception and Changes**

* * *

Harry, Ava, and Kingsley came to a stop by a glass window. The nurse turned around to look at them.

"This is her room. She's dressed in a special type of suit. It is to keep her from doing magic, even Soliopathy," she said. Ava and Harry turned to peer inside the room. They could not see anything. The garish white lights were almost blinding in the all white room. Kingsley stepped up next to Ava.

"Where is she?" he asked. Harry looked at Ava.

"She's definitely inside of there; I can feel her mind signature. She's sitting beside the window, out of sight. She probably knows exactly where it is, too. Harry, this is your cue," Ava said. Harry nodded. The nurse unlocked the door with her wand and Harry stepped inside.

Once he entered, Harry saw a flash of red and blonde hair. Vasha, dressed in a white bodysuit, was sitting on the ground. The only skin that was visible was Vasha's face; her fingers and feet were covered with the cloth of the bodysuit. Harry walked around to face her. Vasha had not even acknowledged her presence.

"Vasha?" Harry said. Vasha did not move. Harry tried to see through her hair. "Vasha?" he repeated. Vasha raised her head ever-so-slightly. Her good eye glared at him. The rest of her hair covered the right side of her face.

"Uncle Harry," she whispered. Harry nodded.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Vasha continued to look down. Harry could not see her good eye very well. He could not tell what she looked like.

"Do I look okay?" she mumbled in an irritated voice. Harry blinked with genuine shock on his face. Vasha was never impudent with him. She continued to stare at the floor. Harry walked closer to her and held out his hand. Vasha did not move.

"Come from that corner, Vasha," he said. Vasha scooted backwards, as if she was trying to meld into the wall. For all intents and purposes, Vasha was one with the wall.

"I don't want to move," she muttered. Harry did not remove his hand.

"You have to come out of there some time, Vasha. Your parents are worried about you," he said. Vasha sighed but did not look up.

"Where are they? I want to see my father," she said.

"You have to talk to someone first, Vasha," Harry said. He knew that she was about to blow up.

"I want to see my father," she repeated in a tone Harry had never heard her use before. "I don't want to talk to anyone else until I see Dad and Mum."

"You have to talk to these people or they will not let you see your father or your mother, Vasha," Harry tried to explain to her. He heard Vasha sigh.

"Fine," she said. Harry blinked, thoroughly shocked. He hadn't expected her to cave in so easily. Vasha took his hand. Harry pulled her up. Vasha walked to the other end of the room and faced the window.

* * *

Ava watched the 12-year-old look at the window. She knew Vasha couldn't see her. To Vasha, it should've looked like a wall. Ava stared at Vasha. She was looking directly into Ava's eyes. Ava blinked. There was no way Vasha could possibly see her, yet, somehow, the preteen was staring directly at her.

"She's looking directly at me," she whispered. Kingsley looked in Ava's direction.

"What are you talking about? On the other side, this is just a blank wall. It's enchanted to look that way. She can't see us," he said. Ava shook her head and looked at the tall Auror.

"Then how is it that she staring directly at me?" she asked. Kingsley shook his head.

"You're imagining things, Ava. There's no possible way that she can see through that," Kingsley said as the door opened. Harry stepped out of the room and looked at them.

"She'll talk to you now. I told her she would be able to see Bill and Nadia after this. You better keep your word or she will be extremely mad. Even I can't control her that much," Harry said. Ava and Kingsley nodded and went into the room.

Vasha eyed Ava and Kingsley with a blank face. She recognized Ava Jordan but the other man was new to her. She had seen him somewhere before but she could not place where it was exactly. She turned her gaze back to Ava. The woman was staring fixedly at her. Vasha could not remember what it was that Ava did exactly; her father had said that she worked for the Ministry sometimes, though.

'_But what does she do_?'

"Vasha, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's an Auror for the Ministry. You already know Ava," Harry said, gesturing to the other two. Vasha did not move. Her hair still covered the right side of her face.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We need to know what happened at school," Ava said. Vasha narrowed her eye.

"I'm sure you've heard the story many times before this," she said. Kingsley nodded.

"We need to hear your side of it, though. We need to know if what you did was intentional," he said. Vasha stared at him for a long moment in complete silence. Kingsley did not like the look the girl was giving him. He shifted to the side and looked at Harry. Harry looked confused as to why she was staring Kingsley down like that.

"Willow got angry with me for defeating her. She shot a curse at me that probably would've sent me here no matter where it hit me. Cheyenne tried to warn me and I turned around and got hit in the face with it. I don't remember much after that. The next last I heard was Cheyenne's voice before I woke up here with people poking and prodding at me. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Vasha asked. Kingsley looked at Ava.

Ava was having a relatively hard time trying to read Vasha. Somehow, the girl was unconsciously blocking her. Ava could not seem to knock her walls down. It was really starting to frustrate her. She sighed and focused on Harry's mind.

'_Can I have a word with you outside_?' she asked. Harry smirked, not looking at Ava.

'_Sure_,' he replied. Ava narrowed her eyes and turned to leave the room.

Vasha noticed her uncle moving to leave her in the room with Ava. Harry paused for a moment. He turned and looked at Vasha.

"I'll be right back," he said. Vasha nodded and turned her glare back to Kingsley. Kingsley stared right back at her, determined not to show his apprehensiveness of her. Vasha smirked inwardly. She could feel it from him; he was a little scared of her.

'_He should be_,' she thought evilly.

* * *

Ava rounded quickly on Harry as they stepped into the hall. The nurse stood back and looked at the two. Harry had a smug look on his face. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

"Did you teach her how to throw up blocks like that?" Ava asked, sounding furious.

"Not at all. Vasha isn't a Telepath. I don't even know how to teach someone to control Telepathy; I don't practice it myself. I told you that it would be hard to break her," he said. Ava looked at the window. Vasha was still staring at Kingsley.

"I could hurt her if I go full force. Right now, I'm only at half power. If I go full force, I could end up sending her into a coma. I don't want that to happen," Ava looked back at Harry. "Do you think she could handle three-fourths?"

"I have no idea. Vasha has a pretty strong mind. I doubt you going at three-fourths power will even break her walls. If you can't break her at half, which is pretty powerful coming from you, I don't think even full would work. I guess we'll just have to take her word for it."

* * *

"Did you want to do what you did to Willow Johansson?" Kingsley asked as Harry and Ava walked back into the room. Vasha continued to stare at the Auror.

"If I wanted to kill her consciously, I wouldn't have done it in front of most of my house. Do you take me for that much of a dunce?" she asked, raising her head. For the first time, everyone saw Vasha's good eye clearly. It was very narrow and she looked positively evil. Her long, chromatic hair was still hiding the right side of her face.

"Of course we don't, Vasha. Although, the way you did it seemed very calculated and planned," Ava said. Vasha turned her head toward Ava very slowly. She caught Ava's eye for a split second. Ava entered Vasha's mind during that one second. What she saw was quite disturbing. The girl appeared to feel no remorse for what she had done.

"Calculated? I had no intention on fighting her in the first place. Professor Shamus put us together. She apparently didn't know that Willow didn't like me. Like I said before, Mrs. Jordan, if I wanted to kill Willow intentionally, I would not have done it in class," Vasha said.

"Then how would you have done it?" Kingsley asked. Both Harry and Ava turned their heads to the Auror. He was still staring at Vasha. "I'm curious to know." Vasha chuckled at his words. Ava and Harry exchanged bewildered looks.

"I'm glad you asked that, Mr. Shacklebolt," Vasha said as she rose from the ground. She stared at Kingsley. Harry suddenly got a very bad feeling. "I would basically give Willow what she gave me."

"And what was that?" the Auror asked. Vasha smirked and held her hand out. The lights in the room suddenly went out. Harry looked around.

"_Scossa_," the preteen whispered. Before anyone could throw up a shield, the curse shot out from Vasha's index, middle, and ring fingers. Each electrical shock hit one of the adults in their chests.

Harry flinched as the curse hit him. The electrical shock coursing through his body was almost unbearable. What was happening was supposed to be impossible; Vasha's outfit wouldn't allow her to do magic. This was definitely not like Vasha. She would never intentionally do a curse on him. Something was not right with her; she was not well. He looked up at her. She seemed to be enjoying every moment of this, though.

Ava glared up at the puerile girl. She had to stop her before she killed all of them. Ava managed to hold her hand up at Vasha. She concentrated on her.

'_Retromarcia_,' she said in her mind.

Vasha blinked as the curse that she was putting on Ava flew back at her at top speed. She was blasted backwards, breaking the curse on Harry and Kingsley. Vasha slid down the wall and fell forward on her arms. She was gasping for breath.

Harry and Kingsley were also trying to regain their bearings. Harry looked toward Ava. Ava was still holding her hand out towards Vasha.

"Thanks. Are you okay?" he asked. Ava breathed in deeply and nodded.

Vasha looked up slowly at the three adults. She looked oblivious to what had just happened.

"Uncle Harry?" she whispered. Harry raised an eyebrow. Vasha sat back on her knees and looked at her hands.

Ava suddenly could hear all of the girl's thoughts. Vasha was clearly confused as to what had just transpired. It was like the child was another person just moments before. Vasha looked at her, as if she was analyzing her. It was then that Vasha appeared to realize that she could not see with her right eye.

"I can't see out of one eye," she said. Vasha moved her hair out of her face. Harry saw the white patch that covered her eye. Vasha did not realize that her eye was gone. When she touched her face, she gasped. There was nothing there. The 12-year-old looked up at her uncle. "Uncle Harry..." she said, looking very scared.

"Vasha, calm down," he said. Vasha stood up and backed up into the corner of the room.

"What happened to my eye?"

"You don't remember anything?" Kingsley asked. Vasha acknowledged him for the first time. "You don't remember what happened at Hogwarts?" Vasha looked completely clueless.

"She really doesn't know. You can't fake clear confusion like that," Ava said in his ear. Kingsley looked at her. Harry could see it as well.

"What happened?"

"Willow Johansson shot you in your right eye and you let your power take over you," Harry said. Vasha looked down at put her hands on either side of her head. She closed her left eye and shook her head.

"Willow..." she whispered. "What happened to Willow?" she asked, looking back up. Ava and Harry looked at each other.

"You killed her," Ava said. Vasha shook her head. She fell to her knees and looked down. She put her palms flat on the ground.

"I want to see my parents," she said.

"Darling, you can..."

"**_NOW_**!" the child yelled. Harry felt Vasha emit a bit of power. He nodded, still confused how she was doing magic with the preventive suit on.

"Okay. We'll be right back," he said. Harry looked at Ava and Kingsley. They followed him out, leaving Vasha on the floor.

Vasha scooted back into the corner as the door closed. She put her knees to her chest. She let a self-satisfied smirk come to her face. Her hair fell back into her face as she started to chuckle to herself. She looked back up and towards the door.

"I guess I'm a pretty good actress. They're even dumber than Willow if they believed that load of bollocks," she mumbled.

* * *

Harry looked over at Ava as they traipsed down the hall. Kingsley appeared to be in his own world and Ava appeared to be the same way. Harry sighed and looked straight ahead of him again.

"What are you thinking, Ava?" he asked. Ava blinked out of her thoughts and smirked.

"Well, I think that either Vasha has multiple personalities or she's a damn good actress. She also did magic with that suit on. How was that possible?" she asked. Harry raised an eyebrow as they entered the room where Bill and Nadia were waiting. Bill immediately walked up to them.

"How is she?" he asked quickly.

"Well, I think your daughter has multiple personalities," Ava said. Bill and Nadia paused and glared at her.

"Vhat?" Nadia asked. Vince stood next to his mother and looked up at Ava and Harry. Ava looked down at him. She kneeled in front of him. Vince looked into her eyes. Nadia and Bill watched her. Harry and Kingsley were also interested in what she was doing.

"Vincent, has your sister ever gotten mad at you and done something completely out of character?" she asked. Vince just stared at Ava with a blank expression on his face. Ava could see that it would not be easy to get an answer out of him. She decided to go the long way around. She entered his mind. Vince's eyes immediately went blank. Nadia noticed this.

"Vwhat are you doing to my son?" she asked, sounding furious. Bill touched her arm. Nadia settled down and looked back down at her son and Ava.

"Vincent, has Vasha ever gotten mad at you and done something completely out of character?" she asked again. Vince nodded slowly. "What was it?"

"Vasha did this," Vince raised his sleeve. Ava and everyone else looked at a scar on his arm. Nadia gasped.

"You told us dat you fell, Vincent," she said. Vince shook his head.

"I spilled a bottle of red ink on her parchment for school. She got really mad at me and swung at me. I said I didn't mean to. She sent a strong Stinging Hex at me. At least, I think it was a Stinging Hex. I hid the letter she got the next morning about it. The Ministry found out about her illegal use of magic," he said mechanically.

"Well, I think that answers your question. I think you should talk to the doctor about putting Vasha under mental rehabilitation for the rest of her school year. She can do her lessons from here," Kingsley said. Both Harry and Bill turned their heads slowly towards Kingsley. The Auror stared back at them.

"You can't possibly expect me to leave my daughter here! Vasha hates hospitals. I'm not leaving her here! My daughter is not insane!" Bill yelled. Ava shook her head and looked at Bill with a very stern face.

"Bill, she obviously needs the rehabilitation. The damn child nearly killed all three of us in there with the same curse that took her eye. She bypassed the limits of the suit she is wearing to prevent her from doing magic while here. You must not have any idea how powerful she is. She could seriously hurt someone else if her power is left unchecked," she said softly. Bill shook his head.

"I'm not leaving her here and that's final," he said. Ava frowned and looked at Kingsley. Kingsley lowered his head and sighed.

"Fine, Bill. Ava, we need to get going. Fairfax will want a report on this. Bill and Nadia, you are free to take Vasha home," he said. Bill and Harry both blinked as the mediwizard came through the doors. He stopped and looked at the five adults standing there.

"Would the parents like to see her?" he said. Nadia nodded and followed the mediwizard. Bill slowly moved to follow his wife. When they were gone, Harry glared at Ava and Kingsley. They were both looking at him innocently.

"Why do I have this funny feeling like this isn't over?" he asked. Ava shrugged and turned to leave.

"I have no idea," she said as she walked away with Kingsley. Harry narrowed his eyes after them and then looked down at Vince. The child blinked twice and then looked over at his uncle.

"What happened?" he asked, rubbing his head. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing, Vince. Nothing at all," he mumbled.

* * *

Vasha looked up as the door opened. She stood up as her mother ran to her. Smiling, she saw her father behind her mother. Nadia pulled her into a tight embrace. Vasha coughed harshly. Nadia realized that she was probably cutting off her daughter's air supply. She released her and looked at her.

"Are you okay, Vasha?" she asked. Vasha shrugged.

"I'll live, if that's what you are asking," she said. Nadia stepped to the side as Bill approached. He seemed to be analyzing his daughter. Vasha smiled up at him. A smile finally came to his face and he hugged his daughter.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said. Vasha nodded.

* * *

Harry appeared in front of his home. The wards around his house would not allow him to Apparate inside. Ginny and his positions as part of the Magi left them open to what Jones called "revenge attacks." They would technically never be safe.

Sighing, Harry walked to the door and opened it. He knew Ginny was still awake; she never went to sleep until he was safely at home. She said it was an old habit. Harry walked inside and immediately heard the wailing of a little girl. He went into the parlor and saw Ginny sent in a chair trying to console Lillian. She looked up as Harry leaned against the door.

"She refuses to go to sleep," she said. Harry nodded and walked forward. He took the child from Ginny. He held her out and looked into her watery eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in a stern, yet kind, voice. As if Lillian understood him, she immediately stopped crying. She began sniffling uncontrollably, though. Harry just held her to his shoulder. Ginny had her arms crossed and was shaking her head.

"I swear that child is impossible," she mumbled. "I'll go fix you some tea." She rose from her seat. Harry turned around.

"I don't want any tea," he said. Ginny scoffed and turned to look back at him.

"From the look on your face when you walked in here, I think you do. Put Lillian to bed and come talk to me, Harry," she said. Harry smirked and noticed that the baby was sleeping. He went upstairs to put her to bed.

When he returned, Ginny already had the tea waiting for him at the table in the kitchen. He sat across from her and put two sugars in it. Ginny sat back in her chair and stared at him. Harry felt her eyes on him and looked up.

"Am I going to have to beat it out of you or are you going to tell me yourself?" she asked. Harry sighed and continued to stir his tea.

"It's Vasha," he mumbled.

"How is she? There wasn't any permanent damage, was there?" Ginny asked. Harry took a sip of his tea and nodded. Ginny sat forward, looking worried. "What happened?"

"She was hit with the Lightning Curse, so you know that had to hurt. It was where she was hit that caused that caused the lasting damage," Harry said.

"Where was she hit?"

"In her right eye," Harry said. Ginny gasped.

"Is she okay?"

"No. They had to remove her eye. The mediwizard on duty said that it was literally fried and that there was no amount of magic that could save it. So, she only has one eye now. Vasha also let her power get out of control when she was hit with the curse. She did more damage to the girl then the girl did to her," Harry said.

"What did she do?"

"Vasha killed her unconsciously. She had no idea what she was doing or that she'd even done it until she was told at the hospital. The Ministry somehow got wind of this and sent Ava and Kingsley Shacklebolt to question her."

"They sent a Ministry Telepath and an Auror to question a twelve-year-old about accidentally killing a classmate? You can't be serious. Are they really that thick to think that Vasha killed her classmate intentionally? Ava knows that Vasha is very powerful and the sometimes her Soliopathy can get out of hand and beyond her control. How did Bill and Nadia take it?"

"Oh, they took it very well. Bill nearly ripped Kingsley's head off," Harry said lackadaisically. Ginny laughed.

"Well, that was relatively calm for even Bill. I'm surprised he even allowed them to talk to her," Ginny said. Harry chuckled as he took another sip of his tea. Ginny continued to watch him. She could tell he was a bit worn out from all the happenings as of late. Something else appeared to be bothering him, though. "Something still bothers you," she said. Harry's head snapped up.

"No, that's about it," he said quickly. Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"It was a statement of fact, Harry. It wasn't a question," she said. Harry smirked and looked down at his teacup.

"Something about Vasha has changed. I don't know what it is, but something about her is not right," he said. Ginny nodded.

"You mean besides the fact that she's missing an eye?" she asked sarcastically. Harry narrowed his eyes at her. Ginny held her hands up, smiling. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. Something just bothers me about what happened; she was way too passive with it."

"Maybe that's her way of dealing with it."

"No. I don't think so, Gin," Harry said, looking out the kitchen window.

'_Vasha isn't the same person as before_,' he thought.

* * *

Vince opened his eyes to the sound of his father yelling at someone. He sat up immediately and walked out of his room. Vasha was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down. Vince walked up beside her.

"What's going on? Why is Dad yelling?" he asked his older sister. Vasha did not respond. Both of them jumped when they heard something hit the ground with a dull thud and Nadia scream. Then they heard heavy footsteps approaching.

"No! You cannot have my daughter!" Nadia yelled. Vasha stepped back as three men appeared at the bottom of the stairs. They looked up at her. Vince stepped protectively in front of Vasha. Vasha stared down at the men with her good eye. "Leave her alone!" Nadia yelled. Two of them restrained her and threw her wand to the side.

"Move aside, son," the other man said. From the way he was dressed, Vince and Vasha could gather that he was an Auror. Vince shook his head; he was not going to move. "Move aside or I will move you myself."

"No," Vince said. The Auror sighed and raised his wand. He pushed Vince to the side. The Auror set his sights on Vasha. She stepped back away from him.

"Leave me alone," she said.

"You have to come with us," he said. Vasha shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere! You can't make me!" Vasha yelled. The Auror grabbed her by the arm. Vasha tried to free herself by thrashing about. The Auror held her tightly and started to pull her. Nadia looked up as she saw the Auror pulling her daughter downstairs.

"Vasha! Let her go! She's just a child!" Nadia yelled.

"She's a murderer," the Auror said. Nadia paused for a moment. She stopped moving and looked down at her daughter. Vasha stopped moving as well. Nadia hung her head.

"Take her," Nadia mumbled, avoiding Vasha's gaze. Vasha's mouth dropped open.

"Mum, help me!" she screamed. Nadia looked away as they dragged Vasha off. "Mum, help me!" Vasha yelled again. Nadia did not look at her daughter. Vasha looked up at the Auror holding her and started to mumble a curse.

"_Quietus_," he said. Nothing came out of Vasha's mouth. She frowned and looked over at her mother. Nadia was no doing anything.

"Mum!" Vasha screamed. Nadia squeezed her eyes shut and balled her hands into fists. Vasha stopped screaming when she realized that her mother was not going to help her. She frowned as she disappeared through the door and out of the house. Nadia walked over to Bill, who was stunned.

"_Ennervate_," she whispered. Bill sat up quickly and looked around.

"Where is she?" he asked frantically. Nadia shook her head.

"I let them take her," she whispered. Bill stood up and looked at his wife.

"Nadia!" he yelled. Nadia flinched; Bill had never yelled at her before. She stepped back away from him, afraid he might hit her. Her eyes began to water. Bill saw how scared his wife looked and reached out for her. "I'm sorry for yelling," he whispered in her ear as she cried.

"I thought it vould be best for her," she said quietly. Bill nodded.

"I'm sure it is," he said.

* * *

Vince stood at the top of the stairs, glaring down at his parents. They'd let them take Vasha away. How could they do that?

'_They just made it worse_,' he thought.


	15. Chapter 14: Torture and Abduction

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 14: Torture and Abduction**

* * *

Vasha opened her eyes. The bright light in the all white room she was in blinded her immediately. Squinting, she looked around. The room was almost the exact same as the one she had been in before. Vasha forced herself on her feet and walked to the opposite wall. There appeared to be no door in the room at all.

_That's impossible_, she thought. _There's a door. It's just enchanted to disappear_. Vasha felt along the wall. She noticed she was wearing the exact same outfit she had been wearing when she was admitted to St. Mungo's earlier.

After ten minutes of searching, Vasha gave up and slumped to the floor. She couldn't do magic in the outfit. It was apparently made of something stronger than before. Cursing her luck, she pulled her knees to her chest and sighed.

* * *

Outside the room, two people watched young Vasha Weasley.

"That's her?" a male voice said. The woman standing next to him nodded. "Pretty young thing, isn't she? Rayne, are you sure she'll be able to handle this?" Behind the two, Rayne Landry leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. She looked up and walked forward. Stopping in front of the window, she looked at her former pupil.

"Vasha is a lot tougher than she seems. She'll be able to handle it, I assure you, Crabbe. Don't let her cuteness fool you," she said. Vincent Crabbe nodded. Pansy Parkinson stood next to him.

"Do you think she'll suspect that she isn't really at St. Mungo's?" Pansy asked. Rayne shook her head.

"Not a chance. She has already had a rather abhorrent ordeal with them. I highly doubt she'll think anything much of what Blaise will do to her," she answered as Blaise Zabini walked up behind her. Rayne turned her head to the side. "Are you ready?" she asked. Blaise nodded.

"Here we go," he walked towards the door.

* * *

Vasha looked up as she heard a door open. A man entered the room, looking quite smug. Vasha stood up and glared at him with one eye. Once again, her hair covered her eye patch.

"Where am I?" she asked. The man just smiled at her.

"Hi, Vasha. I'm Blaise."

"I asked you a question. I don't give a damn who you are," Vasha said. Blaise just smiled at her. Vasha walked towards him. Before she could do anything, Blaise whipped out his wand.

"Big words for such a little girl. Does your mother know you have such a filthy mouth? _Crucio_," he said calmly. Vasha did not have time to react. She was hit with the curse. She fell to the ground, screaming in pain. She let out a long sigh when the pain subsided. Blaise kneeled down to her. "Now, we're going to have a little talk." Vasha raised her head.

"You can't do an Unforgivable Curse on a child. They're forbidden. I'm supposed to be in a mental place. St. Mungo's calls this treatment?" Vasha asked. Blaise chuckled.

"Who said you were getting treatment? The Ministry does not take kindly to murderers, Vasha," he said. Vasha's eyes widened.

"I did not murder Willow consciously. It was an accident," she said quickly. Blaise laughed and shook his head.

"How long are you going to keep telling yourself that, Vasha? Everyone knows you did it out of hate. Even your precious best friend, Cheyenne, thinks you did it on purpose. So, your punishment is to spend two months with me," he said. Vasha sat up and scooted away from him.

"Get away from me. I want to go home," she said. Blaise stood up straight. He pointed his wand at her again.

"I'll show you what goes on inside of Azkaban. Since you are only a child, we cannot send you there. But, we can make your life hell for two months. Are you ready, Vasha?" he asked.

"My father is going to kick your arse," she whispered.

"_Crucio_!" Blaise yelled. The curse hit Vasha full force.

* * *

Pansy and Crabbe visibly flinched when they heard Vasha's screams of agony. Rayne just watched calmly, no sign of emotion on her face. Blaise was holding the curse a lot longer than was necessary. He stopped it and Vasha stopped moving. She just laid there for a moment in complete silence.

* * *

Blaise raised an eyebrow. He couldn't have possibly killed the child already. What happened next came as a complete and total shock to him.

Vasha placed both of her palms flat on the floor. With what little strength she had left, she pushed herself up off the floor and against the wall. She looked up at Blaise, her eye burning with anger.

"Is that the best you've got?" Vasha whispered. Blaise's mouth dropped open.

* * *

Rayne smirked and chuckled to herself.

_That's my girl_, she thought.

* * *

"Hermione, you've got to let me see my child," Bill said as he followed after Hermione. Hermione was moving around the Ministry at lightning speed. Bill had been following her for over twenty minutes now.

"I can't do that, Bill. I've already told you that ten times," Hermione said. Bill sighed as they stopped at a file cabinet. Hermione opened it and began filing some papers.

"Why, Hermione? You have yet to answer that question," Bill said. Hermione sighed and slammed the file cabinet shut. She whirled on Bill, making him take a step back. Although he was a good foot taller than her, she still had a threatening air about her. She stared up at him.

"One, I don't have the authority to grant you access to Vasha's cell. Two, I highly doubt that Fairfax would even let you within five hundred kilometers of St. Mungo's. Vasha cannot have any visitors during her rehabilitation. I thought that was made clear earlier, Bill," she said. Bill sighed and nodded.

"I just know that she might be a little angry with us for willingly letting her go like that. I mean, I just want to see her," he said. Hermione sighed; the Weasley brothers all had the same pathetic, yet sweet look whenever they felt guilt. Right now, Bill looked exactly like Ron did whenever he did something wrong and felt bad about it.

"I know how you must feel, Bill. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do at this time. I promise after these two months, you'll have Vasha back as good as new. Her record will be expunged and we'll never have to hear of this atrocious matter again. Now, go home and get some rest and relaxation. Nadia tells me you haven't had any in ages. She's starting to worry about you," Hermione nudged Bill. Bill nodded and turned around. Before he walked off, he turned his head to the side.

"Thanks anyway, Hermione. Tell Ron and the boys I said hello," he said. Hermione nodded.

"I'll be sure to do that," she said. Bill turned forward and walked off.

* * *

"A mission? Tomorrow night? This seems a bit sudden, don't you think?" Ron asked Draco and Harry. Harry nodded. Draco just leaned against the wall.

"I can't attend. Tomorrow is Carmen's birthday and she'll be highly angry with me if I'm not there," he said. Harry and Ron looked at each other. They started laughing. Draco glared at them out of one eye. "Mind telling me what's so bloody funny?"

"Well, it seems that you've got sort of a soft spot for your daughter, Malfoy. I don't ever remember you blowing off work because of Marius or Linus," Ron said. Draco frowned and turned towards them.

"Piss off, Weasley. I treat all my children with the same amount of..." Draco paused. He seemed to be looking for the right word. Harry crossed his arms.

"Love, Malfoy?" he said. Draco snapped his finger.

"That's it. I treat them all the same. I do not show nepotism."

"I bet you probably spoil your daughter rotten," Ron said. Draco shook his head.

"No, I don't."

"Yeah. That's a load of bollocks if I ever heard some," Harry mumbled to Ron as Dylan approached them. He stopped directly in front of them. He appeared to be sizing them up.

"I see you've seen the notice," he said. The three nodded.

"Why so sudden and no with no warning?" Harry asked. Dylan shrugged.

"Benedict just told Ava to post it this morning. Apparently, we got a tip from an Auror and they want our help. They specifically asked for all the male Arbitrarios to attend with them. So, I guess that means that you all will be tagging along. Jones said there are no exceptions," Dylan said. He looked specifically at Draco. Draco crossed his arms.

"Tomorrow is my daughter's birthday, Hamish. I'm not going to miss it because some Auror got some tip and they want our help. They can't deal with this on their own?" he asked. Dylan shook his head.

"Apparently not, Malfoy. Just be ready tomorrow at about eight. You can spend the day with your daughter before then." Dylan turned on his heel and walked off. Draco mumbled a few curses under his breath. Harry and Ron looked back at the notice.

"I have a pretty bad feeling about this," Harry whispered.

* * *

"Draco! I cannot believe this! You know how much Carmen's party means to her! She wants you there especially!" Aurora yelled. Draco flinched. He had just told Aurora about the mission the next day. Aurora was obviously very unhappy.

* * *

Down the hall, Marius and Carmen were standing in the hallway, listening to their parents yell at each other. Aurora had been yelling most of the time. Linus was on the floor next to them, crawling around. He was gurgling loudly and blowing bubbles with his own saliva. Carmen looked down at her brother and sat him upright.

"Stop that, Linus," she whispered.

* * *

Draco stood up, tiring of Aurora yelling. Aurora paused in mid-sentence as Draco crossed the room in three strides. She took a step back; he looked as if he was going to strike her. Draco saw how intimidating he must look to her and softened his face. He got close to her face.

"Aurora, I can't help it if I am called into duty. I tried to get out of it but Hamish said that **_YOUR_** boss said that there were no exceptions. If I could help it, I would. I don't want to miss Carmen's birthday any more than you want me to," he said. Aurora stared up at him.

"You can help it! The Draco Malfoy I know would never take no for an answer. You should go talk to Jones tomorrow. It is not fair. There are plenty of Aurors and Arbitrarios to do this job and you know it. The do not necessarily need your help!" she yelled. Draco sighed and turned around to return to his seat. Aurora frowned at his sign of disrespect. "Do not turn your back on me, Draco!" Aurora stepped up to him. She pulled on his arm.

"Aurora, I can't..." Draco turned around, swinging his arm a little harder than he intended to. It went clear across Aurora's face. Aurora fell to the ground.

* * *

Marius and Carmen jumped as they heard something hit the ground. Carmen started to go down the hall. Marius grabbed her arm before she got too far. He knew enough about their parents' fights to know that they should never interfere. Carmen backed down and just stared at the door.

* * *

Draco stared down at Aurora, his mouth hanging open. Aurora pushed herself up on her arms. She touched the left side of her face. Draco kneeled down to help her.

"Aurora..."

"Do not touch me," Aurora whispered in a deadly tone. Draco felt it get a little colder in the room. He continued to reach for her.

"I didn't mean to... I didn't realize how close you were to me," Draco said in a pleading voice. Aurora scooted away from him and got to her feet. Draco did the same and looked at her. Aurora removed her hand. Her caramel skin was red from the hit. Draco winced. "Aurora..."

"Get out," she said. Draco frowned. He didn't think he heard her right.

"What?"

"I said get out!" Aurora screamed. She held her hand out towards a vase on an end table. She moved her arm quickly, sending it flying at Draco. Draco ducked just in time to miss it. It slammed into the wall, breaking into a million pieces.

"Aurora, I didn't mean..."

"**_GET OUT_**!" she yelled. She sent a goblet flying at him. Draco ducked to miss it as well. Aurora sent a glass flying at him almost immediately after that. The glass hit Draco, cutting his face. Aurora gasped, shocked at her actions, but she stood her ground. Draco stepped back and got his robe. Aurora watched him. He went to the door and opened it. He saw his children standing at the end of the corridor. Carmen was watching him with her deep green eyes. He sighed and left immediately.

Aurora heard the front door to the house close. She dropped to the ground in disbelief of what had just happened.

* * *

Ginny heard a knock on the door.

"Harry, could you get that!" she yelled. She heard Harry moving to the door.

Harry swung the big wooden door open. Standing in the rain, he saw Draco Malfoy. The blond was standing with his hood down. Blood ran down his face from a cut. He was staring at the ground.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Harry asked. Draco didn't answer him. Ginny saw him from the kitchen and gasped.

"Harry, let him in. Draco, get out of that robe," she said. Harry stepped to the side, letting Draco in. He took off the robe. Ginny took it and walked off. Harry led Draco to the parlor and sat down.

"I take it Aurora didn't like the news of the raid tomorrow," he said. Draco sat down hard in the chair across from Harry. He shook his head silently. Harry raised an eyebrow. Something more had happened. His thoughts were disturbed by Ginny walking in with a towel. She handed it to Draco and he began wiping himself down.

"She got really angry with me. I tried to reason with her and she wouldn't stop yelling," Draco said. "She started hurling things at me."

"What happened? I know Aurora. She just wouldn't start hurling things at you," she said, sitting down next to Harry. Draco put his head in his hands. Harry frowned; he'd never seen such emotion from Draco.

"I was walking away from her. She got mad and came after me. She pulled on me. I turned around and swung my arm. I didn't realize how close she was and I..." Draco found that he could not finish. Ginny's mouth dropped open. Harry voiced what either could not.

"You **_HIT_** her?" he said loudly. Draco did not answer, but Harry already knew what the answer would be.

"That's when she started using Soliopathy to throw things at me. She told me to get out. Then I came here," he said. Draco looked up at Ginny and Harry. He looked emphatically ill-at-ease. "Do you think she knows that I didn't mean it? That is was an accident?"

"Did you say that you didn't mean it?" Ginny asked. Draco nodded. Ginny looked at Harry. Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

_Aurora?_

* * *

Aurora opened her wet eyes. Her face was covered in tears and her pillow was soaked with them. She'd made all the kids go to sleep immediately after Draco left. She had locked herself in her and Draco's room and cried herself to sleep, wondering where he was. Now, she was hearing Harry's voice in her mind.

_Harry? What do you want?_ she asked him. She bit her lip. _Have you heard from Draco by any chance?_

_Yes. He's here as we speak. He's really a wreck. How are you doing?_ Harry asked. Aurora sighed.

_I am fine, I guess. How is Draco's face? I did not mean to cut him_, she thought.

_It's fine. It's nothing Gin can't heal. Listen, do you want Malfoy to come home?_ Harry asked. Aurora just stopped thinking altogether. She closed her eyes.

_No, I do not. I need some time_, she thought.

_He didn't mean to hit you, Aurora_, Harry said back.

_I know. I just can't see him right now_, she thought.

_I'll tell him. Tomorrow, you two are going to sort this out_.

_We will. Tell Draco that I..._

_I will. Get some rest. You sound awful_, Harry joked. Aurora laughed a little.

* * *

Draco looked at Harry as he opened his eyes.

"She knows that you didn't mean it, but she doesn't want you to come home yet. I guess you could crash here tonight. Besides, we have that raid tomorrow. Get some rest, Malfoy. I guarantee you'll need it."

* * *

The next night, Harry, Draco, and Ron kneeled in some bushes, wands at the ready. In front of them, a large house stood. It seemed to be filled with people in white. They were laughing and talking merrily. It looked like a party of some sort. Harry looked to his left. Dylan was also kneeling in the bushes. Several Aurors and Arbitrarios were stationed around the place.

"We are about to go. Harry, do you feel any significant mind signatures?" Dylan asked. Harry closed his eyes. After a moment, he shook his head.

"No one that I've ever heard of," he said. Dylan nodded. They stood up, pulling their robes on.

"Let's go," Dylan said, walking forward. Everyone else began to follow.

When they reached the front door, Dylan blasted it open. A flash of light blinded them all. Harry opened his eyes and saw a piece of paper posted on the wall. While the others were regaining their composure, he reached for it and read it.

_**BOOM**_

Harry's eyes widened. He whirled around and grabbed Dylan and Ron by their collars. Draco followed him grabbing who he could. Before they could take three steps from the house, it blew to pieces, sending them flying forward. Draco's last thought was one of extreme worry.

_Aurora..._

* * *

Aurora finished putting the children to bed. She was walking around the house, turning off lights. Neve was staying the night with her and she'd brought the quintuplets and Miya along. The quints were still awake, playing various games.

Elektra looked up as she heard something drop outside. She looked around the room. Apparently, no one else had heard it. She stood up and went to the window. Neve looked up at her daughter as she crossed the parlor. She seemed to be entranced by something outside of the window.

"Elektra?" she asked. Elektra did not look at her mother. Instead, she just kept walking. Aurora walked in the room as Elektra passed her as well. She looked over at Neve. Neve just shrugged.

"Elektra, what is wrong?"

"I heard something outside," she whispered. She reached the window and pulled the curtains apart. The wind was blowing furiously outside.

Suddenly, Aurora felt a mind signature that was foreign to her. She looked around the room. The rest of the quints and Neve were now watching both Aurora and Neve. Aurora faced her younger sister.

"Neve, something is not right. Someone is outside," she said quietly. Neve nodded and stood up. She was still a little unstable when it came to walking, but other than that, she was good.

"You five, go with Miya and get Marius, Linus, and Carmen. Take them down to the cellar and lock the door. Do not, under any circumstances, open it until someone comes to get you. Do you understand?" Neve asked, looking at her children. They all looked extremely confused. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, mum," they answered in unison. Neve nodded and Miya the five headed out of the room. Neve then looked at her sister, pulling her wand. Aurora had hers in hand as well. They walked to the front of the house only to here the door being blasted off its hinges. Three people appeared. They were wearing white theatrical masks.

"Who are you?" Aurora asked.

* * *

Upstairs, Miya was picking up Linus. Marius was being shaken awake by Sal. Elektra was getting Carmen up. Ren and Bella were facing the doorway. They had heard the door being blasted open.

"What's going on?" Marius asked as he sat up.

"Shut up and follow us," Sal said. Marius obeyed his cousin without question. Carmen just continued to look around with a blank look on her face. Elektra pulled her out of the bed and grabbed her hand. Miya turned towards the children, counting them mentally.

"Let's go," she said. They all followed her down to the cellar in the back of the house without being seen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aurora and Neve were watching the intruders apprehensively. They could not tell what they looked like at all. Neve's eyes kept flickering from one to the other.

"You never answered my sister's question. Who the hell are you?" Neve asked. The one in the middle snickered.

"You'll find out soon enough," the woman said. With amazing speed, she pointed her own wand at Neve. "_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!" Neve yelled. The spell hit a wall. The battle had begun.

* * *

Clear across town, Ginny heard a loud beating on her door. Harry, being the paranoid and precautious person he is, had always bolted the doors will all sorts of wards and spells; breaking in was nearly impossible. Nearly. This person was starting to really pack a punch, though.

Ginny grabbed her wand and practically flew to Jimmy's room. She shook him awake. He rose, rubbing his eyes and looking quite groggy.

"Jimmy, put on your dressing gown and shoes. Be quick about it." Ginny turned and went to Hayden and Lillian's room. Hayden was already sitting up.

"Mommy, what's that noise?" she asked. Ginny grabbed Hayden's dressing gown and threw it to her. Hayden looked at her mother with a funny expression as Jimmy walked in. The banging continued downstairs.

"Hayden, put on your dressing gown and shoes," Ginny said as she wrapped Lillian up. She picked the sleeping baby and held her close. "Follow me, you two," she said. The two older children followed Ginny to the back of the house. Hayden turned around as the banging grew louder.

"Mommy?" she said as she turned towards Ginny. Ginny gave Lillian to Jimmy. The baby still had yet to awaken and Ginny was grateful for that. Jimmy seemed to know exactly what was happening. He held his youngest sister tightly.

"Jimmy, go to the place that your father showed you in the woods. Wait there until someone you know comes to get you. Be very quiet and try not to make a sound. Watch out for both of your sisters, okay?" Ginny said. Jimmy nodded, his face very solemn. Ginny turned towards Hayden. Hayden had tears in her eyes.

"Mommy, what's going on?" she asked. Ginny smiled a little.

"Mommy has to take care of some business at the door. I want you to go with your brother and be very good. Mind what he says, Hayden. Be very, very quiet. Okay?" Ginny said. Hayden nodded. Ginny grabbed an Invisibility Cloak from a shelf and wrapped it around her children. She opened the back door almost silently and let them out. "I promise me or your father will come for you," she said. She watched the little footprints as they led into the forest.

Ginny shut the door quickly and pulled her wand. She stalked to the front of the house and watched as her front door was broken down. Three people stepped inside. They all wore white theatrical masks.

_Just like the people from Diagon Alley_, she thought. Ginny held her wand out to them.

"You are trespassing into my home," she said calmly. One of them cackled a horrible laugh that made Ginny flinch.

"I'm sure we are. Get her," he said. Ginny watched as the other two figures came towards her. Ginny got ready to strike.

* * *

Hermione was reading a book. She could hear Lionel and Ash snoring from where she was. They sounded just like their father. Hermione looked up at the clock and saw that it was nearing midnight. Ron said that the raid wouldn't last that long. Sighing, she stood up. She sat the book down and began walking to the kitchen.

When Hermione passed the hallway leading to the boys' room, she noticed something very strange. Their snoring had stopped abruptly. She turned around slowly, pulling her wand from her dressing gown's pocket. She reached behind a bookshelf and pulled out one of the many guns she and Ron kept hidden around the house. She went into their room. Two people were holding her sons. They had wands pointed to their heads. They both looked very scared. Hermione immediately pointed her gun.

"I could easily kill one of them right now," one of the intruders said.

"Not before I put one right between your eyes. In the time it would take you to mumble the curse, I would've easily done it," Hermione said in a cold voice. The captor who had spoken laughed.

"You'd take that chance on your own son?"

"I don't have to," Hermione said. She removed the safety from her gun. "Lionel, Asher?" she asked. The boys continued to look at their mother. Hermione never took her eyes off of the intruders. "Sing," she said in a low voice. Lionel and Ash smirked.

Their captors groaned as were elbowed in the stomach. Their grips loosened slightly on the two boys. The boys next stepped on their right foot. The trespassers yelped in pain. Lionel and Ash then threw their heads back, breaking the noses of the invaders. They still refused to release the boys. Lionel and Ash elbowed both men in their groins. This action made them stumble backwards, releasing them. Hermione smirked to herself.

"_Miss Congeniality" certainly paid off_, she thought smugly.

"Run boys. Run to the hideout until I or your father comes to get you," she said. Lionel and Ash both went flying pass their mother. The intruders regained their composure and stared at Hermione. While her attention was diverted to her sons, one of them pointed their wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he yelled. The gun went flying across the floor. Hermione immediately pulled her wand. Ash turned around.

"Run!" Hermione yelled. Lionel pulled his younger brother along.

* * *

Miya looked up as she heard the door to the cellar open. Everyone immediately looked towards the exit to the cellar.

"Señorita Neve?" Miya said into the darkness. Before she could respond, she was hit with a Stunning Spell. Another Stunning Spell hit Marius and another hit Elektra. Sal crawled over to both of them.

"Miss Miya? Marius? Elektra? Wake up," he said, shaking them. None of them moved. Sal looked up as one of the masked intruders approached them. The other two were behind her. "Don't touch them!" Sal said, standing up. Leo and Bella followed suit. Ren hugged Carmen and held Linus tighter. The woman just laughed behind her mask. She pointed her wand at them. A silver mist was emitted from it. The children's eyes drooped and they dropped like flies to the floor.

"Silly children," the woman said. She turned towards the two others. "Get the two urchins I Stunned, Leave the nanny here." she said. The men obeyed silently and left with Marius and Elektra in tow.

* * *

Jimmy watched the man approach him and his sisters. Hayden clung tightly to him. Lillian was still asleep. The man pointed his wand at Jimmy.

"Sleep, baby Potter. _Stupefy_," he said. The spell hit Jimmy and he fell to the ground, out cold. Hayden began screaming hysterically, waking Lillian. "_Dormez_," he said. Both girls instantly quieted and fell asleep. The man gathered Jimmy up and left the two girls alone.

* * *

Lionel and Ash hid in the shed behind their house. They heard the door open. Peering through the cupboard they were in, Lionel saw that it was one of the trespassers. Where was their mother? Was she hurt?

"They have to be in here somewhere," the man mumbled. He looked around and began walking. He walked out of Lionel's line of sight.

Suddenly, the door to the cupboard opened. Lionel gasped and Ash yelled. The man smirked and pointed his wand at Lionel.

"_Stupefy_," he mumbled. Lionel slumped to the ground. Ash watched his brother fall. He looked back up at the intruder and screamed again. The intruder rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at Ash. "_Dormez_," he mumbled. Ash also hit the ground. The man picked up Lionel and disappeared into the night.


	16. Chapter 15: Signs and Interrogation

**Life, Love, Family**

**Chapter 15: Signs and Interrogations**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes slowly. He felt heat on his face from a distance. Sitting up, he heard the moaning of other males around him. Ahead of Harry were the remains of the house they had been sent to raid. It was nearly burned completely down. Next to him, Ron sat up, rubbing his head. 

"What just happened? I feel like I was hit by the Knight Bus," he said. He noticed that Harry was just staring directly in front of him. A trail of blood ran down the side of Harry's face. Not too far down from them, Dylan and Draco also sat up. Draco's face was covered with dirt. He looked a bit dazed.

"The house blew up," Harry whispered.

"But why?" Dylan asked.

"Oh, it's so bloody obvious, Hamish," Draco said as he got to his feet. There were distinctive **_POPS_** that led him to believe that people were most likely using their disposable Portkeys to St. Mungo's because of injuries.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, dusting himself off. Harry stood as well. He held his hand out and his wand came flying towards it.

"It was a trap. We were sent here as some sort of diversion. The tip was a fake," he said.

"A diversion? For what? Who were they trying to get?" Ron asked.

"We'll sort that out later. Let's get back to headquarters and deliver this news immediately. I want that Auror interrogated straight away," Dylan said. He Disapparated instantly. Harry and the others followed suit.

* * *

Back at headquarters, the place was in an uproar. Jones and Benedict were furious with the Aurors, and Fairfax was trying to smooth things over. So far, it was not going well. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Dylan just stood in the hallway. Ava walked out of Jones' office and straight up to them. 

"This doesn't look like it's going to be over for a while. Go home and get some rest, you four. I suggest you actually be on time in the morning. Jones and Benedict might be a little on edge. Besides, it's almost three in the morning and I know your wives are probably worried sick," she said.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home with Xander?" Ron asked. Ava eyed him.

"Well, that's what Lee is for, gentlemen. Now, get going before I find a reason to keep you here," she said. Ava turned abruptly on her heel and flounced off into the office.

"Let's go, mates. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be," Ron said. They all nodded and left the premises.

* * *

Ron appeared in front of his house. He was incredibly tired and sore from the explosion. He wanted nothing more than to just jump in his warm bed next to his beautiful wife. Ron stopped approaching his house when he noticed something odd. 

Above his house, a ghostly image was floating above it. It appeared to two knotted snakes with burning red eyes. Ron squinted; it reminded him of the Dark Mark. He glanced back towards his house. He noticed that the front door was ajar. He pulled his wand and moved quickly to the door. He pushed it open slowly.

Moving around with great stealth, he realized that no one else was in the house with him. His room was empty along with the boys' room.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. There was no answer. He began pushing doors open, looking for his missing wife. He made it all the way around the house. Sighing, Ron was getting more worried by the second. He turned and went to the one place he did not think to look; his bathroom. Ron was in no way prepared for what he saw when he opened the door.

Hermione was tied to the lamps on either side of the far wall. Her back was facing him and Ron could see the exact same mark from the sky on her right arm, only it was cut into her. Blood dripped from her fingers. Ron went over to her as fast as he could without stumbling over his feet and immediately got her down.

"Hermione! Hermione!" he yelled repeatedly. Hermione's eyes flickered open slowly. She took in the sight of Ron slowly and smiled weakly.

"Ron...you're here," she whispered hoarsely. Ron nodded, holding her tightly on the floor.

"Where are the boys?" he asked before he lost her again. Hermione blinked slowly.

"Told them to hide in shed. Don't know what happened..." Hermione passed out again. Ron checked her pulse. It was faint, but it was still there. He took her to the bedroom and wrapped her arm tightly to stop the bleeding. He then grabbed his wand.

Ron noticed the gun that was on the floor as he passed the boys' room. He picked it up, never breaking his stride. He continued outside towards the shed.

* * *

Ash was just waking up as Ron opened the door. He rubbed his eyes and the blurred image of his father startled him. He tried to retreat away from him in fear. Ron dropped his wand and the gun quickly, seeing how frightening he must look to the three-year-old; Ash's bottom lip was quivering. 

"No, no, Ash. It's me," he said calmly. Ash stared at his father, and then crawled out from his hiding place. Ron scooped him up in his arms, determined not to let him go. "Ash, where's Lionel?" he asked. Ash looked at his father with that pathetic look.

"The bad people took him," he said quietly. He then broke into uncontrollable tears. Ron nodded and headed back in the house to get Hermione and take her to the hospital.

* * *

Draco and Dylan appeared in front of Draco's home. Dylan was there to help Neve get home as part of her protective detail. The first thing that came to Draco's mind was what Aurora was going to say. It was Dylan who noticed the eerie cloud above the house. 

"Malfoy?" he asked in an awed voice. Draco was not really paying him any mind. "Malfoy?" he said a bit louder. Draco's head snapped towards him.

"What the bloody hell is it, Hamish?"

"What the fuck is that?" Dylan asked, pointing to the intertwined snakes above the manor. The burning red eyes were glaring down at them in an almost mocking manor. The weird thing was that it appeared to be looking directly at Draco. Draco just stared at it for a moment. It reminded him entirely too much of the Dark Mark. He broke into a sprint towards the front door. Dylan followed him, pulling his wand. "Malfoy, wait!" he yelled. Draco did not heed him. Dylan sighed and stopped, pointing his wand. "_Cadere_!" he yelled. Draco hit the dirt instantly.

"What the fuck is you damn problem, Hamish!" Draco yelled. He got to his feet rather quickly and pulled his wand. Dylan sighed heavily.

"You don't know what's in there, Malfoy. Believe me. I want to get in there as quick as possible like you. Unfortunately, we do not know what is behind that door. They could have Neve and Aurora at wand point, or worse, one of the children. There are eleven of them in there. I doubt they wouldn't try to harm them. Now, we need to figure out some sort of tactical plan," he said. Draco's left eye twitched nervously, as if he was restraining himself from hitting Dylan.

"Listen, **_HAMISH_**, you can be as tactical as you want. If these guys are anything like Death Eaters, they only leave the mark after they've done their deed. There isn't anyone here anymore that could do us harm. I'm going in there to find my wife and kids," Draco said. He turned on his heel and marched right up to the door. He kicked it open and pointed his wand immediately. Dylan sighed and followed him inside.

As far as looks went, nothing seemed out of the ordinary for the Malfoy estate. Everything was in place. Draco went in one direction and Dylan went in another. The house was eerily quiet. There was no sign of Aurora, Neve, or any of the children.

"Aurora! Aurora!" Draco yelled, looking around frantically. He was starting to fear the worst for his wife.

Dylan turned the corner. He gasped when he saw a well-manicured hand laying on the floor in the doorway. He pocketed his wand and ran towards it.

"Malfoy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he turned inside the room. His mouth dropped open. His breath caught for a moment. Dylan did not even realize when Draco ran up beside him. Draco's reaction to the scene before them was much more vocal.

Neve was closest to the door. It did not appear that she had any injuries more than what looked like a concussion. Aurora was another story. The same mark from outside was cut into her right arm. She was also laying in her own blood. She was bleeding from some place other than her arm. Draco bent down and checked Neve's pulse. It was still there. He then practically flew to his wife.

"Hamish, go find the children," he said while he moved Aurora's head to his lap.

"Where would they be?"

"Try the cellar. Aurora always said that would be the best hiding place," Draco said quietly. He looked hesitant to check Aurora's pulse. Dylan stood there for a moment and then took off.

* * *

When he made it to the cellar, he stood at the top of the steps for a moment before holding his wand up. 

"_Lumos_," he whispered. He descended down the wooden steps.

* * *

Carmen blinked as she felt Ren sit up off of her. There was a light approaching them. Sal was standing in front of them. Carmen sat up and squinted, trying to hear and see what was going on. 

"If you're Dylan, prove it," she heard Sal ask. Dylan sighed and thought of something. The kid was pretty smart.

"Well, I bought you and Leo a bottle of bubotuber pus just to make your mother mad," he said. Sal squinted at him. Only Dylan would know that. Even Neve did not know where the pus had come from. Sal nodded.

"Come on upstairs. Malfoy is here and he's tending to your mother."

* * *

Upstairs, Draco was still holding Aurora. Dylan stopped before he entered the room. The kids all knocked into him. Draco looked at him, and then around the room. Dylan pulled his wand back out. 

"_Scourgify_," he mumbled. The blood cleaned itself up as best as it could. Dylan looked at Draco. "Is she..." Draco shook his head. Dylan let out a sigh of relief. Aurora's chest was still heaving, but it was doing it rather slowly. Dylan let the children in. Carmen ran to her father. Draco hugged her tightly.

It was then that Dylan noticed something. Draco seemed to notice it as well.

"Where's Elektra and Marius?" Draco asked.

"The people in white masks took them," Bella said. Dylan and Draco exchanged confused looks.

* * *

Harry stared at his house. The ward that should've been around it had been broken. There was also something that resembled the Dark Mark above it. Harry shook his head out of his stupor and ran forward as fast as he could. He practically knocked the door off its hinges as he went inside the house. 

"Ginny!" he yelled. No answer. Harry stormed through the rooms of the bottom floor of his home quickly. There was no sign of Ginny. "Ginny!" he continued to yell. He went into his children's rooms. They were vacated as well.

* * *

Hayden opened her eyes. She could hear a familiar voice somewhere far off. She sat up. Lillian was still asleep next to her. She picked up her baby sister and started to walk back towards her home in the dark. She stopped when she came to the back door. Her mouth dropped open at what she saw. 

"Ginevra Potter, you answer me, damnit!" Harry yelled, his voice cracking slightly. He passed a window in the back corridor and saw Hayden holding Lillian. She seemed to be staring at something. She looked like she was in a trance. He ran outside as fast as his legs could carry him.

Hayden did not even notice her father picked both her and sister up and hug them. Her eyes were still fixated on what was before her. Her father still had not noticed.

Harry noticed Hayden's lack of movement. He looked at her face and noticed she was looking at something slightly past him. Harry turned around. He nearly dropped both of his daughters at what he saw.

Ginny was hanging by her hands, which were tied together. Harry the same mark that floated above his home was carved into her right arm. The blood rand down her arm. Harry finally realized how this must look to Hayden and covered her eyes. He took her inside.

"Go to your room, Hayden. Stay there until I tell you to come out," he said. Hayden nodded numbly and moved to go upstairs with her sister. Harry watched her go. He went outside to get Ginny down. He held his hand out.

_Diffindo_. He sent the spell up at the rope holding Ginny up. She fell into his arms, still unconscious. Harry carried her upstairs and attempted to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment.

"Ginny?" he asked hopefully. Ginny's glazed eyes looked at him.

"Harry?" she whispered in a hoarse voice. Harry nodded. "Jimmy? Hayden? Lillian?" she asked. Harry blinked. It was then that he realized that he had not seen his son at all. He left the ailing Ginny and went upstairs to his daughters.

Hayden was sitting on her bed. Lillian was still sleeping. Hayden had put her in her crib. Harry looked at his oldest daughter. She was staring at the wall in front of her. Her face was blank and her eyes were dry. She did not notice her father enter the room. Harry kneeled down in front of her.

"Hayden?" he said softly. He touched her hand. Hayden blinked out of her stupor and looked down at Harry. He smiled up at her. Hayden just stared down at him. "Where is Jimmy?" he asked.

"Bad people took him," she mumbled quietly.

"What bad people? What did they look like?"

"They had on white masks and they were mean. They put a spell on Jimmy," she said numbly. Harry's eyes widened.

_The people from Diagon Alley_, he thought.

* * *

The next morning, Dylan thrust a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ under Harry's nose. Harry opened his eyes as he felt the air being displaced and glanced down at the paper. Hogwarts was pictured with the same ghastly mark floating above the highest tower. He took the paper and read the headlining story. 

**Fake Mission Leads to Kidnappings**

_**13 Children Go Missing in a Single Night**_

_Last night, every male Arbritrario accompanied several Aurors on a mission. The mission is believed to be the response to a tip from an Auror within the Ministry. As the mission seemed to be going as planned, but as the men struck, it turned out to be a trap. The manor the Magi and Aurors were attacking exploded, injuring many of the men._

_While this was going on, several other events were occurring. Four students were abducted from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Paolo Sonnagh, Cheyenne Ferguson, Zahra Wallace, and Madhavi Gillespie were the students taken. We have also received word that the Meloni School of Magic also suffered a loss. Santino Assante, son of Alfonso Assante and grandson of Ricardo Assante, was taken as he slept._

_Eight other children were also reported missing. These children were younger than the others and not even of school age. They were abducted from their homes late in the night. Elliot Eamon, Kenyon Onsu, Felix Shamus, Akio Camara, Marius Malfoy, Lionel Weasley, James Potter, and Elektra Assante were all taken last night._

_The believed connection between all of these children is that, with the exception of Elektra Assante, their fathers were all Arbitrarios and on the false mission when they were taken. Elektra Assante's mother, Neveah Assante, is an Arbitraria. They are also the oldest of their families with exception of Santino Assante, who is the youngest but the last who is still of school age._

_What is also most peculiar as well is the strange markings left at the scenes of the kidnappings. Above the scenes of the crimes (houses, schools, etc.), there was a marking much like the mark of You-Know-Who. The mark loomed over the spots in an eerie manner. Those who tried to defend the children were hurt in the worst ways and are currently receiving treatment at St. Mungo's. No fatalities were reported._

_The Ministry refuses to release any information on the Auror who supposedly gave this false tip and sparked these horrible events. We can only pray that the culprits of these kidnappings do no harm to the children._

Harry sat the paper down in the chair next to him. Ron was on his shoulder, snoring loudly. Harry afforded him this because Ron had not slept since they had arrived seven hours earlier. That meant that he had not slept in about 28 hours. Harry looked up at Dylan.

"You didn't have any trouble finding the place, did you?" he asked. Dylan sat down across from him and shook his head. Next to him, Draco had his arms crossed and his head down. His blond hair had fallen into his face.

"Not at all. Mrs. Weasley was happy to take the children in, in light of all of the current events. How are the women?" he said.

"Well, they say they're going to make it. They are trying desperately to remove those damn scars from their arms. I know they won't want any memory of this. I don't understand this, Dylan," Harry said.

"Understand what?"

"How do thirteen children go missing at the exact same time? They even got kids that were in school. Aurora will already be a mess because her son is missing. Now, Santino is missing as well..." Harry stopped abruptly.

_Harry, I need you here_, Ava's voice said in his mind. Harry sighed.

_I can't leave Ginny here, Ava_, he replied.

_Do you want to help your son and the others?_ Harry stopped breathing for a moment. Dylan raised an eyebrow. He'd been around Harry long enough to realize when he'd started a telepathic conversation.

_You know I do_, he said.

_Then get off your arse and get to the Ministry now. This cannot wait. I need someone to break this arrogant fool. You and Ron are just the people to do it_, Ava said happily. Harry chuckled.

_What about Draco? He's a more efficient than both of us to get some answers out of that bloke_, Harry commented. It was Ava's turn to chuckle, which was a scary thing coming from her.

_I want answers, Harry. I don't want to murder the sap. Draco is the take-no-prisoners type; he'll torture the poor guy until he breaks with no remorse. At least you and Ron have some sort of compassion_, she replied. Harry nodded in agreement.

_Fine. I'll be there momentarily_. Harry severed the connection. He nudged Ron roughly. Ron sat up, wiping the saliva from his mouth.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Come on, Ron. We're going to the Ministry," Harry said as he stood up. Dylan looked confused and Draco looked up from his meditation.

"What?" all three asked.

"Ava wants us to interrogate the pissant that set us up," Harry replied. They all stared at him for a moment. Ron jumped up immediately.

"Let's go," he said. Harry nodded.

"Draco, stay here with Aurora. I guarantee she'll want to see you as soon as she awakes," Harry said. Draco just stared blankly at him. Harry and Ron Disapparated out of the room.

* * *

Ava stood, tapping her foot anxiously on the floor. She smirked when she heard the unequivocal **_POP_** of someone Apparating. She did not bother to turn around, already knowing who it was. 

"Took you two long enough," she said. She heard Ron make an irritated sound and march up beside her. He peered into the window before him. There was a man who had slick black hair and coal eyes. He looked quite serene for someone who was in deep trouble.

"Well, he doesn't look too worried about his predicament, does he?" Harry asked acerbically. Ava shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I had no luck breaking him. He's a damn good Occlumens and stubborn as a mule. He'll be pretty tough to break. Fairfax seems to be getting a bit annoyed with him," a deep voice said from behind them. Harry and Ron turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"You two certainly do work together a lot nowadays, don't you?" Ron asked. Ava narrowed her eyes at him.

"S/He doesn't ask questions," both said in unison. Ava looked at Kingsley and smiled.

"So, what's our limit?" Ron asked, cracking his knuckles. Ava shrugged again.

"Well, judging from you're predicament, I'm pretty sure Fairfax will be rather assuasive when it comes to how buggered he looks when she sees him later. Plus, Jones told me that this is now a personal matter of the Magi and to blow off anything Saffron Fairfax says. That's why you two were called in," Ava said.

"That means he won't give a flying fuck," Ron said. Ava nodded evilly.

"Excellent. Shall we begin, Ron?" Harry said, never taking his eyes off of the traitor.

"We shall," Ron opened the door. Harry followed him in.

* * *

The Auror looked at Ron and Harry as they entered. He smiled at them in a pellucid way. Sitting back in his chair, he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Well, I didn't think they'd let two Arbitrarios in a room with me. Especially you two. I'm actually surprised. This isn't like Ministry procedure," he said. Ron laughed and Harry shook his head.

"Who said anything about this being **_MINISTRY_** procedure? The Magi aren't part of the Ministry, mate. I thought you knew that," Ron said as he sat down across from the man. The man raised an eyebrow, and the shrugged indifferently.

"No matter. I'll just tell you what I told Shacklebolt; I'm not telling you a bloody thing," he said.

"Fine. Unfortunately, we don't really want answers. At least, we don't want answers, **_YET_**. For starters, you probably already know who we are," Harry said. The man nodded.

"How could I not?"

"A smart arse, huh? Well, do you mind telling us who you are? Ava and Kingsley never filled us in on that little detail," Ron asked, looking at his scarred knuckles. The man eyed him with a funny expression on his face. Something about Ron's calmness was also unnerving to him. From what he was told, Ronald B. Weasley was a very loose cannon and prone to violent temper tantrums.

"Griffith," the man said.

"Sorry?" Harry said. The man looked over at Harry, who was leaning against the wall in the corner to Ron's right.

"Griffith. My name is Rhett Griffith," he said.

"Well, Rhett, where are you from?" Ron asked. Rhett sat forward on the desk.

"Wales," he answered curtly, wondering where this line of questioning was going. He would happily oblige them with answers, though. His face showed no signs of confusion or worry.

"Where in Wales?" Harry asked. He was examining the tip of his wand. Over the years, it had been repaired many times and even made more powerful by merging Voldemort's wand with it. He rarely used it, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

* * *

Outside the room, Ava raised an eyebrow. It had been so long since she'd seen Harry's wand that it came as a shock. She knew there was a good reason that Harry never used his wand; it was entirely too powerful. Plus, he did just fine on his own with his Soliopathy. He was planning something and she wanted to know what. Unfortunately, Harry had blocked her out. 

_Smart, Harry_, she thought, smirking.

* * *

"Llanidloes. It's a small town," Rhett said. 

"I've always liked listening to old Welsh songs. A beautiful language, Welsh is. Hermione, my wife, used to sing my boys many Welsh lullabies. One of them was called _Suo Gan_. Maybe you've heard of it before," Ron said. Rhett nodded.

"It's called _Lullaby_ in English," Rhett said. Ron looked at Harry.

"Do you know what this is?" Harry asked, holding his wand out to Rhett. Rhett looked at the beautiful wand. Its design was quite unique; he'd never seen one like it.

"It looks like a wand," he said, sitting back in his chair. Harry nodded. He examined his wand again, admiring it.

"I've had this wand since I was eleven," he said.

"You never saw the need to get a new one?" Rhett asked. Harry looked at him over his wand and smirked.

"Well, it is **_ALMOST_** the exact same wand. For the most part it is. It's the same kind of wood and it still has the same center: a phoenix feather from Fawkes. Over the years, I saw some need to make some minor modifications to it. Do you know what these modifications are?" Harry asked.

Rhett had heard about Harry's wand before. He knew that it was one of the more powerful ones because of the phoenix feather. He knew that there was only one other like it and the other wand had been lost. At least, no one had ever known it to be recovered. He knew that the other belonged to Harry's former nemesis, Lord Voldemort.

"I haven't the slightest," Rhett said. Ron just shook his head, a sly smile creeping across his face. Harry placed his wand in front of Ron. Ron ran his hand over it, feeling the immense power from it.

"Well, Lord Voldemort's wand was recorded as never being recovered from the final battle about ten years ago. That was a load of bollocks. It was recovered and it was given to me off the record. I wondered what I would do with such a wand that held so many evil deeds to it. My good friend, Hermione then-Granger-now-Weasley suggested that I merge the two wands. I thought it was a grand idea. The result was this wonderfully powerful object," Harry said.

"I've never seen you use a wand before," Rhett said.

"Right you are, Rhett. That's because I can get along just fine without it. My Soliopathy is very powerful. Plus, this wand is a little too powerful for its own good. As far as I'm concerned, I see no need to use it. I don't think anyone can use it except me."

"What about a direct descendant of Lord Voldemort?" Rhett asked. Both Harry and Ron blinked.

"I honestly don't know, to tell you the truth. I was once told that the wand chooses the owner, not the other way around. My wand chose me, so I suppose I'm the only one who can wield it."

"Right," Rhett said. Ron frowned.

"Enough of this bloody chatter. I have some questions for you now, Rhett. If don't like the answer to these questions, I'll ask Harry to do something very painful with that wand," Ron said. Rhett just smirked.

"You can ask. I can't guarantee I'll answer," he said. Ron crossed his arms.

"Oh, you'll answer," he said. "What do you want the children for?"

"I don't know," Rhett said. As soon as the words left his mouth, Ron's fist went flying across his face. Rhett's head snapped to the side with great force. Harry gasped at Ron's brutal action. He'd seen Ron hit that hard only once; when they got into a fight in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Ron had also succeeded in breaking his ribs, nearly killing him.

"Ron!" Harry yelled. Ron turned his head towards his best mate. There was strange fire burning in his eyes. Harry swallowed hard. "I thought I was the one dishing out the torture," he said. Ron shrugged as Rhett spat blood on the floor. A tooth went along with it.

"You've got a mean hook, Weasley. They weren't lying when they said you were a bit of a hothead."

"You're definitely asking for him to hit you again, Rhett," Harry said, stepping between Ron and Rhett. "We didn't ask where the children are. You should at least be able to answer this question. What do you want with them?"

"I already told you, Harry. I don't know. She didn't tell me that much. She just gave me the instructions on how to get you all away from your homes in order to get the brats. I really can't answer that question," Rhett said. Harry nodded. He looked behind him at Ron. Ron stopped struggling against him.

"Calm down," he said. Ron nodded and stepped back. Harry sat down on the table.

"So, who is 'she'?" Ron asked. Rhett just laughed.

"Well, I only saw her twice. She went by the name Rayne. She didn't give me her last name," he said.

"What did she look like?" Ron asked.

"Well, she was black. She had black hair and an American accent. She looked quite young. I'd place her at about seventeen or eighteen. Very pretty and serious. She also seemed to be very intelligent," Rhett said.

"And you just obeyed this girl's orders with no hesitation?" Harry asked, looking incredulous. What was this guy's motivation for betraying them?

"She had a wonderful little offer. She gave me three hundred thousand Galleons and said there would be more when my task was completed."

"You sold us out for **_MONEY_**! You arsehole! I should kill you where you sit!" Ron yelled. Rhett just smiled at him. Quicker than Harry could react, Ron pulled his wand and pointed it at Rhett. "_Crucio_!"

"No!" Harry hit Ron's arm, diverting the blast away from Rhett. It flew slight past Rhett's head and hit the wall. Rhett blinked as he felt the heat from the curse pass him. "You can't use an Unforgivable on him, Ron!" Harry yelled. Ron shook himself free of Harry's grasp. He glared at Rhett.

"If it were up to me, you'd be dead," he said. Rhett just chuckled.

"Sure, Weasley," he said. Ron walked around the table behind Rhett.

"Well, I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this," Harry said. He pulled a vial from his robes and looked at it. Rhett squinted at the vial. He could instantly tell what was in it: Veritaserum. Harry unscrewed the top from it.

"You can't make me drink that," Rhett said. Harry smiled.

"The hell I can't. There is also another hellacious thing about my wand, Rhett," Harry said. Rhett eyed Harry apprehensively. For the first time, he looked a bit worried.

"And what's that?" he asked as Harry pointed his wand at him. Harry smirked and Ron smiled evilly.

"It can't be traced," he said in a low tone. Rhett's eyes widened. "_Imperio_!" Harry yelled. The curse hit Rhett. His eyes glazed over and he stared at Harry blankly. Harry held out the serum. "Drink." Rhett drank it obediently. Harry released him from the curse. Rhett blinked twice. He looked down at his hand and saw the empty vial. He threw it to the ground, shattering it into a million pieces and glared maliciously up at Harry. Harry just smiled.

"Where did you meet Rayne?"

"At Diagon Alley shortly after that attack. She was wearing a white mask, but she took it off when she met up with me," Rhett answered almost mechanically.

"Did she say who she was working for?"

"No. She just said that she would make it worth the trouble and that I would be given protection," he said. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"From what?"

"Death," Rhett said simply. For a moment, it was quiet.

"Where are the children?" Ron asked.

* * *

Elsewhere, Cadence Harper, a recent escapee from Azkaban, opened her eyes. She looked to her left at Tommy Zaviera. Rayne was standing to his right side. Chaylse stood on his other side. 

"They asked him," Cadence said. Tommy nodded.

"Do it, Cadence," Rayne said. Cadence nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

Back at the Ministry, Rhett opened his mouth to answer the question. Before he could mutter a word, his choked. Harry looked at Ron at Rhett's sudden pause. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell out of the chair. Ron bent down and checked his pulse. He looked up at Harry. 

"He's dead."


	17. Chapter 16: Freedom and Murder

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 16: Freedom and Murder**

* * *

Harry and Ron sat in Saffron Fairfax's office, looking quite lugubrious. Fairfax was staring at them with benign umbrage. 

"So you're telling me that he just dropped dead?" she asked. Harry sighed and Ron shifted in his chair.

"That's what we said, isn't it? He was about to tell us where the children were when he just keeled over. We did nothing to speed that process up," Harry said as if he were planning to kill Rhett all along. Fairfax just stared at him. She stood up as the door behind her opened. Harry and Ron stood as well, turning around.

Three men had entered the room. They wore very ascetic expressions and were looking quite cantankerous. Fairfax stepped from around her desk, smiling as they continued to approach.

"Conroy, it's so good to see you," she said. The man in the middle leaned down and kissed Fairfax on her cheek. He then looked up at the two Magi. Harry and Ron glared at him maliciously. It was then that Jovianne Benedict and Cyril Jones entered as well.

"What is going on, Saffron?" Benedict asked. Fairfax frowned.

"Pansy, I thought I told you not to let anyone in here besides these three!" she yelled. Pansy appeared at the door and shrugged. Sighing, Fairfax walked around her desk. Jones glared at the man Fairfax had greeted.

"Cyril," the man said.

"Conroy," Jones replied.

"Well, by all means, sit. I'm sure we settle this in a civilized manner. Potter, Weasley, these three are Conroy Davis and his two sons, Bradley and Clive. Conroy is the head Auror. Bradley and Clive are also Aurors." Fairfax said.

"That's all well and good, Mistress Fairfax, but why do we need to be here for this conversation? We told you what happened," Ron said in a clearly annoyed voice. Fairfax glared at him, sensing his brevity with her.

"I want to know exactly what happened. I know of Potter's abilities as a telepath. Who is to say that he did not kill Rhett Griffith?" she said. Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open. Benedict laughed outright.

"Are you really that bloody thick to believe that Potter would kill the only lead to where his son and nephew are being held?" she said. Fairfax shot her a nasty look. Benedict just stared right back with just as much astringency.

"Besides, I'm not that powerful, mistress. I don't practice my telepathy like I should. I only know of two people who have that power and one is currently unconscious. The other works for you," Harry said. Fairfax smirked.

"Isn't it true that you defeated the Dark Lord using your telepathy, Harry?" she asked. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I had a bit of help with that," Harry said. "I haven't been able to do it since, not that I've ever tried. You're missing what's important here, mistress. I wouldn't try to kill the only lead we have to finding our children," Harry said. He was starting to get annoyed as well. Fairfax nodded.

"Well, in any case, give Conroy your wands," she said. All four Magi shot daggers with their eyes at the Mistress for Magic.

"Pardon?" Ron said. Fairfax smiled.

"Give Conroy your wands. I want to see if what you say is true," she said. Ron looked at Harry. Harry knew this could be bad for Ron; the last curse he had done was the Cruciatus Curse. He handed Conroy his wand. Harry gave up his as well. Conroy put his want to the tip of Ron's.

"_Priori Incantatem_," he said. He pulled his wand away. The red jet of light flew from Ron's wand. Ron shook his head. Conroy looked at Fairfax. "The Cruciatus," he said. Fairfax nodded and looked at Ron.

"Care to explain that one, Weasley?" she asked. Ron considered her for a brief moment. He sat forward in his chair.

"Yeah, I'll explain it for you. I was going to shoot the little snitch with the curse for the reason he sold us out. Harry diverted the curse away from him though, so no harm was done. There! I told you. Are you happy now, you great prick?" Ron said. Fairfax raised an eyebrow. Ron stared her directly in the eye, daring her to use Legilimency on her.

"Fine. Conroy, do Potter's wand," she said. Harry turned around in his seat; he wanted to see this. The only times a Priori Incantatem had been done on his wand was after the World Quidditch Cup and when he battled Voldemort for the first time in the graveyard in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Conroy placed his wand at the tip of Harry's. He frowned when he got a funny vibration from it. He looked at Harry, who seemed oblivious.

"_Priori Incantatem_," he said. Removing his wand, a cloud of white smoke was emitted from the tip of Harry's wand. Everyone but Harry and Ron wore a look of genuine confusion as to what had happened.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Fairfax asked. Conroy shrugged. "Well, try it again. It's only a wand," she said. Conroy nodded.

"_Priori Incantatem_!" he said more forcefully. All he got was a larger and malodorous cloud of white smoke. Harry and Ron tried desperately to refrain from laughing. They were having very little luck. Fairfax glared at him.

"What kind of magic do you have surrounding your wand, Potter?" she asked. Harry just shrugged.

"None. I barely use my wand, mistress. I'm a Soliopath; I'm powerful enough without it. Plus, the bloody thing is a nuisance to hold on to. I do fine without it. _Accio wands_," Harry said. Both his and Ron's wand flew into his hand. He gave Ron back his wand. Both were looking smugly at Fairfax.

"You are being contumacious, Potter," she said. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I haven't the faintest idea what that word means," he said. Fairfax sighed.

"It means insubordinate. I should have you suspended from duty until I get to the bottom of this," she said. Jones and Benedict both made scoffing noises.

"You don't have that authority, Saffron. Jovianne and I run the Magi, and we are a separate organization from the Ministry's Aurors. You can't order us around like one of your personal bodyguards. You abused our services once and one of our finest recruits was nearly killed," Jones said. Fairfax stared blankly at him.

"I can pull rank, Cyril," she said. Jones stood up.

"Then you would be abusing your power as Mistress for Magic. The papers would have a field day with this, especially Luna Longbottom. You already know she detests you," Jones said. Fairfax stood as well.

"Have it your way, Cyril. Just know that your precious Arbitrarios will be under close watch. If they put one eyelash out of line, they will be put in Azkaban faster than you can say _Crucio_," she said. Jones and Benedict just eyed her.

"Sure. Come on," Jones said, looking down at Harry and Ron. Both men got up and followed their superiors out of Fairfax's office, leaving her to brood.

* * *

Outside the office, Jones and Benedict walked briskly ahead of Harry and Ron. Ron looked at Harry. Harry sighed and decided to be the one to speak; Ron was definitely too chicken. 

"Capo Superiori Jones? Capo Inferiori Benedict?" he said. Both of them turned abruptly, making Harry and Ron balance on their toes to keep from falling into them. They both looked mildly disturbed.

"What is it, Potter? I haven't bloody well got all day," Benedict said. Harry blinked and nodded.

"Well, Ron and I just want to thank you for what you did for us today. I don't think Fairfax would've let us off that easily," he said. The elders nodded and began to turn around again. Ron's voice stopped them.

"How did you know it wasn't us?" he asked. Jones looked at Benedict. She nodded and Jones started to walk off. Harry and Ron exchanged flummoxed looks. Benedict turned to face them fully.

"I was there when they examined Rhett Griffith's body. The coroner stated that he died of a telepathic attack on his brain. There was a mark on his forehead in the shape of a crescent moon and his tongue was yellow. I'm sure you've heard of the _firma_, Potter?" Benedict asked. Harry nodded.

"You know whose _firma_ this is?" Ron asked. Benedict nodded, a resentful look on her face.

"Yes, I do. This particular _firma _belongs to my granddaughter, Cadence Harper. She was sent to Azkaban for being a serial killer," she said. Harry and Ron stared at their superior with their mouths hanging open.

"Seriously?" Harry asked. Benedict nodded again.

"Cadence was one of the escapees from Azkaban not too long ago. There has been no sign of her. Her killing never had a real purpose, though. Since she killed a spy, I think it does. She's working for someone."

"I think it's a woman named Rayne. Griffith didn't know a last name."

"Then we'll start with every Rayne we can find. Go see your families. I'm pretty sure the ladies have awakened by now," Benedict said. Harry and Ron nodded. Benedict smiled and walked away, leaving them in her peppermint wake.

* * *

Behind them, Pansy was filing papers. She looked at them using her peripheral vision. They stood and talked for a few minutes more before leaving the hallway. Pansy slammed the file cabinet shut and went back to her desk. She took out a piece of parchment and began writing furiously.

* * *

Elektra opened her eyes slowly. She was laying on a cold floor. Sitting up, she looked around her and saw twelve other kids around her. Squinting in the darkness, she stood up. One was sitting in a corner on the far end of the room. It appeared to be a girl, judging by the long braid. Elektra made her way over to her. 

"Hello?" she asked, unsure of what was going to happen next. Elektra saw a pair of blue eyes meet hers. It was definitely a girl and she looked very scared.

"Hi," the girl mumbled.

"Do you know where we are?" Elektra asked. The girl shook her head slowly. Elektra sat down next to her. "I'm Elektra," she said. The girl looked at her.

"I'm Cheyenne. Do you go to school, too?" she asked. Elektra raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm only ten. I'll be eleven in May. You go to school?" Cheyenne nodded.

"I was taken from there." Cheyenne stopped when she heard coughing. Both she and Elektra looked forward to see someone sitting up.

In the dim light, they could see something falling from the person's mouth. One could only assume it was saliva. Cheyenne squinted in the light. Something was familiar about the posture of the person. They put their hand to their mouth and wiped whatever it was that they spat away. They stared at their hand. Elektra also saw something in the person.

"Vasha?" both girls said at the same time. The person turned their head suddenly.

"Elektra? Cheyenne?" Vasha stood up weakly. She started to walk over to her friends. Cheyenne stood to go meet her. Elektra stood as well. Vasha was limping and holding her stomach. She looked sick. She finally made it over to the girls and fell into Cheyenne.

"What happened, Vasha?" Cheyenne asked.

"Treatment in hospital was horrible. They put a curse on me repeatedly." As Vasha finished, they heard a door open on the far side of the room. A bright light flooded the room, blinding the three girls. There was a figure standing in the doorway. Elektra could not see their face.

"Assante and Weasley, come here," the figure said. It was a man's voice. Vasha recognized it as Blaise's voice. She grabbed Elektra's arm as she tried to stand up. Elektra looked down at her.

"Don't go. He's an evil man," she whispered. Elektra looked at the Blaise again. His face became clearer in the darkness. Her eyes met his and they stared at each other for a moment. Elektra looked back at Vasha. She pulled her up.

"We'll be fine," she said quietly. Cheyenne watched as Elektra and Vasha made their way over to Blaise. They disappeared through the door and Blaise shut it, leaving the others in the darkness.

* * *

Elektra and Vasha followed Blaise into a bright room. There was nothing inside of it except a bookshelf with loads of books. There were newspapers and magazines piled high on several tables. Elektra stepped in pass Blaise. He watched her look around in wonder. Vasha stood beside him, also looking around. 

"You will be joined shortly. Feel free to look around," he said. He exited the room expeditiously, leaving the two girls alone. Elektra hardly noticed him leave. She was staring around the room. She walked over to the newspaper stack closest to her. Picking it up, she read the main headline.

_**Attack on Halloween; Two Dead**_

Elektra squinted at the picture. There was a house, but there was no one there. She read the story. There was mention of someone named Lord Voldemort. She then saw a name she was familiar with.

"Vasha, look at this," she said. Vasha limped over to her. She looked over Elektra' shoulder and read some of the story. Her uncle's surname was in it. There was also a picture of a family. They were holding a baby boy and smiling at the camera. Vasha looked at the date on the paper.

"Uncle Harry?" she whispered.

"This is Mr. Harry? He's just a baby in this picture. Who is this Voldemort person? It says he killed some people named Lily and James Potter. I take them to be Mr. Harry's parents," Elektra said. Vasha shrugged and started looking through some other papers.

"In this one it says he disappeared on the night he killed Uncle Harry's parents," Vasha said. Elektra walked over to her. She looked at the picture of what looked to be trial of several people. "Do you recognize any of these people?" she asked Elektra. Elektra shook her head.

They continued to sift through several more stacks of papers that mentioned tons of attacks. For a couple of years, all the bad events seemed to calm down. Then Vasha came across a picture of her uncles and her aunt Hermione. They were just children, but it was definitely them. Elektra picked up another paper that had an interesting headline.

"The Triwizard Tournament? What do you suppose that is?" she asked Vasha. Vasha looked at the book shelf. She hobbled over to it and looked through the books. She found one and pulled it out. She flipped through the papers quickly and settled on one.

"It's a tournament between the three wizarding schools Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. Something called the Goblet of Fire chooses champions to compete. It says here it that only three students are supposed to compete, one from each school," she said. Elektra looked back down at the paper.

"That didn't hold true for this tournament," she mumbled. Vasha turned towards her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it says here that four students competed, and one of them was underage. Guess who it was," Elektra said. Vasha smirked.

"My best guess would be Uncle Harry," she said.

"Exactly. Apparently, someone put his name in the Goblet of Fire under a fourth school or something of that nature. Mr. Harry also won the tournament. Well, technically, it was a tie. Someone died in it. Someone named Cedric Diggory," Elektra said dismally, looking up at Vasha.

"Who killed him?"

"It says he was killed by the Killing Curse. This newspaper neglects to say who did it, but it does say that Mr. Harry accused that Voldemort person of doing it. Who is this guy? He seems to be pretty interesting to get so much news written on him," Elektra said. Vasha nodded in agreement.

Finally, after much reading, Vasha paused as she saw a picture of pretty much every adult she'd ever known. Her uncles were in it along with her aunts. She read the caption below the picture.

**(From left to right) Neville Longbottom, Neveah Assante, Aurora Assante, Draco Malfoy, Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley thwart the Dark Lord's plans once again in Dublin.**

"Lord Voldemort again, only he's the Dark Lord now. Elektra, look at this," Vasha passed it to Elektra. Elektra looked at her mother. She was glaring menacingly at the camera. The only difference between her 15-year-old mother and her 28-year-old mother was that Neve was much more toned now and her eyes seemed to be much narrower. Other than that, not much had changed. She looked around at the others. They all looked significantly different as well.

"They all look so young," she said.

"That's because they are," Vasha said as she picked up another and read the headline aloud. "'Five Assante Family Members Go Missing Yesterday; Italian and British Ministries in Utter Hysteria.' Wow," she said, handing it to Elektra.

"Zia(aunt) Jolie, Zio(uncle) Gianni,Zia Aurora, Nonna, and Zio Santino went missing in one day? How is that possible?"

"Well, I guess it really doesn't matter now. You have all of them now, right?" Vasha asked. Elektra nodded numbly and sat the paper down to the side. She picked up a book to move it away and a picture fell from it. Elektra glanced at it. It was another picture of all the adults as teenagers. They seemed a year older and there were five new faces.

Everyone was gathered around Ava. Ava was pale but she was attempting to smile all the same. Lina and Rina were giggling like mad girls. Ginny was peering over Harry's head. Ron and Hermione were arguing. Draco and Aurora were actually paying attention, as were Neville and Luna. Elektra's eyes rested on her mother and her father. They were both staring at each other, oblivious to the chaos around them. Elektra raised an eyebrow. She did not notice that Vasha was looking over her shoulder.

"Who's that bloke standing with you mum?" she asked. Elektra's mouth just hung open. "Lek?"

"Um, I don't know," Elektra lied. She put the picture down and began going through papers again. She came to what looked like a very important paper from the way the pictures were moving joyously. She picked it up. Vasha stood next to her. They read it together.

_**It Is Over;**_

_**Lord Voldemort Defeated!**_

"Well, it looks like this Voldemort person eventually got his, doesn't it?" Vasha said. Vasha nodded and put the paper down. As she did that, the door behind her opened. As she and Vasha turned, they were hit with two powerful sleep spells. As they dropped to the floor, Rayne and Millicent appeared in the doorway. Rayne stepped to the side and looked behind her. Tommy entered the room. He walked over to his daughter and knelt down beside her.

"Do you think she figured anything out?" Rayne asked. Tommy shook his head.

"Elektra is perceptive. She already knows that I am her father. What she does not know is her true lineage. She will find that out soon enough. Now is not the time though. Get the other children ready to be sent back with their messages." Tommy grabbed Elektra's arm. He rolled up her sleeve and looked at her soft caramel skin. She would the perfect apprentice. "_Incendie sombre_," he mumbled, placing his hand over her forearm. A bright light shone between them. When Tommy removed his hand, a small mark was there. It was the same mark that had been floating above the houses.

"They are ready, master," Blaise said as he walked in. Tommy nodded and looked back down at Elektra. He wiped some of her hair out of her face.

"Goodbye for now," he whispered. He stood up and left the room with his robes swishing behind him. Millicent and Blaise followed him out. Rayne stayed and looked at the girls. She walked over to Vasha and took her arm just as Tommy had done to Elektra.

"_Incendie sombre_," she said. The mark was burned into Vasha's skin as well. "You will be my apprentice now, young one," she whispered. Vasha shifted slightly. Rayne smiled and stood up, leaving the girls alone in the room.

* * *

Aurora awoke to the sound of crying. She sighed and sat up. It had been a full week since Marius had disappeared, and she'd been in bed since then. Draco had been at home, taking care of Carmen and Linus. Aurora heard Linus' squalling and shook her head. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and got ready to stand. 

Carmen sat in her baby brother's room, watching her father fly between the room and the bathroom. He was covered in powder and Linus was screaming at the top of his lungs. It was amusing watching her father attempt to change her brother's diaper. He was really no good at it. Aurora always did it.

"Where does she keep the bloody diapers again, Carmen?" Draco yelled from the bathroom.

"In the cupboard above the sink," Carmen answered quietly. She heard her father open the cupboard. It sounded as if a number of things had fallen out of the cupboard. Carmen smiled as her mother appeared in the doorway. She looked at Carmen, braiding her hair over her shoulder. Draco zoomed past her, barely even noticing her.

"Good morning, Mum," Carmen said jovially. Aurora nodded. She looked at her husband as he tried to put a diaper on Linus. Linus kept kicking and trying to get away from his father. Aurora sighed and walked over to the two. She held her hand out.

_Quietus_, she said in her mind. Linus' screaming stopped. He stopped moving when he noticed that he could no longer hear himself. Aurora smiled and moved Draco to the side. Draco watched her quickly put the diaper on her son.

"You don't really have to do that, love. I could've done it," he said. Aurora nodded.

"I am sure you could have, Draco. The thing is, I could not stand listening to Linus scream any longer." Aurora picked her baby up. He gurgled loudly. "How is my big boy today?" she said to him. Linus giggled as she held him. Aurora turned around to look at the platinum blonde girl behind her.

"Do you feel better?" Carmen asked.

"Much better, dear. Here. Take your brother downstairs and fix him some cereal," Aurora said, handing Linus to his older sister. Carmen nodded and put her brother down. She held his hand and toddled out of the room. Aurora turned to face her husband. Draco was busying himself by cleaning powder off of the surfaces and himself. Aurora sighed and went over to him to help. Draco stepped back and watched her work. "Draco, I swear you have got to be the wor..." Aurora did not finish.

* * *

As Carmen passed the parlor with her brother, she heard a loud noise that sounded like the blaring of a flame. She turned her head to see her older brother laying in the fireplace. His face was sooty and he was asleep. Carmen's mouth dropped open. Linus smiled and let go of his sister's hand. 

"Mari! Mari!" he yelled as he toddled happily over to him.

Marius' eyes flickered open at the sound of the nickname his younger brother had given him. He sat up to see the little boy coming over to him. When Linus reached his brother, he flew into his dirty lap, getting soot all over him.

"Hello, Linus," Marius said drowsily.

Carmen turned and ran upstairs back to where she'd left her parents. She paused and her face scrunched up at what she saw.

Draco and Aurora were engaged in a deep kiss that looked like it had been going on for quite some time. They both had powder on their faces and they seemed oblivious to their surroundings.

"Um, Marius is downstairs," Carmen said. Aurora and Draco immediately broke apart. They stepped away from each other quickly and looked down at their daughter. Draco blinked when he realized what she had just said.

"Marius?" Carmen nodded. Aurora flew past her daughter and down the stairs, followed closely by Draco. When they reached the parlor, they say Marius and Linus sitting on the floor. Marius looked slightly dizzy and a bit sick, but Linus was playing with him anyway. Aurora ran over to him and smothered him in a hug.

"Oh, Marius!" she cried.

"Hi, Mum," Marius said, struggling for air. Aurora eased up and began touching all over him. "Mum!"

"Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain?" she asked frantically. Draco pulled his wife away from their son.

"Aurora, he will be if you keep touching him like that. Son, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm okay," Marius said. Draco nodded.

* * *

Ginny jumped as she heard the sound of someone coming through the fireplace. She opened her eyes slowly, assuming it was Harry. Before what she saw could be brought into focus, she heard Hayden yelp. 

"Jimmy!" she yelled. Ginny's eyes shot open completely and she sat up. Her son was laying on the floor, wiping soot out of his eyes. Despite her pain from the attack the previous week, Ginny nearly fell out of her chair to get to him. Harry walked in the room as she made it to him. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he watched his wife practically choke the life out of their only son.

"Mum, I can't breathe," Jimmy croaked.

"Did they harm you, Jimmy?" Harry asked from the doorway. Jimmy looked over at his father. He shook his head, and Harry nodded. Ginny released her son and wiped some of the soot off of his face.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Jimmy smiled and nodded vivaciously. Ginny smiled and stood up. "Come on. Harry, bring Lillian downstairs. Hayden, come eat with your brother."

* * *

After the Potters ate dinner together, the children were all sent to bed. Ginny went downstairs to find Harry sitting at the kitchen table in deep thought. Ginny passed him a cup of tea and sat down across from him. 

"Bee in your bonnet, Mr. Potter?" she said. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Ginny winked and took a sip of her tea.

"I was just thinking about the children. If they've all been returned, Fairfax will want to have them interrogated," he said. Ginny nearly spit out her tea. Harry took a sip of his.

"They're just kids. I mean, maybe the Hogwarts students could handle it, but not the little ones. They probably won't even remember a thing and with Aurors interrogating them, they'll just feel intimidated," she said. Harry nodded.

"You're right. Unfortunately, our Mistress for Magic doesn't seem to think that way at all. She doesn't understand children because I think she has forgotten what it feels like to be one," he said. Ginny scoffed.

"That's if she ever was one. Saffron Fairfax looks like she's been around since the Stone Age," she mumbled. Harry couldn't help but to laugh.


	18. Chapter 17: Messages and Mysteries

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 17: Messages and Mysteries**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to Ava's voice in his head. 

_I hope I'm not waking you_, she said. Harry grumbled something.

_You know you are. Get to the bloody point, Ava. What the hell do you want at this ungodly hour?_

_Well, Fairfax has requested a meeting with all of the Arbitrarios whose children were abducted. I need you to help spread the word. The meeting starts in one hour. Do not be late, Harry_, she said.

_That woman is fucking crazy if she thinks that we're going up to headquarters in the middle of the night, Ava_, Harry said. He felt Ava mentally sigh.

_Don't get into it with me, Harry. I was sleeping as well. Kingsley so graciously paid me a visit twenty minutes ago. Now, get your lazy arse up and get down here so that we can all go back to bed_, Ava said. She severed the connection almost immediately after that. Harry sighed and literally rolled off of his bed.

Ginny sat up immediately and pointed her wand to the source of the moan. She realized that Harry's spot was vacated and lowered her wand. Peering over the bed, she tried her hardest not to giggle.

"Harry, how did you end up on the floor?" she asked. Harry did not answer her and stood up. He ruffled his already disheveled hair and reached for his glasses. He stalked over to the closet and fished out some of his work clothes. Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock on the wall. "Harry, where are you going? It's two in the morning," she said.

"Fairfax has called a meeting at headquarters in an hour," he mumbled. He could practically feel Ginny's anger arising. Instead of blowing up at him, she stood as well and went to her closet. Harry was pulling his shirt over his head when he saw Ginny began dressing as well. "Gin, what are **_YOU_** doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm coming with you. Get the kids up and Floo them to the Burrow. I'll let Mum know they're coming." Ginny began unbraiding her hair. Harry just numbly obeyed her orders.

When the children were gone, Harry contacted Aurora and Ron before they left. Then he and Ginny walked beyond the ward around their home. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and looked at him.

"Ready?" she asked. Harry nodded. They disappeared with the distinct **_POP_**.

* * *

Hermione and Ron had to dodge Harry and Ginny as they appeared directly in front of them. Hermione put her hand to her chest and let out a long sigh. Ginny raised an eyebrow. 

"Hello, Hermione," Ginny said, laughing. Hermione shot her an evil glare.

"Hi, Ginny. Harry, do you know what this is about? Ron told me you talked with Ava," Hermione said. Harry shook his head.

"Not the slightest, Hermione. If you're here, where are the boys?" he asked.

"I sent them to the Burrow. Where are Jimmy and the girls?" Ron asked. Ginny smirked.

"Same here. Let's get this over with. The sooner we go in there, the sooner we can leave," she said. They all nodded and followed her inside the conference room.

* * *

Inside the room, Harry saw that everyone looked either extremely tired or extremely peeved because they were extremely tired. Fairfax walked in with Bradley and Clive hot on her heels. She sat at the end of the table opposite to Benedict and Jones. They, too, looked as if they would like to strangle the Mistress for Magic. 

"Good morning. I hope this meeting can be over in a timely fashion. I am just as tired as all of you are. Now, the first order of business is one that is rather simple," Fairfax said.

"And what is that?" Neve asked while yawning. Fairfax shot her a look out of the corner of her eye. She rummaged through her file and handed Bradley a piece of parchment.

"The mistress is ordering that these children be interrogated tomorrow at the Ministry: Elektra Assante, Isabella Assante, Leonardo Assante, Salvatore Assante, Santino Assante, Serenity Assante, Akio Camara, Elliot Eamon, Andrew Ferguson, Cheyenne Ferguson, Madhavi Gillespie, Marius Malfoy, Kenyon Onsu, James Potter, Felix Shamus, Paolo Sonnagh, Zahra Wallace, and Lionel Weasley," Bradley read aloud. A brief silence ensued before Ginny and Hermione spoke in unison.

"There is no way in hell you are interrogating my child!" they yelled. Harry and Ron just sat with their eyes closed and their arms crossed.

"It is necessary, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Potter. Your children were captured by criminals we believe are responsible for the attack on Diagon Alley. So, it is only necessary that they be interrogated just like anyone else," Clive said. Ginny shot him an evil look.

"I don't care! They're children, for Merlin's sake. They'll be intimidated by your stupid Aurors and their interrogation methods. You'll scare them have to death and scar them for life," Hermione said.

"This is not up for discussion, ladies. If you have forgotten, it says that the mistress 'orders' your children to be interrogated," Bradley said.

"We don't have to follow that witch's orders! She holds no jurisdiction in the Magi!" Kieran Sonnagh yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Everyone who had been dozing at this point was jolted awake. Neve saw an evil look creep across Fairfax's face. She reached in her folder and pulled out a piece of parchment. Hermione's eye caught sight of this parchment. There was a special seal on it.

_The seal of the Wizengamot_, she thought. Fairfax had definitely been up to something. The old woman levitated the parchment to Jones. The Capo Superiori plucked it out of the air and opened it. His thick, gray eyebrows furrowed in apparent distress.

"That is where you are wrong, Mr. Sonnagh. Starting today, I am appointed overseer of this organization by the Wizengamot for a period of six months. That gives me ample time to get what I need done. So, in other words, you're now working for me," Fairfax said.

"You can't do that! Can she do that, Capo Superiori?" Kali Vallari asked. Jones nodded in dismay.

"I'm afraid if she receives enough votes in the Wizengamot, she can overrule the decree setting the Magi apart from the Ministry," he said. Benedict's bottom lip quivered. She turned to face Fairfax. She put both palms flat on the table and stood up. Benedict did not have a lot of height on her, but her presence was far more fearsome than the most powerful and feared wizards. Even Draco looked a bit frightened as to what was going to happen.

"How many people did you bribe or threaten, Saffron?" Benedict asked. Fairfax's smirk disappeared from her face.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you mean, Jovianne," she replied. Benedict laughed.

"That's a laugh, Saffron. I'm your sister. I know you well enough to know that you'd never have enough pull in the Wizengamot to get a decree overturned. I'll find out who you bribed or threatened, and then I'll hand you to Luna Longbottom," Benedict said with a smile. Fairfax just frowned. Benedict took her seat with a self-satisfied look on her face.

"Cheyenne was the only one that was abducted. Why do both of my children have to be interrogated?" Artan Ferguson asked. At that moment, it also dawned on Neve that all five of her children needed to be interrogated.

"That's true, Artan. However, Cheyenne and Andrew are twins. It is necessary that they both be interrogated," Fairfax said.

"I'm not seeing why. Elektra is a quintuplet and you're asking me to haul all five of them to the Ministry later today. Five ten-year-olds is a bit much to be interrogated," Neve said.

"I think my Aurors could handle five brats, Neveah," Fairfax said. Neve just chuckled.

"You don't know the Assante quints then," Dylan said. "You still have yet to answer the question of why all of them need to be interrogated."

"It's simple, really. Ava, would you care to explain?" Fairfax said. Ava blinked. Sometimes she swore Fairfax tried to make her look like the bad person among her friends. She sighed.

"Well, if you're a twin or what have you, you are unconsciously linked to the other," she said.

"And what does that mean?" Draco, who up until this point, had been completely silent. Ava really did not want to explain this, but it looked like it was going to be necessary. Everyone was now watching her.

"Well, sometimes, they can share each other's thoughts, feeling, dreams, et cetera. This connection is called a _geschwister gehirn vereinigung_. Loosely put, that means 'brothers and sisters cerebral union.' Some German telepathic witch discovered it a while back. She had a set of triplets; identical girls. The connection is strongest when they are identical, but is it also there when they are fraternal," Ava said.

"So, that means that Cheyenne can read Andrew's mind and vice versa?" Harry asked. Ava nodded.

"To some extent, yes, they can. But, it most often involuntary, and they don't even realize it. This connection is why they can sometimes say the same things at the same time. Fred and George Weasley are perfect examples of this. So are Celerina Thomas and Catalina Finnigan. Siblings born in this manner have the same tendencies, and it's not by accident. Although they are different in many ways, they are alike in more ways. The reason that Fairfax probably wants to speak with all of them is because of their ability to share dreams, memories, and thoughts without trying. Telepaths such as myself can also tap into the other sibling's mind through one of them. That means that if Elektra is being stubborn, I could use Salvatore to get into her mind through his unconscious connection with her. Although, I would probably use either Serenity or Isabella instead because they are identical to her," Ava said.

"Good luck with that. Elektra is closest to Sal," Dylan said. Neve nudged him in the stomach.

"Ava, how do you know all of this?" Artan asked.

"I have a fraternal twin," she said quietly. Fairfax blinked. She'd never known that Ava had a twin. She looked at her.

"You're a twin? Who is your twin? Do I know of him or her?"

"The whole world knows of him," she said. She prayed that Fairfax would leave it alone. Harry saw this and tried to find something to change the subject with. As he opened his mouth to speak, Clive asked the dreaded question.

"A famous twin, I see. Who is he?"

"Tomás Zaviera," Ava said. A long, awkward silence ensued.

"Your twin is Tomás Zaviera Riddle, and you never told me? That would make you..." Fairfax paused. Ava looked up at her.

"Lord Voldemort's daughter," she said. Fairfax glared at Benedict and Jones next.

"You knew about this?" she asked. They both nodded.

"I don't see why it matters. Ava has done nothing wrong; she is not a wanted criminal," Jones said placidly.

"If what she says is true about being a twin, how do we know Ava hasn't been helping her brother?" Clive asked. Ava glared at him.

"I did not mention the part about being aware of the _geschwister gehirn vereinigung_, like we are, and managing to block each other out. Tommy does it to keep me safe. He doesn't want me getting involved in what he is doing. I have no idea what that is either, so don't ask," she said.

"How do you know that he is not reading your mind as we speak?" Bradley asked.

"I'm one of the most powerful telepaths on the planet, **_DAVIS_**. I resent you doubting my abilities. I think I would know if my twin was entering my mind. Tommy's mind has a signature unlike anyone else I know. I would recognize it almost immediately. There is only one other whose signature resembles his," Ava said. Neve looked at her.

"Who?" she mouthed. Ava looked at Neve.

_Serenity_, she sent to Neve. Neve blinked. How could the sweetest child on the face of the planet have a mind like Tommy's? If anything, Neve half-expected Ava to say either Elektra or Sal; it seemed way more plausible that it be one of them.

"I expect your children to be at the Ministry by noon and ready for interrogation. This meeting is adjourned," Fairfax said as she stood.

* * *

Much later that day, Jimmy sat in a room by himself. His father had told him that he would be speaking with some older people and not to be afraid. If they said anything or did anything that frightened him, Harry would know and come for him. Jimmy had agreed happily and sat in the chair that Kingsley had led him to. 

The boy had been sitting there for a good twenty minutes before someone walked in. Jimmy looked at the woman with a strange eye. He'd never seen her before and she did not look like she liked her job too well. She sat down in front of him, reading a piece of paper.

"James Sirius Potter, age six. Well, James..."

"Call me Jimmy, please, ma'am," Jimmy said, interrupting her. The woman looked up from her parchment. Jimmy sat back in his seat, suddenly very sorry that he'd interrupted her.

"Do not interrupt me, **_JAMES_**. Your mother and father named you James, and that is what you shall be called here today. Do I make myself clear?" she asked. Jimmy nodded slowly. "Good. My name is Sonja Barker. I am an Auror here at the Ministry and I will be asking you a few questions. Sit up straight," she said. Jimmy perked up immediately.

"What kind of questions, Ms. Barker?" he asked timidly.

"Do you remember anything when you were kidnapped, James?" Sonja asked. Jimmy shook his head fervently. "Nothing at all?" Jimmy shook his head again.

"I only woke up once. I couldn't really see anything," he said.

"Did you hear anything?"

"I heard some girls whispering, but I couldn't really hear..."

"Whispering? Come here, Potter," Sonja reached out for Jimmy. She grabbed him by his red hair and pulled him to her. Jimmy squirmed in her grasp. She held his face close to hers. "Can you tell me who was whispering?"

"No. They were whispering. I couldn't make out their voices," he said, his eyes beginning to tear. Sonja frowned. She released the boy. Jimmy slumped back into his chair. Sonja stood up. She began walking to the door. She stopped when she heard a scratching noise. Turning around, she saw Jimmy moving his nails across the table.

"Stop that, boy," she said sternly. She then looked at Jimmy's eyes. They were dark, wide, and out of focus. The scratching stopped and Jimmy blinked. He looked down at his nails, and then at the table. Sonja walked over to the table. Her eyes widened at the word that as etched into the wood.

**THE**

Sonja looked at Jimmy. Jimmy just looked innocently up at her, obviously oblivious to what had just occurred. Sonja turned on her heel and left, writing something down on her pad.

* * *

Marius sat twiddling his thumbs in silence. He looked highly annoyed and more like his father than ever. He only looked like Draco when he was annoyed, however. He sighed and sat back in the chair, bored out of his skull. The door opened and a tall man walked in. He was looking down at a piece of parchment. 

"You are Marius Malfoy?" he asked, straightening his glasses. He took a seat across from the dark-haired boy. Marius nodded stiffly. "Well, Marius, I'm Graham Frye. I'm an Auror for the Ministry and I will be asking a couple of questions."

"Questions about what?" Marius asked.

"I want to know if you remember anything significant from your ordeal. When you were kidnapped, can you tell me the setting in which you were in?" Frye asked. Marius looked up, as if he was trying to remember.

"It was cold. I was on a cold floor and it smelled like rain," he said. Frye scribbled something down on the parchment and looked back up at Marius.

"Do you remember hearing any voices?"

"I remember hearing someone whisper something about an evil man. I also heard a man's voice. He said Assante and another name. I can't remember," Marius said. Frye wrote something else down. Marius watched him.

"Did you see anyone?"

"I... I... I looked towards the door. I..."

"Come on, Marius."

"I... can't remember."

"That's okay. We're done here. Just wait for a moment. I'll be back," Frye said as he stood up. He stopped when he heard a scratching noise. Marius was digging his nails into the table. Frye watched him. Marius blinked when he stopped. He looked down at his handiwork.

**MINISTRY**

Frye looked at Marius with wide eyes through his glasses before promptly leaving the room. Marius just sat with his mouth open.

* * *

Lionel Weasley swung his legs around in the chair. His boredom was becoming very apparent. He was also very hungry. He scratched his head, ruffling his thick red hair. He looked towards the door when a man entered. He looked very mean and not at all happy. 

"Weasley, Lionel."

"That's m..."

"I did not ask you to speak," the man barked. Lionel sat up straight and stopped moving. The large man sat down in a huff and looked at Lionel. "I am Warrick Townsend, an Auror for the Ministry. Tell me everything you remember about being captured," he said curtly. Lionel swallowed hard.

"I don't really remember anything. I was asleep most of the time. I remember feeling a tugging at my arm. That's all," Lionel said quietly.

"That's it?" Townsend boomed. Lionel nodded meekly. "You didn't hear, see, or smell anything?"

"It was cold, and it smelled like rain. That's all."

"Fine. Wait here," Townsend said. He stood up. That was when Lionel began scratching at the table. Townsend looked at the word engraved in it.

**IS**

* * *

Cheyenne paced back and forth in her interrogation room. She had no idea that her brother was next door. She looked at the word she had felt compelled to scratch into the table: 

**BEGINS**

Why had she done that? She'd told the mean lady, Eleanor Maultsby she said her name was, everything she'd seen and heard. She had omitted one part though.

_Vasha_, she thought.

* * *

Outside the room, Morgana Olwen, a Ministry Telepath, was watching Cheyenne and Andrew along with Ava and the Fergusons. They could see the twins pacing the room in the same manner. Morgana would be the one to interrogate Andrew. 

"How long do I have to wait, Ava?" she asked. Ava did not answer her. Her eyes were fixed on the twins. At the same moment, they turned and looked at the wall that separated them. Both walked over to it and touched it at seemingly the same spot.

* * *

Cheyenne looked at the wall. She wished she could be with her brother at that exact moment. She knew he was worried about her. He was **_ALWAYS_** worried about her. Cheyenne put her ear to the wall and closed her eyes.

* * *

Andrew leaned against the wall wit his eyes closed. He wondered was Cheyenne was doing. Somehow, he could tell she was scared. She was also worried about someone. Why had their father brought him to this place? Cheyenne was not in their classes, and he suspected it was because she was tired. McGonagall had called him out of Potions, and then sent him to the Ministry with his father. 

_I want to see my sister_, he thought.

* * *

Morgana and the Fergusons watched the twins interact unconsciously. Freya looked at Ava. 

"What are they doing?" she asked. Ava just smirked.

"They are using the connection I told Artan about. Morgana, you may go now," she said. Morgana nodded and entered the room with a piece of parchment and a quill.

* * *

Andrew opened his eyes as Morgana entered. She smiled at him. 

"Hi, Andrew. I'm Morgana. Let's talk."

* * *

Elektra sat with her arms crossed. The word she'd scratched into the wooden table blared up at her. Why had she written it and broken nearly every nail on her right hand? Some poor bloke named Dugan Magee had grilled her on some pointless questions. She lied about half of them, saying she didn't remember much. The whole time, she kept scratching at her arm. The burning sensation was killing her. She knew she couldn't tell them what she knew about her lineage. She also couldn't tell them that she'd seen Vasha. They'd just haul her in here for questioning. 

After that Magee fellow left, some rather haughty dame named Jeanine Cassidy had marched in and tried to read Elektra. Elektra, being no stranger to telepathic tricks, had easily blocked her out. After that, she spent the rest of the day tying to keep her blocks up. Vasha was not lying when she said it was hard work for someone who does not practice it regularly. It ranked right up there with Occlumency.

For some reason, Elektra felt as if someone was trying to constantly get into her mind. It was like every time she closed a door in her mind, she'd have to run to another part and close another door to keep another intruder out. She was being bombarded constantly. Now, the feeling had subsided, but it was starting to get rather annoying.

Elektra sat back and looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling was a mirror and she could see the word written backwards. She rearranged the letters in her mind.

**WAR**

"War," she whispered. What could that possibly mean?

* * *

In the conference room not too far from Elektra, many of the Magi and Aurors sat at the table. A board was up with the thirteen words given from the children posted. They were written in no particular order. 

"So, any idea on what the hell that's supposed to mean?" Draco asked Ron. Ron shrugged and shook his head.

"It's obviously a word scramble. All you have to do is figure out which order the words go in," Hermione said.

"Silence, everyone! Now, does anyone have any suggestions on how to fix this?" Benedict asked. Everyone began yelling out different things.

Harry had been silent up until this point. He squinted at the words and it suddenly became very clear to him. He stood up and walked over to the board. With a piece of chalk, he wrote three sentences.

**THE MINISTRY IS NEXT. TRAITORS WILL BE REVEALED THEN WAR BEGINS. BE PREPARED.**

Harry put the chalk down and stepped back from the board. He looked at his sloppy handwriting.

"Nice work, Potter," Draco said. Harry went back over to his seat and sat down. Benedict and Jones looked at each other.

"'The Ministry is next. Traitors will be revealed, then war begins. Be prepared.' Well, that's pretty straightforward. They kidnapped those snot-nosed brats just to tell us that?" a random Auror said. All the Magi sitting in the front of the room glared at him.

"Those 'snot-nosed brats' are our children, Braithwaite. I suggest you shut your bloody trap before I shut it for you," Ron said in a deadly tone. The Auror swallowed and sank low in his chair.

"There is no mention of when this attack will be. How will we know when to be prepared?" another Auror asked.

"You guys really are daft, aren't you? You should always be prepared, no matter what. If an attack happens while you're getting a drink at the Three Broomsticks, then you should hop to it and join the action. You are part of an army; you are not civilians. What are they teaching you all these days?" Dylan said. Before the Auror could retaliate, Ava walked in the room. She looked at Harry.

"Capo Superiori, if I might borrow Potter for a moment?" she asked. Jones waved his hand and Harry stood up. He walked outside with Ava. When he saw the look on her face, he instantly knew something was wrong.

"Ava, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Harry. I have done something very bad," she said.

"What was it?"

"Well, Morgana Olwen was supposed to use Andrew Ferguson to see if Cheyenne knew anything other than what she was telling us. She found out something and told the Fergusons and me. The news was so shocking that I had no choice."

"Ava, what did you do?"

"Morgana told me that Cheyenne had seen Vasha at their captors' place. I had to modify their memory so that they wouldn't remember that tidbit. I can't have them torturing that poor girl anymore," Ava said. Harry nodded.

"It's okay. Your secret's safe with me. But, Vasha was in St. Mungo's for rehabilitation. How is it possible that she was with Cheyenne and the others?" Harry asked. Ava nodded.

"I have no idea, Harry. I would imagine they kidnapped her as well. Talk to her Harry. See what you can get out of her."

"I will."

* * *

After the meeting, Benedict and Jones requested that all the Magi stay in the room a few minutes more. 

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I am calling a meeting tomorrow at my home in Southampton. It's the only place I can think of that's away from Fairfax's watchful eye," Benedict said. They all nodded.

"What for?" Aurora asked.

"We need to discuss the Assante children and their parentage. Aurora, I expect you to bring your sister," Jones said. Aurora nodded.

"Dismissed."


	19. Chapter 18: Forget and Contact

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 18: Forget and Contact**

* * *

Vasha opened her eyes. She was laying in a white room. The room was quite different from the room she was used to. It actually looked like she was in a hospital instead of a lain white room. Vasha sat up. Her hair fell naturally over her eye patch, shielding half of her face. She stared at the white wall for a moment before she felt a little sting on her arm. She looked down at her sleeve and rolled it up. She widened her eyes.

_What is this?_ she thought to herself. Vasha's fair skin was red. For a moment, she saw a sort of twisted mark right before it disappeared. Her skin went back to normal as she heard voices.

"Vasha Niclette Weasley, I presume?" a male's voice said. Vasha looked up. A mediwizard was staring down at her. Vasha stared up at him. "I can tell you're a Weasley from that vacant expression on your face." The man took out his wand and pointed it at Vasha in the blink of an eye. "_Obliviate_," he muttered. Before Vasha could do anything, she was hit with the spell. The man smiled and walked towards her.

* * *

Harry and Ron walked up the hill to Bill and Nadia's countryside home. Ron looked extremely tired. Harry had suggested he come along with him in case Bill had any objections. Although Bill was not an Auror or Magus, he was still pretty powerful in his own right. Harry could take him, but that did not mean that he wanted to.

They stopped right in front of the door.

"Well, let's not wait for the bloody chickens to hatch," Ron said. He knocked on the door loudly.

* * *

Nadia jolted awake from her dozing state. 10-year-old Vince looked towards the front door as his father walked forward to it. Vince immediately looked up. Right above him, Vasha resided in her room. Vince did not like this and looked back towards the door as his two uncles' faces appeared in the doorway. Bill smiled.

"Harry! Ron! What a surprise. What brings you here?" he asked, allowing them entrance.

"It's about Vasha, Bill. Hear me out for a second," Harry added quickly, seeing Bill's facial expression change from pleasant to vicious in less than a second.

"You've got ten seconds," he said.

"Bill, vhat's wrong?" Nadia called from the other room.

"Nothing, dear. Speak quickly, Harry. I don't want to rile Nadia up. She's been ill for quite some time now," Bill whispered. Harry nodded.

"Well, you know about the interrogations, right? Ava and this other telepath interrogated Cheyenne Ferguson through her twin brother, Andrew. Apparently, Cheyenne saw Vasha there along with the others," Harry said. Bill looked confused for a moment.

"That's not possible. Vasha's been at St. Mungo's for the past two months. How could she have possibly been where Cheyenne was taken? St. Mungo's is guarded like a fortress, and from what I am told, so was Vasha," Bill said. Harry nodded.

"I know, Bill. It doesn't make any sense. Listen. The last thing I want is to petrify Vasha any further. If Fairfax gets wind of Vasha's name being mentioned with the other children, she'll pounce like a tiger. I need to speak with her and see if she knows anything at all. I'm the only one who can do it without her trying to kill me," Harry said. Bill nodded.

"Okay, Harry. I don't want Nadia to know, though. Be quick about it. Ron, come on," he said. Ron followed his brother into the other room while Harry went upstairs.

* * *

Vasha flipped the pages in a thick book lackadaisically. She had been sifting through books for hours now and still had nothing to show for it. She knew she would need more resources in order to get what she wanted, and for that, she would need her aunt Hermione's extensive library. The woman had more books in her private library than the main library in the Ministry.

Vasha sighed and felt that mysterious burning on her arm again. She raised her sleeve. This time, she could make out a mark. It appeared to be two knotted snakes. Vasha blinked and shook her head. When she looked again, the mark was gone.

_I'm seeing things now_, she thought.

Vasha stiffened as she heard the door to her room open. She already knew who it was by the sound of their footsteps. She smiled; he was the only one who truly understood her.

"Uncle Harry," she said.

"Hi, Vasha. How are you?" Harry asked, sitting down at her desk. Vasha turned around to look at her uncle. Harry looked at his niece's face. That evil glint in her eye was gone and the innocence had replaced it. Maybe rehabilitation was all she needed.

"Better now. Why are you here?"

"I want to know how your rehabilitation went. I want to know if I need to kill someone for treating you badly," Harry said with a bit of laughter in his voice. Vasha smiled. She opened her mouth to speak, and then she paused. Harry noticed her hesitation.

Vasha had just realized that she couldn't remember anything past being Stunned during her capture. She looked at her uncle. He was looking at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay, Vasha?"

"Yes, I am. It's just that I really can't remember anything, Uncle Harry. Is that okay?" she asked, looking up at him. Harry's worried look was replaced with a smile. He stood up.

"It's just fine, Vasha. What's important is that you are here and that you are safe. I will see you later." Harry gave her a hug. As Vasha hugged him back, Harry had a momentary peek into her mind. There was a strange, cloudiness in her mind. He would have to tell Ava about it. When they parted, Vasha was smiling.

"Bye, Uncle Harry," she said.

"Bye, Vasha."

* * *

That night, Ava, Harry, and Hermione sat in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Cloudiness, you say?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"That's the remnants of a Memory Charm. They cleaned two months worth out of her mind. That's probably why the cloudiness was so thick," Ava said. Harry looked down into his mug of firewhiskey.

"So someone's trying to cover they're tracks. That means Vasha was there, and she must've went through hell and back while she was in captivity. Why do you think someone would do that to a kid?" Harry asked.

"No idea. It's a shame there's no way to reverse the Memory Charm," Ava said.

"That's not entirely true," Hermione mumbled. Harry and Ava looked over at her. Hermione was staring at her glass of pumpkin juice.

"You mean to tell me there is a way to retrieve the memories after the Memory Charm has been used?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Well, yes, there is. The problem with that is the spell is extremely complicated, and it requires a vast amount of power to do it. Not to mention it can have adverse effects if something were to go wrong during the spell. Everything must be done in exact precision," she said.

"Has this spell ever been done before, Hermione?" Ava asked. Hermione looked at her.

"I would bloody well hope so. It's been documented in about four of my books. Of course, they all say there has only been one successful attempt. It was done about two hundred years ago by a wizard named Corpus Wallace. Then again, they say he was extraordinarily powerful and rather talented at his craft."

"You'll have to show me this spell, Hermione. Who do you think could pull it off?" Harry asked. Hermione stared at her two friends. She sighed and stirred her pumpkin juice with the celery stalk.

"You want me to be honest with you?" she asked, looking up. Both Ava and Harry nodded. Hermione looked back down at her pumpkin juice. "Honestly, I think Vasha has a better chance of doing it on herself than one of you. If not her, I think," Hermione leaned in, "Tommy Zaviera would do better," she said. Both Ava and Harry stared at her with wide eyes.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or disgusted," Harry said.

"I'm not disgusted. I think it's great that she thinks someone from my bloodline is so powerful," Ava said happily. Harry sighed and finished off his firewhiskey.

"Well, I don't. We'll discuss this later, Hermione. Send Ron my regards." Harry stood up. He pulled his robe around his shoulders and stalked off.

"He can be so arrogant sometimes," Hermione said. Ava nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next night, the Magi met at Jovianne Benedict's luxurious home in Southampton. When they entered her large sitting room, they saw the lady of the house sitting with her grandchildren. She had her gray hair in a braid that fell over her shoulder. She didn't look nearly as prim and proper as she usually looked.

"Brian, Cassie, go upstairs and be quiet while I am with my guests," she said. The children stood up and obeyed their grandmother quickly. She stood up and looked at her inferiors. "You'll have to excuse my appearance. I just didn't feel like looking the part today. Right this way," she said. The group followed Benedict out to a large porch. They all took seats at a table where Jones was already waiting.

"As you know, Capo Superiori Jones and I have called this meeting to discuss the lineage of the Assante children. The times are getting more and more rigid with each passing day. We don't know when this mysterious group will strike. We don't know if Neveah Assante's children could be at risk," Benedict said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"How do we know if this group is even after my children?" a voice asked from the doorway. Everyone visibly winced and turned their heads to look at one peeved woman. Neve's hair was its true color today: black. She had it down and around her shoulders. For a change, it was bone straight. She walked up to the table and sat at an empty chair.

"The prophecy clearly states that something will happen to your children to turn them into Dark witches and wizards, Neve. Even you know that. You were handed the prophecy first," Dylan said. Neve shot him a nasty look.

"I still don't understand why this must affect them. Why can't they lead normal lives like normal children?"

"Because your children aren't 'normal,' Neve. They are the grandchildren of Voldemort, and the children of the most wanted criminal in the world," Artan said. Neve sighed.

"Ava and Lee Jordan's son, Xander, is the grandson of Voldemort as well. I don't see you all harassing him."

"He wasn't mentioned in the prophecy."

"It said 'the six dark ones.' That could've meant any one of Voldemort's grandchildren, including Xander."

"She has a point," Draco said. Jones sighed.

"We were thinking of giving the quintuplets home schooling," he said. Neve's mouth dropped open. Aurora spoke before she could.

"No! Those children have their hearts set on leaving their home for once and seeing some place other than their home, my home, and their grandparents' homes. They are attending Hogwarts, and that is not going to change," Aurora said.

"She's right. You can't shield them all of their lives, Capo Superiori," Ginny said.

"Has it ever occurred to any of you that by us shielding them that it would make them want to turn into Dark witches and wizards? They would want to rebel against us. Children will be children," Harry said.

"He's right. I can just imagine what Elektra will be like when she's fifteen or sixteen," Neve mumbled. The room quieted for a moment. Benedict broke the awkward silence.

"Neveah, who would you say is the most influential of the five?" she asked. Neve and Aurora exchanged looks. Neve looked at her superior.

"The eldest, Elektra."

"Do you think she has the power to dictate whatever the other four do?" Benedict asked. Neve thought for a moment.

"Yes. Elektra is very persuasive. The others don't really mind her bossing them around. The only one who rebels against her is Salvatore, and he's the next in line when it comes to their mischievousness," she said. Benedict nodded and looked at Jones.

"I can say only one thing at this point. Any action we take to prevent these children from going to the Dark side is going to cause them to become Dark anyway. Apparently, this is unavoidable. Neve, have you told them of their lineage?" Jones asked.

"No, Capo Superiori. I was instructed not to by Headmistress McGonagall shortly after they were born. She didn't think it would be such a good idea that they know their grandfather and father are criminals," Neve said.

"You are sure none of the quintuplets has figured it out? They've never seen him before? They've never received anything from Zaviera before?" Jones probed. Neve's breath caught in her throat. She lowered her head.

"He sends presents for Christmas and for their birthday. He always has. He never signs them. I check them for spells and such before I hand them to the children," she mumbled almost inaudibly. Jones' bottom lip quivered. Benedict sighed. Draco looked back and forth between them.

"Neve, surely you must have tried to trace where the gifts came from, right?" Draco asked. Neve nodded. Draco looked back over at their superiors. "See. It's not all bad. Besides, he **_IS_** their father. He does have a right to at least send them gifts."

"The children never questioned where they'd come from?" Artan asked. Neve shook her head.

"They're kids. What do you expect? They don't care where they came from; they were free toys," Ron said lackadaisically. Ginny nudged him. He nearly fell out of his seat.

"So, they have never seen Zaviera at all?" Benedict asked. "They wouldn't know him if they saw him on Diagon Alley?"

"Well, Salvatore and Leonardo look an awful lot like Tommy, Capo Inferiori. The quintuplets are not dumb; they can put two and two together," Aurora said. Benedict eyed her. Aurora looked down at her hands.

"I don't suppose they would recognize him right away, Capo Inferiori. I can only keep the truth from them for so long. After that, it's in the open," Neve said. Another long, deafening silence followed Neve's words. It was then that Harry realized something.

"Wait a minute," he said.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked. Harry sat up in his chair. He looked around the table at everyone.

"You all plan to keep the quintuplets in the dark about who their father is until they figure it out on their own?" he asked. Jones nodded.

"That is the plan, Potter," he said. Harry shook his head. "What?"

"That's definitely a very, very bad idea, Capo Superiori," Harry said.

"Enlighten us on why it is, Potter," Kieran Sonnagh said. Harry nodded.

"They'll be infuriated with us when they find out. Trust me, when they find out, it will be a very harsh reality, and it will hit them like a ton of bricks. They'll feel betrayed and like their whole life up until that point was a lie or something," he said.

"And how would you know this, Potter?" Jones asked.

"Because I went through it as well. In my fifth year at Hogwarts, so much was happening, and because I was left out of what was really going on, something terrible happened. I was also not told about why Voldemort was after me in the first place. I had to find that out the hard way. It took someone dying for that information to come to light. I'm just saying that waiting until the quintuplets find out isn't exactly the best idea in the whole world," Harry said. Yet another silence followed.

"We still can't have them knowing that their father is a criminal. What good would it do? What purpose would it serve?" Sonnagh asked.

"I agree with Sonnagh. We will not tell them until the time is right. This meeting is adjourned," Jones said as he stood. Harry shook his head. Ginny put her hand on his shoulder. He just sat there as everyone filed out. It was just him and Benedict left in the room. The old woman raised her head and looked at Harry.

"Something to say, Potter?" she asked.

"I just don't think it is right, Capo Inferiori," he said.

"Come now, Potter. Call me Jovianne; this is informal. I can't say I agree with Cyril, but I still do not see why the children should know. Plus, I highly doubt it will take them long to figure it out for themselves once they get to school," she said.

"Why do you say that?"

"The identity of the Assante quintuplets is a complete secret. So, naturally, everyone knows who they are. The wizarding world has been instructed never to mention Tomás Zaviera's name aloud in public, but I highly doubt that will hold true in the classroom. From what I've heard of the eldest quintuplet, she is most definitely a force to be reckoned with. I have a feeling she already knows," Benedict said.

"I agree. Why wouldn't she let us know that she knows, though?"

"What reason would she have for letting us know in the first place?" Benedict left the room. Harry sat alone in the room for a few more minutes before getting up and leaving.

* * *

Outside the enormous house, Aurora and Neve stood talking with Ginny.

"So, how are you going to do it this year, Neve?" Ginny asked. Neve looked down at the ground.

"Well, this is their eleventh birthday. They'll most likely get their Hogwarts letters on that day. I guess I could throw them another party. This time I could invite their friends," she said. Ginny looked confused.

"They have friends?" she asked, looking dubious. Neve raised an eyebrow.

"My children aren't recluses, Ginny. Your nieces and nephews visit them all the time. Why do you think Elektra and Vasha are such good friends? With all the girls on the side of your family..."

"That's a bit strange, don't you think?" Ron said, walking up behind them. Ginny turned around.

"What?"

"We have so many girls in the family now. It used to be just you and Mum. Now, I'm the only one without any daughters. Fred and George are swamped with them. Bill has Vasha. Charlie has Lexi. You have Lillian and Hayden. Why has the tradition of just boys been broken?" he said. Ginny looked thoughtful.

"You're right. I never really thought of it that way before. The predominately male streak is over," Ginny said, laughing.

"The party will be at my place at noon on May twenty-third," Neve said. Harry blinked.

"I thought they were born in April," he said. Neve just stared blankly at him.

"You mean to tell me that for the past eleven years, you thought my children were born in April when they were born in May?"

"Well, it seems plausible. It seemed like you were pregnant forever," Ron said. Ginny and Neve looked like they were resisting hitting both of them. Hermione walked up beside them.

"Neve was induced into labor, you guys. She was going into her tenth month when she had them. It was miracle she lasted so long. Most multiple births come ahead of time," she said. Neve nodded.

"See! You were pregnant forever!" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ronald. You sound like you're eleven again," she said. She pulled him along. Harry and Ginny snickered and followed them off. Neve lingered back, looking up at the night sky. An idea came to mind. She pulled her cloak over her head and walked off into the night.

* * *

Marius looked up as he heard his aunt enter his house noisily. Aurora passed by, holding Linus.

"You learn to knock, Neve. It would not hurt you," she said lackadaisically.

"You could learn to use contractions, Aurora. I have a favor to ask you," she said. Aurora put Linus down in his playpen next to Marius. She looked at her eldest son.

"Marius, watch you brother. Make sure he does not get into any trouble," she said. Marius nodded and looked at Linus. The toddler was blowing bubbles with his own saliva again. Marius cringed and turned his head back down to his toys. Aurora faced her younger sister "What is it, Neve?" she asked. Neve turned and walked into the next room. Aurora sighed and followed. Neither noticed they passed the man of the house. Draco watched the two women scurry across the floor. He decided to follow and eavesdrop.

"This is really important, Aurora," Neve said in Italian, facing Aurora. Aurora crossed her arms, having a feeling what her sister was going to ask of her.

"No, Neveah. I will not do that," she said firmly. Neve's mouth dropped open.

"I haven't even asked yet!" she yelled. Aurora shook her head.

"I know what you are going to ask, and I am not doing it, Neveah. It is treason, and I will have no part in it," she said.

"I would do it for you, Aurora," she said. Aurora pursed her lips tightly.

"I am sure you would. Unfortunately, I am not in your position, and I do not think I would ever ask such a thing of you, dear sister."

"This isn't even about me, Aurora. This is about my children. I want to talk to him about them," Neve said. Aurora looked at Neve sternly. Neve's eyes were pleading.

* * *

Outside the room, Draco could follow what they were saying somewhat. From Aurora's tone, he could tell she was being asked to do something she obviously did not want to do.

* * *

"What makes you think that Tommy will let me into his mind?" Aurora said in English. Draco gasped. Aurora's eyes moved to the left quickly. She felt her husband's mind signature behind her and sighed. "You might as well show yourself, Draco," she said. Neve raised an eyebrow as Draco pushed the door to the side.

"I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation, love," he said, stepping into the room. Aurora nodded skeptically.

"Sure, you could not, Draco. Why were you snooping, Draco?" she asked.

"You are planning to contact that vermin, aren't you?" he asked, glaring at Neve. Neve glared right back at him.

"That **_VERMIN_** happens to be the father of my children, Draco. I'd appreciate it if you'd refer to him by name," Neve said. Draco grit his teeth together. Aurora, afraid that Draco and Neve might start throwing curses at each other, stepped between the two.

"Now, would you two just calm down? Draco, I'm sure Neve has a really good reason why she wants to contact Tommy. Don't you, Neve?" Aurora asked, looking at her sister. Neve tore her eyes away from Draco and looked at him.

"Yes, I do," she said.

"And what's that?" Draco spat.

"None of your fucking business!" Neve yelled.

"Zia Nee said 'ucking!" Linus yelped from behind them. He clasped his hands together and fell back on his backside. Marius ran up behind them. Aurora gave her son an evil eye as she picked up Linus.

"Linus, do not ever let me hear you say that again. It is a bad word, and we must not say bad words," she said. Linus picked at his mother's earrings. Aurora practically threw Linus into Draco's arms. Draco situated him so that he was holding him like he would a pillow to his side. "Draco, that is an awful way to hold a child."

"Hey, we will not discuss my parenting skills. He seems just fine to me," Draco said. Sure enough, Linus was blowing bubbles with his saliva, as usual. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Come now, Neve. What makes you think that Tommy will let me into his mind?"

"You will not be going into his mind. You always said that I am telepathic on some level, Aurora. Using your full telepathy, I can power mine up just enough find Tommy. He'll let me in because he will know it is me," Neve said.

"And how do you know this?" Draco asked.

"Ava told me," Neve said. Draco shook her head. Aurora looked apprehensive for a moment. Finally, she gave in.

"All right, Neve. This is the last time I do something like this for you," she said. Neve laughed.

"Sure it is, Aurora," Neve said. Draco had a funny premonition that the words that Aurora spoke were true.

Aurora and Neve sat across from each other. Aurora took her sister's hand.

"Ready?" she asked, looking into Neve's eyes. For the first time in a long time, they were their true color: light brown. Neve nodded. Aurora's silvery green eyes focused on Neve's left eye. Neve focused on Aurora's right eye. Her eyes came to match Aurora's green ones. "Here is goes," Aurora whispered.

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes. He could not have felt what he just felt. For a split second, he thought he felt Neve's mind in his. Shrugging off the funny feeling, he turned over in his sleep. The blonde next to him moved slightly.

It was no more than a minute later when Tommy felt the jolt of energy in his mind again. His eyes shot open. For some unknown reason, he felt anger. For a moment, he saw a silvery-green eye in front of him. Blinking he stared up at the ceiling.

_I can't believe you, Tommy_, Neve's voice said in his mind. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

_Neve? How?_

_I'm telepathic on some level, Tommy. Who's the scrawny bimbo next to you?_

_Her name is Amber, Neve. She's just some stupid Muggle girl who has no idea who I am. She means nothing_, Tommy said.

_Sure. Anyway, that is not why I am here_, Neve said. Her anger was apparent because Tommy's eyes were starting to burn a bit.

_This is about the children's birthday, I presume_, Tommy said. Neve almost blinked in shock.

_You're right. Well, I just wanted to let you know something about their party_, she said.

_What?_

_It will begin at my house. Hermione and Aurora set up a special scavenger hunt for the children in Diagon Alley. I would really appreciate it if nothing was to happen tomorrow_, Neve said.

_Neve, nothing ever happens on my children's birthday at my command. My followers are not daft. It's like a holiday for them. I guarantee you that no danger will come to them_, Tommy said.

_Thank you, Tommy_.

_Sure._ Tommy got ready to sever the connection. Neve hesitated. Before Tommy cut her off, she spoke.

_Tommy?_

_Yes?_

_I love you._

Tommy paused and opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling in the faint moonlight. Neve's words had shocked him. He turned his head and looked at the beautiful woman to his left. He shook his head, wondering how he let himself do what he'd done to the woman he loved.

_I love you, too, Neve. I love you very much_, he returned.

* * *

Neve smiled to herself as the connection was severed. Aurora and the parlor came back into focus. She saw Draco standing behind his wife, holding a sleeping Linus properly now. Aurora snapped, bringing Neve out of her dreamy daze.

"Huh?" she mumbled. Draco rolled his eyes and turned away. He would never get how Neve could be so in love with someone like Tommy.

"Neve, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Maybe you should get some rest. Plus, I think you have left Miya alone with the children long enough, no?" Aurora said. Neve nodded and stood up.

"You're right. I'm going. I'll see you two tomorrow. Aurora, remember that I need you there at least two hours early. Good night," she said as she headed for the door.

Once she was gone, Aurora faced her husband. Draco was returning from putting Linus to bed. Carmen and Marius stood at the top of the stairs. They could sense another fight coming between their parents.

"Marius. Carmen. To your room this instant," Draco said in a strong tone. Carmen and Marius practically ran to their rooms and closed their doors. Draco stood, staring at Aurora. Aurora stared right back at him. "How could you let her do that, Aurora?" he said as quietly as his anger would allow him.

"Oh, Draco, stop it. You are still harping on about how much you hate Tommy. Get over yourself," Aurora said, walking past him. Draco turned to follow her through the rooms.

"Aurora, it is against the law to do what you two just did! Who knows what Neve just told Tommy! Did you hear any of their conversation?" he asked. Aurora sighed.

"No, dear," she mumbled.

"Then who is to say that she didn't give him any valuable information about tomorrow?"

"Information about a children's birthday party? Draco, you are starting to sound like Harry. How paranoid can you Magi get?" Aurora said. Draco was practically seething with anger. He was turning red in the face. Aurora moved her hand around, putting dishes away and pushing in chairs. She seemed to be paying Draco no attention.

"You don't know anything, Aurora. Neve could have just put our children as well as other children in danger. How can you just sit and act like this doesn't even matter to you?" Draco demanded to know. Aurora put a tea kettle on.

"Because I do not believe that Neve would say anything to Tommy that would endanger anyone's children, Draco. I am glad you think so highly of my sister," she said with a small bit of spite in her voice. She turned abruptly and began to walk back to the front of the house. Draco followed her.

"You know, you committed treason, Aurora. If I so desired, I could have both of you arrested and put on trial," Draco said. Aurora stopped walking. She turned her head to the side.

"Then do it, Draco," she said. Draco just stood there. "I didn't think so," she said, and continued walking. Draco continued to follow.

"I can't believe you'd let your sister continue to be his little whore for this long," Draco said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he thought perhaps he had overstepped his boundaries a bit. Aurora whirled on him so fast that he did not have time to react. Her hand went clear across his face. The slap seemed to ring in the air. Draco's head snapped to the side.

"If you ever, in your life, refer to my sister as a whore again, I swear it will be the last thing you say," Aurora said. A moment of silence passed between the two before the tea kettle broke it. Aurora pushed past her tall husband and stalked off into the kitchen.

Draco stood, still shocked that Aurora had hit him. She had hit him only once, and that was years ago in their final year at Hogwarts. Hurling objects at him does not count.

* * *

Harry folded his glasses and put them on the nightstand. He lay down in the bed and snuggled into the covers. He noticed the gritty feeling on his pillow. Opening his eyes, he saw little crumbs falling like snow from his spouse.

"Gin, how many times have I asked you not to eat crackers in the bed?" he moaned. Ginny mumbled something through the crackers in her mouth. Harry turned over and looked at her. She was reading a book in a Hermione-like state while stuffing multiple crackers into her mouth at the same time. "Gin, what are you doing and why are you eating like that?"

"I'm reading about that memory charm you told me about. Hermione was right. It sounds like Vasha would have a better chance of doing it on herself than one of you," she said, still stuffing her mouth. "Oh, and I just felt the need for some crackers."

"Thank you for that uplifting notification, Gin. Stop eating and reading. We have a fun-filled day with children of ages ranging from two all the way to thirteen. Can we at least get some sleep before we have to endure that?"

"Oh, by all means, Harry," Ginny said. She put the book down, stuffing a few more crackers into her mouth and blowing out the candle. "G'night, Harry."

"G'night, Gin."


	20. Chapter 19: Parties and Attacks

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 19: Parties and Attacks**

* * *

Harry picked up his mug of firewhisky and slowly brought it to his lips. He stopped when he noticed a hand covering the top of the glass. He looked down and saw Ginny staring at him with a disapproving eye.

"Harry, I can't believe you are drinking in the presence of these children," she said in a hushed voice. She stuffed some small cookies in her mouth and started chewing. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ron sure isn't holding back," he said, nodding towards his best friend. Ron was watching some of the children while tossing back a few. Ginny sighed.

"You're supposed to be watching the children, Harry. Merlin knows there are enough of them here," Ginny said, looking around the room. There were easily forty children in the room. Ginny didn't know half of them, but she was sure she probably knew their parents. She looked over and spotted Lillian and Linus toddling towards the door. "Harry, go get Linus and Lillian before they wander off," she said.

"Fine. Stop eating so much, Gin," he said as he walked away. Ginny stopped stuffing cookies in her mouth. She hadn't really realized that she was eating until Harry said something. Shrugging, she went over to where Aurora and Hermione were standing. When she stepped up, Hermione looked her friend up and down.

"Ginny, why are you so," Hermione paused, searching for the right word, "pink?" she asked. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"I would hope that I'm not too pale, Hermione. That would mean I'm sick or something, wouldn't it?" she said.

"It is just that you look a little peach, Ginny. You look flushed," Aurora said. Ginny still looked confused.

"She means that you look like you're pregnant again," Neve said as she walked up behind Aurora with her daughters in tow. Ginny's mouth dropped open. Everyone looked at Neve. Neve looked up and around at them. "Oh, it's so obvious. I mean, she's been eating since she's gotten here, and she hasn't stopped. Gin, you've been pregnant three times before. You should know the symptoms," she said. Ginny nodded.

"You're right. But, I just had Lillian. I can't have another baby," Ginny said. Neve shrugged.

"If I can handle five, you can handle four, Ginny," she said. She turned and looked at her daughters. Elektra, Bella, and Ren all looked at their mother with the same vacant expression on their faces. "Well, don't we look happy that it's our birthday," she said dryly.

"We're happy. We're just uncomfortable in these dresses," Bella said. Neve looked down at her daughters' attire. They were wearing matching blue dresses. Their hair was braided back in a long ponytail with a white flower pinned in it.

"We look ridiculous," Elektra said. Neve nodded.

"You're right. You do look ridiculous. Go change so we can get going. I don't know why Mamá made them put that on in the first place. The only one who really likes dresses in Bella, and even she was uncomfortable in it," she said.

"Where are the boys?" Hermione asked.

"Probably with their uncle or with Vince. They can't get enough of Draco; they think he's the greatest," Neve said. Aurora smiled.

"Well, at least they have someone to look up to," she said. Neve nodded.

Ten minutes later, Hermione was getting a head count of all the children that would be traveling with them. Harry, Ron, and Draco all stood, looking bored.

"This is taking too bloody long. Why don't they just come on with it already?" Ron said. Harry shrugged.

"We're dealing with children, Ron; not the Magi. We can't just leave, hoping that everyone is accounted for," Harry said.

"Snot-nosed brats are what they are," Draco mumbled.

"Need I remind you that your children are among those 'snot-nosed brats,' Malfoy," Harry said. Draco shrugged.

"Your point, Potter? I know that my children are snot-nosed. Linus blows bubbles with his own saliva on a daily basis. He's got his technique down and everything. I'm not excluding my children from that grouping," he said. Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione approached them.

"We're ready when you are," she said. Harry nodded. He unfolded his arms and flexed his fingers.

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

Marcus and Millicent looked up as the door to their study opened. Chaylse, Cadence, and Blaise walked inside, looking stern and ready to work. Smiling, Millicent sat back in her chair.

"What is that you need us to do?" Blaise asked.

"Today is the Riddle quints' eleventh birthday. Do you know that that means?" she asked. The three shook their heads.

"It's time for some work to be done. Now, they are having a little scavenger hunt in Diagon Alley. Tomás instructed us not to take any action on this day, as it is a holiday to him. Well, I have plans," Millicent said. She looked over at Marcus. Her real aim was for the children; Tommy would go mad if they were gone.

"Every Magi will be at this party. This is the perfect opportunity to get rid of as many as possible. The fewer Magi, the better it is a chance for victory for us," he said. Cadence looked apprehensive.

"Have you cleared this with Rayne?" she asked. Millicent glared at her. She hated hearing Rayne's name. Technically, the young witch held more power than Millicent when it came down to who was speaking to Tommy.

"No. This is a plan of my own. When Tomás sees how wonderfully executed it goes, he will undoubtedly thank me for having made this move. Now, gather as many as possible and head for Diagon Alley now. This is a direct order, Cadence. I will not tolerate insubordination," Millicent said. Cadence nodded. The three left the room.

* * *

Chaylse Apparated into a dimly lit room. The only light stemmed from the window. The witch looked around the room and saw Rayne standing in a corner. Rayne looked up at her and smiled.

"What do you have for me, Chaylse?" Rayne asked, approaching her. Chaylse bowed her head.

"Millicent is planning an attack on Diagon Alley," Chaylse said in her dry monotone.

"I specifically told her not to do anything today," a deep voice said from the doorway. Chaylse and Rayne's breath caught. They turned to see a very angry Tommy standing there. He looked ready to murder.

"She intends to attack the Magi only, not the children," Chaylse said. Tommy shook his head.

"The hell she does. I'm going," Tommy said. He moved towards his robe hanging on a stand. Rayne shook her head.

"Master, I advise against this. I'll go. Millicent can proceed with her plan, but I will ensure the safety of your children and of Miss Assante," Rayne said. Tommy looked at her. Rayne's eyes were sincere; he knew she would keep her word in protecting them. He gave into her.

"Fine. Chaylse, do your job, but kill anyone who tries to harm Neve. This includes Millicent herself," he said. Chaylse nodded. She disappeared with a loud **_POP_**. Rayne stayed and looked at her boss. Tommy was staring out the window.

"You are worried," she said.

"No, I'm not," he said. Rayne smirked and crossed her arms.

"It was as statement of fact, not a question, master. You really want to go and watch out for your family," she said. Tommy turned and looked at his vassal. Rayne was looking at him with that criticizing eye of hers. He sighed and nodded. "I figured so."

"Watch them, Rayne. If I sense anything is wrong, I will not hesitate to make an appearance," Tommy said. Rayne nodded.

"You can trust me, master. You know I am a woman of my word. When I have ever let you down?" she asked. Tommy smiled at her. Rayne removed the pin from her hair. Her curly hair fell down. She grabbed her robe off of a coat rack and put it on. "I will be back," she said. Tommy watched as she walked out of the door. He thought for a moment.

"Fuck it. I'm going." He grabbed his robe and walked out after Rayne.

* * *

"So, whose genius idea was this again?" Ron asked as he grabbed Ash and Hayden by their collars. They stopped laughing and looked up at him. Ron's right eye twitched. Harry laughed.

"I think it was their mothers' idea. Having a hard time watching them, Ron?" he asked. Ron glared at his best friend.

"If you weren't my best mate, I do believe that I would kill you at this very moment," he said in a deadly tone. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

They had all split up into groups to take the children around Diagon Alley on the scavenger hunt. Ron thought it was a horrible idea, but the women had all told him to shove it, suck it up, and deal with it like a man. Harry had just laughed. Right now, Harry and Ron had just left Flourish & Blotts with the children of George and Alicia Weasley, minus Gigi, plus Hayden and Lionel.

"Where to next, Ron?" Harry asked. Ron unfolded a piece of paper. His eyes ran down the list and came to rest on probably the worst destination on the page. He gave Harry a frightened look.

"Fred and George's joke shop," Ron said as Harry reached out to catch a hyperactive redhead. He turned the child around. It was a girl, but it was hard to tell which one. All of George and Alicia's children looked exactly alike.

"And which one are you? Gia or Gina?" he asked. The child kicked him in the shin, causing him to release her. The rest of the children laughed. Ron stifled his own laughter.

"I'm Gina," she said. She turned and continued to run.

"Gina!" Ron yelled. Gina did not get too far. She stopped running as an explosion through her back. Ron caught her and fell back. Harry stood upright and was alert immediately.

* * *

Elsewhere, Draco, Lee, and Ava were walking around with Sal, Leo, Xander, Marius, Lionel, and Jimmy. The boys were slightly ahead of them, reading the parchment and looking in their bags. Ava was walking between Draco and Lee.

"I wonder how Potter and Weasley are fairing with the younger brats," Draco said. Lee laughed.

"Probably not too well. Ron was never really good with young children. He could barely take care of his when they were younger," Lee said.

"He couldn't stand crying. Hermione missed a lot of work after Lionel and Asher were born. Plus, Ron worked a lot too make up for her lost pay," Ava said absentmindedly. She looked up for a second. Whipping out her wand, she sent a jet of air towards the boys. The air knocked all of them down, face first. She used Soliopathy at the same time to push Lee and Draco away from her. Ava ducked just in time to miss a blast of fire come at her.

Draco was up immediately. He ran over to the boys. They all looked a bit dazed and confused. Marius had a bloody nose from hitting the ground so hard. Jimmy and Marius looked up at Draco.

Sal stared into a dark alley not too far from them. He could see something staring back at him, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. It looked like a theatrical mask; he could not be sure. He saw something green flash before he blinked back into reality. Draco's voice came back to him.

"Are you boys okay?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Dad. We're fine. But, could you tell us what just happened?" Marius asked.

"Uncle Draco, how exactly did we end up on the ground?" Leo asked. Draco looked over at Ava. Lee was helping her up.

"Are you all right, Ava?" he asked. Ava looked up at him as he pulled her to her feet. She dusted herself off and looked around cautiously.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just want to know where that blast came from. Lee, take the boys somewhere safe. Draco, come here," Ava said loudly. Draco nodded. Lee walked over to the boys while Draco came to her.

"Come, boys. We need to leave here," Lee said. He ushered them off. Sal looked back into the place where he had seen the mask. He was curious now. He tugged at his brother's sleeve. Leo looked at him. Sal had that mischievous looked in his eye. Leo sighed.

* * *

Neve, Freya Ferguson, and Nadia walked with Elektra, Ren, Bella, Vasha, and Cheyenne. At the present moment, they were resting when they heard an explosion not too far from them. Neve and Freya's heads snapped to the side and they removed their wands from their robes. Elektra moved out into the street, trying to see what was going on.

"Elektra, get back," Neve said, trying to see over people's heads.

"I want to see, Mamá," she said. Neve gave her daughter a mean glare. Elektra stared defiantly back. Sighing, Neve went about trying to look back over at her daughter.

Something flashed in Ren's peripheral vision. She looked to her left and saw a theatrical mask of some sort in the shadows. Ren subconsciously tugged on Bella's arm. Bella looked at her sister.

"What is it, Ren?" she asked. She looked to where Ren's eyes were transfixed. She also saw the disembodied mask. Bella reached out for Elektra. She found her sister's robes and tugged very hard.

Elektra gasped as she was yanked downward. She looked at the culprit. As she stood up, ready to give Bella an earful, something in her mind told her to stop. Sal's thoughts captivated her; something had interested him enough to separate him from the others.

_A white mask?_ she thought to herself. She looked confused for a moment before following Bella and Ren's gaze. The ethereal mask was still there.

"Do you want to follow it?" Bella whispered subconsciously. Elektra nodded numbly. She looked at her mother, who was talking very fast to Freya. Nadia was standing beside them, looking around and the people who were looking just as frightened as her.

"Where are you going?" a voice said. Elektra paused in her footsteps. She turned and looked at Vasha. The young witch had not even turned her head, and still she knew that Elektra and her sisters were leaving.

"How did you know?" Elektra asked, straightening up. She heard Vasha chuckle and knew that the thirteen-year-old was smirking.

"I have my ways. I didn't spend all my time doing nothing while I was waiting for the school year to end," she said. She was hinting at something. What it was, Elektra could not tell. "Now, where are you going?"

"To find our brothers," Elektra started to walk off again. Vasha made no move to stop them. Cheyenne scoffed.

"You're not going to do anything, Vash?" she asked quietly. Vasha sighed and shook her head.

"I have a feeling that there is a good reason that they are leaving. Elektra never does anything without a reason. Even when she does something others deem is wrong, she did it for a reason. Believe me, Cheyenne; there is a reason behind this as well," Vasha said. Cheyenne nodded just as Nadia turned around.

"Vasha, we are..." Nadia looked around for the other three girls. Vasha just stared up at her mother with her good eye. Nadia's eyes came back to Vasha. "Where are dey? Vwhere did dey go!" Nadia yelled. Neve sighed, praying that the reason Nadia was yelling was not because her daughters were missing. When she turned around, her prayers were not answered.

"They ran off," was all Vasha said. Neve stared Vasha in the eye.

"And you, a person of superior power and age, did nothing to stop them?" she asked. Vasha just stared back at her blankly, her eye unblinking. She shrugged indifferently. It took all of Neve's strength of will not to grab the preteen by the neck and strangle her. Nadia saw this and looked around.

"Neve, I'll stay here vith Cheyenne and Vasha. You go look your children. I heard otha explosions elsewhere. Maybe dey are vorried about there brothas," she said. Neve tore her sharp eyes away from Vasha and looked at Nadia. She released her tension in a long sigh and nodded.

"You stay hidden somewhere out of harm's way. I don't want an incident. When I get my hands on those three..." Neve mumbled as she walked away. Once she was gone, Nadia faced her daughter. Vasha stared at her mother indifferently. Nadia shook her head.

"You should not have let dem go, Vasha. Wait until your father hears about dis," she said. Vasha just shrugged.

* * *

Ginny, Hermione, and Aurora were walking out of Ollivander's with Alana, Carmen, Gigi, Lexi, and some other children when they heard the other explosions. Lina and Rina were also with them. They all gave each other worried looks. Ginny sighed, pulling her wand out of her clothes. Hermione looked at Rina and Lina.

"We'll go check this out. You two stay with the girls," she said. Lina was about to protest. Ginny looked Rina.

"Lina, I think it is best," Rina said. Lina looked at her sister. She sighed and gathered the girls together. "Let's go in the Leaky Cauldron. Maybe the others are already in there," she said.

"Right. Make sure you two come back," Lina said, giving Ginny and Hermione an evil eye. Hermione smiled and nodded. The twins ushered the girls off. Once they were gone, Hermione and Ginny started walking towards the trouble.

"Why didn't you want her to come?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked at Hermione like she was crazy.

"Are you daft, Hermione? Alana and Damien have one parent left. I don't think Alana could take it if she lost her mother, too," she said. Hermione nodded. She'd forgotten all about Seamus. They were walking up to Fred and George's joke shop when they saw Harry was gathering up the kids they were watching. Ron was moving some stones around. Hermione went to his side. Ginny sat by Harry. "Hi," she said. Harry looked up, a bit shocked.

"Ginny, what are you doing over here? Where is your bunch?" he asked.

"They're with Lina and Rina. Are you okay? We heard the explosion and came to investigate," she said. Harry nodded as he lined the children up. They looked a bit shaken.

"They seem all right. They're just a bit scared. I guess I should take them somewhere safe, huh?"

"You think?" Ginny asked, standing up straight. Harry gave her a look. Ginny just smiled and looked at Hermione and Ron. "What's with him?"

Hermione kneeled next to Ron. He had a nasty bump on his head where it looked where a stone had hit him. He was holding something. Hermione realized that something was a person and ran over to him as fast as her legs could carry her. She practically fell to his side.

"Ron! Is this Gina?" she asked. Ron nodded. Gina was clearly unconscious. She also had a bump on her head. She also seemed to be bleeding from somewhere on her head. "We need to get her to someone who knows a good medical charm as soon as possible. Did you do a patching? Give her to me," she said. Ron nodded numbly. Hermione examined the patching. For the time being, it would stop the bleeding. She fixed Gina in her arms and stood up. Ron followed her. Ginny and Harry came over to them with the other children.

"What happened to her?" Ginny asked.

"She was closest to the explosion. It could've been a lot worse if I hadn't caught her. George is going to kill me," Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked at Harry and Ginny.

"I'm going to find Isi Sonnagh. She's the only one who can do a proper healing charm on this wound. I'll take them with me," she said, gesturing towards the other children.

"Are you absolutely sure you can watch them and carry Gina at the same time, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione gave Harry a deadly look. "Just asking," he whispered. Hermione looked down at the children.

"Follow me, children," she said. The children nodded. Hermione started to walk across the street. Harry looked over at Ron. He was staring intently at his wife, making sure no harm was in her way.

"Come on, Ron. We should go see what all this trouble is about. Hermione can handle herself. Se was a Magas, too," he said. Ron nodded slowly, but Harry could tell he was not convinced. Ron turned hesitantly and followed Harry off into the dust.

* * *

Elektra came face-to-face with Sal in no time. She smirked at him, and vice versa.

"I found you faster than I expected," she said. Sal nodded.

"So you did. What do you suppose is going on?" Sal asked. Elektra shrugged, looking around.

"I haven't the foggiest. Whatever it is, it seems quite interesting. It's got the adults all in a twist. They're all scared shitless," she said. Behind her, Bella gasped. Elektra rolled her eyes. "Bella, stop acting as if you've never heard a curse word before."

"You're just not supposed to say them aloud, Elektra," Leo said.

"Rubbish. Then why are they words?" Sal countered. Leo opened his mouth to speak, but shut it immediately thereafter.

"Mama is going to kill us when she finds out we separated from the group," Bella said.

"She'll be angry, but she'll get over it. By now, she's already looking for us. She's got bigger fish to fry, though. She forgets that we're powerful enough as a group to handle ourselves," Sal said.

"I'm powerful enough by myself," Elektra mumbled. Sal laughed.

"That you are, big sister," he said. Elektra smiled.

"Should you five be out here all alone?" a voice said from behind them. They all whirled around to see three people in masks. Elektra pulled Bella behind her and Leo pulled Ren behind him. Sal stepped forward and glared at the intruders.

* * *

Tommy and Rayne walked around Diagon Alley. The air was so thick with dust that no one seemed to notice who he was. They both had their hoods up. At the moment, they were looking for his children.

"Master, where do you think they could be?" Rayne asked.

"If I know them, they aren't where they should be," he said. He saw Hermione running across the street with another group of children. She was about to collide with him. He grabbed her arm. She gasped.

"What the-" Hermione gasped. Tommy brought his lips to her ear.

"Don't say anything. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm not even here causing this attack. I'm here to save my children. Where are they?" he asked. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"I don't know," she said.

"Don't lie to me, Hermione. They are in danger," he said. Hermione looked him in the eyes.

"They are? Tommy, I really don't know. They were split into two groups for the hunt. They could be anywhere in this craziness. Find Neve. I've got to get these to safety," she said, gesturing to the other children. Tommy nodded and released her. Hermione shuffled past him. Tommy continued walking.

"Any luck?" Rayne asked. Tommy shook his head. "Why doesn't someone just clear the air?" she asked, taking out her wand. Tommy raised his hand, stopping her.

"If you do that, I'll be seen. I can't have that. I need to find that bitch Millicent so that I can kill her," he said. Rayne nodded. Tommy realized he was going to have to do something drastic. He was going to have to call his sister. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his walls down in his mind.


	21. Chapter 20: Betrayal and Sacrifice

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 20: Betrayal and Sacrifice**

* * *

Ava suddenly lost all control on her telepathy. Everyone within a twenty feet radius of her sank to their feet in pain. She just stood, completely oblivious to what she was doing. Draco turned around, looked at Ava. He noticed the blank look on her face. 

"**_AVA_**!" he yelled. Ava blinked and looked down at him. She realized what she was doing and regained control. Draco stood up, rubbing his head. "What the bloody hell was that all about?" he asked. Ava knew, but she was not going to tell him.

"Nothing. I just lost control for a moment," she said. It was not entirely a lie; she had lost control for a moment. Draco nodded and turned back around to keep walking. Ava looked around at the other people. They were all staring at her maliciously. "Sorry," she said. Then she receded into her mind to think. Tommy had just let down his guard to her.

_But why?_ she asked herself. Then the reason hit her. She turned towards Draco.

"Draco, go find Neve. Bring her to me. I'll wait here," she said. Draco raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to inquire, but Ava shook her head. "No questions. Just do as I say," she said. Draco frowned and walked off. Ava waited until he was gone. She leaned with her back against a building and started to stare into space. Everything around her seemed to disappear.

* * *

Tommy smiled. He stopped walking as well. Rayne looked confused as he stepped to the side and also leaned with his back against a building. She wondered what he was doing, but she did not question him. She just stood at his side. Little did Ava and Tommy know that they were on opposite sides of the same building, exactly parallel to each other. Tommy began to stare into space. Everything around him seemed to disappear as well. In his mind, Ava appeared to him. 

_You shouldn't do that without warning me first, Tommy. I could hurt someone_, she said.

_I'm not telepathic, Ava. How am I supposed to warn you_? he countered.

_Find a way. You haven't let your walls down in a long time, Tommy. The last time you did was on my wedding day. Are you here?_

_Yes, I am. My children are in danger._

_I figured as much. I just sent Draco after Neve. Who is causing this attack?_

_Classified information, sister. Just know that it isn't me. I do, however, need your help. Find my children._ Tommy severed the connection.

Ava blinked and the world around her reappeared. She sighed.

_Diagon Alley seems to be a place for random warfare_, she thought sarcastically. She crossed her arms and continued to wait for Draco to return with Neve.

* * *

Neve stalked around in the dust, looking for her children. At the moment, she was thinking of all the hexes she was going to put on them as punishment when she found them. She knew that Elektra was probably the ringleader in this, but Sal most likely helped to orchestrate it as well. 

"They are so on my list right now," she said to herself.

"Neve!"

Neve turned her head to the right and saw Draco running up to her. She stopped walking and waited for him to catch up to her.

"What is it, Draco?" she asked.

"Ava wants you," he said. Neve raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Did she say why? I'm kind of busy at the moment," she said. Draco shook his head.

_Neve, just get your scrawny arse over here_, Ava's voice said in Neve's mind. Neve blinked. Draco realized that Ava had just said something to Neve via telepathy. He smirked. Then something occurred to him.

"Wait a minute," he said. Neve nodded.

"Ever stop to think why she sent you all the way over here when she could've just called me herself, Draco?" Neve asked, crossing her arms. Draco just stared at her blankly. "I guess not. I'm busy. My girls ran off."

"We lost your boys, too," Draco said quietly. Neve's eyes widened.

"You lost Sal and Leo? How do you lose two boys that look exactly alike? They could be in trouble for all we know!" Neve yelled.

_They are_, Ava said. Neve gasped, her mouth hanging open. _Stop gawking and come to me now. Follow Draco_.

"Take me to Ava," Neve said. Draco nodded.

* * *

Sal stood in front of his siblings. The three people stood looking at the five of them. 

"Why do you four hide behind your brother? Are you afraid of us?" a woman's voice came from the one in the middle. Elektra laughed and stepped up beside Sal. Sal smiled and crossed his arms. Leo stood beside Sal as well. Bella and Ren stayed behind them, though.

"Why do you three hide behind masks? Are you afraid to show the world who you really are? Are you afraid of showing the world what your true self is capable of?" Elektra asked. She heard the woman mumble something under her breath.

"You are quite an intelligent one for an eleven-year-old, Elektra," the woman said. Elektra raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

Millicent was going to enjoy toying with this child's mind before she killed her. She reminded her way too much of Neve. They even looked too much alike. Right now, Elektra was looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Everyone knows who you are, Elektra. Everyone knows who you all are. You five are very special to my employer," she said. Elektra looked at Sal. Sal shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Sal asked.

"That's all I can say. Unfortunately, my employer's mind seems to get a bit clouded with thoughts of you all at times. So, in order to clear it, I must rid the world of you five once and for all," Millicent said. She pulled out her wand. Elektra watched her carefully. "A little torture to start things off. _Crucio_!" she yelled, pointing at Elektra. Sal pushed Elektra down.

Elektra hit the ground hard only to hear her brother's tormented screams.

"**_SAL_**!"

* * *

Aurora looked up and gasped. Something was very wrong. She stopped walking and turned around. She could swear she heard screaming. She started walking in the opposite direction. She passed a figure that was wearing a hood and a funny feeling came over her. She grabbed the person's arm. 

"Tommy," she whispered.

Tommy looked down. He had not realized that Aurora was passing him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Salvatore is screaming. I do not know where he is. I cannot find him. I can hear him, but I cannot find him," she said. Tommy's breath caught. He looked at Rayne. Rayne just stared at him.

"Aurora, go get help. I need to find Neve," he said. Aurora nodded.

* * *

Ava turned around as Draco and Neve walked up to her. 

"It's about bloody time. Neve, hold on to me. Apparate when I say. Draco, stay here." Ava closed her eyes. "Apparate now." With two loud **_POPS_**, the ladies were gone. Draco crossed his arms. In a second, Ava was right back, but without Neve.

"That was quick. What now?"

"We fight these other bastards."

* * *

Neve stared at the person in front of her. He stared right back. 

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said. Rayne stared between the two. She sighed.

"Excuse me, but your children are in trouble. Can we focus on the task at hand, please?" she said. Neve turned her head slowly towards the young American witch.

"Who the hell are you?"

"She's my assistant. Now, we need to find the children. Aurora said that she could hear Sal screaming in her mind," Tommy said. Neve looked confused.

"You spoke to Aurora?"

"She just happened to pass me when she heard it. Now, if you were going to kill someone, where would you take them?" Tommy asked. Neve and Rayne stared at him. Neve started walking very fast across the street. Rayne and Tommy followed.

* * *

Harry turned around as Aurora tugged on him. 

"Harry, it is horrible. I cannot find Salvatore and the others. They are in danger. I fear they are being tortured. I need your help," she said. Harry looked at Ron. Ron nodded.

"Go on, mate. I'll finish up here," he said. Harry nodded. Aurora pulled Harry off.

* * *

Millicent let up on her curse. Sal stopped screaming. He was not moving. Elektra crawled over to her brother and rolled him over. He was still breathing. Millicent smiled under her mask. 

"Sal? Sal, open your eyes," Elektra said. Sal opened his eyes. He smirked up at his sister.

"Hi, Lek," he said weakly. Elektra could tell he was fighting the pain. She smiled at him. Then she turned her murderous glare towards Millicent.

"You are just going to let you brother protect you?" Millicent asked. "I thought you had more of a backbone than that, Elektra. That was what I was led to believe," she said.

The quintuplets were confused. How did this woman know their personalities? How did she know them in the first place? Not many people knew who they were. They did not have the most exposure to the outside world.

"I still don't see the need for us to die. It's not our fault your so-called master can't stop thinking about us. Who is this person by the way?" Leo said.

"Never you mind. Now, I'll be getting back to what I was doing," Millicent said. She pointed at Elektra again. Elektra felt that burning in her arm again. She looked down and saw a faint mark on it. Raising an eyebrow, she looked back up at Millicent as she raised her wand again. "_Crucio_!" she yelled again. Elektra crossed her arms in front of her. Something unexpected happened.

Millicent gasped as the curse was deflected. It came back in her direction. She waved her hand, dissipating it. Elektra and the others looked up, wondering what happened. Bella looked at her sister.

"Elektra, what did you do?" she asked. Elektra looked back at her arm. The mark was gone, but the burning sensation was still there.

"I have no idea," she whispered. Millicent faced the children again.

"Your trickery will do you no good, children. I've seen it all before. It's time I stopped playing with you." Millicent raised her wand for the final blows.

* * *

Neve, Tommy, and Rayne came face-to-face with Aurora and Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but Neve gave him a look. He immediately decided against it and looked up. 

"That is where they are, and they are not alone," Aurora said. Tommy nodded. He began ascending the stairs to the roof of the old building.

* * *

"Say goodbye, little ones," Millicent said. Elektra stared Millicent in the eye. "_Avada_..." 

"_Expelliarmus_," Tommy said calmly. Millicent's wand went flying from her hand. She jumped and turned her head to see Tommy approaching with Neve, Harry, and Aurora. Rayne was at his side, smiling.

"M-M-Master," the other two stammered. They kneeled. Millicent just stood upright, staring defiantly back at Tommy.

"Picking on little kids? That isn't exactly my idea of how to get the job done," Tommy said. He looked over in Elektra's direction and winked. Elektra smiled a bit, and then motioned down to Sal. He was still reeling in pain. Neve and Aurora moved over to them.

"What happened to him?" Aurora asked softly.

"That witch put the Cruciatus Curse on him," Leo said. Neve nodded. She looked over at Tommy. Tommy looked back at Millicent.

Harry could not tell who was behind the witch's mask, but he had a pretty good feeling who it was. There was only one witch who hated Neve beyond all reason, and would do anything and everything to hurt her: Millicent Bulstrode Flint.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out," Neve said, advancing on Millicent. She had not drawn her wand, and everyone knew she did not need to in order to make good on her threat; her bare hands would suffice. For a brief moment, the sight of Neve ripping through the flesh of someone entered the mind of Harry. Harry shook it out of his mind immediately.

"Neve, I really think we should let the proper authorities take care of this," Harry said. Tommy raised his hand, and the two others standing behind Millicent dropped to the ground. Rayne walked over to them and check their pulses.

"They're gone," she said quietly. She flounced past Millicent back to Tommy's side. Harry stepped up next to Tommy.

"What are you killing them for?" he demanded. Tommy looked down over at him.

"This is my brand of justice. You don't disobey my orders. As for this one..." Tommy looked at Millicent. Millicent removed her mask and her cloak. She threw them over the edge of the building. Harry raised an eyebrow. Why would she do that?

"What are you going to do, Tomás?" she asked. Tommy stared blankly at her.

"You deliberately disobeyed me," he said.

"I actually helped you. My target was not actually the children," she said evilly. Tommy narrowed his eyes. They glowed red just like his father's had. Millicent smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

"_Serrement_," Tommy said, holding his hand out. Millicent had hoped he would use this curse on her. Neve flinched. She knew what this felt like. Harry, on the other hand, was getting a bad feeling. Aurora could feel it as well. Something was not right. Millicent seemed too passive with what was happening. Then it all clicked for Harry.

_Why else would she take off her mask?_

To the rest of the world, Millicent was a saint; a humanitarian and socialite. Everyone loved her. To anyone who _really_ knew her, she was a pure bitch. If anyone of significant authority was to come up here and see this scene, they would think the opposite of what was truly going on. Unfortunately, that was what happened.

Five Aurors came up the stairs behind them. Rayne and Tommy turned around. The curse on Millicent was released, and she fell to the ground, panting and wheezing uncontrollably. The Aurors recognized Tommy quickly. Tommy groaned, realizing that he would have to go on the defensive.

The answer to the question would elude everyone for a while, but no one knew why the Aurors chose to attack Tommy by using the Killing Curse first. It did not make any sense for a man that was **WANTED** **ALIVE**. Neve did the first thing that came to mind.

"No! He was only trying to help!" she yelled, running over to them.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" the Aurors yelled. Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright flash of green light. Tommy, Harry, and Rayne were thrown back away from the Aurors by the force. Once the light went down, Aurora searched for her sister's mind signature.

* * *

Ginny blinked back into the world before her. Ron looked back at his sister. They had just finished up rounding up some of the culprits of the explosions. Ginny had been staring into space for a bit now. It was now that she realized that she'd been doing it. 

"All right there, Gin?" he asked. Ginny looked at her brother.

"Neve's..." she whispered. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Neve's what?" he asked. Ginny's eyes began welling up with tears. Ron looked genuinely confused.

"Ron, I couldn't stop it! It hasn't happened for years now. All of a sudden, it happens, and now I don't know how to change it. I can't go back. I can't undo it," she said through tears. Ron looked at his sister with the same confused look. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. Ginny looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Gin, you're starting to scare me. You're not making any bloody sense!" he said. Ginny sniffed.

"Neve's..." She looked away, unable to say the final word. Ron got the message, though. He released her.

"How do you know? You saw it? Is it happening, or has it happened?" Ginny shrugged. "It couldn't have been real, Gin. Do you know where they are?" Ginny nodded. She started walking. The two zoomed past Ava and Draco. Draco grabbed Ginny's arm. She stopped and looked at him.

"Where's the bloody fire?"

"Shut up and follow us," Ron said. Draco frowned and did as he was told. Ava felt her brother getting angry. Something bad was happening.

They turned the corner around the building where the others were just as the Aurors yelled the incantation for the Killing Curse. Ginny shuddered. Ava ran up the stairs, followed closely by Draco and Ron. Ginny walked up slowly, scared for what she might see.

* * *

Aurora searched for her sister's mind signature. All she got was cloudy space. She turned around and saw Neve's hand. In it was the vial that Tommy had given her. It rolled slowly out of it as Neve's hand released its grip on it. Aurora sat up. Neve was not moving. Tommy sat up next, moving Neve around. He noticed the vial in her hand. 

"She took it off," he whispered.

Harry sat up, rubbing his head. He gasped when he saw Tommy holding Neve in his arms. He looked over at Aurora. Aurora looked like she did not know what to do with herself. Harry looked at Draco. Draco nodded and went over to his wife.

"Aurora," Draco said, grabbing his wife as she started to stand.

"Neveah? Draco, let me go. I want to see if Neve is okay," she said. Draco sighed. Aurora tried to push him off of her.

Rayne watched Tommy as he held the lifeless woman. He looked like he could not believe what he was seeing. She knew it was only a matter of time before reality set in. Rayne lowered her head, feeling sorry for him. His voice quietly saying her name jolted her out of her stupor.

"Rayne," Tommy said. Rayne looked up.

"Yes," she said.

"Get out of here. I'll meet you later. I don't want you getting caught," he said. Rayne shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you here. You'll be caught," she said. Tommy shook his head.

"Leave, Rayne," he said. Rayne opened her mouth to protest more, but thought better of it. She lowered her head and Apparated out of sight.

Ginny heard the girl behind Tommy Apparate. She did not bother to follow. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Hermione and Rina. Hermione stopped when she saw Tommy holding Neve. She saw Aurora fighting Draco.

"Draco, let me go. I want to see my sister," she said.

"Aurora, no. Just stay here with me," he said. Aurora shook her head. She punched him in the chest. Draco winced; she hit pretty hard. He knew it was only a matter of time before she started using magic on him.

Harry looked at the Aurors. They were still looking stunned at what they had done, as if they had no recollection of it. It all clicked for him then.

_The Imperius Curse_, he thought. Unfortunately, he thought of it too late.

Tommy released Neve and looked at the Aurors, highly infuriated. He looked over at his children. They were all staring at their mother. Seeing that their eyes were fixed on something other than what he was about to do, he raised his hand. Before he could attack, someone with unkempt black hair stopped him.

"Tommy, stop it! They didn't know what they were doing!" Harry yelled. Tommy looked at Harry as he stood in front of the Aurors.

"That doesn't change the fact that Neve's dead, Harry. I don't want to kill you, Harry. I will if you keep standing there," he said. Harry narrowed his eyes. Ginny and Ron watched, feeling powerless.

"I'm not moving, Tommy. Do what you have to do," Harry said. Tommy frowned. He flung his left hand out and Harry went flying into the side of the next building before falling. Ginny screamed and looked back at Tommy.

"You bastard!" she yelled. Tommy stared back at her.

"He's not dead, Ginny," Ava mumbled. Ginny looked at her before running down the stairs. Ava continued to stare blankly at her brother. Tommy stared at the trembling Aurors. Everyone seemed to be waiting on Tommy to react. Tommy raised his hand slowly.

"Ava!" Draco yelled from where he was with Aurora. Ava blinked back into reality. She closed her eyes.

_I'm sorry_, she thought.

Before Tommy could think the words to the painful, inhumane curse he was about to put on the frightened Aurors, a very painful high-pitched sound entered his brain. It seemed to be coming from all around him. He squeezed his eyes shut. Everyone but Draco looked confused as to why Tommy was wincing like that.

* * *

Elektra stared blankly at the scene before her. To any other child, this might be traumatizing. However, Elektra was fascinated. Ava, the woman she'd come to realize was actually her aunt, was somehow doing something to her father. He seemed to be hearing something that the others could not. She felt Sal get close to her ear. 

"Should we help him?" he asked. Elektra blinked.

"Why would we do that?" she asked. Sal shrugged.

"Mum tried to," he said. Elektra did not respond to him after that. She continued to watch silently. The other three continued to watch as well. It was surreal how calm they all looked, considering what had just happened.

* * *

Ava looked at her brother. He was covering his ears and grinding his teeth together. She noticed that blood was starting to run down the side of his neck from his ear. She gasped and released her hold on him. The moment she did it, Tommy's hand was around her neck. Ron pulled his wand was pointing it at him. 

"Ron, stop!" Ava said in a strangled voice. Ron looked extremely confused.

"Ava, in case you haven't noticed, you're being strangled," he said. "Let her go, Tommy." Tommy ignored Ron completely. His eyes were locked on his sister's.

"Ron, go!" she yelled. Ron squeezed is wand one final time before backing off slowly. Everyone else held their wands as well.

"I'll back off. The moment he tries something, I'm blasting his head off," Ron mumbled.

Ava stared her brother in the eyes. Tommy did not look like he was seeing her. She touched his hand, and his grip tightened on her neck. Ava flinched slightly and squeezed her eyes closed. Tommy continued to dig his nails into her neck; he definitely was not himself.

_He's not seeing me_, she thought. She opened her eyes again and found his. She stared back at him. Her air was running out slowly, but she did not struggle. Tommy's expression softened a little.

"Tommy," she whispered.

Tommy recognized her just before she passed out. He released her and Ava fell down, gasping for air. Tommy stepped back, looking down at his sister as she coughed violently. He looked at his hand. His fingers had blood under the fingernails. Ava had tiny marks on her neck where he had punctured her skin. Tommy looked around at the others, his children, and at Neve's body. He put his hood up and Apparated away.

For a moment, everyone just stood or sat in silent, confused awe of the events of the past ten minutes. Everything had seemed to happen so fast. The only person making noise was Ava with her harsh breathing. Aurora came back to her senses and looked at where her sister was. Draco realized what she was about to do too late. He went flying to the side a second too late. Aurora stood up and walked over to Neve.

Ron watched Aurora kneel beside Neve's body. For the first time, he noticed how her body was positioned. Neve's hair had somehow come out of the bun it was in and was sprawled out above her head. Her hair had reverted from red to black, its original color. She was on her back, and her eyes were closed.

"Perchè? Bastardo!" Aurora yelled, looking up at the Aurors. They cowered at the fearsome woman. Ron moved over to her. Aurora shot him a look. There were tears in her eyes. She looked back down at her sister. "Neveah!" she cried. Hermione, biting back tears, moved over to her.

"Ron, go get help," she said, sitting beside Aurora. Ron nodded as she made her best effort to comfort the sobbing woman. Draco walked over to them. He looked down at Hermione as she looked up at him.

"What about them?" he asked, motioning to the quintuplets. Hermione looked at the children. Their faces were still devoid of any expression.

"I have no idea. Our best bet is to wait for Benedict or Jones to get here. In the meantime, take them away from up here. I don't want them seeing their mother like this," Hermione said. Draco nodded.

"Come with me, Hamish," Draco said. Dylan nodded and they walked over to the quintuplets. Bella was the first to acknowledge that they were approaching.

"Why don't you five come and get some candy with us?" Dylan said.

"Why? We want to make sure our mother is okay," Bella said. Draco and Dylan looked at each other.

"Well, they can't do that with you two up here," Draco said. Elektra raised an eyebrow.

"That vial protects our mother. She's fine, right?" she asked.

"Just come with us. We'll let you know when we find out," Dylan said. The other four all looked at Elektra to see what she would do. Lucky for Dylan and Draco, Elektra stood up to follow them off of the rooftop. Draco shook his head.

_She really is the ringleader_, he thought.

On the way down, Ren noticed the vial. She saw how it was close to Neve's hand. She gasped, but said nothing as they passed. Her eyes met her aunt's for a split second. Aurora saw into Ren's troubled mind for a moment. Then the 11-year-old looked away, as if frightened.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the rooftop was crawling with Aurors and Magi. Harry was holding a bag of ice to his head. He was watching Ginny as she was in the group of women that was trying desperately to calm Aurora down. Nothing seemed to work against the hysterical telepath; there was no consoling her. Draco refused to go near her after she'd tried to kill him. Ron startled Harry as he stepped in front of him. 

"How are you feeling, mate?" he asked.

"Like I got hit by the Knight Bus. I was thrown mostly headfirst into a brick wall, Ron. How would you feel?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Depends on how hard. I'm a bit tougher than you are, Harry. You're just a bit more magical than me. They're never going to calm Aurora down that way. Uh oh. Here comes Benedict," Ron said. Harry turned his head to see Benedict stalking over to them; her gray hair pulled so tightly back in its bun that it looked like her forehead had doubled in size.

"Have the quintuplets been told yet?" she asked.

"They were sitting right here when it happened," Ron said acerbically.

"I don't think they know what the Killing Curse is exactly, Ron," Harry said. Benedict rolled her eyes.

"Someone should," Benedict said.

"I don't want to tell five eleven-year-olds that their mother was killed on their birthday, Capo Inferiori! With all due respect, that's bloody insane! How morbid can you get?" Ron exclaimed. Harry winced.

"Ron, a little less noise, please."

"Sorry, Harry."

"I know it sounds a bit morose, Weasley. Unfortunately, it must be done. I'm certain that they will realize it sooner or later. Those children do not deserve to be left in the dark for too long. I don't want family members to tell them, either," Benedict said.

"I'll do it," Harry said, removing the ice from his head. Ron looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I know what it feels like to lose a parent, or rather someone who feels like a parent to you," Harry said. Ron nodded.

"Well, they're in the Leaky Cauldron right now with Hamish," Benedict said. Harry nodded and stood up. Ginny turned around as he did it. She walked over to him.

"Where are you headed?"

"The Leaky Cauldron," he said. Ginny bit her lip.

"To tell the quints, I guess," she whispered. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?"

"Draco told us that's where they were. I'm coming with you. Let's go," she said. Harry nodded. This was probably going to be one of the hardest things he was ever going to have to do.


	22. Chapter 21: Headaches and Separation

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 21: Headaches and Separation**

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked in the Leaky Cauldron. Lina and some other adults were with some of the children handing out ice cream. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand unconsciously. He looked down at their clasped hands and took a deep breath. The quintuplets had not noticed them yet, but Lina had. She smiled, but the smile immediately disappeared when she saw their melancholic faces. She stood up and walked over to them.

"What's wrong?" she whispered. Ginny leaned in and whispered in her ear. Lina gasped and covered her mouth.

* * *

Elektra watched the adults. 

"Makes you wonder what they're talking about, doesn't it?" Sal said in her ear. Elektra jumped slightly. He had startled her. Sal laughed lightly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in pain?" she asked, sounding annoyed. Sal shrugged. He looked over at Ren. Ren looked a bit frightened as she stirred her ice cream. It was starting to become soupy as it melted.

"Is something wrong, Ren?" he asked. Ren looked up at him.

"Oh...no," she lied. Sal looked at Elektra, who was also watching Ren.

"You're lying to us, Serenity," she said. Ren blinked. Elektra only called Ren by her given name when she really wanted something and she intended on getting it. Right now, she wanted the truth. "I don't want to have to pry the answer from you by force."

"They are talking about our mother. Something bad happened to our mother," Ren blurted out. The other four all stopped moving. Elektra grabbed Ren by her collar.

"You better not be lying," she said.

"Elektra!" Bella whispered loudly. Ren frowned and narrowed her eyes. Elektra suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head. She saw her sister's eyes glow red for a split second. Elektra released her immediately. Ren blinked, unsure of what had just occurred. Before anything could be said, Harry and Ginny walked over to them.

Harry looked down at the five children. The girls were spitting images of Neve, and the boys looked exactly like Tommy. They all looked up at him with wide eyes. Harry sighed and sat down. His headache suddenly increased tenfold. Ginny sat next to Bella and Ren.

"Are you all okay from the ordeal that just happened?" he asked. They nodded. "Good, good. Well, not a lot of good has come out of this. We did catch some of the culprits of the attacks on Diagon Alley. What do you guys know?" Harry asked. The quintuplets looked at each other, and then they all looked at Elektra.

"We know that our mother was hurt. Is she okay?" Elektra asked. Harry looked at Ginny.

"What you have to understand is that the curse is..."

"Is our mother okay?" Elektra repeated.

"Elektra..." Ginny started. Elektra sighed and stood up. She walked directly past Harry. Harry reached for her, but she shrugged him off. Her brothers and sisters just watched her with confused looks. Sal followed after her. "Elektra! Salvatore! Come back right now!" Ginny ran after them. Elektra pushed the door open. What she saw would haunt her for a lifetime to come.

A few Aurors were levitating a black body bag down the broken street. One of them saw the eleven-year-old and stopped walking. He tapped his fellow Auror. They looked at her. Elektra rushed over to them as Sal came to the door.

"Move!" she yelled. The Auror tried to push her away. "I said move!" Elektra yelled. The Auror continued to hold her back. He looked around for whoever was in charge of the child. Sal ran over to his sister and kicked the Auror in the shins. He let her go. Elektra took his wand and pulled it on the other one. "_Petrificus totalus_," she said. The Auror blinked and fell back, stiff as a board. Elektra smirked and looked down at the body bag. She unzipped it and looked inside it.

Elektra stared blankly down at her mother. Neve's normally stern face was peaceful and void of that signature frown that made her who she was. Her hair was crowded around her head. Elektra touched her skin. She was cold. Sal peered over her shoulder. Elektra heard him stumble backwards and fall down. The next thing Elektra knew was darkness.

* * *

Harry lowered his arm. He had put both of the children to sleep. He looked at Ginny. Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"That image will be etched in her mind forever. Cleansing won't even get it out," she said. Harry looked confused.

"Why not?"

"Something to do with emotions. Let's get them and go. I'm sure Jones and Benedict have something in store for them," she said. Then it dawned on her. "Where did that child learn magic?" she asked, looked at Harry. Harry looked at her.

"She **_IS_** the granddaughter of Voldemort, Gin. Plus, she grew up around Aurors and Magi. Who knows what they did around her. She's not exactly a slow learner," he said.

* * *

Aurora sat staring at a wall. Draco walked in the room. Carmen was lying on her mother, trying to provide her some comfort. Aurora had at least acknowledged that the platinum-haired child was there by stroking her hair numbly. 

"Aurora, you have to get up," he said. Aurora looked at him. Her grayish-green eyes had never looked so sad to him. She looked down at Carmen, who looked up at her with the same color eyes; the only difference was that her eyes were the shape of Draco's.

"Fine," she said. Aurora leaned down and kissed the top of Carmen's head. Carmen sat up. Carmen got up and crawled off of the bed. She walked out of the room and closed the door. Aurora waited until she was out of the room before she got out of the bed.

Draco watched Aurora get out of the bed. She stood up. It had been two weeks since Neve's funeral and Aurora had only been out of the bed for necessities such as the bathroom and to occasionally cook. Other than that, Ginny, Hermione, the twins, Ava, and Mrs. Weasley brought food and checked up on them. Giuliana Assante, Aurora and Neve's mother, had visited three times and tried to get Aurora out of bed, but Aurora refused.

Aurora glided past Draco, leaving the scent of peppermint that she seemed to always smell of since she'd become a mother. Draco turned around.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get dressed. Why are you not dressed, by the way?" she asked with mild indignation. Draco blinked. He crossed his arms as he watched he watched her enter the closet. He saw her throw her pajama shirt out of the door. He looked at it on the floor and sighed; he did not like messes, and Aurora was not a messy one, either. Why was she acting like this?

"I just haven't gotten around to it. It's not even nine o'clock yet. I just finished feeding the children not too long ago. Of course, you'd know that if you'd gotten out of the...the...the..." Draco started stammering as Aurora walked out of the closet in nothing but what she was born in. Draco watched her eyes; the sad look had been replaced by one of deviousness. She approached him and started backing away from him. "Aurora, what are you doing?" he asked. He reached the bed faster than he anticipated and fell back on it. Aurora pushed him hard with both hands and he fell back.

"What does it look like?" she asked, crawling on top of him.

"But, the children..."

"This will not take long," she said, and then she realized how that must have sounded. She looked at Draco, who was looking at her resentfully. "That is not how I meant it, Draco," she said, trying not to laugh. Draco just grabbed her roughly and pulled her down.

* * *

Ava rubbed her temples. She had been blessed with the task of keeping the quintuplets until the Ministry decided exactly what to do with them. Unfortunately, the meeting was set two weeks after Neve's funeral. Ava guessed it was for the benefit of the quintuplets. She did not think they would be driving her up the wall like they were. 

Harry had to modify Sal and Elektra's memory after they saw their mother after the battle. Sal's memory was much easier than Elektra's; Harry was sure he'd removed everything. He was not so sure about Elektra, though. The girl had an unbelievable amount of control on her mind for such a young, inexperienced witch. It had taken him nearly fifteen minutes to find exactly where the memory was located in the first place.

Lee walked in the house. Ava looked up at him and smirked. Lee had come to realize over the years that very smirk was as close to a smile that he was going to get from his wife. So, he accepted it. He approached her and kissed her forehead, noticing her rubbing her temples.

"Children annoying you again?" he asked, sitting his things down.

"Annoyance is not the word for it, Lee. Those little brats need taping down to a seat or something. I was ready to Stun them all, including my own son. Sal and Leo bring out the hidden demon in Xander," Ava said. Lee laughed.

"Surely it's not all that bad, love," he said. When he turned around, Ava was glaring at him with her narrow eyes. "Maybe it is. I'm sorry. Isn't that meeting this week?" he asked. Ava nodded.

"Yes, thank Merlin. I hope they don't get split up. I'll meet you upstairs. I need to check on the brats. I hope they haven't disappeared," she said.

"Would you really care if they did?" Lee asked, grabbing an apple out of the fruit basket. Ava looked at him.

"They are still my family, Lee," she said. Lee nodded.

Upstairs, Ava opened the door to the boys' room. Sal was snoring while Leo and Xander slept quietly. Sal had all limbs hanging off the bed. His head looked as if it was going to eventually roll off. Rolling her eyes, Ava walked over to him and fixed him properly on the bed.

"No, it's my orange teddy bear, Lek," he mumbled, turning over. Ava raised an eyebrow. She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. She headed down the hall to the guest room which she'd converted to the girls' room.

Before she opened the door, she heard a weird distress signature and talking. Opening the door quickly, she just heard Elektra's voice. Ava looked at Ren and Bella. The other two girls were sleeping soundly, but Elektra was tossing and turning.

_A nightmare_, she thought. Ava approached and kneeled down next to Elektra. She was sweating and her hair stuck to her face. Tears were running down her face. Ava put her hand on the child's forehead. Elektra stopped moaning. Her movements calmed and she lye still. Ava cleared her mind as well as Elektra's. Ava stood up and walked out of the room, feeling sorry for the child. She closed the door behind her and walked to her bedroom. Lee saw her grave face and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Ava looked at him.

"Elektra was having a nightmare. I calmed it down and sealed it. She shouldn't have to see that in her dreams," she said quietly, fidgeting with her hands as she walked to the bed. Lee stopped her and pulled her into an embrace. Ava just buried her head in his chest.

* * *

Four days later, Jones and Benedict had called a meeting to decide what was to be done with the quintuplets while they were at home for summer holidays after school. Most of the Magi attended as well as some of the Ministry. Unfortunately, Saffron Fairfax was there as well. She sat between Jones and Benedict. When Ava arrived, looking utterly defeated, that signaled that the meeting was to begin. 

"Now that everyone has arrived, let's get down to business. I want to remind everyone why we are here today. In light of Aîné Magas Assante's passing, we have been left with the choice of what to do with her five children. By now, I'm sure we are all very familiar with the Assante-Zaviera quintuplets," Fairfax said. Harry blinked.

"Since when do you refer to them as the 'Assante-Zaviera' quintuplets?" he asked. Fairfax gave him a sideways glance.

"Since I learned their father's identity. I could go with the 'Riddle quints' if you prefer, Potter. Take your pick," she said snidely. Harry continued to glare at Fairfax until Ginny squeezed his hand under the table. He averted his eyes and looked at his wife, who was twirling a lock of hair between her fingers.

"Just don't refer to them that way around them, Saffron," Benedict said, sounding exasperated. "Do we have any suggestions?"

"Why can't they stay with their grandparents?" Dylan asked.

"Well, we all know the story of the paternal grandparents. The Assantes on the other hand, live in Italy," Draco said. "Plus, they want to go to Hogwarts, not Meloni. They don't even speak Italian all that well."

"I have a solution," Jones said.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Cyril. Let's hear it," Benedict said unenthusiastically. Jones sighed.

"Well, Ava, you have a son, Xander, right? Why don't you take the boys, Salvatore and Leonardo?" he asked. Ava just stared blankly at him.

"And do what with the girls, sir?" she asked.

"I'm getting there, Ava. Who here thinks they can handle three little girls?" Jones asked. Everyone looked around.

"We will take them if no one else will," Aurora said. Jones shook his head.

"Aurora, I appreciate the gesture, but you have three children already. Adding three more will give you nothing more than stress," he said. Aurora opened her mouth to protest.

"I will take them," Dylan said. Everyone looked at him as if he'd said something unbelievably profane and horrific.

"What?" Ginny croaked.

"I said I'll take care of the girls," Dylan said.

"Are you qualified to take care of three girls, Hamish?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I've taken care of those girls more than anyone else knows," Dylan said.

"He is sort of right. With the exception of Aurora, Dylan spent more time around the quintuplets than anyone else. He knows them better probably better than Aurora does," Hermione said. Aurora looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "Well, it's true. Despite how much Neve may have appeared to dislike Dylan, she trusted him with her kids as much as any of us."

"She's got a point," Harry said.

"Well, what's going to happen is Ava and Lee Jordan will take care of the boys while Dylan Hamish will take care of the girls. Any objections to this?" Fairfax asked, looking directly at Aurora. Aurora had no problem with Dylan. She stared Fairfax in the face.

"I just wish I knew why it is necessary to split them up," she said.

"They will only be split up for two months at a time, Aurora. After that, they will spend most of their time at Hogwarts together," Benedict said reassuringly. Aurora drew in a deep breath. Draco could tell she was trying to keep it together. Harry could feel it as well.

"Fine, Capo Inferiori Benedict. I do not think they will like hearing this, though," Aurora said. On that, everyone agreed. "Especially the eldest."

* * *

Ava and Lee walked back in their home with Dylan. Ava breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that her home was still in one piece. She turned towards Dylan. 

"Go have a seat in the parlor, Dylan. I'll bring the children up front," she said. Dylan nodded and followed Lee to the parlor. Ava watched them go and went to the stairs. She heard the laughter of the kids and sighed; she did not want to split them up.

* * *

Bella looked up. It was beginning to frighten her how she could sense other people coming around. Right now, she could feel someone coming up the stairs towards them. It was still cloudy, but every day it grew stronger. She looked over at Elektra, who was still in her moping position. 

For the past week, Elektra had been staring out of the window. She missed her mother dreadfully, and the nightmares she had never helped. She know she had them, but for some reason, she could never remember exactly what they were about in the morning. A hand on Elektra's shoulder jerked her out of her silent stupor.

"Elektra, someone's coming," Bella said. Elektra did not look at her sister. Bella retracted her hand and Elektra smiled inwardly. For some reason, all of her siblings were somewhat afraid of her when she was quiet. She tended to like it that way, too.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," Bella said. Elektra raised an eyebrow, but did not look away from the window. The boys were still playing some game that made a lot of noise when the door to the room opened. Elektra smirked.

_So she was right. Bella has talent_, she thought.

Ava looked around the room as five heads turned towards her. She noticed that Elektra was still in her stationary position. Sighing, she stepped in the room.

"Come downstairs, children. I have something to tell you," she said. Ava walked away after that, assuming the children would follow. After exchanging looks with each other, and conferring with Elektra of course, they did.

* * *

Five minutes later, a certain amount of screaming was done after Ava told them the news of what was to become of them during the summer holidays between school years. The only one with nothing to say was, shockingly, Elektra. Lee found this curious while Ava found this to be a blessing. Dylan, however, found this to be very dangerous. If Elektra was screaming at the top of her lungs, there was no need to fear her. 

In actuality, Elektra wanted to kill whoever made this decision to split them up. But, for now, she just stood with her arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

"Are you fine with this, Elektra?" Dylan asked. Elektra looked up at him. Her siblings looked back at her with demanding eyes. They obviously wanted her to put up some sort of fight. Instead, Elektra just shrugged.

"It's fine by me," she said in a low voice.

A very awkward silence followed after that. Sal, Leo, Bella, and Ren all stared at Elektra, looking and feeling betrayed. Elektra looked away from them. She knew she had just sold her soul as far as they were concerned.

Ava and Dylan could not believe what they had just heard. Ava was not one to leave her mouth hanging open and have a dumbfounded expression, but at the moment, she had one. Dylan looked just as dumbfounded as she. Lee knew he had to be the one to break the silence.

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way..." he said, standing. Ava was jolted out of her trance and looked at the girls.

"Yes, um, girls go pack your trunks. You'll spend the summer with Dylan. It'll help you at least not be so awkward when you get back next summer," Ava said. Bella and Ren looked heartbroken.

"Can we at least stay the rest of the night?" they asked in unison. For some reason, Bella and Ren could make their eyes water on the spot, something Elektra could never do. It was also something Elektra refused to do; if she was going to cry, it was going to be real. Ava nodded.

"Fine. Just be ready to go in the morning." Ava turned and left the room.

* * *

Late that night, Harry sat on his bed as the rain fell harshly on his home outside. Ginny's fingers curled over her stomach. Harry watched what she was doing with a raised eyebrow. He knew that look on her face a little too well to let it pass. 

"Gin, what's wrong?" he asked. Ginny's head snapped towards him and she removed her hand immediately. A smile crept up on her flushed face. Now Harry definitely knew what was wrong, but he still wanted to hear it from her.

"Nothing, Harry," she lied. Harry thought about reading her mind, but decided that would be invading her privacy. So, he turned to face her properly on the bed.

"Gin, I do believe you're lying to me. Now, tell me what's wrong," Harry said. Ginny sighed and looked back at her stomach.

"Well, I think we're going for number four," she said quietly. She looked back at Harry. Harry just stared blankly at her, not really showing any emotion. Ginny looked scared for a moment. Harry sighed and pulled the covers over his legs.

"Well, I guess that means that you'll be taking off and that Isi will need a new partner," he said, getting comfortable. Ginny looked appalled. She picked up her pillow and hit him with it.

"You big jerk!" she yelled. Harry laughed. Then he heard a strange noise. Ginny noticed his face change. "Harry? What's the matter?" she asked. Harry got out of the bed and put on his dressing gown. He went to the door. Ginny cursed under her breath.

_I hate it when he doesn't answer me_, she thought.

Harry went to the front door. He opened it slowly and got a face full of water as a gust of wind almost blew the door off its hinges. A hooded figure stood there, soaking in the rain. He saw a lock of red and blonde hair and instantly knew who it was.

"Vasha?" he asked. The thirteen-year-old looked up. "Come in," he said, stepping to the side. She trudged in, dripping wet. Ginny pulled her dressing gown closed as she saw Vasha pull her hood down.

"Vasha? You poor thing. I'll put some tea on. Get out of that robe," she said, almost ripping it off of the teenager. Vasha obeyed. Harry led her to the parlor and lit a fire in the fireplace. He looked at the one-eyed girl and noticed how her hair always seemed to cover her eyepatch.

_Amazing. Never a strand out of place_, he thought. Vasha noticed him looking at her and then sighed.

"What's wrong, Vasha? Why did you come all the way here? And how did you get here?" Harry asked.

"Knight Bus. I couldn't tell Mum or Dad because they'd just say leave it to the authorities. It's Elektra, Uncle Harry," Vasha said, a worried look in her eye. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What about Elektra?"

"She's gone," Vasha said.


	23. Chapter 22: The Runaway and Tears

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 22: The Runaway and Tears**

* * *

Harry stared at Vasha for a moment as the words sunk in. Vasha just stared back at him. Neither heard Ginny walk in the room with a blanket for Vasha. Ginny immediately noticed the stalemate stare between teacher and student.

"Is something wrong, you two?" she asked. Harry finally blinked and looked at his wife. Ginny was looking concerned.

"Vasha says that Elektra's run away," he said. Ginny frowned and looked at Vasha.

"Is this true? Vasha, how do you know?" she asked. Vasha pulled out a note and handed it to Harry. Harry opened the soggy piece of parchment. It was written in an unbelievably neat script for an 11-year-old.

_Vasha,_

_I'm going away for a short time. I can't seem to think straight with all this stuff happening. Tell who you have to. They won't be able to find me, anyway._

_Lek_

Harry handed the note to Ginny so she could read it. How did Elektra figure they would not be able to find her? That girl never ceased to amaze him, but she really had the audacity to doubt their abilities.

"We should call and get Ava," Ginny said. Harry nodded numbly. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Ava was sleeping soundly for once. She was not dreaming when a smoky image of Harry appeared in her mind. She sat up, gasping. Lee was jarred awake by her movement.

"Ava, what's wrong?" he mumbled sleepily. Ava mumbled a few curse words in French. She closed her eyes. Lee knew by now when his wife was starting a telepathic conversation. He just sighed and watched her.

_Harry, you'd better have a good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night._

_Oh, it's good. Believe me, Ava. You __**WANT**__ to hear this._

_I'm waiting, Harry._

_Elektra is gone._

Ava blinked out of her conversation. She got out of the bed and stalked to the girls' room. She counted heads and saw that there were only two. The window was open.

Bella woke up, feeling her Ava's presence in the room. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Miss Ava? What's going on?" she asked. The look on Ava's face was not a good one. She followed her gaze to Elektra's bed. Her sister was gone and the window was open. "Elektra?" Bella whispered. Bella shook Ren awake.

"What, Bella?" Ren murmured.

"Lek is gone!" she yelled. Ren sat up and looked over at Elektra's bed.

Pretty soon, the whole house was up and in an uproar. The girls were inconsolable. Aurora had been called over to try and help with them. Draco and Harry were also with Ava, trying to figure out where the child could have possibly gone. Vasha was no help. She could not think of a hiding place that Elektra had that no one knew about.

"Don't you think I would've said something by now? She's my friend, Uncle Harry. I want her back as much as you do," Vasha had said. Harry had all but given up.

Sal just watched everyone from a corner. He did not know why his sister had run away, but he did know that she felt guilty. He could feel it, and he was sure that the others could as well.

"Wait until Fairfax gets wind of this," Dylan moaned.

* * *

"_**HOW DID YOU LOSE AN ELEVEN-YEAR-OLD**_!?!?!?" Saffron Fairfax yelled at a meeting called a day later. Everyone sat in silence after her question. Fairfax turned her vicious gaze on Ava. "You! You were supposed to be taking care of them for the night! How did one slip through your fingers?" she yelled. Ava did not answer. She just sat calmly with her eyes closed, taking deep, even breaths. It was as if she was trying to remain calm.

"Don't yell at her, Saffron. It could have happened to anyone. Besides, the note says she'll be coming back. It gives no indication that she was kidnapped. Vasha Weasley says this is Elektra's penmanship," Benedict said. Fairfax glared at her sister.

"Quiet, Jovianne. I should have Jordan stripped of her rank. You have failed yourself as an aunt and as a mother!" she yelled. At this, Ava opened her eyes.

"Listen to me, you portentous, arrogant bitch of a Mistress. I did everything in my power to protect those children. They are under enough pressure as it is. They are being split apart today. Do you know why I think Elektra took off? Because she thinks she has failed her siblings, that's why! Her brothers and sisters look to her for guidance more than they looked to their own mother. Elektra is the one who consented, without a fight, to the separation. She feels as if she betrayed her siblings. _**THAT'S**_ why she took off! If you ever, in your life, so much as think of questioning my role as a parent or aunt, and oh I will most definitely know if you do, I swear I will make you useless as a human being," Ava said in the deadliest voice anyone had ever heard her use.

"You dare threaten me, Jordan?" Fairfax asked through clenched teeth.

"It wasn't a threat, Mistress Fairfax. It was a promise," Ava said.

It was extremely quiet after that. No one even heard another breathe. Fairfax continued to glare at Ava, shocked that she had just threatened her in front of everyone. No one seemed too stunned by it, though. It was as if they knew Ava was eventually going to do it one day. This day just happened to Ava's breaking point. Harry was the one to eventually break the deafening silence.

"Well, now that we're finished _**TRYING**_ to find someplace to put the blame, can we please begin searching for Elektra?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"Where do you suppose we start?" Draco asked.

"Her home," Hermione said quietly. Dylan shrugged.

"Doesn't hurt to look, but I doubt she'll be there," he said. Hermione looked at him skeptically.

"Why?"

"Elektra isn't the reminiscent type. If anything, she'd want to get a far away as possible from her former home," Dylan said. Hermione and Ginny continued to stare daggers at him. "But, we should still start there. She might've gone back to retrieve something that could lead up to where she might be going."

Harry suddenly had the strangest feeling he knew exactly where Elektra was. He was not going to reveal it just yet, though. He wanted his suspicions to be correct.

* * *

Elektra sat on a rock, looking down at a stream. She'd made up her mind only to travel at night. She seriously wondered if she would get caught on this little venture of hers. She just wanted some time away from her siblings and everyone else. Everything at home was happening too fast.

_Much too fast for an eleven-year-old, anyway_, she thought. She brought her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms over them. She put her head in her arms and closed her eyes. She did not know how long she'd been dozing before she felt a presence next to her.

"You have half the Magi looking for you, did you know that?" a familiar voice said. Elektra looked up and saw Tommy looking down on her. She stood up quickly and backed away from him.

Tommy stared at his daughter. She definitely had the fierceness of her mother in her. She looked ready to attack him at any moment. He took a step forward. Elektra did not back up. Instead, she appeared to sizing him up. It was as if she was gauging whether or not she could throw him into the stream and run.

"How did you find me?" Elektra asked. Tommy smirked. He looked so much like Sal when he did that, it was scary.

"I'm your father, Elektra. Parental intuition is a wonderful thing. Why have you run away? Ava will be cross with you when she finds you," he said. It was Elektra's turn to smirk. She crossed her arms.

"That's if she finds me, Father. I pride myself on being elusive," Elektra said. Tommy nodded.

"Elusive, huh? If that is the case, how did I find you?"

"You already said so yourself, Father. Parental intuition."

"You never answered my question. Why did you run away?" Tommy asked. Elektra looked away from him. Tommy realized he was not going to get an answer right away. Instead, he reached into his robes. "Listen, do you really want to get away for awhile?" he asked. Elektra looked back up at him.

"Sure, I guess. What do you have in mind?" she asked as Tommy pulled out a large golden ring. Elektra took hold of it.

"When you get to where this is sending you, ask for Rayne. Say that _T_ sent you," Tommy said. Elektra looked unsure for a moment. "I'll meet you there soon. I just have to take care of some business first. I'm sure you don't want your brothers and sisters worried while you're gone, do you?"

"I guess not."

"Good." Tommy tapped the ring Elektra was holding with his wand and she disappeared. Then he looked off towards the city. "Here we go."

* * *

Ava and Aurora had finally managed to get the last of the children off to sleep. Ginny, Hermione, and the twins were downstairs. It was just the women. Ginny noticed how incredibly defeated and overwhelmed Ava looked as she sat down next to Hermione. Ava and Hermione had always been at the very least civil towards one another. But, Hermione looked genuinely worried for Ava.

"Ava, are you okay?" she asked. Ava nodded and faked a grin.

"Yes, I'm all right. I'm just a little tired. So much has happened today, you know? Plus, the men left us here with the children," she said in her usual monotone.

"How dare they do that to us? We want to be looking for Elektra just as well," Aurora said, fixing some drinks. "You have a lot of spirits over here, Ava."

"That's for when Fred and George are over here. I suppose the time calls for it though. I really could use a drink. A very, very strong one," Ava murmured. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other.

"None for me, Aurora. I can't drink those in delicate condition," Ginny sighed out.

Then a knock came at the door.

"I will get it," Aurora said as she sat the tray of drinks down. When she opened the door, she paused and held her mouth open for a moment. She stepped outside, pulling the door up behind her. "What are you doing here?" Tommy looked up at Aurora. For someone who always acted so motherly, she had a way of looking like she was only a teenager.

"I'm here to tell you all something. Now will you let me in?" Tommy asked. Aurora gave him a nasty look before softening it up. Tommy knew that the look meant "Ava's-not-doing-too-well-Do-not-make-it-worse." Tommy nodded. Aurora opened the door just as Hermione called to her.

"Who is it, Aurora?" she asked, turning her head. They all looked up and gasped at the same time. Ava was the only one not surprised to see her brother standing there. "How did you get here? Better yet, how did you know our husbands wouldn't be here?" Hermione asked.

"Lucky guess, I suppose. Besides, I have a way of reasoning with your husband," Tommy said, pointing to Ginny. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "But, I suppose you all want to know where my daughter is, right?"

""Yes," Ava said quietly. Tommy raised an eyebrow. Why was his sister acting like an overpowered...

"So, where is she?" Tommy's thoughts were interrupted by Ginny. He took his eyes off his sister and looked at her.

"Elektra is with me. I found her outside the city. She could not answer the all important question of why she ran away in the first place. So, I offered her some time to spend with me until she could answer that. I'll have her at the train station ready for school. She is safe with me," Tommy said. Hermione and Ginny looked confused.

"Does she have any idea who you really are?" Rina asked.

"If you are referring to whether or not she knows that I am her father and that Ava is her aunt, then yes, she knows who I am and who Ava is. She also knows that I am a Dark wizard of sorts. I haven't told her that story, but I will. Don't worry, I won't make you all out to be the bad people, because you aren't. I've never had any intention on killing any of you. If I did, believe me, you'd already be dead," Tommy said. Lina and Rina raised eyebrows at the same time.

"We're not sure how to take that exactly," they said in unison. Tommy just shrugged.

"You told her you were her father?" Aurora asked.

"No. She tricked me into saying it when she was nine. She was talking about how Neve said her father had bad handwriting. She said it in French. I replied, in French, my handwriting is not that bad. Then, she said that Neve also said her father spoke French. She figured it out on her own. The other four don't know," Tommy said. Hermione looked genuinely impressed.

"That girl really is smart. I think she was supposed to be Ava's child," she said, laughing. Ava shrugged. She looked at Tommy.

"So, what are we supposed to tell the others?"

"Tell them the truth. Put it this way. Only one person will be able to reach Elektra. That person is Bella. And if Elektra doesn't want Bella in her mind, then Bella will have to back off," Tommy said.

"Fairfax will not like this," Ginny said slowly.

"Who cares? The old bat will have to learn to deal with it. Let Elektra have a little 'me' time," Hermione said. She started sipping on her drink. Ava looked up at her brother.

"Do you want to see them?" she asked. Tommy nodded. They went upstairs. Aurora sat down in Ava's place and took a big gulp of her drink, leaving the two alone. Lina laughed lightly, noticing Aurora's eye twitching. After all, the quintuplets were Aurora's nieces and nephews as well as Ava's.

* * *

Upstairs, brother and sister watched the children sleep. Sal was still hanging off his bed and making the most noise out of anyone. Ava fixed him properly. Tommy bumped into his sister when she stopped and was looking at her own son, Xander. He looked so much like Lee when he slept, but he frowned like Ava when he was awake. Tommy could sense the uneasiness in his sister.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Ava turned and looked at Tommy.

"You look in on me from time to time, don't you?" she asked. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't check up on my twin?" he asked. Ava almost chuckled.

"Faites vous croyez que je suis une bonne mère (Do you think I'm a good mother)?" Ava asked so quickly Tommy barely understood her. He got the gist of what she said though and just looked confused. He also noticed that it looked like she was on the verge of tears. Ava had not even cried when she found out their mother had just died. In fact, Tommy could barely remember the last time he saw his sister shed tears.

"Of course, Ava. I'm the one with the parental issues. You've got it all worked out," he said, trying to sound happy. Ava turned and looked at him. Tommy looked down at his sister. "Ava?" Before her name was completely out of his mouth, she burst into tears and threw herself into his chest. Tommy put his arms around her and let her cry. He noticed a slight twinge of pain in his mind as she cried.

* * *

Downstairs, Ginny blinked. She put a hand to her head. For some reason, she could suddenly hear all of Ava's thoughts. She looked over at Aurora, who was looking down into her glass. As if she felt Ginny's eyes on her, she looked up at her.

"What's going on?" she asked. Aurora looked towards the door to the room.

"Ava is crying," she whispered.

* * *

Back upstairs, Ava sniffed and stepped away from her brother. She wiped her face furiously and regained her usual stoic composure. Tommy watched her with a smirk on his face. In thirty seconds, it looked as though she had not been crying at all, with the exception that her cheeks were a bit red. Ava looked up at her brother and cleared her throat.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Tommy shrugged. "You should get going. The others will be here to get their wives soon," she said. Tommy nodded. He Apparated out of the room. Sal snored loudly, almost scaring Ava. Shaking her head, the telepathic witch left the room quietly and returned to her friends.

As soon as Ava sat down, Ron, Harry, Dylan, and Draco came in loudly. Ava sighed relief that she had told her brother to leave when she did. Harry seemed to be the lonely one to notice Ava's rosy face.

"Are you sick, Ava?" he asked. Ava raised an eyebrow.

"No," she said. Harry nodded and moved over to Ginny. Ginny met Ava's eyes. Ava had a strange glint in them.

"No such luck still, ladies. That girl is good," Dylan said. The women all glanced around at each other in silence. Draco noticed how eerily quiet it was. He looked around at the women; they obviously knew something.

"What is it?" he asked. All the women became interested in their glasses. "Well, don't all speak up at once. It will be hard to understand you," Draco said. Hermione glared at him.

"Shut up, Draco. We know where Elektra is," Hermione said.

"And what's taking you so long to tell us?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged. She figured she was going to have to say something; the others obviously wee not going to talk.

"She's with her father. He came by not too long ago and told us that he found her," she said. For a moment, all anyone did was stare at Hermione. Then, Harry spoke.

"You know what? I am not even going to comment on this. All I know is that when Fairfax asks, there had be a damn good reason why you didn't try to get her back," he said. He looked at Ginny. "Let's go, Ginny," he said. Ginny nodded and stood up.

"Good night," Ginny said as she left. Everyone mumbled some form of a farewell.

* * *

The next day, Fairfax, Jones, and Benedict listened to the entire story. When Aurora was finished talking, it was hauntingly silent. Jones was the one to break the silence.

"Well, it seems that we have no choice but to let Elektra stay with her father. After all, it's not like she's not going to come back with us. I think it is best for her," he said calmly. Fairfax snapped her head towards him.

"What?" she croaked.

"You heard him just fine, Saffron. Elektra Assante will stay with her father until school is due to start," Benedict said.

"It's not like we could just go get her anyway," Harry mumbled loud enough for Fairfax to hear. Fairfax looked at him, her lips pursed.

"Just make sure she's at the train station in August, Potter," Fairfax said. She knew there was nothing more she could say on the matter. She stood up and stalked out of the room, leaving the rest of them there.


	24. Chapter 23: Choices and Fortitude

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 23: Choices and Fortitude**

* * *

_Without change, something sleeps inside us, and seldom awakens. The sleeper must awaken._

_**Frank Herbert**_

****

****

* * *

****

****

****

****

Harry watched Sal and Leo Assante shuffle nervously from side to side on Platform 9 ¾. The platform was crowded, as usual. Students were saying their goodbyes to their parents. Ginny walked up beside him as he stood watching the two boys. Ava was tending to the girls along with Aurora.

"You know, it's kind of sad watching them like this," she said. Harry turned his head towards her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, look at them. They're watching all these other kids say goodbye to their parents. They haven't anyone to really say goodbye to. Plus, they're still missing their sister," she said. Harry nodded and looked back at the boys. They were now talking to one another.

Aurora walked over to Harry and sighed.

"Any sign of her?" she asked. Harry shook his head.

"Not one. Besides, it's entirely too crowded. Couldn't she already be on the train?" he asked. Aurora frowned.

"Somehow I doubt that. It just is not Tommy's style to put her on the train ahead of the others. It is not something Elektra would want to do, either. She would want to get on with her brothers and sisters," she said.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"Trust me, Ginny. I know Elektra."

* * *

Bella blinked. She turned her head. Through the people, she saw her sister walking towards them. Bella smiled and began to walk towards her. Elektra smiled as well. Time seemed to slow down around the two sisters as they approached each other. Bella slowed down as Elektra let her in her mind. Bella's smile faded for a moment. Her sister was not the same person. The smile immediately reappeared, though.

"Lek!" she yelled. The rest of her siblings turned to see their eldest fifth. Harry and Ginny saw them look towards their sister. Harry noticed Elektra pulling her trunk up to them. Tommy was nowhere in sight, but he could tell he was watching them. He looked at Ava, who was looking to her left. She could obviously feel something he could not.

"Ava, are you okay?" he asked. Ava ignored him for a moment. Then she looked at him and nodded.

"Peachy," she said. She looked at her nieces and nephews as the reunited with their sister. Harry could tell she wanted to scold and hug Elektra at the same time. Aurora was not so difficult to read. She pushed herself through the quintuplets and looked at Elektra.

"You terrible, terrible child! You scared everyone!" she yelled. Elektra just stared blankly up at her.

"I'm sorry, Tía Aurora," she said. Aurora stared at her. It was a crime that Elektra looked so much like her mother; Aurora could bring herself to scold Elektra no more. She just bent down and hugged the 11-year-old.

"Just do not run off again. You make us worry," she said. Elektra nodded.

"Okay," she said.

After they dropped their luggage off, they stood to say the goodbyes to the quintuplets. Dylan and Ava looked at the quintuplets and they stared back at them blankly. It was amazing how they could all look the exact same way even though three of them looked one way and the other two looked another. Ava and Dylan looked at each other. Then Ava spoke.

"Well, next summer, you will be split apart, as you probably already know. That does not mean you will not see each other. You will be able to se one another during certain weekends and such, but not all the time. The girls will go with Dylan and the boys will come with me," she said.

"I don't understand why we have to be split up," Elektra said. Dylan looked at her.

"You agreed to it, Elektra," he said. Elektra narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. The other four looked at her.

"Board the train, you four," she said. They nodded and obeyed their sister. Sal took one lingering look at Elektra before going, though. Ava stood, amazed at the amount of influence and power she had over them. "Listen, you two. I may be eleven, but I'm not stupid. I know about my lineage. If you want it to stay a secret, you will agree to the terms of this little separation," she said. Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly is that?" he asked. Elektra smirked.

"We see each other every weekend," she said.

"I'm an Arbitrario, Elektra. That's just not possible," Dylan said. Elektra's smirk turned into a grin.

"Make it possible," she said.

"A compromise, maybe? How about every other weekend?" Ava said. Elektra tapped her foot.

"Fine. I can deal with that. You better hold up your end of the bargain, or I will spill the beans," she said. She turned on her heel and boarded the train. Harry stepped up beside Dylan and whistled.

"That girl is good. You just got, I believe the American term is 'hustled,' by an eleven-year-old," he said. Dylan mumbled something unintelligible and walked away.

Ava stared at the train as it began to pull off. Her niece was definitely a different person, or had she always been this way? Had they really been too blind to see the darkness inside of her? She turned and followed the others off. As she was walking she bumped into someone.

"Excuse me," she mumbled. The person grabbed her arm. Ava was about to say something when they shushed her.

"Do not be afraid. Are you concerned about their Sorting?" the person asked. Ava frowned; it was a woman's voice. She had heard the voice before, but she could not place where.

"Not really. I figure they will be Sorted into one of two houses: Slytherin or Gryffindor. My best bet is the former," she said quietly. The person nodded and released her.

"Watch them closely. Elektra's change is imminent," the voice said. Then the person walked away. Ava turned and looked around. The person was gone from sight.

_Imminent_? Ava thought. She walked back to the group, sighing as she went. Harry and the others were talking with the other Weasleys. George and Alicia had let Gigi and Gia go. Georgie and Gina were still with them. Bill had dropped Vasha off. Fred and Angelina had dropped their daughter Amy off; it was her first year. Charlie and Seph's daughter, Lexi, off as well.

Something occurred to Harry that had never occurred to him before that day. He looked at the group of redheaded girls that scurried off to get on the train. The others were talking, but Harry had tuned them out. Everything about the Weasleys' offspring had been an anomaly so far. All of the boys had had girls, with the exception of Ron. Ginny had one boy, two girls, and another on the way. He did not know what house Gigi was in. It was Gia's first year. If it kept up with Weasley tradition, she most likely would get whatever house her sister was in. Harry tugged on Ginny's shirt. Ginny looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked. The entire group looked at them and quieted down. Harry looked at the entire group. He found George's eyes.

"What house is Gigi in?" he asked. George looked at Alicia.

"I thought you guys knew. She's in Slytherin with Vasha. Kind of odd, isn't it? I wonder why the girls seem to flock to that house. I wonder if Gia will follow in her sister's footsteps. Why?" Fred asked in his usual jovial voice.

"What about Lexi?" Harry asked.

" Slytherin, too. Where is this going?" Charlie asked.

"Haven't you guys noticed that it's rather abnormal that your daughters have all been placed in Slytherin? I mean, it was weird with Vasha as the first to ever be placed outside of Gryffindor, let alone in Slytherin. But so far, two more have been put there. The only one not to go has been Vince. Amy and Gina might be put there, too," Harry said.

After Harry finished talking, all anyone could do was look around at each other. The Hogwarts Express was the only thing making noise as it pulled off. George was the first to speak again.

"What house do you think the quintuplets will get?"

"One hundred Galleons says Slytherin," Fred said. George held his hand out for Fred to shake it. Aurora slapped their hands apart.

"That is not even funny," she said before storming away. Draco glared at the twins before following her. Angelina and Alicia looked disapprovingly at their husbands. They just shrugged. Ginny looked at Harry.

"We should send an owl to McGonagall to notify us about the house the quintuplets get," she said. Harry nodded. They all left the platform silently, each returning to their homes.

* * *

When the quintuplets arrived at Hogwarts, they saw the castle in the distance past the lake. Bella noticed the boats in the murky water. Leo turned his head away from the lake and looked towards the carriages that the older kids were walking towards. He saw the strangest looking beasts pulling them. They looked like skeletal horses. He nudged his brother.

"What?" Sal asked, sounding annoyed. Leo just pointed at the thestrals. Sal saw them as well. He tapped Bella, Bella tapped Ren, and finally, Ren tugged on Elektra's shoulder. Elektra seemed the most intrigued by the thestrals. She walked over to one of them. She did not notice Vasha walk up beside her.

"You can see them, too?" she asked.

"What? Not everyone can?" Elektra asked. Vasha shook her head.

"Uncle Harry told me only those who see death can see them." Vasha looked at the thestral. "Most of my class can see them, although they won't admit it."

"Why?" Elektra asked. Vasha sighed.

"I killed someone in front of them," she said calmly before walking away.

"Lek!" Sal yelled. Elektra looked at her brother. He was walking towards the boats. Elektra went over to them quickly.

When they arrived in the castle, they were greeted by Professor Aislin Onsu. She looked around at the noisy first-years with a rather stern look on her face. The quintuplets were too engrossed the sights around them to listen to anything she was saying to them. When the doors opened to the Great Hall, the first-years all flocked inside. They walked directly to the front and stopped.

Headmistress McGonagall had immediately noticed the quintuplets through the mass of first-years in black robes. They were given away by the narrow, blue eyes that were so much like Neveah Assante's. Although all three girls bore the same face, only one truly resembled the late Magas. The headmistress blinked as Aislin picked up a piece of parchment. She was told to do the Sorting in reverse alphabetical order.

"Weasley, Georgia," she said. The happy redhead skipped to the seat. Aislin held the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head.

"Another Weasley girl, I see. Nothing like your aunt, but exactly like your sister. Slytherin!" it yelled. Gia smiled and went over to her sister. Gigi hugged her tightly and Vasha ruffled her hair. Everyone in the room looked flabbergasted. Why did this keep happening?

Several minutes later, Sal shifted nervously. Elektra noticed her brother's fidgeting. She did not look at him, but spoke quietly to him.

"Is something wrong, Sal?" she asked. Sal looked at her.

"This is taking too bloody long! I'm hungry. Why does some ruddy old hat have to tell..."

"Assante, Serenity," Aislin said at last. Ren looked up at the sound of her real name. Aislin was looking at her. Ren walked over to the chair and sat.

As the hat was lowered on her head, Ren felt it shudder slightly. It came to life and started speaking quietly, as if thinking aloud.

"Assante, huh? There is tremendous power in you and the desire to learn." The hat grew quiet for a moment. "Slytherin!" Aislin removed the hat and Ren made her way over to the Slytherin table.

"Assante, Salvatore," Aislin said. Sal smiled and looked back at his siblings as he made his way up to Aislin. He sat down and Aislin placed the Sorting Hat on his head. The Sorting Hat remained silent for a moment.

"Ambitious and rebellious. You are also an Assante, I see. Slytherin!" the hat yelled. Sal went over to his sister and sat across from her.

"Assante, Leonardo," Aislin called. Leo sat in the chair next.

"Identical to your brother in looks only, I see. Intelligent, you are. There is also great potential... Slytherin!" the hat yelled. Leo went over to his brother, grinning as if he'd won a thousand Galleons. Sal clapped his brother on the back.

"Assante, Isabella."

Bella looked a bit apprehensive. She touched he sister's hand. Elektra leaned over to her ear and squeezed Bella's hand.

"It's okay, Bella," she said. Bella nodded and approached Aislin and the Sorting Hat. She sat down slowly in the chair. The hat moved around on her head, as if trying to get a feel for her.

"You are the third of the quintuplets; able to see the future of others by touch and able to read minds. Elegant air surrounds you, child. A fearsome temper, though. Ravenclaw or Slytherin?" the hat asked. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"You're giving me a choice?" Bella whispered.

"Yes."

"Slytherin."

"Slytherin it shall be!" the hat yelled. Bella stood quickly. Aislin had barely removed the hat off of her head before she sped off to join the other three.

"Assante, Elektra." After Aislin said the final syllable, a low murmur was heard. Everyone had heard of Elektra Assante; she had been kidnapped. There were also rumors going around about her disappearance after her birthday. The whispers hushed as Elektra took her seat on the stool and faced the students. Her narrow eyes seemed to make them hush, daring anyone to speak. The hat was still for a full five minutes before talking low, only to Elektra.

"Elektra, the eldest of the quintuplets. You are the most knowledgeable about your lineage," it said.

"How did you know?"

"It is all here, Elektra. You realize you are the granddaughter of the vilest being to ever grace these halls."

"That is what I am told," Elektra said quietly. The hat was silent for a moment.

"I had one like you four years ago, I believe. Most difficult to place," the hat said after its moment of silence.

"Why am I difficult?" Elektra asked, curiosity spreading over her.

"You, like the one before you, also typify all four houses greatly. One more than the others, by far, though," the hat muttered the last sentence almost like a thought. Elektra was confused.

"Slytherin?" Elektra whispered.

"No. Believe it or not, Hufflepuff. Your fortitude is great."

"Hufflepuff, you say? I find that hard to believe," Elektra said.

"Do you know the meaning of fortitude, young one?" Elektra was silent. "You have strength to endure much hardship and pain. Like the recent loss of your mother. You bear it all for your four siblings."

"It's not your business," Elektra said defensively. "I don't want Hufflepuff. My brothers and sisters will want me close."

"Ever the big sister, eh? Then Slytherin it is!" the hat yelled.

As Aislin removed the hat, the Slytherins erupted into applause. Elektra made her was slowly to the table and sat between Ren and Bella, her usual spot.

After McGonagall finished giving a few extra announcements, the food appeared and the feast began. Aislin sat next to the headmistress. McGonagall leaned over to her ear.

"Visit Potter tonight, Aislin. He wanted to be notified of the houses of the quintuplets before Fairfax is notified. I daresay you will get there before an owl will," she said. Aislin smiled a little. She had been privy to most of the conversation between the Sorting Hat and Elektra. She had even heard the part about the hat wanting to place her in Hufflepuff.

"Yes, Headmistress. I will go now," Aislin said and started to rise. McGonagall stopped her.

"No, no, Professor Onsu. There is no need for you to go at this moment. After the feast. I will write to the Mistress for Magic and you will leave then," she said. Aislin nodded slowly and sat back down.

* * *

Ginny was beginning to nod off in her chair by the fire. As her eyes began to do the "Slow Blink," as Jimmy called it, the fire exploded outwards and turned green. Instead of screaming, Ginny was immediately alert and pulled her wand on the unexpected visitor. She relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Aislin? What are..."

"Relax. Where is Harry?" Aislin asked, pulling the hood to her cloak back. She shook her hair out and looked around. Ginny yawned and rubbed her eyes as Harry came around the corner, shirtless, without his glasses, yet looking ready to attack.

"Ginny, what's going... Aislin?" he asked as he squinted. Aislin smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came on behalf of Headmistress McGonagall. I have rather interesting, yet not really surprising, news," she said while taking a seat across from Ginny. Harry sat down next to Ginny as she vacated her seat.

"I'll get some tea," she mumbled. Harry held out his hand and mumbled an incantation. A few seconds later, his glasses came zooming into the room and into his hands. Aislin smiled at him.

"To think I taught you how to do that all those years ago." Aislin looked reminiscent for a moment. "I just don't understand why you don't get your eyes fixed," she said.

"I like wearing glasses. You didn't come here to criticize my glasses, Aislin. What is it?"

"Well, you wished to know the houses the quintuplets received, right?" she asked. Harry nodded. Aislin sat forward. "Well, it really came as no surprise that they all got into Slytherin. One would have thought with both parents being from Gryffindor, though, that they would've gotten into that house. But, it was not to be so. That's not even the good part, though," Aislin said as Ginny came back in with tea. She handed Aislin a cup.

"What is?" she asked sleepily. Aislin took a sip as Ginny took a seat. Harry was looking at Ginny.

"Where's mine?" he asked with feigned indignation.

"You have two arms and two legs. You are also Soliopathic," she said as she sipped her own tea. Harry just smirked and looked back at Aislin. Aislin shook her head.

"Well, the interesting part is that the Sorting Hat took special interest in Isabella and Elektra. With Isabella, surprisingly, it let her pick between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I've never seen that before. Did you all know that Isabella can see the future of a person when she touches them?" Aislin asked. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"No. She never mentioned anything like that. Neve never even told us about anything like that," Ginny said. Aislin nodded.

"Well, Elektra and the Sorting Hat and a long conversation. It was engaging to say the least. Elektra was harder to place than the other four. She had qualities from all four houses, but she should've been in one house more than the others. Guess which one," she said.

"Slytherin," both Ginny and Harry replied. Aislin shook her head, smiling.

"That's what Elektra thought, too. You'll never believe this, but Elektra really should've been in Hufflepuff. The hat said something about Elektra being able to endure a lot of pain and hardship and how she takes care of her brothers and sisters. She thought it was just rubbish. The hat was really going to put her in Hufflepuff, put she wanted to stay with her siblings on account of them wanting her to always be close," Aislin said.

"Hufflepuff, eh? She chose to stay with her brothers and sisters. So they all ended up in Slytherin." Harry looked out of his window. Aislin finished off her tea and stood up.

"I better be off. Harry, I expect you to relay this to the Magi as needed. I also suppose Ava will want to know. Good night, you two," she said. Aislin walked over to the fire and took out some Floo powder. Harry and Ginny disregarded whatever she said to leave and just sat, thinking.

* * *

The early the next morning, before sunrise, Harry was retelling Aislin's story. Fairfax was there as well. She had received her letter from McGonagall earlier that morning. When Harry was finished talking, Fairfax cleared her throat loudly. Benedict's right eye twitched angrily.

"Do you have something to say, Saffron?" she asked. Fairfax smiled.

"Of course, sister. Why didn't the little brat just go to Hufflepuff?" she asked, looking at Ava. Draco spoke before Ava could.

"Weren't you listening to anything Potter said? Elektra wanted to be near her family. Or, they wanted her near them. They already get separated out of school, so why do they have to be separated in school?" he said. Fairfax glared at him.

"And do not call my niece a brat," Aurora said.

"I find it extremely hard to believe that the child has that much grit to overtake the evil lurking within her," Fairfax said. Harry could not believe this woman. Was she even thinking while she was speaking? It was surprising that she could say something like that in front of Aurora Malfoy to begin with. Ava might have let it slide; Aurora was not so kind.

Aurora and Ava both just stared at Fairfax with non-believing eyes. Could the woman really be so dumb as to speak like that about their niece?

"My niece is ten times the woman you'll ever be even at the age of eleven, mistress. Her allegiance lies with four people: Salvatore, Isabella, Serenity, and Leonardo. She is faithful to them and _**ONLY**_ them. She would happily throw herself in front of any curse for any one of them, and them for her. If you had been at their mother's funeral, you would have seen what real fortitude is; what real, true grit is. Perhaps she does belong in Hufflepuff, but she will not go because she is far too devoted to her siblings," Ava said.

Fairfax considered Ava for a moment. Ava was calmly staring at the plump woman, her narrow eyes very much like her father's at the present moment. Fairfax turned her nose up and cleared her throat.

"Why don't you tell me what happened at Neveah Assante's funeral," Fairfax said.

Almost instinctively, everyone looked at Aurora. She was sitting with her hair covering half her face, staring down at the table. Only Draco could see what his wife looked like. He sighed and touched her hand. Aurora flinched and looked up at Fairfax.

"Sure. I will tell you." The Italian woman narrowed the one visible emerald eye at Fairfax.

* * *

At Hogwarts, an eleven-year-old's dream had taken a turn for the worst as Aurora recounted the story of her sister's funeral.

* * *

_For it to be such a gloomy occasion, the day was definitely beautiful. There was not a cloud in the sky. The sun beamed down from the sky as if to say "Today is a happy day." It was really the farthest thing from that._

_The quintuplets sat in a row. Leo and Sal sat on the right and left, respectively. Bella sat next to Leo while Ren sat next to Sal. In the middle was the eldest, Elektra. Despite the awkwardness of it, Bella held Elektra's left hand with her left hand and Ren held Elektra's right hand with her right hand. Bella held Leo's right hand with her right hand while Ren did the same with Sal. They sat that way, seemingly comfortable and not complaining._

_Across from the quintuplets sat the Assantes. Aurora sat with them. Draco stood behind her, holding Linus. Carmen and Marius stood at his sides. Aurora's bland expression was making everyone around her worried. The rest of Neve's closest family and friends stood around in an odd octagonal shape, listening to a priest conduct the ceremony._

_In the center was Neveah Assante herself. She was surrounded by red and black roses, as requested in a rather humorous will. It had even made Aurora laugh when it was read. She was dressed in a white and red dress. Her black hair was curled around her shoulders. Her face was devoid of any expression except peacefulness. If anything, she looked... happy._

_Aurora had tuned the priest out once he started talking. She had started staring at the grass. Her older sister, Jolie, had taken her hand at some point during the service. When, Aurora did not exactly know. It made her head rise, though. She turned her attention to the five children sitting directly across from her._

_Besides their linked arms, the quintuplets were also acting in different ways. Sal and Leo were trying desperately to save face. Every minute or so, each would rub their eyes furiously, trying to appear as if they were not crying. Ren had no qualms with showing her tears. She was not making noise, though. They were running down her face silently. Bella was a different story. She cried like there was no tomorrow. She was laying her head on Elektra's shoulder for comfort. Oddly enough, her often emotionless sister was allowing Bella this tiny bit comfort, however seemingly insignificant it was. Aurora turned her attention to the quintuplet in the middle. Her behavior was atypical for the occasion, but far from aberrant, considering who she was._

_Elektra was sitting still as stone. She was staring at her mother with her narrow eyes that were so much like Neve's. Her face looked impassive and detached. She looked almost disinterested in the whole situation. She appeared to be in almost catatonic stupor._

_Once the priest finished talking, Neve's coffin was closed. Elektra blinked as she watched her mother's face disappear. People walked forward and placed red and black roses on her coffin as it was being lowered into the grave. Once the coffin reached the bottom, Elektra walked forward alone._

_The eleven-year-old stared at the rose covered coffin in the six-foot deep grave. She grabbed a handful of the brown dirt and watched it crumble in her hands. Her siblings had refused to do this part of the service. Elektra had agreed to do it five times, once for each of them. She dropped the first handful. She picked up a second handful and dropped it. Each handful hit the top of the coffin with a sickening thud. Everyone watched as she did it with a straight face and seemingly no feeling._

_Ava looked Elektra as she was accomplishing her task. She was on the third handful. By now she was taking larger handfuls. Instead of sadness, she looked saw more anger than anything in the child's eyes. Impassive as the child's face was, she could not hide the ire written in her eyes. Elektra picked up the fourth handful and discarded it in the same almost nonchalant manner. Something different happened when she came to the fifth, though._

* * *

_Elektra's face visibly darkened as she held her dirty right hand over the open grave. For some reason, she was finding it hard to release the final handful of dirt. Each handful was to represent all five of them. The others were acting like "babies," as she had put it earlier. So, she had taken the responsibility of doing it. She did not see why this had to be done manually, though; something about family tradition._

_But why couldn't she let this fifth handful go?_

_The first four had come and gone so easily. In her mind, she had said the names of her brothers and sisters to go along with them. But, this last one was from her._

_Last._

_It was such a simple word that held such a harsh reality. Once this final handful of dirt was thrown on top of her mother's coffin, the rest of the dirt would follow magically. In essence, this handful would bring a sort of finality that Elektra would never see her mother again._

_Never._

_Elektra noticed her hand was trembling slightly. She looked back at her siblings. They were watching her, wide-eyed and sniffling. With all the fortitude of one beyond her eleven years, she released the dirt slowly, letting the brown particles fall from her small fingers. Her ears caught the dull thuds of the dirt hitting the coffin with a pang of wounding irrevocability that Elektra did not want to accept, but knew she had to. She had to for her siblings' sake, or they would never move on._

_She turned around and returned to her seat as the rest of the dirt began to follow. Her brothers and sisters were watching her. They appeared to be looking for some sort of answer from her. Ren handed her a towel to clean her hand with._

_"We'll never speak of this again," she said quietly and firmly. It was not firm enough to sound cruel, but it was more of a conclusive tone. The rest of them nodded. Elektra sat back in her chair. Bella resumed her position on her shoulder while Ren took up residence on the opposite. The boys moved their chairs closer. Elektra reached out to them to hold their hands around their sisters._

_Everyone around could see one thing when it came to the quintuplets: they looked to Elektra for strength._


	25. Chapter 24: The Severed Connection

**Life, Love, and Family**

**Chapter 24: The Severed Connection and the Dark Beauty**

* * *

"Aurora? Aurora! _**AURORA**_!" Draco yelled, shaking his wife.

Aurora's eyes flew open. She sat up immediately, throwing herself into Draco's firm body. She clung to him for dear life, as if he would suddenly slip away. Surprised by this action, Draco held his arms out for a moment. He slowly closed them around Aurora's much smaller body and squeezed lightly. Then he felt it.

Aurora's heart was racing against his chest. She was taking short gasps of air as if she could not catch her breath. Draco pulled back from her and looked her in the face. Aurora would not meet his eyes. Tears were running down her face. Draco touched her face. She was cold; too cold.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" he asked. No answer. "Aurora!" He shook her.

"Nightmare... So scared," Aurora whispered. Her voice was shaking and it was barely audible. Her greenish-gray eyes finally came back into focus. She looked at Draco. Their eyes met.

In that moment, Aurora realized something. She inhaled sharply and hugged Draco once more. Draco looked down at her head. He just ran his hand through her hair and sighed. She obviously was not going to elaborate on the dream, and he was not going to force it out of her. His wife could be so odd at times, but he was beginning to worry.

* * *

The next day at the Magi HQ, Draco sat in the locker room in deep thought. Harry and Ron traipsed in. Harry noticed Draco's position while Ron headed towards his own locker.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco did not look up immediately. Instead, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Then he glanced up at Harry.

"Maybe I shouldn't go on this mission to Wales. This is a whole week. And it's around Halloween," he said as Ron walked back over to them. Ron raised an eyebrow as he looked down on him. This was their first mission since Neve's death five months ago in May. It was now October. They would never admit aloud, but they were itching to get back out and do some work.

"And why not? You know this mission is coming from Fairfax," Ron said. Draco nodded.

"I realize that, Weasley. It's just that Aurora is..." Draco trailed off. Harry's eyes narrowed through his glasses. He could see where Draco was going with this.

"She had a particularly bad nightmare last night. I saw a bit of it." Harry watched Draco turn is attention towards him.

"Well?"

"It was fragmented and cloudy, but I remember a fire; a whole lot of fire. Black robes and flashes of different colors. For a moment, there was Aurora herself. But she faded as everything else did. It didn't last long. I gather Aurora's version was probably far more vivid," Harry said.

"I would imagine so. She's trying to convince me that she's fine. I can see right through that, though. She just seems so..." Draco seemed to be searching for the right word.

"Distracted?" Ron piped. Draco nodded. "I'm sure she is fine. It was probably just a dream. After all, it's not like Aurora's a Seer."

"He's got a point," Harry said.

Draco shrugged. He had a feeling there was far more to it than it seemed.

* * *

The next day, Hermione dropped some papers off in her boss' office. She glanced at the clock on the wall. She had an hour to kill. Since Ginny was at home on maternal leave, she knew she would be able to easily talk Aurora and Ava into ditching the Magi HQ for an hour. Before she could though, Alfonso Assante graced his office. Hermione's face visibly fell at the sight of her boss.

_Crap_, she thought.

"Oh, Hermione. I have a favor to ask," Alfonso said. Hermione nodded for him to continue. "Well, Mistress Fairfax asked me to deliver this to the Magistrate's office. Right now I simply don't have the time. I must attend a hearing for some new inmates at Azkaban. Do you mind?" He held out a roll of parchment.

"Of course not, Mr. Assante." Hermione took it with a fake smile plastered on her face and fluttered past her boss.

The Magistrate's office was clear on the other side of the Ministry. It would take her past a place she had not been in years: the Department of Mysteries. Something weighed on Hermione's mind as she thought about the place and what it held. She felt as if... she needed something out of there.

_Not exactly how I wanted to spend this hour, but oh well_, she thought as she picked up her pace.

* * *

Harry, Draco, Ron, and Dylan stood outside of a large, seemingly abandoned castle in Anglesey, Wales. Below them, the ocean crashed against sharp, unforgiving rocks. The silence between the four men was deafening, to say the least. Usually, there were five of them. Ron sighed.

"This is usually the part where she would tell us to move our asses," he said dryly. Harry and Dylan nodded in agreement. Draco stepped out of the line away from them. He looked at the sad faces.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Christmas? Get moving, ladies!" he yelled.

For a moment, the other three stared blankly at Draco. Then they began trudging towards the castle. Harry caught Draco's eye. The blond was looking out towards the ocean. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

The castle appeared to be abandoned; and it seemed to have been that way for a long, long time. It looked like not a soul had been there for years. Ron walked ahead of the group. He looked around the dirt floors. He noticed a charred spot in one of the rooms and let out a whistle. Harry, Draco, and Dylan came running.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I think it's safe to say this was a hideout." Ron pointed to the marred area. Dylan walked forward. He picked up some of the dirt and examined it.

"Remnants of some sort of fire curse. We might be on a torture site, boys. Mark it as such and keep searching the place." Dylan left the room.

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long week. They had six more castles after this one to inspect.

_I hate that woman_, he thought.

* * *

Hermione wandered down the aisles in the Department of Mysteries. The place brought back suppressed memories of a very intense battle. Hermione tried to put all that aside and focus on her task. She had a glass orb to find with her name on it.

When she finally came upon it, Hermione stared at it for a long moment. She was not sure why, but she felt like this was relevant somehow. She felt that after all these years of analysis and events, they had overlooked something. Hermione took a deep breath and picked up the orb. She blinked at what happened next.

A ghost-like figure rose from the orb. But, it was not Sibyll Trelawney, as it should have been. Instead, it was the _reader_ of the prophecy: Neveah Assante. Hermione nearly dropped the orb at the sight of her deceased friend. Then ghost-Neve began speaking.

"The daughter of the Spanish woman will be put in a difficult position between lover and family. The dark beauty will sacrifice her ultimate possession for those she loves. The platinum one will destroy his demons and be free from their torture. The final hour comes near and with it comes betrayal. The time of the one's destiny and that of his opposite will come in the second week of the sixth month. Finally, the stubborn child that changes will give birth times five to the twin as the seventh year dies. Terror will soon follow and death will be inevitable to all who oppose the six dark ones. The time of peace will reach its end when the red ones join with the dark ones." The ghostly Neve disappeared.

Hermione put the orb back as if it was on fire. She stood there for a moment. Then she headed for the exit. She had a piece of parchment to find.

* * *

Millicent Flint glanced around Rayne Landry's flat. The American kept everything so neat and orderly. It was also odd how everything was shrouded in white; white furniture, white appliances, white walls, white carpets, etc. Millicent, in her dark blue robes, looked almost out of place.

She found herself standing in what appeared to be a parlor. Millicent moved to the coffee table, noticing a clear glass globe. Curiosity getting the better of her, she picked it up. The globe filled with gray clouds and an electric shock ran through Millicent's arm. It caused her to jump and drop the globe. Millicent closed her eyes, waiting for the crash. When it did not come, she opened her eyes to see the globe suspended in the air.

"Now, Millicent. It will not do to break other people's belongings," Rayne said from the doorway. Millicent glared at the younger woman. Rayne lowered her left hand and with it the globe. "We must not touch what is not ours." Rayne took a seat in a white armchair.

"Shut up, Rayne," Millicent bit out.

"Why have you come to call on me, Millicent? I assume it must be extremely important if you ask to meet me at my flat, alone," Rayne said, choosing to ignore Millicent's previous comment.

"It is, Rayne." Millicent moved towards the window. "How is Tomás?"

Rayne blinked, but did not show any emotion as usual. Tommy Zaviera was the _**LAST**_ person she thought Millicent would ask about. After all, she had fallen out of favor with him since Neve's death in May. She had since wormed her way back, but she walked a very, very fine line. The slightest indiscretion could possibly mean death.

"I suppose he is fine. He is still... reclusive, but that is to be expected," Rayne glared at Millicent, "considering." Millicent just smirked.

"I know you think of me as a cold-hearted bitch, Rayne. But, I am a Dark witch. I'm not supposed to be nice." She walked over to the sofa across from Rayne and sat. "On that rooftop, you saw it, didn't you?"

"Saw what?" Rayne continued looking blankly at Millicent.

"The magnificent darkness that continues to lay dormant inside the Master. What Tomás desperately tries to suppress. He himself is afraid of it." Millicent smiled at Rayne. "And so are you."

Rayne knew what Millicent said was true. Tommy did mask his true power. There was an excellent reason for that, too. Even for him, it was entirely too dangerous. He became someone else; he became a monster. He became his father's son. Tomás Zaviera became... the Master. Rayne inhaled sharply.

"You want him to come out of hiding? Now is not the ti..."

"Isn't it? You have a little apprentice in the Weasley child, do you not? She is no doubt schooling at least the eldest quintuplet. _**WE**_ cannot continue to bide our time, Rayne," Millicent said.

"And just how do you propose we convince the Master of this? Turn him into a monster like the one before him? Kill his children?" Rayne asked dryly. Millicent shook her head.

"Heavens, no. They may actually be of use one day; especially Elektra. There is another that is close to him that we could pick off. But, she won't be easy," she said.

"Surely you don't mean Ava Jordan..." Rayne stopped as Millicent shook her head fervently. "Then who?

"I found this odd, but Tomás has always held a sort of soft spot for Aurora Malfoy." Millicent paused. Rayne's expression did not change. "I suppose it could be for her relation to Neve Assante. But other than Ava Jordan, she is the only other person he truly trusts. How strange."

Rayne found it odd that Millicent was as perceptive as she was. She did not have any special abilities like telepathy, but she could easily read people and see them for what they were. The woman was definitely not as dense as she sometimes made herself out to be. Still, Rayne closed her eyes and sighed.

"It isn't strange," Rayne said. Millicent raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Why not?"

"Aurora Malfoy is the only one who can bypass his mental block. She can find the Master at will. Not even his sister can do that," Rayne said. Millicent gaped.

"So why doesn't she turn him in?"

"You answered that question yourself."

"Trust," Millicent whispered. Rayne nodded.

"Aurora Malfoy's death would be," Rayne searched for the right word, "catastrophic in the wizarding world. The woman is loved everywhere. As for the Master, I don't know what the magnitude of it will be on him. _Epic_ is probably a good way to describe it. I will not participate in the attack on her."

"I understand."

"Mrs. Malfoy is very powerful; the extent of which is unknown because of her ability to draw upon Harry Potter's power. The more you send the better." Rayne opened her eyes and glanced out the window. "When?"

"Halloween," Millicent answered.

_Five months later_, Rayne thought.

* * *

Hermione had written out each of the lines of the prophecy. Slowly, she began going over the lines, crossing out the events that had already taken place. She circled the last lines, knowing them to still be hanging in the balance. When she was done, she squinted at the parchment. There was one sentence left. One sentence that lay hidden and unnoticed for twelve years.

"'The dark beauty will sacrifice her ultimate possession for those she loves,'" Hermione whispered. She underlined the sentence and rolled up the parchment before heading out.

* * *

Ava sat at her desk, listening to Hermione tell her tale. These days, nothing much ruffled Ava's feathers. Since her rare breakdown with her brother, she had the same impassive mask up. If something did ruffle those feathers of hers, rarely did the evidence of said occurrence present itself on her face. So when Hermione gave her the news that for twelve years they had overlooked one detail of the prophecy, the mask of indifference did not crack.

"How could we have possibly missed something? Everything in that prophecy was set to happen that year unless stated otherwise," Ava said. Hermione shook her head.

"Not necessarily. Prophecies are fickle that way. It never says when something will happen... unless specified," she said. Ava crossed her arms.

"Say you're right. Who would it apply to? Who is this 'dark beauty' it speaks of?" Ava asked. Hermione sighed.

"I don't know. At first, I thought it could be Neve."

"Logical," Ava said blandly. "She did sacrifice herself for Tommy. Her life would count as the 'ultimate possession.' That makes this void. Case closed."

"That's far too obvious, though," Hermione said quietly. Ava raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Think about it. Tell me you didn't see it coming... eventually." Hermione eyed Ava. Ava stared back at her blankly. "It is how all tragic love stories end; one or both die. I'm just waiting on the aftermath. Tommy hasn't thrown a temper tantrum yet. That's rather odd."

Ava considered Hermione's words silently. Deep down, she had always known that if anything was going to kill Tommy or Neve, it was going to be themselves. The prospect of either dying of something like disease or old age was ludicrous. On some level, everyone knew that they would do anything to protect one another; including die. That's why the only genuine surprise in Neve's death was that it had occurred so soon.

"I do not believe my brother wishes to take the bait that Millicent Flint is throwing him," Ava said.

"Bait? Why would she be baiting him?" Hermione asked, a confused look spreading across her face.

"You've seen what Tommy is capable of when he... is not himself. Apparently, Neve's death did not bring about the desired result," Ava said with a sigh.

"It certainly didn't help the situation. Tommy might just be a ticking time bomb now. Whoever this 'dark beauty' is might be what sets him off." Hermione sat back in her seat.

"Precisely." Ava watched Benedict exit her office. The older woman looked over to at Ava and Hermione. "Gone for the day, Capo Inferiori?"

"Yes, Ava. Happy Halloween. Mrs. Weasley." Benedict left the room.

Ava noticed Hermione's forlorn look. She could practically feel the worry emanating from her friend. This new development was very troublesome indeed. But at the moment, they had no clues.

_The dark beauty_, Ava thought.

* * *

Halloween.

Aurora disliked the holiday because it was hell getting sugar high little boys to sleep without using magic. Before having children, it was all fun and games. Afterwards, not so much. For some reason, her daughter was far easier to handle; the little girl disliked anything involving sweets. Giuliana Assante swore that her granddaughter was not of this world; it was unnatural for a child to be so serious.

But now it was late. Aurora was grateful that her husband would be home tomorrow. She stood in their bedroom, staring out of the window. She held a picture of them in her hands. Looking down at the framed picture, it was them in Greece. Smiling, she replaced the picture and stood in the center of the room.

_Opposto scindere connesionne_, she said slowly in her mind. She felt a strong pinch in the back of her mind, followed by a strong tugging. The tugging continued until it became no more than a dull ache. Aurora ignored it and left her bedroom.

* * *

Elsewhere, the four Arbitrarios in Wales sat around a table in a bar. Harry winced as he felt a sharp pinch followed by a tugging. Ron noticed his friend's discomfort and looked at him.

"All right there, Harry?" he asked. Harry looked up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. Just an odd feeling, that's all." He took another gulp sip of his drink.

_A very odd feeling_, he thought.

* * *

Aurora closed the door to Marius' room. The boy was snoring as loud as he possibly could. She moved quietly to Linus' room. The young boy was sleeping soundly. Aurora walked over to his bed. She sat down softly and touched his black hair. Linus moved slightly, but did not wake. Smiling, Aurora planted a kiss on his nose and moved to his ear. She touched his temple and whispered something before leaving. Then she headed to her daughter's room.

She had to gasp.

Carmen was sitting up in bed. She was staring out the window where the moonlight was being let in. Carmen's platinum hair was in a high ponytail. Her knees were drawn up to her chest. Aurora walked forward slowly. She had not expected Carmen to be awake; the child's mind signature was so... calm that she had appeared to be asleep.

"Carmen, why are you still awake?" Aurora asked as she sat on a stool next to her daughter's bed. It was silent between to two for a moment. Before Aurora could as again, Carmen spoke.

"I know why you're here," Carmen said without looking at her. Aurora blinked.

"Is that so? Then why am I here?"

"You expected me to be asleep so that you could deepen my sleep with a spell. That way I won't wake up until someone else wakes me up." Carmen looked at Aurora. "Because you won't be there to do it."

Aurora stared vacantly at her daughter. She was sure her eyes portrayed the shock she felt. How had Carmen known? As far as she knew, Carmen possessed no special abilities.

"You've been acting like a zombie all week.; like you're on death row." Carmen looked away. "I suppose you are," she said dryly. Aurora swallowed the growing lump in her throat. Her daughter was so very hard to read, but apparently Carmen had mastered the art of reading her.

"You seem to be taking this rather well for someone so young," Aurora said. Before the words were completely out of her mouth, Carmen had thrown herself into her mother. Aurora smiled and squeezed gently. She waved her hand and Carmen went limp in her arms. She put Carmen back in the bed, whispered in her ear, and left.

The tugging in her mind continued.

* * *

Harry rubbed his head as they walked up to the final castle in the dark. That strange tugging at the back of his mind, while only a minor nuisance, was still there. He just chalked it up to Aurora being annoyed and trying not to distract him.

"Finally, the _**LAST **_ca..." Ron stopped when he saw some lights from the castle's windows and entrance. "Looks like this one's occupied, boys." He brandished his wand. Draco and Dylan did the same. They headed for the castle entrance in a stealth-like manner, leaving Harry behind in the brush.

Harry felt something was off. He contacted Ava.

_Ava_.

_Harry... It's in the midd..._

_I know. I'm sorry. This is urgent. Get Hermione and Gin and get to Aurora's. I think something's up._

_Yeah, okay._

* * *

In the span of five minutes, three women had woken up, threw on robes and shoes, Flooed children to one's home, and attempted to Apparate to a friend's house only to be denied. Ginny and Hermione met up at Ava's.

"How is it that we can't get any closer than eighty kilometers of that place? Who told the Malfoys to live out in the middle of nowhere?" Ginny moaned. Hermione looked down at her friend's condition. Ginny noticed her looks. "I'm fine for this, Hermione."

"Aurora's blocking me right now. To an extent, Harry says she's blocking him. Right now, he's involved in some sort of brawl. But why would Aurora be blocking us? Wouldn't she want our help?" Ava asked. Hermione snapped her fingers. She looked at Ava.

"The dark beauty is Aurora!" she yelled. Ava's normally slanted eyes went wide as saucers. Ginny looked between the two.

"Mind shedding a little light over here?" she asked. Hermione gave her the condensed version. "Oh dear Merlin no..." Ginny whispered.

* * *

Aurora watched the approaching red cloud with a curious eye. It had been relatively clear overhead. Now clouds swirled threateningly. Through the red cloud, she counted 10 Dark witches and wizards; she had yet to find a name to call them. After the 10 circled her, an 11th witch caught Aurora's attention. Aurora had to physically restrain her right arm from hexing Millicent Flint, mastermind behind Neve's death. Instead, she just watched.

"You were expecting us. You took the element of surprise away from me, Aurora. What a shame." Millicent feigned disappointment.

"Millicent, I knew you were coming before you did." Aurora kneeled and placed both hands on the ground before her. "_Incendio cupola_," she whispered. A circle of blue fire surrounded the manor behind her before forming a dome. Millicent raised an eyebrow as a hole in the wall of fire appeared and Aurora stepped through. Millicent nodded.

"Impressive. I could just break through that, you know..."

"It is far stronger than it looks."

"You don't really think you'll get out of this one alive, do you? There's eleven of us and one of you," Millicent said with a smile. Aurora nodded. She looked slightly past Millicent for a moment. Then she met her eyes again.

"That should even up the odds." She smiled. Millicent frowned as she noticed that all of her subordinates were dead. She did not know how, but they were. "Do not fear, Millicent. I have no intention of doing that to you. Death is far too good a punishment for you."

"Hmm... You will die here tonight, Aurora Malfoy. Even if I die trying, you will die here," Millicent said. Aurora pulled out her wand.

_Yes, Millicent. I am very well aware of that_. She threw up a shield to block the first curse.

* * *

Harry finished tying up the last prisoner just as he felt Aurora's massive killing spree. What was going on? He turned and looked at Draco, who was talking with Dylan. He winced again. Now it felt like she was actually fighting someone. It was not just any type of fight, either.

_She's fighting for her life_, he thought. Harry immediately faced Draco.

"Malfoy, I think we better go back immediately," he said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked. Harry did not want to make him a raving lunatic. When it came to Aurora and her safety, that's what he became.

"Just... trust me. We need to head back now."

"Well, okay..." Draco started to gather his things.

* * *

Aurora and Millicent were at a stalemate. They were covered in mud and grass. Their robes were torn. Cuts and bruises adorned their bodies. Yet, they somehow still managed to stand and point their wands at one another. Aurora could feel that the tugging had become a twisting. In a moment, there would be a painful snap. She needed to finish it and do it fast.

"_Taglio_!" Aurora yelled, aiming at Millicent's right arm. Millicent dodged to the left, as expected. "_Expelliarmus_!" Aurora aimed to the right, but Millicent dodged to the right, as expected. She was immediately disarmed. Aurora summoned her wand with Soliopathy and broke it. Millicent lowered her hands.

"How... simple a defeat. The Disarming Spell. I never would've guessed. So what else will you do?" Millicent watched as Aurora approached her, looking much weaker than normal. Millicent looked up and saw a barrier around them disappear. "Heh. Never noticed that the..." She was silenced as Aurora grabbed her face with one hand and placed a hand on her chest.

"I said death was too good a punishment for you. It is. There are far worst things than dying." Aurora placed her mouth next to Millicent's left ear. "_Uccidere l'anima_," she whispered.

* * *

Just as Harry, Ron, Dylan, and Draco was getting ready to Apparate to Draco's home, several things happened at once.

The barrier keeping everyone from Apparating to Malfoy Manor disappeared.

A lone prisoner in the castle where the guys were stood up shot a wayward curse at seemingly nothing and then disappeared. It reflected off of several objects before hitting Draco Malfoy in his left temple. Draco hit the ground like a ton of bricks.

* * *

Hermione, Ava, and Ginny finally Apparated to Malfoy Manor the second they felt barrier lift. The first thing they saw was Millicent drop to the ground as a ghastly figure disappeared above her. Once the figure disappeared, another was seen, standing in front of a dome of blue fire.

"Aurora?" Ginny whispered.

Aurora smiled faintly. Then the most painful feeling she had ever felt in her mind registered. She did not bother wincing. After those first few seconds, she could no longer feel it. She could no longer see. She could no longer hear.

Ginny and Hermione watched Aurora fall in the grass. They immediately began calling her name. They received no answer from their friend. Ava just stared blankly. She had a feeling she knew what happened. She jumped as she heard several people Apparating behind her. She turned around to see Harry, Ron, and Dylan. Draco was slung over Dylan's shoulder.

"What the hell happened here?" Ron asked.

"What happened to Draco?" Ava asked dryly.

"Oh, uh, he's just unconscious. Got shot in the head with a paralysis curse. Is his house on fire? Where's Aurora?" Harry asked, stepping up beside her. Ava motioned to the grass. Harry approached her slowly. Hermione and Ginny were already hovering over her, trying to get a response out of her.

"Harry, she's..." Hermione looked up.


End file.
